The Hellhound's Return
by Twix3780
Summary: Something old and powerful lives in the woods surrounding the small town of Briarwood. Something that is bound to eighteen-year-old Kali Briar by both fate and desire. (Complete!).
1. Broken Spell: Part I

**Category:** TV Show » Power Rangers

**Author:** Twix3780

**Language:** English

**Rated:** Fiction T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my new trilogy. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic._

_But then darkness came into power, and the great battle began._

_An army of the undead, led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond._

_All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth._

_Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world._

_And then the bravest wizard of them all cast a spell that sent the armies into the underworld._

_He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity, and evil disappeared from the surface world._

_But with great victory comes great loss._

_The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction._

_Even till this day, they live in peace._

_Unaware of what is about to awaken._

**~X~**

"That must be Briarwood."

"Really, what gave you that idea?"

Nick Russell rolled his eyes and shot his companion a sarcastic look. Her name was Kali Briar. She was eighteen years old, had shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a sun-kissed complexion.

"Was it the sign that says 'Briarwood - 25 miles'?" Kali asked, her own words dripping with sarcasm.

"You're not funny," Nick said.

Kali laughed and re-adjusted her helmet. She kick-starting her bike and revved the engine. Her leather gloves screeched against the handles and she released the break.

Nick followed Kali down the road.

The pair had known one another their whole lives. They'd been next-door neighbours for as long as they could remember, and even shared similar pasts. Both had been put up for adoption since they were new-borns, and neither one had been able to find their birth parents, and it wasn't from a lack of trying. The only thing the two didn't share was Kali's disregard for the rules and juvie record.

As the drove, the ground started to shake and Kali swerved her bike to prevent it from crashing into Nick's front wheel. She screamed as the bike toppled and she rolled forward onto the side of the road. She rolled onto her stomach and saw Nick come off his bike not that far away.

They were lucky to have swerved onto a patch of grass. They could've easily gone the other way and straight over the side.

As soon as the shaking started, it stopped.

"Kali, you alright?" Nick called.

"I think so," Kali replied. She rolled into a sitting position and checked her legs, waist and torso for injuries. She was thankful to her mother for nagging her to wear padded clothes while she was out riding. If she had been wearing anything less, she could be seeing a hospital room a lot sooner.

Getting back to her feet, Kali pushed her bike upright and turned to look at Nick. He was already back on his bike and adjusting his helmet. He looked alright to her, no noticeable cuts or bruises, but she'd have to wait until they reached Briarwood to be sure.

"You sure you can ride?" Nick asked, leveling out beside her.

Kali nodded and climbed back onto her bike. She re-adjusted her settings and clipped her helmet into place. "Let's go," she said. "Before the aftershocks hit."

For the next 25 miles, neither Nick or Kali spoke. Each one consumed with their thoughts - Nick was concerned about reaching his sister's home on time, while Kali was curious about the earthquake that had just hit. She knew that California was split down the middle by a fault line, but the last Earthquake to have struck was back in 1979.

"Hey, my bike's making a strange noise," Nick's voice came over the headset inside Kali's helmet. "I need to check. I think that quake may have done some damage."

"Alright."

They had already entered Briarwood, passing many shops and homes along the main road, but they didn't stop until at least three-quarters of the way in and parked opposite a record shop - Rock Porium. A battered old black jeep was sitting outside, and four teenagers were messing around near it.

Kali watched the group for a few minutes before turning her attention to Nick. "What's the damage?" she asked.

"The gas tank's ruptured," said Nick. "I'm lucky to not be leaking fluid right now."

"That's going to take more than a few hours work," said Kali. "It also looks like your suspension could go any minute."

Nick glanced over at Kali's bike. "How does yours look fine after a crash like that?" he asked.

"I have a great mechanic," Kali said.

"You know Nate only serviced your bike because he wants to get with you, right?"

Kali leaned forward on her handlebars. "That's why he only charged me half price," she said.

Nick rolled his eyes. Kali's beauty was unmatched by many and had most men she met falling at her feet. While he, himself, found her attractive, he was not head-over-heels for her like others he knew.

"Please, someone! Anyone! I need help."

Kali and Nick looked up as an old man hobbled towards the street. A small crowd, including the kids from across the road, circled around him.

"It's my brother," the man said. "We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him."

A small murmur of uncertainty rippled through the crowd and Kali noticed that a few people were starting to leave.

"I fear the worst," the man continued. "I-It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods."

More and more people were sharing nervous and even scared looks now, before leaving.

"Won't somebody please help me?" the old man begged.

"I will," Nick said. The crowd parted and those who were left turned to look at him. "I could use a break."

Kali nodded and looked up at the old man. "Count me in," she said.

The old man smiled and hobbled over to them. "Thank you!" he beamed.

"Hey, I'm, uh - - I'm Xander," interrupted one of the kids from across the road. He was taller than his friends, with a mop of short brown hair, brown eyes, and a distinctive Australian accent. "You're both new around here, aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts."

"If you're talking about the Bermuda-triangle-like curse that's supposedly on these woods, save it," said Kali. "We're aware of the stories."

"Besides, the guy needs help," said Nick, shrugging on his jacket. "No one else in this city seems to care."

Another kid stepped forward. A girl with a short pixie-cropped hairstyle. "I'll go with you," she announced, much to the surprise of her friends. "Not everyone in this city's a coward."

Kali looked the girl over just as a second boy stepped up. He had short red hair and had a child-like demeanour to him.

"I'll go, too," he said. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." He paused and turned to his friend. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"

"Perilous," the girl answered.

"Sweet!" the boy grinned.

Kali couldn't help but smile. He reminded her of her little sister, Molly.

"Well, let's go," said Nick, turning back to Kali and the old man. They both nodded and walked away, the old man in the lead.

**~X~**

A _**Danger! Keep Out!**_ sign hung on a broken fence at the edge of the forest were the old man had lost his brother, and the forest in which he had been dragged looked dark, dismal, and eerie.

The old man stopped short of the tree line and turned to the four teens behind him. "Are you sure you're willing to enter?" he asked. "The woods are a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother's in danger," said Nick.

"Everyone's in danger," the old man said.

"Everyone's in danger?" the kid with red hair repeated. Kali had learned not long ago that his name was Chip and the girl was called Vida.

A loud honking horn broke the dense silence and the group turned to see the battered jeep from earlier rolling down the dirt path towards them. Vida let out an annoyed snarl and stepped into the road.

"Xander, I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs," Vida said, pointing threateningly at her friend.

"You're going into the woods and never returning," said Xander, patting down the front of the car. "As if you're even going to see it again."

"He's got a point," said Chip.

Kali and Nick shared a look from behind the group. These kids believed the stories about these woods.

"You're my sister. Where you go, I go," said the last female of the group. She looked to be younger than the others, probably sixteen, and a little more nervous about the idea of going into the woods.

"Great, then let's get this over with," said Kali. She turned, walked past the old man, and into the trees. Nick and the others followed her.

Birds squawked as the group passed under the trees, ducking low hanging branches and stepping over upturned roots. It was quiet, save for their feet crunching on grass and kicking up dirt and stones from the earth.

"Eh, it's creepy out here," Maddie said. She was walking at the back of the group.

"You got that right," said Xander.

The search progressed.

Kali paused and looked around as the lighting changed from an early afternoon glow to an almost pale blue. "Did someone dim the lights or something?" she asked.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Maddie asked, pointing behind her. "I felt something - something weird."

"Wait," said Nick, realising they were a person short. "Where's the old man?"

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost. All right!" Chip grinned.

"We're not lost," said Kali. "If there's a way in then there is a way out. We just have to find it."

"Tell that to the countless other people that came in here looking for a way out," said Xander. "They were never seen again."

"Or they just moved town without you realising," said Kali.

Chip interrupted before Xander could retort. "Did you guys know, that it's not just trolls, goblins, and elves that live in these woods, a witch does, too?" he asked excitedly. "I've heard that she is hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth as she speaks."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend," said Nick. He and Kali were now walking at the back of the group, with Chip in the lead. Xander and Maddie were frantically looking for an opening in the tree line. One that would hopefully lead them back to Briarwood.

Kali sighed in frustration. "Guys, relax, already, you look like you're about to have a stroke," she said. "This forest cuts between Briarwood and Ridgecrest. If we keep walking, we'll end up in one of the cities."

"In the meantime, there's no such thing as witches," said Nick. He paused as he noted the looks on the others faces. Their eyes were wide and fearful. "Oh. Okay. So now you're playing with me. 'Ooh, someone's behind me. I'm so scared.' Boo!"

Kali scoffed and shook her head.

"There is someone behind you," said Vida.

Noting the fear in Vida's voice, Kali turned and jumped in surprise as a cloaked figure stood a few feet away. Nick backed up instantly, and Kali gripped his arm firmly in her hands. She wasn't exactly afraid, but the idea that this person, whoever they were, had managed to creep up unannounced, nerved her.

"Anyone want to run?" Maddie asked.

"Already tried, but my feet won't move," said Xander.

The bushes parted and hideous creatures burst out, surrounding the group of teens.

"She brought friends!" Vida yelled.

The creatures grew closer, herding the teens into a much tighter circle.

**"Dispel Aratan!"**

Kali looked up as the cloaked figure yelled out a jumble of words. Above the woman appeared six objects that Kali could only describe as broomsticks, and they zoomed through the air towards the group.

"Look out!" Kali yelled as one of the brooms flew under her legs and zoomed upwards. She caught onto the handle to steady herself and looked down as the ground disappeared beneath her.

Kali wasn't sure how long she was in the air before the broom tipped sideways and she fell off. She screamed before landing with a thud on top of a pile of leaves, the others landed all around her.

"That was awesome!" Chip laughed. He seemed to be the only one pleased with their short trip.

"Okay. So, new guys, now you know why no one goes into these woods," said Xander, turning to look at Kali and Nick.

Kali folded her arms. "Like I said earlier, we knew the stories," she said. "We just didn't put much faith in them because we're realists who don't live in a fantasy world."

"Did any of that look like a fantasy to you?" Maddie asked.

"The only place I have seen a flying broomstick is in Harry Potter," said Kali. "Magic is just an illusion in the real world. That was just smoke and mirrors."

Kali turned away before Maddie or anyone else could retort.

"What is this place?" Vida asked, looking up at the tree. It was shaped like a dragon's head.

"I call it root core."

Kali whipped around and found the cloak figure from before standing a few feet away. She held her hands out towards the group again, causing them to back up into the Dragon's mouth.

It closed, sealing them in.

As the dragon's head closed, a panel opened behind the teens and they stumbled into a spacious room. It looked like an atrium with a round table in the centre of the room, on top of which was a golden globe. A set of steps stood either side of the table, leading up to a podium which housed a large worn and intricate book with a clasp.

"I thought it best you were brought here," said the cloaked figure. This time she was standing on a small landing at the top of more stairs.

Kali looked behind her and then back at the figure. "Where the hell do you keep popping up from?" she asked.

The witch shed the cloak to reveal a tall, slender looking woman with long red hair beneath. She looked a lot more beautiful than the description Chip had given.

"I am the sorceress Udonna," the woman introduced. "Welcome to my home."

Lights started to switch on all over Root core, illuminating different parts of the tree. It showed bookcases, storage boxes for the broomsticks, even computers - although Kali wasn't sure how a computer could be run from inside a tree.

"Woah, this is awesome!" said Chip.

"When the six of you entered the forest," said Udonna. "You stepped into a magical dimension."

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip asked, grinning. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

"A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world," Udonna continued. "Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld. But at a great cost."

Kali folded her arms as she listened. Udonna's words sparking a dream from the deep recesses of her mind.

"The gate was sealed with a powerful spell," Udonna said. "However, during the recent Earthquake a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through."

Xander raised his hand. "Hi. I'm Xander," he said. "Well, I'm just wondering. What does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end for both our worlds," said Udonna.

"Please," Nick interrupted. "None of us are buying this fairy tale."

Udonna stopped and turned expectantly to Nick. "This is not a fairy tale," she said. "What I tell you is what happened."

Nick looked to the others. "Guys?" he asked.

"Hey. Let's hear what she has to say," said Vida. "We can always leave after that."

With a scoff, Nick turned to Kali. "Tell me you're not falling for this?" he asked.

Kali shook her head. "I can't explain it, Nick," she said. "But, everything she's just said sounds so familiar to me. Like, I've witnessed it before."

"You probably read something similar," said Nick. "They used to read stupid fairy tales to us in the children's home, remember?"

Kali relented. That was true.

"The Xenotome - the book of the unknown," Udonna said, breaking up the conversation and drawing everyone's attention back to her. She was now standing behind the large book on its plinth. "In it is everything we do not know."

Carefully, Maddie climbed the stairs leading to the Xenotome and peered at its pages. "What kind of language is that?" she asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It is the language of the ancients," said Udonna. She smiled at Maddie. "You will soon learn it. It says that when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers."

Chip squealed with delight.

"Normally I'd say she's been reading to many comic books," Kali whispered to Nick. "But she doesn't strike me as the comic book type."

Nick snorted.

"Um, excuse me," said Xander, raising his hand again. "But there must be some mistake. How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in, like, six years."

Udonna held up a pile of sticks with colourful ornaments on the top. "These are your magic wands," she said, handing them out to each of the teens - Yellow to Chip, Blue to Maddie, Pink to Vida, Green to Xander, Red to Nick, and Black to Kali - "Never go anywhere without them."

Kali looked from her wand to Nick and then back again. She felt stupid holding the thick stick, but it did feel like it belonged to her. The black ornament on the top looked much like a hound. It had short thick legs and a large flank behind a stumpy head. It glowed dimly in her hand.

"Udonna! Udonna!"

The six teens looked around as a bumbling blonde run into the room. She hiked up her skirt and rushed up the three short steps, stopping dead when she realised she had company. "Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you. Uh, excuse me. Udonna?" she leaned in and whispered something in Udonna's ear.

Udonna's face fell and as the young woman pulled back she turned to the six teenagers. "You must stay here until I return," she told them. "Do not go into the woods by yourselves." She stepped back, snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"I wish I could do that," the young blonde muttered, snapping her fingers. "I practice and I practice, but... nothing." She paused and then realising she still wasn't alone, turned to the teens left behind. "Oh, um, hello again. Um, I'm Claire. Sorceress-in-training here at Root core."

Nick looked at Kali and the others. "Okay. That's it. I'm out of here," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Kali agreed.

"Oh! No, you can't go," said Claire, blocking the stairs. "Udonna said you had to stay here until she returned."

Maddie looked around at the others. "They're right," she said. "We all better go."

"Oh, this is not good," Claire said. "I-I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back."

Nick felt Kali slip her hand around his arm and tug him back from Claire.

"Um... **Corum Oviat Detrob**!"

There was a flash of light and Claire disappeared, leaving only a sheep in her place.

"That's it for me," said Kali, tossing the wand onto the book and heading for the second set of stairs. The others followed her down and out through the panel they had come in through.

**~X~**

Leading the others out of Root core, Kali didn't stop until she reached the edge of a village in the middle of the woods. The occupants were clearing up the mess of broken bowls, plates, jugs, and homes. Kali wondered if the place had been ransacked or was this the result of the morning's earthquake.

"Who are they?" Xander asked.

"I'm guessing they live here," said Kali.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Root core," said Udonna, appearing beside the teens.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked.

"This is the Woodland village," said Udonna. "It was destroyed earlier today by dark magic. Tomorrow it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything within their path."

"Those things that attacked us before? Those creatures," said Kali. "Did they do this?

"Yes," said Udonna. "They're called Hidiacs. They are foot soldiers."

Kali swallowed and looked around at the village occupants. Various creatures were living in this one community - fairies, elves, and even goblins.

"Why would they do this?" Maddie asked. "What did these people do to them?"

"They are searching for something," said Udonna. "And nothing is safe until they find it."

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

"Me."

Kali looked at Udonna in surprise. "Why you?" she asked.

"Because I stand in their way of dominating both this world and yours," said Udonna. "Once they have taken out me, they will go after you."

Kali noticed Xander, Vida, Maddie and Chip share nervous looks from the corner of her eye. She, too, was scared at the proclamation of the Darkness coming after her, but she wasn't about to show it in front of everyone. She'd always prided herself on being able to hide her emotions and now was no different.

"Hold on just a sec," said Nick, interrupting. "I-I never agreed to be part of this."

"It is them!" a voice cried from the village.

Kali looked around Nick and saw an elven man carrying a pitchfork approach. He was grinning as he looked around at the group and then turned to urge the rest of his community to come meet them.

"It is them! The protectors are here! All hail the Mystic Force!"

The woodland creatures fell to one knee before the teenagers, their heads bowed.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped," said Xander, grinning. "It's not so bad."

Kali rolled her eyes and gravitated towards Nick. She stopped as a roar echoed around the village and the whole community run in fear of the massive rock monster that had just stormed out of the trees.

"Okay. That's bad!" Xander said, pointing at the creature.

"Holy shit!" Kali breathed, her eyes wide as she looked up at the creature. "What is that thing?"

"Take out your wands," Udonna instructed them.

"Uh, we kind of left them back at the tree," Chip admitted.

Udonna looked around at all of them. "All right," she said, turning her back on then and facing the creature. "Stand back. You leave me no choice." She took out her wand. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The snowflake ornament on top of Udonna's wand glowed brightly. When the light cleared Udonna stood, not in her usual white gown, but a white suit if spandex and a helmet.

"Flurry of snow!" Udonna called, once the transformation had completed. "White Mystic Ranger!"

"Now, that's cool," said Vida, mesmerised.

While Udonna dealt with the giant monster, a swarm of Hidiacs appeared out of the trees and circling up around the teens.

"Guys, we have company," said Nick, spotting them first.

"Well, as I see it, we have two choices," said Chip. "We can surrender and be destroyed."

"Or fight?" Maddie asked.

Kali looked at Nick. "When have you ever known me to surrender?" she asked.

"Nick nodded. "We fight," he said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," said Xander, pulling Nick back. "There's a third option. Plan Xander - I'll just reason with them." He stepped around Nick and approached the foot soldiers. "Hi. I'm Xander. We're not really from these parts, eh. So, if it's okay with you, we'll just be heading off in another direction."

The soldier closest to Xander cocked his head to the side and then planted a kick in his chest. Xander stumbled backwards and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Something tells me plan Xander never works," said Kali.

Xander glared at her as he got back to his feet. "You just want to fight," he said.

"What's your point?" Kali asked.

The ground exploded beneath their feet and the six teens were propelled into the air. They landed with individual thuds and groaned. But, before they had a chance to recover, the Hidiacs were raining down upon them and dragging them apart.

"Hey, hands off!" Kali yelled, kicking the hidiac to her left in the knee. He released her and collapsed, allowing her the chance to swing her fist around and hit the one on her right in the head. As the second one fell back, a third crept up behind Kali and flipped her over his head.

Taken by surprise, Kali hit the floor and groaned. She took a few quick breaths and rolled over onto her back, blocking the spear that was coming down to meet her. She used it as leverage and jumped back to her feet, tugging the weapon out of its owner's hand and using the blunt end to jab him in the face.

"Just remember - to use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic!" Udonna called.

Kali groaned as she hit the ground again. Asking her to believe in magic was a tall order because she had never believed in magic. If magic had always been a part of her, then all those wishes she made as a child to see her real parents would've come true.

"Guys! The magic works!" Chip called through the fighting. "Just believe!"

As the others defeated their Hidiacs using their belief in magic, Kali looked around for Nick. He, just like her, was getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of rabid foot soldiers. He met her gaze through the chaos and she could see her doubt reflected in his expression.

It was going to take a lot more than a few words to get their magic to work. But they could at least try, right?

Kali sighed and looked back at the advancing Hidiacs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, searching deep inside her being for the little girl that had once believed in magic. The little girl that used to wish upon a star every night, who made a wish every time she blew out her candles on a birthday cake, the little girl that wanted more than anything to find a family that would keep her for more than few weeks.

Through the dark of disbelief and dismay, Kali saw a small flicker of dying embers. Was that her magic?

"I believe in magic..." Kali whispered.

The ember ignited and a blazing fire erupted inside. Kali felt her whole body grow warm, warmer than she had ever felt it grow before. But it didn't stop there, it kept getting warmer - hotter - until it felt like her entire body was on fire.

Then the heat was gone, and so were the hidiacs.

Kali opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. They seemed to have a sort of glow around them, she squeezed her eyes closed again and shook her head. When she reopened her eyes, the glowing had stopped.

"Uh," Kali murmured, confused.

An explosion re-directed Kali's attention and she spotted Nick get blown through the air. "Nick!" she yelled, jumping up and running forward. She reached him just as Udonna dealt with the Hidiacs that were advancing on him.

"Power down," Udonna said, and she transformed back to her normal state.

Nick groaned and rubbed the back of his neck as Kali helped him stand.

"What happened?" Kali asked.

"I don't know," said Nick.

"Well, well, very nice," Udonna complimented, returning to the edge of the woodland village and addressing the group. "You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah," Chip grinned. "Bring it on!"

"I'm in," Vida agreed. "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me, but I'm - I'm sticking with my sister," said Maddie.

"Someone's got to look after these guys, right?" Xander asked, much to the annoyance of the others.

With four out of six teens onboard, Udonna turned to the last remaining two.

"No way," said Nick, brushing off his jacket. "I'm out of here."

"Are you sure this is what you choose?" Udonna asked.

"Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing didn't work for me," said Nick, shaking his head.

"Try believing again," said Maddie. "Maybe it didn't catch on the first time."

Udonna shook her head. "He is a nonbeliever," she said. "I can do nothing for him." She turned her attention to Kali. "And you?"

"I-I don't know what happened back there," said Kali. "And some of your story from Root core made sense to me, but..." she shook her head. "This is just too much, and I'm not even sure if I'm ready for it."

Udonna stared unnervingly at Kali. "Very well," she said. "Claire will see you both out of the woods safely. Claire!"

"Here I a-a-am!" Claire bleated as she trotted into the village. She was still in the form of a sheep.

"Oh, my dear child," Udonna chuckled. "When will you get your spells right? See them safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes, Udo-o-onna," Claire bleated. She nudged Kali's legs and then brushed past her.

Kali turned to follow, pausing briefly to cast a glance back at Udonna. Since entering the woods, she had felt a sense of belonging, like she was meant to come here.

"Come on," said Nick, taking her hand and leading her away.

Tearing her gaze away, Kali sighed and followed.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**~Twix**


	2. Broken Spell: Part II

"Hey."

Kali looked up as Xander, Vida, and Chip surrounded her in the Rock Porium. "Hey," she said, looking back at the CD rack.

"Sure could have used your help back there," said Chip.

"You seemed to be doing just fine on your own," said Kali, putting back a CD. "Did you get your wands back?"

Vida nodded. "Udonna transformed them into cellphones for us though," she said. "You know, so they blend in?"

"Makes sense," said Kali. "Walking around with a wand would probably draw unwanted attention."

"Well, for anyone other than Chip," said Xander. "Wands aren't exactly our thing, either."

Kali chuckled.

"While we're out in the world fighting evil, what are you and Nick going to be doing?" Chip asked.

Kali shrugged. "We don't have a plan," she said. "We pretty much wing it and end up wherever."

"Can I ask where you were before Briarwood?" Xander asked.

"Staying with my parents in Sacramento," said Kali. "But they're heading overseas on business, so Nick and I were supposed to be staying with his sister here in Briarwood."

"Not anymore?"

Kali shrugged. "We haven't discussed it," she said. "I don't think Nick wants to stick around here right now. We'll probably head to his grandparents in the next city over."

"Where are his parents?" Vida asked.

"Wow, you guys are nosy," Kali teased. "His parents are overseas. My parents are meeting with them this weekend. He was with his cousins and then his uncle before he came to mine, and now we're either with his sister or his grandparents."

"How long have you two known each other?" Chip asked. "You seem to be close. I mean, I don't know many families that would take in a kid that's not their own."

Kali shrugged. "Our families have known each other years," she said. "Nick and I grew up together. Same neighbourhood, same school, same everything. Our only differences are I have a disregard for certain rules, and I was caught joyriding in a stolen vehicle two years ago."

"You have a record?" Vida asked, stunned.

"Juvie," said Kali. "The charges were dropped. I fell in with the wrong crowd when I was sixteen, but Nick managed to pull me back. It's why we stick together."

"That explains why you won't stay and help even though your magic worked," said Chip.

Kali sighed and turned her back on the CD rack. "Like I told Udonna, I don't know what happened earlier," she said. "I felt something, sure, and ever since I stepped foot into that forest, I have felt like I belong here, but I never asked to be a hero."

"Neither of us asked to be a hero," said Vida.

"But you're all ready to embrace it," said Kali. "I owe it to Nick to not leave him high and dry. I'm sorry. Good luck." She walked out of the store, passing Maddie and headed back across the road to where Nick was still fixing his bike.

Nick smiled as Kali straddled her bike and leaned forward, watching him work. "Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"Nope. Have a nice conversation with Maddie?"

"How'd you know?"

Kali cocked her head to the side. "I figured she was out here with you while the others tag-teamed me inside," she said. "Is it me or is everyone in this town more interested in other people's business than their own?"

"Let me guess, you got bombarded with twenty-questions?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Nick nodded. "Maddie wanted to know where we were heading after today," he said.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. That we're heading to my grandparents."

"That's if your bike will get you that far," Kali teased.

Nick laughed mockingly and turned his attention back to the engine. He had managed to patch it up enough to the point where the cracks could hardly be seen, but he would still need to get it checked over once they arrived in Ridgecrest.

"It still won't work."

Nick and Kali jumped as Udonna appeared before them.

"You may know about magic, but you nothing about bikes," said Nick, fixing his break next. "I just fixed it." He dropped his screwdriver and turned the throttle. The engine spluttered.

Kali furrowed her brow as Nick's engine continued to splutter. "It should start straight up," she said.

"Look, if you've messed with my bike to try and get me to stay, you can just undo it right now."

"I have done nothing to your bike," said Udonna. "Nick, Kali, there's a reason why you're here at this place, at this time. Don't run away from it."

Kali looked down and fiddled with her gloves.

"Look... I know you think you need me," said Nick. "But you don't. You saw me back there. I can't do the magic thing. I'm not your guy."

"Then why did you speak up first to help the old man who had lost his brother?" Udonna asked.

Kali looked up quickly. "How did you -?" she started, cutting off as Udonna transformed into the old man from that morning. She scoffed and shook her head, although she could deny she was impressed.

"It let me know that you were the one to lead the Rangers," Udonna continued.

"Come on!"

Kali looked around as she heard Vida's voice from across the road and watched as the group of four raced from the Rock Porium, across the street and into the woods.

"Where are they going?" Nick asked.

"There's trouble in the woods," said Udonna. "They're going to help. Nick, Kali, they need you."

Kali hesitated.

"I'm not a leader," said Nick, shaking his head. "I can't even fix my bike."

Udonna took out her wand and waved it over the bike. The engine turned over and started up straightaway.

Nick kicked his leg over the bike and straddled it.

"Isn't it about time you owned up to who you are?" Udonna questioned them.

"Thanks for the help with the bike," said Nick. "But we got to..."

"She's gone," said Kali. "Are we sure we're doing the right thing?"

"You want to stay and help?" Nick asked her.

Kali shrugged. "I just don't feel like we should be leaving," she said.

Nick hung his head. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I can't do magic."

"Neither could I until I tried!" Kali argued. "Nick, we used to believe in magic, we just grew up. I had to dig deep to find my source, and it looked like a dying fire. Just think back to when we were kids - to all the shooting stars, all the birthday and Christmas wishes."

"That worked for you?"

"Little Kali wanted so badly to find a family that would love her that she wished every night for one, and then she finally got what she wanted," she said. "That probably wasn't real magic, but to her it was. The only reason we stopped believing in it was because we wanted to find our real parents and wishing wasn't working, that's when we grew up."

"You want me to pretend?"

"No, I want you to dig deep," said Kali. "I want you to find that little flicker of dying magic that's inside you, and I want you to believe in it again."

"What if it doesn't work?" Nick asked. He sounded hopeless.

Kali shrugged. "Then we leave," she said.

Nick stared at his best friend, then sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll do it your way. But if it doesn't work..." he shook his head.

Kali nodded.

**~X~**

"Any last words?"

"Yeah - just one!" Nick shouted as he sped into the forest on his bike. Kali hot on his tail.

"Back off!" Kali yelled. She hooked her feet underneath her, planting them firmly on her seat and then pushed off; she felt gravity pulling her back to her earth and landed with a thud in front of the others.

"Kali! Nick!" the others cried in delight.

As Kali checked on the others, Nick managed to get close enough to the wolf warrior and plant a kick against his shield. It didn't do much damage to the warrior, but it propelled Nick back so that he landed beside Kali.

"Now there are six," the warrior growled.

"I guess there are," said Nick, removing his helmet.

The warrior roared in anger and charged forward, raising his sword above his head.

"This is as good a time as ever to start believing in magic," said Nick. He raised his helmet as the warrior brought his sword down fast. "I believe in magic!"

Nick's voice echoed around the wood and the warrior stumbled back from the force of hitting the helmet.

Red sparks appeared in Nick's palms and he glanced at Kali, he noted that she too was glowing - black sparks - "What's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Kali. She watched as the black sparks spread up her arms and shoulders, and even down her torso and legs. She felt them burn warmer like she had felt before, and then as soon as they appeared the sparks disappeared, leaving behind a black uniform complete with a cloak.

"No way!" said Nick, looking down at himself. He, too, was wearing a similar uniform, only his was red.

Kali held up her palm and stared at the cellphone in her hand. She recognised it as the same one Vida had showed her earlier. "Nick, we did it!" she grinned.

"Then let's finish what he started," said Nick, turning back to the wolf warrior. He held up his cellphone and Kali joined him. "Ready?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Kali asked.

Nick laughed.

Opening their wands, Nick and Kali pressed the first three digits and then held them up against their wrists. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they called out, thrusting the wands into the air.

"Fearsome as Fire. Red Mystic Ranger," said Nick.

"Hellish as Hellfire. Black Mystic Ranger," Kali called.

The wolf warrior growled. "Prove to me your worthiness," he said. "Battle my forces - Hidiacs, arise!"

Clenching her fists, Kali turned to Nick. "This hardly seems like a fair fight," she said.

"For them, maybe," said Nick.

Kali looked around as several Hidiacs surrounded her. She hooked her fingers around her Magi staff in her belt, pulled it free, and twisted it around in her hand before aiming it at the Hidiac that had lunged for her.

The Hidiac squealed as it transformed into a ball.

"Football anyone?" Kali asked, looking around. She dug her foot under the ball and kicked it into the air. It fell back to the ground and she jumped up to meet it, kicking it hard into the crowd of soldiers. The ball bounced off each of them in turn and knocked them down.

As many of their forces fell, the ones that remained raced towards Kali, their swords raised.

Kali flipped her magi staff over. "Sword mode!" she said, transforming it into a small blade. She met the Hidiac's head-on, avoiding and deflecting blows with her sword. She ducked back as a sword sailed over the top of her, and kicked up with her foot, knocking another Hidiac away. Pushing up onto her hands, Kali flipped over and spun in a full circle, slashing at the solders on either side of her before stopping.

With only three Hidiac's left, Kali cocked her head to the side and stowed her magi staff back on her belt. She closed her eyes and searched for the flicker of fire deep within. The flame flickered to life and this time it was accompanied by a deep, rough howl.

Kali opened her eyes and grinned. "I summon the power of the Hellhound!" she called, unleashing a wall of orange flames. It crashed through the remaining Hidiacs and destroyed them instantly.

His Hidiacs destroyed, Nick returned to Kali's side. "That was hot," he said.

Kali laughed. "I guess magic isn't lost on you after all," she said.

"Nick, Kali!"

The others had recovered and joined their friends.

"That was awesome!" Chip grinned.

Nick nodded and held up his thumb, forefinger and little finger, starting a circle in front of him. "Mystic Force?" he asked.

"Mystic Force!" the others agreed, mimicking his actions.

**~X~**

Kali looked up from the various CD covers on the front counter of the Rock Porium. Since she and Nick had decided to stay in Briarwood they had dropped the little belongings they had with them off at Nick's sister's and returned to the music store where the others worked.

"You guys need to update your music selection," said Kali, holding up one of the CDs. "I mean, who listens to Elvis Presley anymore?"

"You'd be surprised," said Vida.

"What kind of music do you listen to, Kali?" Maddie asked.

Kali shrugged. "Beetles, Beegees, Rolling Stones," she said, listing a few of her favourite bands.

"Nickelback," Nick said. He was leaning against the office window reading a comic book.

"Do not diss Nickelback," Kali warned him.

Nick laughed.

"Hey, since you two are now part of the team," said Xander, passing by with a box. "Do you feel like helping?"

"We're part of the team, yes," said Kali. "But we don't work here. You're paid to do this."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Besides, I fight soulless mutants. I don't clean," he said.

"It's true, you should see his room back home," said Kali to Maddie. "You thought that getting lost in Briarwood forest was bad."

Nick shot a glare across the counter. "A wise old woman once asked, 'Do you believe in magic'?" he asked.

"You think?" Vida asked, curiously.

Maddie and Kali shared a look.

"Udonna did tell us to practice," said Kali.

"Well, I believe," said Maddie. She opened her mystic Morpher and pointed it at the DVDs she had been cleaning. They all jumped back up onto the shelves they'd fallen from.

"Woah, it works!" Chip laughed. He pointed his Morpher at the broomstick and moved his hand around the room. The broom followed his path, sweeping up the dust and debris.

Out the back, Xander was using his magic to take out the trash. "Easy does it," he said, narrowly missing the door frame.

Meanwhile, Vida was using her magic to clear away the CDs.

Kali laughed as she ducked a toaster that zoomed overhead and into the kitchen where Xander was cleaning. "Hey, careful!" she called.

"Sorry," Xander replied.

"Hey, quick, someone's coming!" Nick said, urgently.

The others snapped their morphers closed and the magic died away just as Toby, the shop owner strolled into the store.

"Okay, I knew you wouldn't, uh... oh!" Toby looked around, amazed by the state of the store. "You would. It's clean, very clean. It's the cleanest it's ever been. Maybe it's lost its edge?"

"How does a music store lose its edge?" Kali asked Maddie.

"Have I become a mega shop?" Toby wondered.

Maddie and Kali laughed as Toby pondered the idea of being better than before.

"Hello," a voice interrupted. The team turned to see a pretty blonde standing in the doorway. "I'm new in town. Can somebody help me?"

Kali scoffed as both Chip and Xander all-but threw themselves at the girl. "Seriously?" she muttered.

"What, jealous that they're not throwing themselves at you?" Nick teased.

"Not funny," Kali warned.

Nick chuckled.

"I want... him," the girl said, pushing aside both Chip and Xander and walking over to Nick.

Kali laughed as Nick shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, I don't work here," he said.

"You know, Toby, you got to hire these two," said Maddie, sidling up to her boss and nodding at Kali and Nick. "Because they were instrumental in cleaning the store."

"What? No, I weren't," said Kali, shaking her head. "I didn't even touch anything."

"And I'm not looking for a job," Nick hissed.

"Who's the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asked.

"Jimi Hendrix," said Kali and Nick.

"You're hired," said Toby, grinning.

Kali stared at Toby. "Does that even qualify as an interview?" she asked.

Vida shrugged.

"Now help the customer," Toby told Nick,

LeeLee grinned and latched onto Nick's arm, dragging him away from the others.

"We are in so much trouble," Kali muttered as the others laughed.


	3. Code Busters

Claire hummed to herself as she searched the forest for Udonna's supplies. It was peaceful and quiet, but it didn't last long as the Rangers shot overhead on their Mystic Racers, cheering and laughing.

"Sorry, Claire," Kali called as she raced off again.

"Come on Pinky, try and keep up," Nick taunted Vida as he shot ahead.

"No-one calls me pinky," Vida said.

"Go get him, V," Xander cheered.

"Who's in the lead now, Nicky-boy?" Vida jeered.

"That'd be me," Chip teased, passing Vida. "Go, yellow, go!"

Kali pressed her body against her racer and felt the air flow over her. She grinned and sped forward, swerving around Nick and Xander, and catching up on Maddie and Vida. She nodded at the pair of them and raced towards Chip, overtaking him easily.

"Hey!" Chip yelled.

Kali laughed and swerved around the Root core tree.

"Dismount!" Nick called.

Kali swung her leg over the broom and fell to the ground, landing beside the dragon's head. As the others landed around her, their Racers transformed back into broomsticks and fell out of the skies. The Rangers caught them with ease.

"Very good, Rangers," Udonna said, smiling in approval. "That's enough Mystic Racer practice for today."

Vida and Chip whined.

"Oh come on, just one more lap around the forest?" Chip pleaded.

"Yeah, I was just getting warmed up," Vida nodded. "I wanna see what this bad boy can do."

"I'm afraid not," Udonna said, smiling patiently. "It's time for Elemental Incantations."

"Boring!"

Maddie rolled her eyes at the others. "Speak for yourselves," she said. "I think that sounds kind of interesting."

"Only you, sis," Vida said. "Udonna," she added, turning to the white sorceress. "The Mystic Racers are amazing, but now that we're Power Rangers, don't we get lots of other cool things, too?"

"Aw, yeah! I mean, no-one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape," said Chip, excitedly.

"Finally?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow at Chip. "If I remember, you used to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to your back."

The group laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," said Chip, shrugging.

"That was last week, mate," Xander teased.

The laughter grew as Chip blushed.

"Anyway, Vida's right," said Chip, changing the subject. "We're officially superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?"

"The Xenotome has the spell codes that will give you more power," said Udonna.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's bust it open, load the codes, and get our booty," Vida exclaimed.

Udonna smiled and shook her head. "It doesn't work like that," she explained. "As you perform heroic deeds and grow as Rangers the Xenotome will reveal the spell codes when the time is right."

Vida sighed and looked at Chip. The two hung back as the others headed into Root core.

"Hey, you two coming or what?" Kali called to them.

"You go on," Vida called. "We'll catch up."

Kali spied them suspiciously as they walked off.

Nick paused in his reading as Kali arrived. "Where are Vida and Chip?" he asked.

"They said they'd catch up," said Kali sliding into the seat beside him and drawing a book towards her. "I think they're disappointed that we can't unlock more powers until the time is right."

"My sister has never been known for her patience," said Maddie, returning with an armful of books.

Kali eyed the pile. "Planning on pulling an all-nighter?" she asked.

Maddie stuck her tongue out in response.

"Man, look at all these incantations," Xander whined, rubbing his forehead. "How is my brain supposed to fit in all this information?"

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" Maddie suggested, opening her mystic Morpher. She cleared her throat and pointed the wand end at Xander. "_**Craneor Magnus!**_" she said.

Kali and Nick laughed as Xander's head started to swell.

"Now you have lots more room," Maddie teased.

"And I thought he had a big head before," Nick chuckled.

"Very funny," said Xander, forcing an amused smile which looked slightly demented. "Madison... if you wouldn't mind."

"Hang on a sec," said Kali, taking out her normal cellphone and snapping a picture. "The others are not going to believe this without photographic evidence."

Xander glared at Kali from across the table while Maddie pointed her wand at him again, and his head returned to normal. "You will be deleting that picture," he warned Kali.

"You going to make me, String Bean?" Kali said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

**~X~**

After a few hours, Nick stretched and yawned loudly. "I'm starving," he said.

"You're always starving," Kali reminded him.

"Says the girl that ate an extra-large pepperoni and spicy chicken pizza all to herself," said Nick, flicking her ear.

"Extra-large?" Maddie asked. "That's 12 slices."

Kali punched Nick's shoulder. "What's your point?" she asked. "At least I was full."

"And then demolished half a chocolate fudge cake after," Nick added.

"Seriously? Where do you put it all?" Xander asked, his eyes roaming over Kali's small and slim build.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Xander," Kali said.

Maddie shook her head and stood from the table. "I wanted to finish these incantations, but you've mentioned pizza and I'm getting hungry," she said.

"Great. Let's go," said Nick, leading the way out of Root core.

"Should we call the others?" Xander asked.

"We could send them a text," said Kali. "Tell them to meet us at the pizza parlour."

Maddie nodded in agreement. "For the record, I'm not ordering Chip's," she said. "We get enough strange looks when he orders for himself."

"Why, what does he order?" Nick asked.

"Ham, Sausage, Pickle, and Chocolate covered marshmallow."

Kali wrinkled her nose. "The ham and sausage don't sound half bad," she said. "But pickle and chocolate-covered marshmallow? Gross."

"Speaking of Chip and Vida," said Xander. "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know," said Maddie. "But when my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, it usually means trouble."

Xander grinned.

"Sounds a bit like you, Kali," said Nick.

"Shut up," Kali retorted, although she did it with a smile.

Deciding to cut through the park on their way back into town, the four rangers were stopped as a figure fell out of the sky. The person - if you could call it a person - landed before them and extended her arms, along with two large wings from her back.

"I'll show you trouble," the creature said.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"I am Necrolai, dark mistress of the underworld."

Placing his hand on Kali's shoulder, Xander pulled her back and took a step closer to Necrolai. "I'll handle this one," he said.

"Oh, great, Plan Xander," Kali muttered. "Prepare for fireworks."

Ignoring his teammate, Xander focused his attention on Necrolai. "Hi, Xander Bly," he introduced. "Whatever the problem is here, I'm sure we can just talk this one out."

"You wish!" Necorali said, firing a purple energy blast at Xander.

Kali, Nick, and Maddie caught their friend as he stumbled back into them.

"Not a big talker, I see," Xander said.

"Or maybe Plan Xander just doesn't work," said Kali. She pushed him away and reached for her Mystic Morpher on her belt.

"Let's ranger up," said Nick, reaching for his own.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As the transformation completed itself, Xander and Kali run towards Necrolai. Xander jumped and aimed a kick for the hag's head which she blocked, while Kali aimed a high-kick for her hip, which connected.

As Xander landed back on the ground, Kali ducked one of Necrolai's fists.

"Come on, Maddie!" Nick yelled, running forward with the blue ranger.

Kali pulled back and reached for her Magi Staff. She transformed it into its sword mode and then rushed back in, flipping over Nick and slashing down with her weapon.

Necrolai blocked the attack and shoved Kali back.

The black ranger bit back a growl and clenched her fists. She took a deep breath and then rushed forward again, chart-wheeling aside as Necrolai aimed a high-kick at her head. She landed and aimed a double punch to the hag's torso.

The blows did very little damage and Necrolai walked away unharmed.

"Playtime is over," said Necrolai as the four Rangers regrouped.

"Oh, yeah?" Maddie asked.

"We'll see," said Nick.

Two large black wings erupted from Necrolai's hips and she let out a shrill screech before lifting into the air. She flew forward, blasting the four rangers with another energy blast. She then flew off, circled, and swooped down on the team.

"Look out!" Nick yelled.

Necrolai laughed as she blasted them again.

Kali breathed in sharply as she hit the ground on her stomach. "That didn't go as planned," she grumbled.

"Let's go for a ride!" Necrolai said, swooping down and grabbing hold of the four rangers. She lifted them, effortlessly, into the air and flew out of the city.

Kali struggled against Necrolai's clutches as the city disappeared from below. Instead of skyscrapers and townhouses, there were mountains and lakes as Necrolai flew over the countryside.

"Hungry!" boomed a deep voice.

Kali noticed a giant monster appearing on the far side of the lake.

"Patience, Mucor!" Necrolai soothed as she flew towards him. "Dinner is on the way!"

"Let us go!" Nick demanded.

"Good riddance, Rangers!" Necrolai said as she let them go over Murcor's mouth.

Kali screamed as she fell into the darkness that was his throat, and then the light above disappeared completely.

"You have got to be kidding!" Kali said as she landed with a thump in the beast's stomach.

**~X~**

After what felt like hours, Nick's Morpher bleeped and he answered it quickly. "Chip? Vida?" he asked.

"_Guys, this is Chip, where are you?"_

"Where do you think we are?" Kali snapped. "We're not out walking in the park!"

"_Someone's cranky,"_ said Vida.

"We're inside the belly of the beast," said Nick. "Don't mind Kali, she gets testy when she's hungry."

Kali shot him a glare.

"You two need to stay back," Nick instructed. "I think he's got room for seconds."

The link disconnected and Nick returned his Morpher to his belt. He looked around at the others and smiled sheepishly at the black ranger. Suddenly, Murcor's stomach started to rumble, and wind was being blown through his organs. There was a sharp blast of air and Kali felt herself rising. Then, she was on the ground outside.

"All right, it worked!" Vida cheered as she dismounted and hurried over to her friends.

"Ew!" Kali and Maddie grimaced.

"I'm covered in monster muck!" Nick also grumbled as green slime slipped from his helmet.

Above them, Chip dodged Murcor's attacks and perched himself on the edge of his racer. He transformed his Magi staff into a crossbow and fired a strand of yellow lightning at monster. With Murcor down, Chip dismounted and joined his friends.

"Great job, Chip!" Nick said, clapping the yellow ranger on the shoulder.

"Nice work!" Xander complimented.

"That was incredible," said Maddie.

"Way to go!" Kali agreed.

Chip shrugged and turned to Vida. "Just doing our job. Right, V?" he asked.

"All in a day's work," Vida nodded.

Just then, the ground started to shake and the team looked up to see Murcor regaining his footing. He shook himself off the dust and debris and looked around, grunting about being hungry.

"I'm not afraid of him!" said Chip.

"Come on, Rangers!" said Nick, taking the lead.

The others nodded and fell into line beside their leader.

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Hellish as Hellfire, Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

Transformation completed, Kali reached for her Morpher as it chimed on her belt. All around her, the others followed similarly.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Maddie asked, snapping open her Morpher.

"It's a new spell code!" Vida said, as the numbers -3-7-9 ignited on the keypad.

"I get it now," said Chip. "Udonna was right. Real heroes are born in the face of real danger. Amazing!"

Armed with their new spell codes, Nick turned his attention back to Murcor. "All right, Rangers! Let's do it!" he said.

The others nodded and punched in the three digits, and cast the spell.

"It's Titan time!"

"Mystic Minotaur!"

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Mystic Mermaid!"

"Mystic Garuda!"

"Mystic Hellhound!"

"Mystic Phoenix!"

"Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!"

Kali looked down at her body and almost laughed as she saw her mystic titan form was that of a large black dog. Its legs was as thick as a tree trunks - and she had four - while its girth and flank were long, thin, and covered in black shiny armour.

Murcor attacked again, blasting the team with giant, fat green bulbs.

Kali turned on her side, using her giant body to block the blasts and absorb the energy from them. "Ah! Energy absorption!"

Charging around Kali, Nick and Chip attacked first, using their combined strength and magic to knock Murcor back several feet.

"This power is incredible!" said Nick, cheerfully as he struck Murcor with his sword.

Xander looked from Vida to Maddie. "Let's go!" he said.

"Yeah!" said Maddie, racing out from behind Kali and heading towards Murcor.

Vida, meanwhile, floated into the air. "Let's play ball!" she said, transforming herself into a football. She fell into Xander's hands and he tossed her back into the air.

"Maddie, catch!" Xander called, slamming his axe into Vida and sending her soaring towards Maddie.

The titan mermaid disappeared under the surface of the lake for a few seconds, then burst out of the water and flipped over, smacking the ball with her tail fin and sending it towards Chip.

"Chip, coming your way!" Maddie called.

Chip caught the ball between his wings. "Kali, head's up!" he tossed the ball towards the black ranger who leapt forward and headbutted it back towards Nick.

"Nick, go long!" Kali shouted.

"Here we go!" Nick said, running beneath the ball. He jumped up, flipped over, and kicked the ball across the lake. It ignited before colliding with Murcor and pummeled him into the side of a mountain.

Vida transformed back just as Murcor exploded.

"Whoo! Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

**~X~**

With the others back at Root core, Kali and Nick trailed the forest together. They had overheard the conversation between Claire and Udonna earlier, during their study period, and had volunteered to go and find the creature responsible for attacking her.

"What do you think it could be?" Nick asked, breaking the silence.

"Claire said it looked like a giant worm," said Kali. "But, she also said she didn't get a great look at it, so I wouldn't put any stake on what she says."

"So, you don't think it's the thing we fought today?" Nick asked.

"Murcor?" Kali asked before shaking her head. "No. I don't. If Claire didn't get a good look at this thing, then it's probably because it didn't breach the surface world. Murcor was fully here, and if he is what attacked Claire, she would've recognised him."

"But not if she didn't see him," said Nick.

Kali rolled her eyes and aimed a punch for his shoulder. "My gut tells me its not him, alright?" she said. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Your gut has led us astray before," said Nick.

"You're going to hold that over me forever?"

"Until the day you admit you were wrong, yeah," said Nick, laughing.

"You'll die of old age before that day comes."

The fun and banter stopped as the pair turned a corner in the woods and spotted a giant hole in the middle of the path. Nick and Kali shared a look and jogged over, with Nick kneeling beside the hole and running his fingers across the upturned dirt.

Feeling unsettled, Kali looked around. "Do you get the feeling that we're not alone out here?" she asked.

"I think that's your paranoia talking," said Nick, teasingly.

"I'm being serious," said Kali.

Nick straightened up and looked around them. He couldn't see or sense anything, but that didn't mean Kali was wrong. "Hello?" he called. "Anybody there?"

"Great thinking, because a mass murderer in the middle of the woods is going to answer you," Kali muttered, sarcastically.

"You said you felt like you were being watched," said Nick, pushing her lightly. "What did you want me to do?"

"Anything but reveal our location."

"Well, if a mass murderer is watching you then he already knows our location, doesn't he?"

Kali rolled her eyes and her attention was quickly caught by the ruffling of leaves. The bush nearest moved and Kali's breath hitched. "You saw that right?" she asked Nick.

Nick nodded. "Watch out," he said, pushing her behind him and stepping closer to the bush.

"Careful!" Kali warned. "He could be -" she broke off as an unsightly face shot out of the bush, letting out a strangled scream.

Nick yelled in alarm and jumped backwards into Kali, causing her to also scream in surprise.

"Ahh! Stand back!" Nick shouted.

"You stand back!" the creature retorted, pointing at the pair of them.

"We said it first," said Kali.

The creature paused and then sniffed himself. He shuddered and clamped a hand under his left arm. "So you did," he chuckled. "Yeah. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. Not really." Nick said.

"Nah, I didn't think so," the creature said. "I've seen mump toads with prettier faces." He leaned in towards the bush, and added: "Ho! He's an ugly one, to be sure, to be sure."

"Excuse me," Kali said, interrupting the creature's conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"She wants to know what we're doing here," the creature said to the bush. "Well, I don't think you should tell her. I know you think she's pretty, but that doesn't mean you should tell her everything."

Kali leaned in towards Nick. "Who's he talking to?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Nick, shaking his head.

"They're the ones that came into our part of the forest and -" the creature broke off as a sinkhole opened up beneath him, swallowing him whole.

Kali's eyes widened. "Shut the front door!" she yelled in surprise.

"Whoa!" the creature yelled as he was suddenly spat back out. He landed with a thump on the ground behind the two friends.

"Oh, man! Come on!" said Nick, jogging over and helping the creature back to his feet.

"You okay?" Kali asked.

"You saved me," the creature said to Nick. He opened his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Not really," said Nick, glancing back at the sinkhole.

"Give me a hug," the creature said.

Feeling the ground shake beneath her feet, Kali turned and spied a mound of dirt heading straight for them. "Maybe you two can kiss and make up later," she said. "We have a big problem heading our way."

"Kali, come on!" Nick shouted, reaching for her hand. He grasped it and pulled her along the dirt path at high speed, the dirt mound still following them.

Taking out her Morpher, Kali hit the middle button and put the device to her ear. "Guys, Nick and I may have found what we were looking for," she said. "It's still underground, and we may need help. Meet us at the crossroad between Root core and the city barrier."

"_We're on our way_!" said Xander.

With her Morpher in hand, Kali crashed into Nick as he stopped running. They both turned and jumped separate ways as the mound of dirt cut through them.

"All right," said Nick, tossing his cloak behind him. "He wants to play. Ready?"

Kali nodded and snapped open the device in her hand. She hit the button on the side and the wand flipped out of the top. "Ready!" she said, punching in the morphing code.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Transforming their Magi Staff's into swords, Nick and Kali looked up as a giant slimy body burst through the ground. It rose, higher and higher into the air, until it towered over them.

"What the hell is that?" Kali asked, craning her neck to see.

The giant worm looked down at them and opened its mouth, displaying thousands upon thousands of teeth inside its giant mouth.

"Holy shit!" Kali swore. "This thing looks like it belongs on Men in Black!"

The worm swooped down and Kali missed being hit as Nick pushed her aside. He groaned as the worm hit him in the chest and sent him flying through the air.

"Nick!" Kali yelled.

The worm swerved around and opened its jaws before swooping down on Kali.

"No!" Nick yelled.

Kali's breath hitched before Xander landed beside her and slashed down on the worms head with his axe. The giant invertebrate screeched and withdrew underground.

"You alright?" Xander asked Kali.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Kali. She accepted Xander's hand and pulled herself back to his feet.

With the help of the others, Nick stood and the four of them hurried across the wood to the rest of the teammates.

"I'm alright," Kali told Nick as he grabbed her arm.

Satisfied, Nick turned back to the others as the ground shook again and the worm returned, only this time he brought friends. Several more heads burst out of the dirt path and towered over the Rangers.

"What the hell is that thing, a Hydra?" Kali asked.

"I hope not," said Chip. "Those things are hard to destroy."

"Check it out," said Xander, opening his Mystic Morpher. "I got a new spell code."

Vida opened her Morpher and grinned. "Udonna said the titans had more power," she said.

"Let's just see what they can do," said Nick.

The others nodded and geared up alongside him.

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

Nick turned to the others as their titan forms started to glow their respective Ranger colours. As the light died down, a magnificent dragon stood where the others had once been.

"How cool is that?" said Nick. "Hang on, everybody! I'm ready to ride!" He jumped onto the dragon's back and it soared high into the air.

The hydra worm snarled and snaked forward. Its massive heads all swooping and swinging wildly, trying to knock the dragon and its rider out of the air. The Rangers ducked and dodged, swooping in close enough for Nick to attack with his sword.

"Dragon blast!"

Several energy blasts hit the worm's heads, causing them to withdraw. But for every head that was hit, two more took its place.

"This is why I both love and hate Hydra's," Kali complained. "They're unbeatable."

"So are we," said Nick. "Alright, Rangers. Let's fire it up." He dismounted the dragon's back and levitated into the air for a few moments.

Rearing back its head, the dragon fired a huge fireball and blasted it towards Nick. He flipped over, feeling the heat of the blaze through his armour, and slammed his foot into the side of the blazing ball. It veered through the air and disintegrated as it collided with the worm's centre.

The Hydra worm screeched as it was destroyed.

"What was that about Hydra's being unbeatable, Kali?" Nick asked.

"Next time we take down a water monster with a fireball," said Kali. "I expect more steam."

The rangers laughed.

**~X~**

The hydra worm now destroyed, Nick and Kali returned to the forest to collect the last of Udonna's supplies.

"Oh, so these are stickle berries," said Nick, holding up a handful of greenish-blue balls. He popped one in his mouth.

Kali laughed at the face he pulled. "I'm guessing they don't taste like blueberries, huh?" she asked.

"No. They're gross," Nick said, spitting out the contents of his mouth.

"I think it's safe to say that Grandpa Keith's lesson of putting foreign things in your mouth didn't stick," Kali teased.

Nick scrunched his nose up at her, and Kali grinned. "We better get some more berries for Udonna's protection potion," he said.

Kali sighed but shrugged. "Alright," she said, standing up and walking over to the stickleberry bush. She pulled back the foliage and jumped as the creature from before burst out from behind the bush.

Nick looked around as Kali screamed. "You again," he said, accusingly as he hurried over.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," said the creature. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I saved you so much as that monster spit you out," said Nick, taking the handful of stickleberries that Kali was holding out to him.

The creature's face fell as he looked down. "Rat feathers," he muttered. "Even that hideous beast rejected me. I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worm's stomach."

"I have a question," said Kali. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Phineas," said the creature, holding out his hand.

Kali hesitated and then shook his hand. He chuckled nervously and grasped hers with both.

"I'm Kali. This is Nick."

Phineas smiled at the pair of them.

"I have another question - what are you?" Kali asked.

"I'm a Troblin," Phineas answered. "That is the unfortunate result of the union between a troll and a goblin. But both sides hate me."

Biting back a laugh, Kali glanced at Nick. He looked amused and half-shook his head as he turned away. Kali followed after him, and Phineas trailed behind her.

"So - So I wander the forest on my own," Phineas continued. "Now, I have a question... why are you two out here?"

"Well, you helped a friend of ours," said Nick, "and we wanted to thank you. I hope you like stickle berries." He offered him the basket of supplies.

Phineas grinned and grabbed a handful. "Who doesn't?" he asked, gobbling the lot down in one gulp.

Kali laughed at Nick's surprised face. "Guess stickleberries taste different to forest creatures," she said.

"Guess so," Nick agreed.

"Oh!" Phineas said, turning serious. "I must warn you, though, young warriors. This forest is full of danger."

"Tell us something we don't know," said Kali. "We and our friends are up against Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get any worse than that."

Phineas stopped walking. "Uh, yes. Yes, it can," he said, drawing both Kali and Nick to a halt. "Y-you still haven't faced... him."

"Him?" Nick repeated. He glanced at Kali and she shrugged in response. "Who's 'him'?"

"The supreme master of the underworld," said Phineas.

"The Master?" Kali repeated.

Phineas pressed a finger to his lips. He was shaking in terror, as if saying the name would summon the master to them, right that second.


	4. Rock Solid

"Hey, Kali, nice shirt," Vida called, teasingly from the turntables.

"Bite me, V," Kali retorted.

It had been almost a week since Toby had hired both Nick and Kali as new employees of the Rock Porium, and still, Kali was bitter. She hadn't come to Briarwood looking for a job.

Maddie grinned as she switched her camcorder away from her sister and onto Kali, instead. "Hey, think of it this way, at least now you're getting paid to help," she said.

Kali couldn't help but smile. Holding a grudge against someone was an easy task for her, but not when that someone was Madison Rocca. The girl was two years younger than Kali, at only sixteen, and she had the personality and demeanour of a small mouse. She was shy and quiet, but incredibly supportive.

"Still not the point," said Kali. "But, I guess a little extra cash is a good thing. At least I can pay rent."

"See, bright side," Maddie said, smiling. She wandered away from Kali and over to where Xander was sitting, reading the newspaper.

"There's been another attack," Xander said, showing the paper to the camera. "Man turned to stone. It happened not that far from here." He paused and glanced at Chip. "Uh, Chip, we're meant to be marking them down."

"Uh, yeah, we are," said Chip, sarcastically. "I suppose you're supervising, right?"

Maddie switched the camera from Chip and back to Xander. He grinned. "He catches on fast," he said.

"Every price shall fall under my mighty hand," Chip said, causing Maddie to return the camera to him. "For I am Count Discount..." he aimed the price tag gun at the camera. "Defender of the bargain bin, hero to slacker and collector alike. Pow, Pow, Pow..."

"Okay, that does it," said Xander, exasperatedly. He got out of his chair, took the price tag gun from Chip, and used it to stick several mini-labels all over the yellow ranger, including his forehead. He finished by popping Chip's collar. "Now you're Count Discount."

Maddie giggled as she wandered away from the pair and over to the front counter where Toby was discussing business with a customer.

"We don't have eight-track tapes, you Neanderthal," said Toby, clearly frustrated. "The fidelity on those things is horrible. Now, get back in your pinto, and take your business elsewhere."

"Toby, why so cranky today?" Maddie asked.

"I'm... fasting," Toby admitted. "I'm trying to cleanse my body and my mind, which means no food - no pork rinds, no cheese fries, no snack cakes, no nothing." He placed a hand over his stomach as it grumbled. "I'm so hungry; I could eat the oldies section."

Maddie laughed and turned away from her boss. She bit her lip as she looked around, trying to find the last member of the team.

Kali whistled and nodded towards Toby's office door. "He's hiding," she said.

"Thank you," Maddie said, pushing open the door. She grinned as Nick looked up and groaned. "Gotcha!"

"Kali, you are so dead!" Nick called.

Kali stuck her head around the door. "What makes you think I told her?" she asked.

"Because you're the devil in disguise," said Nick.

"Love you, Nicky," Kali teased, withdrawing. She quickly crossed the room and slumped into Xander's vacated seat, propping her magazine up onto her knees.

"Hey," Xander exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Kali cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you?" she asked.

"I am. I'm supervising," said Xander. "That's my supervising seat."

"Too bad, supervisor," said Kali with a shrug. "It's now my seat." She went back to her magazine as Xander gaped and then turned to Chip for backup. The yellow ranger held up his hands and quickly walked away.

The door to the office flew open and Nick walked out, followed closely by Maddie. Kali watched them over the top of her magazine, frowning as Maddie lowered her voice to a tone only Nick could hear.

As Nick walked away towards the kitchen, Kali noticed LeeLee approach Maddie and say something while pointing at her shoes. Maddie retorted before leaving the store in a huff. Kali paused and then stood, making her way over to LeeLee.

"What did you say to her?" Kali asked, taking hold of LeeLee's arm as she tried to walk away.

"Nothing that wasn't true," said LeeLee.

Kali tightened her grip and leaned in close so only LeeLee could hear her. "We're both still very new around here," she said, "but these are my friends now and trust me, you don't want to see the lengths I will go to to protect them."

LeeLee looked scared as Kali let her go and disappeared out the back after Nick.

**~X~**

After getting a distress call from Udonna, the Rangers left Toby with the lame excuse about a lunch break and headed for the forest outside of Briarwood. They morphed along the way and then summoned their Mystic Racers. As they soared through the air, Kali noticed they were a Ranger short.

"Didn't anyone contact Maddie?" Kali called.

"Udonna has probably done it already," said Nick.

Kali made a small murmur of agreement. "Does anyone know why she left the store in such a huff earlier?" she asked. "I saw her with LeeLee before she left, she looked upset, and I'm pretty sure LeeLee didn't help matters."

"She looked ticked off before LeeLee started badgering her," said Vida.

"Women," Xander scoffed. "You were one of the last people to speak with her, Nick. What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Yeah, what did you say to her?" Chip repeated as he fell back into formation with the others.

Nick shook his head. "I didn't say anything," he said. "Can we focus on what we're doing here?" He hit the turbo button on his racer and sped ahead of the others.

Kali caught up and quickly dismounted above the source of the dark magic reading. She gasped as she looked around the area, only to find that she and the others were too late, everything and everyone had already been turned to stone.

"How do you like my rock garden?" Necrolai laughed as she landed behind the Rangers. "Soon everyone will be like they are."

"Never!" Nick challenged.

Sensing another presence, Kali turned and took a hesitant step backwards, bumping into Xander. "What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing at the latest monster. He looked like a porcupine with legs.

"Magi Staff, Striker!" Nick called, transforming his wand into a sword. He raced forward, attacking the monster from all sides, but the sword just didn't cut it.

Annoyed, the monster caught Nick between his arms and tossed him aside.

Kali fell to her knees beside her friend as the others raced into battle. "You okay?" she asked.

"Kali, look out!" Chip yelled.

Kali looked up and her eyes widened as several energy beams hit in the chest. She cried out as she was propelled backwards and landed with a crunch on the forest floor.

"Now there's no one to stand in our way," Necrolai laughed as the monster re-joined her. A purple seal appeared beneath them and they descended to the Underworld.

**~X~**

The return flight to Briarwood was one of determination and readiness. The Rangers were prepared to face Necrolai and her new monster, but they weren't prepared for what was awaiting them.

"Wait, is that -?" Kali cut off, pointing at a familiar statue in the middle of Briarwood Park.

"Sis!" Vida yelled, racing forward. She shoved aside a terrified looking kid to get a closer look at Maddie.

Kali caught the boy before he could trip over. "You have to get out of here!" she said, urging him up the path and away from the danger.

"Hard luck," Necrolai taunted as the monster laughed at his handiwork.

"Oh, no," Vida breathed, running her hands over Madison's face. She growled and turned to face Necrolai. "You witch, you're going to pay for that." She removed her staff from her belt and held it into the air. "Magi Staff, Wind Power!"

The wind picked up around the Rangers as transparent pink wings sprouted from Vida's back. The fluttered violently and sent both Necrolai and her monster to the floor.

"Want more?" Vida challenged.

"Foolish girl, don't you see you can never stop us, especially now you're down a Ranger?" Necrolai argued.

"Are you kidding me?" Kali snapped. "This just makes us more determined to stop you, and you've given us the perfect ammunition."

Necrolai laughed before disappearing with her monster for a second time.

With the ones responsible gone, Vida turned back to her stoned sister. "We've got to get her back to Root core," she said.

**~X~**

"_**Sorveda Mercuius**_!" Udonna said, waving her wand over Maddie's petrified body. It did nothing to undo the monster's work. "This creature's magic is very strong. Only by destroying him can the spell be broken."

"Oh, I'll destroy him, all right," said Vida, angrily. "I'll destroy him with my bare hands." She made to leave but stopped as Kali caught her arm and held her back. "Let me go!"

"If you rush out there without a plan, you're going to end up just like Maddie," said Kali.

"Kali's right," said Nick. "That's how Maddie got into trouble in the first place. She shouldn't have been out there alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vida asked.

"She probably got in overhead, V," said Nick.

"Man, you don't know my sister," Vida defended. "She may be shy on the outside, but, inside, she's got the heart of a warrior."

"Right. That's why she's always hiding behind that camera," said Nick.

Vida shook Kali off and stepped dangerously close to Nick. "You are so clueless," she hissed. She reached for her Morpher, and Kali took a step forward, ready to intervene if needed. But Vida stepped away and pointed the Morpher at Maddie's camcorder. "Here's why she's always behind the camera."

The computer flickered to life as Maddie's voice played over one of her home movies. "_Introducing DJ Vida..."_ she said, happily. "_The best sister ever. Can't forget Xander - not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board."_

Kali folded her arms as she turned to the computer, smiling as the video showed each of the Rangers doing something they loved with Maddie commenting on how great she found them.

"_Chip Thorn - known him since grammar school. There's nobody in this world quite like Chip. Then there's Nick and Kali, they're new in town. We don't know all that much about them yet, but I already think they're cool. Kali's super fun and fiercely protective, and Nick's something special, I can feel it. So, those are my friends, old and new. I know I can count on them for anything."_

Kali took a deep breath as the video ended.

"Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick," said Udonna. "Maybe Madison does it through her films."

"You're right. I was clueless," Nick agreed. "I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off." He sighed and returned to the statue of Maddie. "I'm going to get you out of this, Maddie. I promise."

The Xenotome chimed and the pages flipped over to a blank space. Udonna inspected the ancient writings and smiled at the team. "You now have a clue," she said.

"A new spell code," Nick said, checking his Morpher.

The crystal ball gonged and the Rangers looked around to see the monster had returned.

"He's back," Nick announced. "You guys ready to do this for Maddie?"

"Yeah. Let's rock," said Vida. She winced at her choice of words and quickly apologised to her sister.

"Ready!" said Nick, taking the lead.

"Ready!" the others repeated, falling into formation.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Retrieving their brooms, the Rangers headed to the top of the tree and raced off towards the city on their Mystic Racers.

**~X~**

"I'm just getting warmed up!" the monster roared as he petrified several people down in the city.

"There he is!" Vida shouted over her shoulder.

"Got him!" said Kali, swooping down ahead of the others. She flew parallel to the monster and dismounted her Racer, kicking him twice in the chest and face.

The monster roared in anger as he righted himself and turned to face the Rangers.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow!" Chip said, aiming his weapon and firing a lightning bolt.

The attack was deflected as Necrolai arrived.

"No!" Vida yelled in vain.

Necrolai unleashed a barrage of energy balls at the Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

Refusing to be beaten, Kali pushed herself to her feet and unclipped her staff from her belt. "Remember what I said about giving us ammunition?" she said, pointing the staff at Necrolai. "Well, here it comes! Magi Staff, Sword mode."

Armed, Kali rushed at Necrolai and swung her staff at the hag's neck. Necrolai laughed and dodged the attack, clawing at Kali's chest with her claws. Kali sucked in a breath and breathed out, exhaling the pain as it ripped through her body.

"Uh - what?" Necrolai gasped as Kali rushed her again. "Well, aren't you a silly little Ranger?"

Kali growled and looped the sword overhead, slashing it down at Necrolai. She caught it between her hands and tugged it free of Kali's grasp.

"What? No!" Kali yelled. She screamed as Necrolai then used her sword against her, sending her sprawling backwards onto the pavement. With a clatter, the sword hit the ground not that far away.

Necfolai laughed as she stood over the black Ranger. "Foolish, child," she hissed. "Did you think you could beat me?"

"Not really, no," said Kali, pushing herself into a sitting position. "But then, I wasn't trying to beat you. I was trying to distract you."

Necrolai gasped as the sound of an approaching engine caught her attention. She looked up to see the Red Ranger ride in on a brand-spanking-new motorcycle.

"Enough's enough!" Nick said, swerving around Kali and the others and dismounting his bike.

"Nick!" Vida called with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I want a bike like that," said Chip, eyeing Nick's new ride.

"You've done enough damage for one day," said Nick, clenching his fists. "Magi Staff!" he extended the blade and held it up, parallel with his shoulder.

"This is too easy," said the monster, firing up another blast.

Kali's eyes widened. "Nick, watch out!" she called.

"_**Reflectus Torgo!"**_ Nick chanted. He pointed the tip of his wand at the ground, and a large mirror broke through the surface, right in front of him. The monster's beam hit the glass and bounced back, turning him to stone as it collided with his chest.

Vida laughed. "He did it!" she cheered.

"Amazing!" Xander and Chip agreed.

"How do you like that?" Nick called to Necrolai. "Now, to end this. Power of the Phoenix!"

Flames encased Nick's body and wings sprouted out from his arms and shoulders. They lifted Nick off his feet and he soared forward, slashing his sword through the monster, turning him to rubble.

Kali sighed and then smiled as she picked herself up from the ground. All around her, the people that had been turned to stone were being un-petrified.

"Ugh!" Necrolai whined, kicking aside a piece of rubble. "Koragg... help this worthless heap."

As Nick re-joined his friends, the destroyed monster glowed purple and started to grow. He grew until he towered over the city and the rangers.

"Oh, come on!" Kali grumbled. "I just want to soak in a nice warm bath, that's all."

"We're all going to need one after today," said Xander, nursing his own aching body. "We've got to do something!"

"Guys, I'm here!" Maddie called, racing over to her friends.

Vida caught her sister's shoulder. "Maddie, you're okay!" she said, relief in her voice.

"Looks like I got here just in time," said Maddie, smiling.

Kali nudged Nick and nodded at Maddie. He sighed and turned to the blue ranger. "Hey, Madison, I was a jerk," he said. "I'm sorry I said you were too shy."

"Apology accepted," said Maddie. "Let's just forget about it."

The morphers chimed, and Maddie removed her's from her pocket. The keypad lit up a combination of three numbers and she turned back to Nick. "I guess we both learned something today," she said.

"We sure did."

Kali leaned in. "I hate to break up this Hallmark moment," she said. "But, Maddie, I was serious about wanting to take that bath."

Maddie smiled and nodded. She snapped open her Morpher and held it against her wrist. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" she called.

"_**Galwit Mysto Priofior**_!" the team chanted, transforming into the titan modes.

"You can't handle this!" the monster roared, shaking his head from side to side.

"Watch us!" said Kali.

"Let's try my new spell code," said Maddie.

"Go for it, sis!" Vida encouraged.

"_**Galwit Mysto Unios**_!"

Casting the spell, the Rangers titan forms glowed and then combined to make two separate fighting machines. Inside her new cockpit, Kali looked around. Taking in her new surroundings. She groaned as she looked down and saw that she was the only piece on a moving chessboard.

"_Woah. This place is freaky_," said Xander.

"_You got that right,"_ Vida agreed. "_Hey! How come Kali gets her Megazord?"_

Kali looked to the left of her screen and spotted the other Megazord beside her. "Maybe because my titan form is big enough to blot out the sun?" she asked. "Could you imagine how much magic it would take to create one Megazord using all our forms?"

"_She's got a point_," said Chip.

"Please, someone tell me I'm not the only one looking at chessboard?" Kali asked.

"_No, you're not,"_ said Nick. "_But, I don't get it. What's the deal?"_

"_I get it_," said Maddie. "_We control our fight with strategical moves."_

Kali groaned. "I was never good at chess," she complained. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly one for a strategy."

"_We noticed_," said Xander.

"Lucky for me, I belong to the chess club at school," said Chip, happily.

"Okay, guys, let's get serious," said Nick, taking the lead.

"Titan Megazords!"

The monster roared and fired a blast of energy at the two Megazords. The rangers cried out in alarm but managed to shield themselves using the wings from Chip's word, while Kali used her arm to protect herself. It was large and thick enough to act as a shield.

"What are you laughing at?" Kali asked as the dust settled to reveal that she and the others were okay.

"What?!" the monster gasped. He raced forward, splashing through a pool of water and made a beeline for the two Megazords.

"Titan Sabre!"

Together the six rangers attacked the monster with their weapons. He hit the ground with a crash, causing a mini earthquake to rock the area.

"All together!" said Nick.

Kali hovered her hand over the seals on her dock. It glowed golden as she felt the power link up with her Mystic Staff.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!"

The monster roared as he was hit with two spells seals from either side. They encased him and contained his explosion as he was destroyed.

"Checkmate!" the team cheered.

**~X~**

Kali rolled her shoulders, working out the kinks and moaning as her muscles cracked satisfyingly. She had, once again, claimed Xander's 'supervising chair' and was loosely bobbing her head to the beat that Vida was rocking out from the turntables.

"Comfy?" Nick asked, sidling up to her. He moved her feet aside and sat down beside her. The chair wasn't exactly big enough for two, so Kali had to adjust herself until she was lying on her side.

"I was until you decided to sit your fat arse down," Kali said, propping her head up onto her hand.

Nick rolled his eyes and nodded over to where Maddie was standing; talking to the guy they had seen earlier in the park. "What's his deal?" he asked.

"Why, jealous?" Kali teased.

"More like concerned," said Nick.

Kali shook her head. "I thought you wanted Maddie to come out of her shell?" she asked. "Now you want her to hide back inside because some cute guy has taken an interest?"

"Let me rephrase," said Nick, clearing his throat. "I'm more concerned for _him_. If he hurts Maddie, he's got the whole team to deal with."

Kali shook her head and shoved Nick's shoulder, knocking him off the chair. She slid back into a sitting position and grinned over the arm at her best friend. "Unlike some people, Maddie can take care of herself," she teased.

"You're a pain in my ass," Nick grumbled.


	5. Whispering Voices

"Hyah!"

Kali looked up, startled as Chip appeared from behind a fort made of boxes. He was wearing a bag on his head and brandishing a plunger. "Uh, hey Chip," she said. "What you doing?"

"Trying to save you," said Chip. "You're currently standing in my moat. You will most likely be devoured by a crocodile."

"Saltwater or Freshwater?" Kali questioned.

"Uh, Freshwater, I think," said Chip, although he sounded unsure.

Kali grinned and took the plunger from him. "Ah, well, in that case, I'm perfectly safe," she said. "For you see, it is the saltwater crocodile that is more dangerous to humans." She passed him back the plunger. "I'd consider changing your croc supplier, Chip. You'll be overthrown otherwise."

"Oh. Um, okay?" Chip said.

Leaning against the back office door, Nick high-fived Kali as she passed him. "Nicely done," he said. "Rachel dropped this off on her way to work. It's from your sister." He handed her a brown envelope.

Kali slid her finger across the flap and peered inside. "Oh, it's the new edition of MOJO." She pulled out the music magazine and reached back in as something heavy hit her hand. "Ooh. Free CD."

"Who did you get?" Nick asked.

"Bob Marley," said Kali. She handed it to him. "You can give it to Rachel. I know how much she likes him."

Nick took the CD and stashed it underneath the front counter. When he turned back he bumped into Xander, causing him to drop the envelope in his hands. It was the money that Toby had asked Xander to drop at the bank later that afternoon.

"I'm pretty sure a bank drop is supposed to happen off-premises," said Kali, stopping to pick up the cash. "$1000," she whistled.

"Sure could use that kind of cash," said Nick.

"I'm sure we all could," Xander agreed.

"Hey, Nick, Kali, come check this out," Maddie called, waving them over to the turntables.

Climbing up onto the stage, Nick took the offered headphones from Vida and slipped them on over his ears. He grinned and started dancing along to the music. "Uh, ooh. Nice," he said, his voice slightly louder than needed. "Cool beat. It makes you want to -" he cut off and looked around, his eyes wide.

Kali glanced at him, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Makes you want to what?" she asked.

"Real funny, guys," said Nick, handing the headset back. "I've got work to do." He turned and left, leaving three bewildered girls' behind.

"What was that about?" Maddie asked Kali.

"I don't know," said Kali, shaking her head. "But he looked kinda freaked." She offered the sisters a small smile, jumped down off the stage, and went in search of her best friend. She found him outside, unloading the Rock Porium van and being pestered by LeeLee.

"Check out my new leather jacket," LeeLee said, giddily. "500 bucks. It's so me, you think?"

Nick glanced back quickly and then returned to his assigned job. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Hey, I know," said LeeLee, clearly unimpressed with the lack of attention she was receiving. "I'll let you take me for a ride on your bike so you can show me off. I mean, so I can show off my jacket."

"I thought I could smell desperation," said Kali, stepping around LeeLee and taking a box from Nick.

LeeLee shot her a dark look. "No one asked you," she spat.

Kali shrugged and added the box to the forklift. "Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure the only girl that's been on Nick's bike - with or without him - is me."

"Yeah, but not from the lack of trying," said Nick, nudging Kali and making her laugh. "You just seem to scare any other potential girls away."

"Aw, I'm just watching out for you, Nicky," Kali teased. "I mean, you don't want to be taken advantage of, do you?"

Nick rolled his eyes and looked at LeeLee. "Even if I wanted to take someone out for a ride, I can't. I don't have time. Sorry," he apologised.

LeeLee pouted as Nick went back to work. She spotted Kali watching her and stormed into the Rock Porium.

"Ooh. High Maintenance," Kali muttered.

"I was going to say clingy," said Nick.

Kali thought for a second and then relented. "She could be both," she said. "Which would be bad luck for you."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I got you, huh?"

Kali laughed. "Like I said, just making sure you aren't taken advantage of," she said.

**~X~**

A little while later, Kali sat on her bike revving the engine as Nick worked on his beside her. "You seriously need to get that to a mechanic," she said.

"If you haven't noticed we haven't had much time," said Nick. "Besides, I know how to fix my bike."

"Says the one that had to use magic last time," Kali muttered. She shrieked as Nick threw a dirty rag at her, almost hitting her in the face.

Nick smiled and shook his head as she balled up the rag and tossed it back. "Why you in such a rush, anyway?" he asked. "We aren't going anywhere special."

"I don't care about special," said Kali. "But I haven't been out on my bike all week, and you promised to come with me today."

"I know, I know," said Nick, sighing. "I didn't realise there was this much wrong. But, I'm almost done, alright?"

Kali nodded and went back to checking her settings. She revved her engine once more before stopping again as the others walked over. They looked nervous. "You guys okay?" she asked.

"Not really, no," said Vida, sliding her hands into her back pocket. She glanced around at the others, waiting for someone to speak.

Maddie bit her lip and then sighed. "Look, guys, we need to ask you something," she said.

"More like tell you something," said Chip. He backed off as the others looked at him.

Kali leaned forward on her handlebars. Beneath her, the engine purred silently. "Ask, tell, whatever. Spit it out before you choke," she said. She hadn't meant it to sound as harsh as it had.

"There's a $1,000 missing from the store," said Maddie. She looked like she was about to cry.

Nick paused and looked around at Kali. "And, what? You think one of us took it?" he asked.

"Actually..." said Xander. As he trailed off his gaze swept to Kali.

Kali scoffed. "Oh. I get it," she said. "After all, I'm the one with the juvie record for stealing, aren't I?" She shook her head and forced back the feelings of betrayal that she felt bubbling in her chest. "So, let me guess, I used my charm to worm my way into your lives, and then steal from you? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's just about what we were thinking," said Chip. He fell silent as the others looked his way again.

"Great. But, just let me point out that I never wanted this job," said Kali, biting back on her anger. "You insisted that I take it. But, whatever. So much for friends." She turned to Nick. "Forget the ride. I just want to be alone." She put on her helmet, revved her engine and sped off down the road.

**~X~**

Kali hadn't even made it out of Briarwood before she pulled over. She had managed to make it to the sign that said _Leaving Briarwood_ when the tears she had pushed back clouded her vision and spilt down her cheeks. She removed her helmet and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

How could they? She thought. How could they accuse her of stealing from the Rock Porium, from Toby, of all people! She had told them about her past because they had been her friends. Sure, initially it had come up because they were curious about her and Nick's close relationship, and how could she explain what he meant to her without informing them of her wrong-doings? But she had thought they were different. She hoped that they wouldn't hold her past over her head. At least not like everyone else did.

Even her parents hadn't forgiven her for 'bringing shame to their family'. That's more or less the reason her parents had agreed to go overseas for a few years. It wasn't because they had urgent work to do - being diplomats was a tough job. But it was hardly anything that needed to be away for years at a time. The truth was, her mother and father were trying to escape the humility she had brought them with gaining a police record at only sixteen.

How can the daughter of two diplomats be so reckless?

Kali banished the thought and heaved a heavy sigh. She cast a glance out at the Briarwood city below. She had thought she had finally found a place where she could start over. Boy, had she been wrong? Everyone here was the same as the ones she had left in Sacramento. They were all friendly at first, but then something would happen, something along the lines of her past, and it would be judgement day again.

Everything was her fault. Even if she hadn't been involved.

Her Morpher chimed and Kali removed it from her belt. She snapped it open and stared at the screen as Udonna's voice filtered from its built-in speaker. "_Kali, meet the others at the beach," _she said.

Not wanting to face the others, Kali was about to disregard the message and just keep driving. She didn't have a destination in mind, but anywhere was better than Briarwood right now. But Udonna's next words caused Kali to turn the bike around and head back to the small town she was trying to run away from.

"_Nick's in trouble_."

**~X~**

"And now, young Ranger, you will meet your destiny." Koragg raised his sword and swung down. Nick raised his arm to cover his face, but the sword crashed against another and Koragg stumbled back as Kali shoved against him with all her might.

"Think again, Wolfie," said Kali, rolling her sword over in her hand. She clasped its handle with both hands and positioned herself between Nick and Koragg. "Here I thought wolves only attacked as part of a pack?"

"Stay out of this, black ranger," said Koragg. "This doesn't concern you."

"It kind of does when you consider the fact that Nick's my best friend," said Kali. "I'm not going to stand back and let you destroy him."

Koragg growled and held up his shield. The top and bottom plates opened to reveal a reflective red eye.

"Kali, watch out!" Nick called.

Kali braced herself for an attack. She was ready to either deflect it, if possible or take the brunt end of it. Either way, she was ready for anything.

The red-eye glinted in the afternoon light, but before it could charge up a green shockwave hit Koragg and knocked him back. Nick and Kali both turned to see the others arrive. Xander raised his axe above his head and slammed it into the ground, sending off another shockwave, while the others raced to Nick's side.

"Nick!" Vida gasped, dropping to her knees along with Maddie.

"Are you all right?" Maddie asked.

Nick breathed heavily but nodded. He stood and looked at Kali. "You came back?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because you're not the one that betrayed me," said Kali.

Xander sighed and hung his head. "We know you didn't steal the money, Kali," he said.

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusions," Vida agreed.

"It was Xander's fault," Chip said.

"We let our imaginations run away with us," said Maddie. "It was all of our faults."

Kali licked her lips and considered the others. As far as apologies go, that wasn't half bad. "I just have one question," she said. "What made you think that I would do that to you? To Toby?"

"LeeLee said that -" Xander started, he trailed off as Kali turned sharply in his direction.

"LeeLee?" Kali yelled. "You believed her over me?" She scoffed. "Wait until I get my hands on her, the little rat."

The crunching of stones caused Kali to turn and face the returning Koragg. He had recovered from Xander's attack and was ready to continue fighting. It didn't seem to matter that Nick was no longer alone.

"Now that you're all here, I shall finish this," Koragg said. He jumped into the air, muttering something in the ancient language and soared through a purple spell seal which allowed him to grow to a proportional size.

A black horse whinnied and galloped onto the beach.

"_**Usay Rejor Contestuous**_!" Koragg chanted, as the head of the horse disappeared and he combined with it, forming a centaur.

"Oh, no. That's what he used to defeat Udonna!" said Maddie.

"Looks like it's time to Zord up," said Xander.

The others nodded and took out their morphers. "_**Galwit Mysto Priofior**_!"

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

Nick climbed aboard his flying stead and together they swerved to avoid Koragg's attack. The wolf warrior charged and swung his sword, crashing it against Nick's.

"You will not defeat me!" Koragg snarled, falling back to earth with a shattering quake. He looked up as the Rangers hovered above him, still in their Dragon form. He raised his shield and fired off several phantom wolf blasts.

The rangers swerved mid-flight to avoid being hit.

"Full power!" Nick said as the dragon charged up. Its head raised and it unleashed three fireballs at Koragg.

Koragg charged through the blaze.

"We've got you right where we want you!" said Nick, as the dragon pulled out of its attack, swooped around and charged again.

Koragg laughed at their bravado. "Now I have a new power," he said. "_**Usay Mijor Ultimas!**_" he disengaged from the black stead as it changed into the armour of a Megazord, and Koragg simply slotted into the space remaining. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"No!" the Rangers cried in astonishment.

"The time has come to take this fight to the next level," said Koragg. He punched the shield on his chest and raised his fist into the air. "Dark source, Evil force!" He opened his hand, stretching his fingers out to catch the small ball of light that had just escaped the Rangers.

The team groaned weakly as they floated back to Earth and returned to their titan forms.

"What happened?" Nick asked, looking around at the others. "Why can't we combine?"

"I shall use your magical powers against you," said Koragg, holding up his hand. A fireball burned in his palm. "As I summon the evil Morticon from the underworld."

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Rise, Morticon, Rise!"

A bright blue spell seal appeared on the ground and an arm grasped around, trying to pull its body free. When it did, an ugly looking machine-like monster with two horns sticking out of either side of his head but turned in opposite directions, stood before the Rangers.

Morticon as the seal disappeared and he was standing alongside Koragg. "Free at last!" he cheered, his voice booming across the countryside.

"No way," Kali breathed.

"Now that I am released from that evil cell," Morticon said, waving his sword around. "I shall run this dimension as the most powerful warrior of all time!"

"This is bad!" said Nick.

"Let's finish this, Koragg!" Morticon commanded. He shouldered his sword and turned to face the Rangers, along with his companion.

Kali growled and pushed her Titan form to its feet.

"Destroy them!" Morticon bellowed, charging forward.

Nick raised his sword and blocked Morticon's attack. Morticon shoved the sword aside and grabbed Nick by the neck, tossing him over his shoulder and onto the ground next to Koragg.

"Hey!" Kali yelled charging forward. She pulled back her head and unleashed a fireball, aiming it directly at Morticon.

Morticon deflected the blast and swung his sword at Kali's throat. The tip scraped the black armour but barely made a dent.

"Dark magic, spell seal!" Koragg yelled, twisting his sword in a complete circle. He slashed through the seal and attacked Nick with the residual energy.

Nick rolled away after being hit and was lifted to his knees by Morticon's fist.

"How does it feel, Rangers?" Morticon asked. He released Nick and unleashed a barrage of attacks on him.

"No!" Xander and Chip yelled.

"Stop it!" shouted Vida.

"Nick!" cried Maddie.

"This will be my finest hour -" Morticon roared. He spun Nick around, wrapped one arm around his torso and held his sword against the side of his neck. "The day I destroy the leader of the mystic rangers. Join me for the final strike," he asked Koragg.

Koragg merely shook his head. "My work is done. The master will be pleased," he said.

"Have it your way, Koragg," said Morticon. He raised his sword above his head.

A loud, chilling howl sounded across the countryside and Morticon turned to see the Black Ranger's titan form standing behind him. She was back on all four legs and bearing down, an angry snarl showing her sharp teeth.

"What?" Morticon gasped. "What's happening?"

A black spell seal appeared beneath Morticon and the ground opened up, swallowing him whole. He grappled with the earth around him, trying to find anything that would prevent him from leaving the surface world.

"Koragg, do something!" Morticon shouted to the wolf warrior.

But there was nothing that could be done. Soon Morticon had disappeared from the surface world, and Kali moaned weakly as she felt her energy race out of her body.

"Wha-what just happened?" Kali asked, blinking.

Koragg stared at the black ranger as she recovered. "It cannot be!" he muttered.

"It can be," said Xander, standing beside Kali. The others joined him, blocking her off from Koragg in case he decided to attack.

"It doesn't matter," said Koragg, shaking himself. "I still have your Megazord power." He laughed and turned away, disappearing beneath the surface just like Morticon had done.

**~X~**

Kali looked up from her magazine as she saw the others approaching from across the road. She had arrived early at the Rock Porium to start her shift but wasn't entirely sure if she still had a job considering the implications of the previous day.

"Hey," said Vida, awkwardly.

"Hi," said Kali, closing her magazine. She looked from each friend to the next and waited. Even though they had already realised their mistake, they all knew that it wasn't enough.

"Look, we just -" Xander started. He paused and shook his head. "No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I am."

"You're our friend, Kali, and you deserved better," said Maddie.

"You told us about your past in confidence," said Vida. "We should never have jumped to conclusions and accused you of falling back into old habits. We won't do it again. Promise."

"It was Xander's fault," said Chip. Everyone laughed, even Kali.

Kali considered their apology and smiled. "Thanks, guys," she said, nodding. "I owe you an apology, though, too. I should never have just taken off like I did. I should have stayed and worked through the problem with you. I mean, we're a team right?"

The others nodded.

"So, no more secrets?" Vida asked, holding out her hand.

Kali took it and pushed herself to her feet. "Before we make that promise, we're not the only ones that owe each other an explanation," she said. She looked toward the street as Nick pulled up on his bike.

"Uh-oh," said Nick, removing his helmet as the others approached. "Am I in trouble?"

"You're damn right you're in trouble," said Kali, punching him forcibly in the shoulder.

"Ow! Why you got to be so mean?" Nick complained.

"Don't even go there, Nick," said Kali, shaking her head.

Nick sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked. "I should've told you that I was hearing Koragg's voice in my head. I should've trusted you enough to come to you. I didn't."

"I guess we all learned a lesson," said Chip.

The others nodded their agreement.

"No more secrets?" Vida repeated.

Kali and Nick shared a look and then nodded.

"Yeah. No secrets."

Maddie smiled "Well, this is nice," she said, clearing her throat. "But we're late for work."

"Considering I still have a job," said Kali.

"You do," said Xander. "Toby wouldn't believe me when I said I thought you had taken the money. He said something like 'Kali was honest to me about her past. If she can be honest about that then she's not likely to do it again'."

Kali smiled. "Remind me to thank him later," she said.

Xander nodded and headed into the Rock Porium with Vida, Chip and Maddie.

Kali started to follow but turned back when she noticed Nick standing beside his bike. She doubled back and saw he was holding the red blanket from his childhood.

"No more secrets," Nick said.

Kali met his gaze and smiled weakly.

* * *

**Note: To those wondering, I'm not aiming at any particular pairing for Kali. I'm just writing and seeing what relationships lead where.**

**This chapter was actually quite fun to write.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	6. Legendary Catastros

"Gather 'round, Rangers," Udonna called, bringing all six rangers to the table. After yesterday's battle against Koragg and his mysterious black steed, Udonna felt that it was time her students knew the legend behind the creature called Catastros.

Kali folded her arms as she leaned forward, propping herself up on the table's surface. Storytime had never been her forte, even has a young child. She grew bored easily, and besides, the stories were usually full of princess depending on handsome princes' to save them.

"The legend of the beast stallion is known across the land for its impeccable strength. Many have tried to tame the mightiest creature of them all. But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power," Udonna told them. "During the Great Battle of good and evil, Catastros fled into the forest. But before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit."

Thunder crashed outside Root core and the Rangers jumped, tearing their gazes away from the crystal ball where Udonna's story had been showing as if recorded on camera.

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard," said Chip. He suddenly grinned and looked up at Udonna. "Tell it again."

Maddie rubbed his arm gently.

"Even I'm a little freaked out," Vida admitted. She paused and looked around at her friends as they offered her surprised looks. "Just a little," she defended.

Xander chuckled. "Well, I'm not scared," he said.

The lights flickered and dimmed and thunder crashed outside. When the lights came back on, Xander was in Vida's arms. Kali laughed.

"Just making sure you're safe, V," said Xander, patting her shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks!" said Vida, promptly dropping him on his ass.

"Uhh!" Xander yelped.

Udonna chuckled.

"You guys are so lame," Kali said. "Who'd be afraid of a silly horse?"

"Make no mistake," said Udonna, walking away from the Xenotome and over to the Rangers. "Catastros is a force to be reckoned with, Kali."

"I respect that," said Kali. "But it's still only a horse."

"But Koragg must've tamed him since he has control over him," said Maddie.

Udonna nodded. "Yes, for Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day," she confirmed.

"So, how did Koragg manage to tame an untameable creature?" Kali asked

"That's a good question," said Udonna. "Unfortunately, I don't have an answer."

With story time over, Udonna left the Rangers and started to retire to her sleeping quarters. She stopped as Claire arrived, donning a head of whipped cream.

"Don't you just love a good brainstorm?" Claire asked. "Washes away the stress of the day."

Kali covered her mouth and tried to quell the laughter as it bubbled up inside her.

"Claire, y-you're steaming," said Maddie.

"Oh, yeah, I crossed a hot-cocoa spell with a spell of protection - keeps me warm on these cold, stormy nights," Claire explained. She laughed along with the rangers.

Vida shook her head and took a deep breath, trying her hardest to calm down. "Your hair," she said, before doubling up with laughter again.

"Huh?" Claire asked, confused.

"Your hair," Kali repeated.

Claire run a finger down the side of her face and pulled it back to reveal a smudge of cream. She popped it in her mouth and panicked. "Oh. I forgot to omit the part about the toppings," she said. "I'm allergic to whipped cream!"

Vida and Maddie backed up as Claire started to hyperventilate. She turned away and sneezed, splattering Udonna with cream.

With an annoyed scowl, Udonna left.

"Quick, Nick," said Claire, turning back to the Rangers. "Point your wand at me and say 'Finishio' - Ah-choo! It'll make it disappear. Hurry!"

Nick removed his Morpher and opened it. He pointed the wand part at Claire and uttered the word Finishio. The cream and steam disappeared.

"Thanks, Nick," Claire said as she returned to normal. "Well, I, uh, better go." She left, clearly embarrassed but also a little upset that she had failed again.

**~X~**

The next morning, Kali arrived at the Rock Porium in time for her shift and found the others already there. "I'm not late, am I?" she asked, checking her phone for the time.

"Nope. You're right on time," said Toby. "Where's Nick?"

"He was still sleeping when I left," said Kali. "I don't think he slept much last night."

"Why? Did the scary thunder keep him awake?" Vida taunted.

Kali smiled and shrugged. "Couldn't tell whether it was the thunderstorm or a nightmare, to be honest," she said. "But, I woke up about 3am to use the bathroom, and he was tossing and turning in his bed."

"You guy's a share a room?" Chip asked.

"His sister lives in a two-bedroom apartment," Kali explained. "It's either we share a room or one of us sleeps on the couch. I am not couch surfing."

Xander laughed. Their Morpher's chimed and the team gravitated towards the door, just as Nick was arriving for his shift. He looked exhausted.

"You're going the wrong way, mate," said Xander, slipping past Nick.

"Yeah, no rest for the weary," said Maddie.

Nick exhaled heavily and followed Kali as she run past him.

**~X~**

Reaching the city, the rangers looked around for the source of the problem, according to their Morphers they were right on top of it, but there was nothing to be seen for miles.

At least not until Maddie looked up and gasped. "Look!" she said, pointing into the air.

"**_Usay Mijor Catastros_**!" Koragg chanted, jumping through a purple seal and summoning the legendary beast from the depths of the underworld.

"Let's ranger up," said Nick, reaching for his Morpher.

The others followed suit.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they chanted.

"_**Usay Rejor Contestuous**_!" said Koragg. He combined with Catastros to form his wolf Megazord and towered over the Rangers and the city. "Prepare to be defeated!"

"How can we fight him without our Megazord power?" Vida asked.

"Good question," Maddie agreed.

"Come on, guys, we can do this," said Kali. "Don't let him scare you. It's what he wants."

"Kali's right," said Nick. "Besides, we don't have a choice."

"We can still form a dragon," said Chip. "We just can't combine into a Megazord."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, let's titan up," he said.

Maddie and Vida, although nervous, took out their morphers and held them into the air.

"Dragon formation!" they chanted.

As the others formed his trusty flying stead, Nick transformed into his titan form and then mounted the dragon's back. He held on tightly and rolled his sword in his hand as the dragon took to the skies.

"Fire it up!" Nick called.

The dragon spat a fireball at Koragg. They flew overhead and swooped back, landing on the ground opposite the wolf warrior.

"You don't have all our powers, Koragg," said Nick.

"That was nothing," said Koragg. He created his dark spell seal and slashed through it, trailing purple energy behind and sending it at the Rangers.

The rangers cried out as the blast disengaged them from Dragon form and back into their regular titan's mode. They struggled to stand as Koragg stalked towards them, his hand clenched into a fist.

"Get up and fight!" Koragg demanded.

Catastros whinnied as he was struck in the back.

Kali looked around Koragg and spotted Necrolai standing on a nearby building. She was holding a crossbow at her side.

"That's what you get for lying to Morticon," said Necrolai.

Koragg turned and growled. "I will crush you, hag," he threatened.

"Ha. You'll have to catch me first," said Necrolai. She then flew off into the distance.

"My allies are turning against me," Koragg muttered as Necrolai disappeared. "I must deal with this." He turned back to the Rangers and opened a spell seal.

Unwilling for Koragg to just leave, Nick pushed himself up and lunged forward. He caught the wolf warrior by the shoulder. Suddenly, Koragg disengaged from Catastros, and the spell seal sucked both the horse and Nick down into its' depths.

**~X~**

"Udonna!"

Udonna looked around as the Rangers run into Root core. She noted that they were one short, and could only guess that their panic was because Nick was not there. "What is it?" she asked, trying to calm their agitation.

"Nick's gone," Chip said while trying to catch his breath.

"We tried to contact him on his Morpher, but he didn't answer," added Vida.

Udonna looked around at them all. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we were battling Koragg. Then - poof - Nick gets sucked into a seal with Catastros," Xander explained.

"Nick must've disrupted an evil spell and warped the dark seal," said Udonna.

"That's great and everything, but how do we go about bringing him back?" Kali asked.

Udonna sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kali, but since we do not know what dimension Nick is in, I can't transport you there," she said.

"That's helpful," Kali growled. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," said Udonna. She could understand Kali's frustration.

"We have to do something," said Chip. "Come on, guys. Let's try the crystal ball."

The others followed Chip over to the table. But the crystal ball remained empty and silent.

"This is bad," said Vida.

Angry, scared and frustrated, Kali stormed out of Root core.

**~X~**

"Hey, Kali, wait up," Vida called.

Kali slowed her angry walk and waited for the others catch up. When they did, Vida wrapped her arms around the black ranger and hugged her, tightly.

This was the first time any of them had seen Kali lose it. They knew she was protective and had seen her confront LeeLee after she had accused her of stealing from the Rock Porium - it had been scary. But, this was different. Kali wasn't just angry, she was frightened, and her mask was starting to fall.

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact that Nick's gone," said Kali, pulling away from Vida. "And not just as in 'he'll be back soon gone' but gone as in gone."

"Well, technically he's just gone from this dimension," said Chip, hoping to be uplifting.

Vida shot him a look. "You're not helping," she said.

"There's got to be something we can do to get him back," said Maddie.

"But even Udonna didn't have an answer," said Xander. "Nick's in real trouble this time."

Kali sighed and wrapped her arms around her torso. "This is all my fault," she said. "I was the one who convinced him to give magic another try. If I had just let him leave..." she rubbed a hand over her face, cutting herself off.

Maddie shrieked as something dropped out of the tree in front of her. Kali rolled her eyes as she realised it was only Phineas.

"What's that?" Phineas asked. "Nick's in trouble?"

"Who are you?" Xander asked.

"More like what are you?" Vida asked.

Kali looked at the others. "This is Phineas," she said. "The troblin that Nick and I told you about, remember?"

"You didn't tell us he was so, well, freaky," said Chip.

Phineas grinned. "Oh, stop it. I'm blushing," he said. He opened his arms wide and wrapped them around Chip. "Come on, come on, hug me. Okay, too soon," he added, as Chip tried to push him away.

"Phineas!" Kali sighed in annoyance. "We don't have time for this. We have enough going on as it is."

"Wait, you said something about Nick leaving," said Phineas turning quickly to Kali. "Where's he going? Why's he going? What happened?"

Kali pressed her fingers against her temple. She wasn't in the mood for so many questions at once.

"He isn't leaving," said Xander, as Vida made sure Kali was alright. "He's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"He got sucked into an evil dimension," said Maddie. "And there's nothing we can do to get him out."

"Oh, yeah, well, I guess giving up is the right thing to do," said Phineas, nodding. "Hey, no point in getting up just to fall back on your face again, I always say."

"Well, hold on," interrupted Xander. "We didn't say we're giving up."

"Oh. Oh, my mistake," said Phineas, holding his hands up in defence. "So, you're moping around here with the, uh, long faces is helping Nick. Yeah, I get things wrong sometimes."

Kali rolled her eyes and looked back at her friends. "He's got a point," she said. "Feeling sorry for ourselves isn't helping anybody. It's just causing more anger and frustration."

"Feeling helpless isn't going to bring Nick back, either," Vida agreed.

"Yeah," said Maddie.

"I agree. We got to at least try," said Xander.

"After all, we're the Power Rangers," said Chip, punching his fist into his hand.

Kali and Vida bumped fists and ran back towards Root core with the others. They were more determined now to find Nick and return him home.

**~X~**

Xander waved his wand at the crystal ball. "_**Nominiminimi...nous Rox**_!" he said, winking.

"Did it work?" Chip asked, hurrying over with a book in his hand.

"No, and I even winked," said Xander with a frustrated sigh.

"All right, let's try this one," said Chip, pointing at a spell in his book. He snapped open his Morpher and pointed the wand tip at the crystal ball. "It's supposed to contact lost loved ones. _**Colingo Trebanage!"**_

Nothing happened.

"This is stupid!" Kali said, throwing the book she had been reading away from her.

Maddie placed a soothing hand on Kali's shoulder. "Hey, come on, don't get frustrated," she said. "Just keep trying."

"We've tried nearly every spell in Root core," said Kali.

"Hey, guys," Vida called. "I may have found something."

Abandoning their stations, the other Rangers gathered around Vida.

"It says here, 'A spell of transport is a one-way deal unless a source can reverse the seal'," said Vida.

"Ooh, goody - a riddle," said Maddie.

"How is that a good thing?" Kali asked. "How do we reverse Koragg's seal?"

Chip glanced her way. "Well, you managed to reverse his seal when he brought Morticon to this world," he said. "How did you do that?"

"You know I don't know," said Kali. "I already told you. One minute I was watching Morticon almost obliterate my best friend, the next he was gone."

"You did howl," said Xander. "Maybe that has something to do with it?"

Kali shrugged. "I'm not going out there and howling like an idiot to see if an evil spell seal will open and spit Nick back out," she said.

"There may be another way," said Vida. "Remember that record that came out last year? I used it all the time for scratching because if you play it backwards, it has different lyrics."

"So you think if we say the spell backwards, it might release Nick?" Maddie asked.

Vida shrugged. "It's worth a shot," she said. "But can anyone remember Koragg's spell?"

The team shared hopeless looks.

"Oh, it was something like, 'Fettuccine Alfredo'!" said Chip, earning himself strange looks from his friends. "It was!"

Kali couldn't help a small smile but it disappeared as the crystal ball chimed and showed a new monster downtown.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with him first," said Xander, reaching for his Morpher.

"Then let's make this quick," said Kali.

Maddie turned to Chip. "Keep thinking, you have to remember that spell," she encouraged him.

"Uh... 'Pepperchini All Day-O'," Chip said. He hesitated and then shook his head as the others cast him another round of confused looks. "Never mind. Ready."

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

**~X~**

The monster roared as he spotted the Rangers arriving on scene. "Let's make this interesting!" he said. He held up his hands and a bright golden ball of energy glowed between them.

"He has our Megazord power!" said Maddie.

The monster absorbed the energy and morphed into its Megazord form.

"No way!" the team yelled, backing up.

Kali clenched her hands into fists. "We can't combine without our powers or Nick, but we can still even up the playing field," she said, unclipping her Morpher from her belt. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!"

The monster roared and summoned several boulders from the ground and fired them at the Rangers. The team tried to avoid being hit by ducking behind Kali's flank, but even the hellhound's steel armour wasn't enough to keep the boulder's at bay.

Kali whined as her body was pummelled left, right and centre. "I can't take much more of this," she said. "Chip, did you remember that spell, yet?"

The monster roared and raised his club above his head.

"Hey, I remembered the spell," said Chip, excitedly. "It was _**'Basalichi Infrado**_!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vida asked. "Say it backwards. Quickly!"

"_**Odarfni Ichilasab**_?" Chip recited.

A spell seal opened up between the monster and the Rangers and Nick burst through. He was fully morphed in his titan form and was riding on the back of Catastros.

"Look - It's Nick!" Vida cheered.

"And he's tamed Catastros!" Kali said, impressed.

"I can't believe it worked," Chip admitted.

Catastros whinnied and stomped the ground.

"Hey, guys, need a little help?" Nick asked. "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!"

The team watched in astonishment as Nick combined with Catastros, just like Koragg did, to form a new Megazord combination.

"How did he do that?" Xander asked.

"I don't care how," said Kali. "But if he can get our Megazord power back, then brilliant."

The others murmured their agreement.

"This is how it's done red ranger style," said Nick, waving his sword around. Both ends were encased in fire and burned brightly as the monster attacked.

"Boulder Blast!" the monster roared, sending several boulders in Nick's direction. He cut through them easily. Whipping the firetail around, Nick raked it across the monster's body, causing him to explode.

As the monster was destroyed, the golden ball that had given him his powers hovered in the air above the rangers. It split into six multiple parts, each one a different colour which corresponded with each Ranger. The individual strand returned to its respective ranger and disappeared.

"Our combing power," said Chip.

"We got them back," said Xander.

"Now we can kick some evil butt," Vida cheered.

Nick patted Catastros' mane. "Thanks, Catastros," he said, before losing his balance and toppling off the horse as it reared up onto his hind legs.

"Whoa, Nick!" Kali called, running over to her friend. She knelt beside him and watched as Catastros returned to Koragg's side. He transformed and combined with the wolf warrior.

"Catastros rides with me," Koragg said, facing the Rangers.

"No! I thought he had changed!" Nick said, getting back to his feet.

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my might Catastros, but I promise you I will find out," said Koragg. "Something about you is troubling." He cast a look behind Nick and caught Kali's gaze. He still hadn't forgotten how she had managed to send Morticon back to the Underworld by simply howling. "You, too, Black Ranger."

Kali shifted her weight. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We will meet again, Rangers," said Koragg. He stepped back and disappeared through a spell seal.

Nick sighed and turned to Kali. "I don't understand," he said, shaking his head.

"I hate to say this," said Kali. "But I'm kind of scared about what he sees in us, and why he feels he needs to find out more about it."


	7. Fireheart

"All righty," Xander called as he swivelled down the aisle on his 'supervisor's chair watching as the others unloaded several boxes of records and placed them into display cases over the shop. "Work the beat. Work the beat. Stocking doesn't have to be boring."

Kali nudged a box at her feet out into the aisle and smirked at Xander as he run into it, and then glared at her. "Oops. Sorry," she said.

"I guess a course in Health and Safety is on the cards for you, Briar," said Xander.

"Whatever you say, string bean," said Kali returning to assigned job.

Xander rolled his eyes and spun around on his chair, letting out a yelp of surprise as a cardboard cut-out of a strange-looking man appeared behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief as Toby popped up from behind the board, looking impressed.

"Nice work, Xander," said Toby. "I like the way you've got everyone working."

"Everyone except himself," Kali muttered.

"You are a born leader," Toby said, patting Xander on the shoulder.

Xander grinned and looked back at his friends. "You hear that, guys? A born leader," he said.

"Ooh," Vida mocked as Maddie laughed.

"Who's the old guy, boss?" Xander asked, turning back to Toby and nodding at the cardboard cut-out.

"Who's the old guy?" Toby repeated. "Guys, Jake Bonebreaker. The man who put the 'metal' in 'metal head'. Lead guitar and vocal on metal mega classic 'Harry Hatchet.'"

"Mnh-mnh," said Xander, shaking his head.

Toby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, your lesson - play it. Like it," he said, assigning them another job. "Class dismissed."

"What if we play it and don't like it?" Kali asked.

"Only if your reason is valid," said Toby.

"So, just out of curiosity, if one of us listens to it and says we don't like it because it's not our genre, would that be a valid reason?" Kali asked.

Toby cocked his head to the side. "You like metal music, right?" he asked.

Kali shrugged. "Sometimes," she said, nodding.

"Then you shouldn't have any issues with Jake."

Kali huffed as Toby disappeared into his office.

"Guys, who wants to take care of the king of metal?" Xander asked.

"Not me," Nick called from the back of the line.

"Me either. He's older than my dad," said Maddie causing Vida to laugh.

"I got things to do," Vida added.

"Sorry. Heavy metal makes my nose bleed," said Chip.

Kali met Xander's gaze. "Don't look at me," she said. "I need to prepare for this so-called 'Health and Safety' class I have to take. But, here's a crazy idea, how about you do it?"

"You're not funny, Briar," said Xander. "Fine. I will do it. I do everything else around here." He turned back to Jake and took out his Morpher. "_**Vivacim Erectu**_."

"Hello, Cincinnati!"

Kali's eyes widened as the cardboard cut-out suddenly became alive.

"Oops. There's a slight magical malfunction," said Xander.

The morphers chimed and the team gathered around Xander.

"Rangers, there's a very strong dark-magic presence in your area," said Udonna.

"We can't all split on Toby," said Nick. "V, Kali, and I'll check it out."

The two girls' shared a look and nodded.

"Good luck with the metal head," said Kali, nodding at Jake as she followed Nick and Vida to the front of the store.

~X~

Racing around the corner, Nick, Kali, and Vida transformed from their civilian forms into their Mystic uniforms and stopped in the middle of an underground parking area. Kali frowned and looked around the entire vicinity, but she couldn't see anything remotely dangerous aside from a lone taxi.

"I don't get it," Kali said, opening her Morpher and checking the energy reading. "It's off the charts."

"Maybe they're hiding in or behind that taxi," said Vida. "This could be an ambush."

The taxi suddenly moved. Its engine revving and the entire thing turned in the ranger's direction.

"Or maybe it is the taxi," said Nick as the car suddenly transformed.

"Holy -" Kali broke off as the monster lunged forward, breaking the trio apart. Without waiting for backup, she rushed back in and double-kicked the monster, knocking him back as the others rushed in to help.

Aiming a kick at the monster's head, Nick groaned as he was flipped over onto his back and managed to roll aside before the monster could step on him.

"Hey!" Vida yelled, running in and grabbing the monster around the shoulders. She struggled to gain the upper hand but the monster was too wriggly to get a proper grip. He flipped the pink ranger over, and she landed on top of Nick.

Flipping over the monster, Kali held her hands out to both her friends and pulled them back to their feet. "We're going to need a little help," she said.

Vida nodded her agreement.

"Alright. Ready?" said Nick, taking out his Morpher.

Kali unclipped hers from her belt and snapped it open. "Ready!" she replied.

"Ready!" said Vida, following suit.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Once morphed, the three split up again and tried to attack from different sides. The monster managed to knock Kali and Nick away before punching Vida in the chest and sending her to the ground.

"V!" Kali called, rushing to her friends' side. She took a protective stance in front of Vida as Nick checked on her.

The monster growled and Kali rushed back in. She aimed a punch for the side of the monster's head, but he caught her arm and twisted it around so that it was behind her back. Kali groaned and struggled for release.

"Let her go, freak!" Nick shouted, firing his magi staff at the monster.

The cab released Kali and she stumbled away, cradling her wrist as it throbbed painfully. She looked up wildly as the others cried out and just managed to see them hit the ground as Necrolai appeared beside the monster.

"Necrolai!" Kali hissed.

"Who else?" Necrolai asked. "And I believe you've met my friend."

Taking her Morpher from her belt, Kali sent a distress signal to the others and then rushed at Necrolai. She groaned as the witch caught her arm and slashed at her chest with her claws, knocking her back down.

"There they are!" Chip yelled, running into the parking area.

Necrolai turned. "Time to end this party," she said. She whistled and the monster turned back into a cab.

"That's just crazy!" said Vida.

"Deliver the map," Necrolai ordered.

The monster beeped it's horn and then sped away.

"Let's go!" Xander yelled, chasing after the car.

"I got it!" said Nick, also giving chase. The others made to follow their friends but Necrolai dealt with them accordingly, sending them to the floor after a short, rapid blast of energy balls.

The Rangers groaned as they lay on the ground.

"That's nothing compared with the power I'll soon have," said Necrolai. She turned and flew off.

Shaking her head, Kali pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around at her friends. "I didn't like the sound of that," she said.

"I agree," said Vida. "What do you think she meant when she said 'more power'?"

"Let's go after her!" said Nick, regaining his footing and trying to give chase. He was stopped by Xander.

"We've got another problem," said Xander, nodding to a corner of the underground lot. In the top far corner was a small surveillance camera.

"Smile - looks like we're on camera," said Maddie.

**~X~**

Kali run a hand through her hair as she watched herself morph on camera.

"You need to protect your identities at all costs," said Udonna. "This tape could put us all in danger."

"It was an honest mistake," said Kali. "We didn't know the camera was there."

Nick and Vida nodded their agreement.

"Isn't there something we can do to erase this?" Vida asked.

Udonna shook her head, unsure.

"Maybe we get lucky and no one views the footage," said Xander. "They'll record over it in 24hrs."

Kali groaned. "Fingers crossed you're right," she muttered.

"Wait - what was that?" Maddie asked. She paused the tape on Necrolai and then opened her Morpher. The old hag was reading what looked like a map. Maddie pointed her Morpher and the screen and an exact duplicate of the map appeared on the console.

Udonna breathed in awe as she run her fingers across the paper. "This map was written by the ancients," she said. "Oh, my. I thought this was lost. It's the map to the Fireheart."

"The Fireheart? No way!" Chip gasped. He paused and then added, "What's the Fireheart?"

Kali laughed and shook her head.

"The ancients believed it to be the source of tremendous power," Udonna explained.

"Which means we need to find it before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it," said Vida, punching a fist into her palm.

"Oh, that won't be easy," said Udonna, still staring at the map. "It says you must traverse the Cimmerian Forest."

"That's all right. We like forests, don't we, guys?" Xander grinned.

"Yeah. Now you do," Kali said.

Xander stuck his tongue out at her.

"This one is unlike any you know. Imagine your worst nightmare," said Udonna.

"That's easy," said Chip, dramatically. "My mom puts my cellphone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is tiny."

Kali snorted as the others laughed.

"Enough!" Udonna snapped, turning quickly to the teens. "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken. Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go." She handed the map to Nick. "Remember, returning with the Fireheart will not be your success. Your success will be to return at all."

Kali whistled under her breath. "No pressure," she muttered.

**~X~**

The team took a deep breath as they reached the beginning of the Cimmerian Forest. A sign that read _**'Go Back! Cimmerian Forest Ahead'**_ had been nailed to a tree, while another just beyond read "_**Last Chance. Go Back!"**_

"I'm not looking forward to this," Maddie groaned, looking between the two signs.

"Name one person who is," said Kali.

"I am," said Xander. He stepped up to the sign and grinned as the others shot him dubious looks. "I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Like Toby said, I'm a born leader," said Xander.

Kali rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure Toby was just being sarcastic," she said.

Vida smirked.

"Okay. It's all yours," said Nick, handing the map over.

"Awesome," said Xander, folding the map in half. He looked at it and then looked towards the forest ahead. "Team Xander, onward."

Xander walked past the two warning signs and disappeared amongst the trees. The others shared unsure looks and followed after him.

The first thing they noticed as they walked along the unruly dirt path was the many skeletons's littering the area. Neither of them was sure what creature the skeleton's belonged too, but they were left behind to freak out anyone who dared enter the forest.

"An elephant's graveyard," said Chip, eerily. "Now, this is my kind of place."

"It sure isn't mine," said Maddie.

A dull creaking noise echoed from somewhere overhead, followed by a whispering in the air.

"Okay, what was that?" Maddie asked, her voice trembling with fear.

Kali craned her neck and swallowed as she spotted a lingering shadow somewhere in the treetops. She swallowed and quickly averted her gaze. "You know what they say when you're hanging from a high place?" she asked.

"Don't look down?" said Vida.

"Well, in this case, don't look up," said Kali, shaking her head.

"Just keep moving," said Nick.

A little further down the path, Xander raised his hand and came to a stop. "Woah!" he said, but the warning came too late as the others crashed into him.

"Next time, just say, 'stop'," said Vida. "'Woah' is for horses. I don't see any horses here. Do you?"

"Okay. I got it," said Xander, consulting the map again.

The leaves in the trees ruffled as the wind rushed around them. Kali felt Maddie tremble in front of her and squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie asked.

"It's just the wind," Kali said, calmly. "You're fine."

Maddie nodded timidly.

"It could be the wind," said Chip. "Or, someone could be following us. I mean, I've had the feeling that someone has been following us since we started, but I didn't want to say anything, 'cause I always think someone's following us."

Nick looked at Kali. "Do you sense anything?" he asked, seeing as she usually had a knack for sensing things happening before they did.

Kali looked awkward. "I didn't want to say anything," she said, nodding at Maddie. The blue ranger was freaked out enough.

Nick nodded in understanding.

"Let's keep moving," said Xander. He consulted the map and nodded ahead. "That way." He stepped forward and stopped as the trees ruffled again above him and a creature fell out in front of them.

The team yelled in surprise only to relax as they realised it was only Phineas.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Kali told Phineas.

"Doing what?" Phineas asked.

"Sorry, Phineas, we're on an important mission - Don't have time for a visit," said Xander.

Phineas flipped out of the tree and landed on his feet. He spread his arms, waiting for an applause that didn't come. "Tell you what - seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest."

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," said Nick turning to Xander. "Sounds like he knows the place."

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"I like him. He knows what he's talking about," said Phineas. "I know this forest like the, uh, back of my - oh. Lucky me - new wart."

Xander looked affronted at the idea that his leadership was being called into question. "Look, I don't need any help," he said, pointing at the map. "I know exactly where I am going. This way, team." He walked off down the dirt path.

"Okay," Phineas chuckled. "Well, no problem. Have a nice day. Just sorry I'll never, ever see you again."

Kali shared a concerned look with Nick as they followed behind the others, Phineas' words hanging heavily in the air.

**~X~**

After checking her watch for the fourth time, Kali groaned and pushed her way to the front of the group to confront Xander. "Hey, String Bean," she said, grabbing his arm and wheeling him around to face her. He was at least a foot taller than her, but she didn't let it intimidate her.

"What's the problem now?" Xander asked, exasperated.

"Where do you want me to start?" Kali asked. "How about the fact that you're leading us in circles. We've passed that tree stump like three times. Admit it - we're lost."

"We are not," said Xander, shaking his head. He didn't sound so confident anymore.

"We are, too," Kali argued.

"We are not," Xander repeated.

"What are you, twelve?" Kali asked.

"We are not lost!" said Xander.

"We are... sinking!" Chip exclaimed, looking down. The mud was almost up to his knees by now.

Maddie panicked as the muddy water inched higher and higher up her legs. "Swamp sand!" she yelped.

"Everybody Ranger up!" said Xander, taking out his Morpher.

The others did the same.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh, great. The morphers don't work out here," Chip panicked. Being the smallest of the group, he was almost up to his chest in mud.

Twisting her upper body around, Kali reached over and latched onto some dead grass at the end of the lake. She tugged as hard as she could and sloshed her way towards the bank. "Hey, here!" she called over her shoulder, reaching behind her and flailing her hand around before her fingers tangled with someone else's.

Vida sloshed her way towards Kali and waded up the bank, followed behind by Maddie. Kali pulled herself to safety and then turned, reaching out and grasping Nick's hand. She dug her heels into the bank and pulled him towards her. Once freed, Nick tripped and crashed into Kali, sending them both to the floor.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

Kali coughed. "I will once you get off me," she said.

Nick rolled to the side and Kali took a deep breath.

Once the others were free and safe, the team collapsed onto the side of the swamp to catch their breath. Kali sat hunched over and raised her head to the glare at Xander. "Time to re-evaluate," she said. "I vote to demote Xander as leader."

"What? Why?" Xander exclaimed. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have stopped us. We could've kept going and not become trapped."

"Then ended back up here an hour later!" Kali argued.

Nick sighed. "Knock it off, Kali!" he snapped. Kali turned her glare onto him, but he ignored her and turned to Xander. "Take out the map."

Xander paused and then glanced behind him. The others followed his gaze and watched in fear as the map disappeared beneath the swamp marsh.

"Oh, no," Xander groaned.

"Oh, great," Nick grumbled, slumping back against the bank.

"Map - who needs a map?" Xander asked. "I've looked at that thing a million times. It's all up here." He tapped the side of his head.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Vida asked, clearly as irritated as Kali.

Pushing herself to her feet, Kali nudged past Xander, almost knocking him backwards into the swamp again and stormed off, away from the others.

The others recovered and followed after her, with Xander quickly taking the lead once again.

**~X~**

Nick half-glanced at Kali as they walked behind the others. "You going to ignore me for the rest of the journey?" he asked quietly.

Kali ignored him and wrapped her arms around her chest. She was still annoyed at him for snapping at her when normally he took her side on everything. She knew that she was being childish, but Xander was working the last good nerve of the entire team, and she seemed to be the only one with enough will to challenge him on it.

"Kali, I'm sorry," Nick sighed. "What did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to have my back," Kali replied. "We're lost, Nick. Why am I the only one who can see that?"

"You're not."

"Then why didn't you step up and say something?"

"You didn't give me a chance!" Nick argued. "You went right for the throat, just like you always do."

Kali growled and turned to glare at him. "He can dress-up 'plan Xander' in whatever he likes, it's still a failure," she said. "He can't talk his way out of trouble, much less walk it. We are never getting out of here." Her voice trembled and she turned away.

Nick grabbed Kali's arm, stopping her from leaving. "Hey," he said, lowering his voice. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Kali said, tugging herself away. "I'm pissed off. Xander has no clue as to where we are, much less where we are going, and my best friend is against me shutting him down."

"Look -" Nick cut off as the others called to them from up ahead. He sighed as Kali run off and he chased her down, stopping only to find the path diverging in two different directions. "Now where?" he groaned.

Xander paused and then pointed left. "It's that way," he declared.

"Hello."

Kali looked up as Phineas jumped out of the tree and landed beside them. "I wouldn't go that way," he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas for his help," said Maddie, gently. She looked at Xander, hoping he would reconsider Phineas' earlier offer to lead them out of the forest.

But Xander shook his head. "We don't need anything," he defended. "We are fine."

"He's right," said Phineas. "You don't need anything, because very soon, you're going to be eaten by a boar beast. But, hey, once again, have a nice day." He turned to leave.

"He's just trying to scare us," said Xander. "Come on, guys"

"Not a chance in hell," said Kali, her temper reaching boiling point again. "I'm done playing 'Follow the Leader'. You guys' can do what you want, I'm going with Phineas." She stepped over a fallen log and joined the Troblin on the path leading to the right.

Kali met Nick's gaze, hoping that this time he'd have her back. He sighed and turned to Xander. "I'm sticking with Kali," he said, stepping over the log and joining his best friend.

"Me, too," said Vida. She paused and turned back to Chip and Maddie, expecting them to follow. "Guys?" she asked.

Chip shrugged and stepped over the log. Maddie gave in and followed.

"Guys!" Xander interrupted, stubbornly. "I know where I'm going." But it wasn't enough to get the others to reconsider. "Okay. Okay. I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium if you stick with me."

Maddie hesitated. It was clear that she wanted to give Xander the benefit of the doubt, but she was torn between his desire to prove he was a good leader and Kali's desire to get them all out alive.

"Make it three," Maddie bargained.

"Deal. Chip?" Xander asked.

Chip shrugged. "Deal," he said.

Kali rolled her eyes.

"I always wanted to see a boar beast, anyway," said Chip as he followed Maddie and Xander down the left path.

Kali closed her eyes and shook her head. "He's an idiot," she muttered. "He's going to get them killed."

"Come on," said Phineas, leading the way down the path to the right. Kali followed at a brisk pace behind him.

Nick and Vida shared concerned looks and then hurried to catch up.

**~X~**

Kali tried to ease the stitch out of her side as she continued to follow Phineas uphill. As she reached the top, the Troblin stepped aside and allowed her to pass ahead of him. She did and sighed in relief as streams of sunlight hit her in the face, momentarily blinding her.

"There you go," Phineas said, following them out into the open. "Congratulations. You've officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

Phineas turned and walked back into the trees, disappearing from view as the shadows swallowed him whole.

"Let's hope one of those things is a bath," said Vida. She panted and turned back to the view that awaited her. It was late afternoon, and she, Nick and Kali stood on the topmost banking, overlooking a rock quarry.

The banking itself gave way to a rocky cliffside with large boulders and loose stones that were sure to result in a gruesome death if they were to attempt to get down from here. At the base, the cliffside stopped at the edge of a pool of clear water.

"That's a long way down," said Kali.

"Come on," said Nick. "Let's find the Fireheart and get out of here."

The girls' nodded and followed him away from the cliff face. A little further along the sides evened out, and the trio were able to start a much safer descent. They reached lower ground without incident and looked around the quarry for any sign of their bounty.

"Over there," said Nick, pointing at a golden, glistening rock. He jogged over as the girls' followed him, and knelt beside the jagged pile of stones.

"Think this is it?" Kali asked.

"It's worth a shot," said Vida. "Let's see if we've got our powers back." She took out her Morpher and snapped it open. The wind whipped around her as she transformed into a tornado, and blasted the rocks apart.

Kali covered herself with her cloak and coughed as the dust settled once Vida had cooled down. "Little warning next time," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes!" Vida grinned as she spotted a golden chest buried beneath the rocks. She knelt beside it and tried to tug the pipe sticking out of the top. It didn't budge.

Nick reached for his Morpher. "I'll take it from here," he said, pointing the wand tip at the mound and summoning his firepower. The gold melted and the pipe rolled free.

"Hot stuff," said Kali, picking up the pipe and uncapping it. A roll of parchment rested inside, she pulled it out and turned to her friends with a grin. "The secret to the Fireheart," she announced.

Vida and Nick chuckled at their success.

Then the ground exploded.

Kali lost her footing and fell, losing her grip on the scroll as she reached out to support herself on the loose gravel. "No!" she yelled, looking up as Necrolai swooped over, casting a dark shadow, and snatching the scroll out of the air.

"Fireheart is mine!" Necrolai laughed as she landed. She turned back to the rangers with a triumphant smirk. "Hidiacs!"

A small army of foot soldiers popped up from behind rock formations all along the quarry.

"I am so ready for today to be over!" Kali grumbled, getting back to her feet. She clenched her fists and stared Necrolai down. "That's ours!" she snapped, pointing at the scroll.

"You want it, Ranger?" Necrolai taunted. "Come and take it."

The Hidiacs swarmed around Necrolai, forming a barrier between her and the Rangers.

"Whatever you say," said Kali. She rushed forward and jumped over the Hidiacs, using them as stepping stones to reach Necrolai. "You old hag!" she yelled.

Necrolai laughed and blasted Kali with two energy balls. The black ranger cried out as she was blown off her feet, and landed on her back a few feet away.

"Kali!" Nick called. He tried to get to her but was prevented from doing so by the Hidiacs that refused to fall.

Necrolai stood over Kali. "What did you think you were going to do, black Ranger?" she taunted. She snapped her fingers and the cab monster from that morning raced into the quarry.

Kali breathed heavily as she pushed herself back to her feet. "I am done playing nice," she said, unclipping her Morpher from her belt. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" she commanded, thrusting her Morpher into the air.

The cab monster screeched around and parked itself between Kali and Necrolai. The bat was about to toss the Fireheart map through the window when Kali rolled across the roof and landed on the other side, she fell back against the car and used it as leverage to aim a kick at Necrolai's shoulder.

Necrolai fell back, the scroll clutched tightly in her claws. "You foolish girl!" she snarled.

"That's getting old!" Kali yelled. She pushed off the car and rushed at Necrolai. She heard the roar of an engine and cast a glance behind her to see the cab monster racing towards her.

Just before it hit her, Nick swerved in front of it on his bike and drew its attention away.

Kali sighed in relief and turned her attention back to Necrolai. The vampire hag was mid-fight with Vida. The two fought over the scroll, which Necrolai refused to let release. With Nick distracting the cab, Kali rushed forward to help Vida.

The three fought back and forth - Vida leaned forward and allowed Kali to roll across her back, giving her the leverage she needed to kick Necrolai in the gut. Then Kali allowed Vida to use her shoulders as a springboard so that Vida had the advantage of attacking from above with her Magi Staff.

But, despite the pair's combined efforts, Necrolai still blasted them aside.

"V, Kali!" Nick called, racing over.

Necrolai laughed.

"Hey!"

Kali, Vida and Nick turned to see Xander, Chip, and Maddie running towards them. They, too, were morphed and ready for battle.

"Hey, you made it!" said Nick, relieved for the backup.

"Sis," said Maddie, falling to her knees beside Vida.

"Let's show this overgrown bat what we're made of," said Vida.

The others nodded in agreement and then jumped into the air. They flipped over and landed on the cliffside, overlooking the whole quarry.

"Power Rangers, Mystic Force!"

The taxi monster roared and fired his blasters at the team. While four of them ducked to avoid the hit, Nick and Kali leapt from the cliffside and raced towards the monster.

"Magi Staff, Sword mode!" Nick called. He ducked and rolled across the quarry floor as the monster aimed a punch at him, and then popped up from behind, slashing at the back of his legs with the sword.

The monster howled and rounded on the red ranger, swinging his fists. He hit Nick in the chest and sent him flying backwards, on the quarry floor.

Running to her friend's aid, Kali unclipped her Magi Staff from her belt and held it into the air as it extended. The black dog on the top glinted in the afternoon sunlight. "Magi Staff, Hell's Fire!" she yelled, unleashing a wall of flame at the monster.

It rammed into him, knocking him back into the quarry wall.

Recovered, Nick raced forward and pulled free his staff. He jumped over Kali and summoned a spell seal. "Firepower!" he yelled, sending the seal at the monster. It pinned him against the quarry wall for a second longer before the monster exploded.

"That cab is busted!" Kali said fist-bumping Nick.

"What have you done?"

Kali and Nick turned to the sound of Necrolai's angry yell. She was holding only half of the Fireheart scroll while glaring at the others Rangers as Vida held the other half. Running over, Nick and Kali re-joined their friends, ready to face Necrolai should she start.

"This isn't over, Rangers!" Necrolai screeched before turning tail and taking off.

The Rangers sighed as she disappeared and then turned back to Vida.

"Well, at least we got half," said Vida, unrolling the parchment.

"Whatever it is," Xander said, inspecting the scroll from over Vida's shoulder.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

**~X~**

Kali was leaning against Toby's office as Xander stood ahead of her and the others, his arm around the cardboard cut-out of Jake Bonebreaker. She hadn't entirely forgiven him for his stupid, stubborn streak in the Cimmerian Forest earlier that day, and was waiting for his apology.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Xander said, finally working up the courage to admit that he had been stubborn and stupid. "I guess part of being a born leader is knowing when to follow."

"Well, it's not a total loss," said Maddie, folding a red shirt and placing it on the shelf with the others. "You learned from this, Xander."

Xander grinned and nodded. He cast a glance at Kali. She avoided his gaze causing him to sigh and looked to Nick. "How long is she going to stay mad at me?" he asked.

"She hasn't entirely forgiven me, yet, mate," Nick admitted. "She may have been there with and for me in the fight with the cab, but I still took her head off back there."

"How long does she normally hold grudges for?" Chip asked.

Nick scoffed. "I've seen her hold a grudge for up, and not limited, to six months," he said. "But, then, you'd have had to have done something to seriously piss her off. Your little stunt in Cimmerian Forest..." he shrugged and shook his head.

"Maybe I should apologise personally?" Xander suggested.

"You can try," said Nick. "But Kali can be pretty stubborn herself."

Xander hesitated then swallowed. He had to at least try. Turning away from the others, he headed for Kali's direction and stopped as a familiar face entered the store. His eyes widened and he glanced behind him at the cardboard cut off of Jake Bonebreaker.

"Hello, mates," Jake said, looking around the store. "My tour bus broke down, so I thought I'd kill some time in here while it's getting fixed." He spotted the cardboard cut-out of himself and grinned. "Hey, handsome lad, isn't he?"

"Jake, you have got to meet our boss," said Vida, excitedly. "He is your biggest fan."

Jake grinned and nodded.

"Toby!" Nick yelled. "Guess who's here!"

Toby burst out of the office and looked around at his employees.

"Jake Bonebreaker!" the whole team announced.

"I'm not falling for that again," said Toby, shaking his head. He pointed at the cordless phone in his hand. "I've got work to do." He withdrew into the office, the door swinging shut behind him.

Jake frowned as he looked at the cardboard cut-out and then at the Rangers, all of whom were equally surprised at their boss' disinterest.


	8. Stranger Within, Part I

Kali blinked as she looked up from the book she had been reading. The panel blocking the dragon's mouth opened allowing Nick and Xander entry into Root core. "What took you guys so long?" she asked. "Your shift ended ten minutes ago, and where's Vida?"

"Haven't seen her since yesterday," said Xander, flopping into a seat beside Chip. He reached across the table and pulled one of the many books towards him, flipping it open to the first page.

"That's strange," said Maddie. "She didn't come home last night, either."

"I'm sure she's fine," said Kali. "If she weren't, she'd have contacted us by now."

The others nodded but Maddie still looked nervous. This was the first time she had gone longer than ten minutes without seeing her sister.

"Any luck?" Nick asked, taking the spare seat beside Kali.

Kali shook her head and returned to the ancient language set out in front of her. "We've checked half the books here," she said. "Since I didn't have work today, I came in early to get a head start, but I still can't find anything."

Since the fight with Necrolai over the Fireheart scroll, the Rangers had been doing everything within their power to find something that would help decipher the second half of the map. They needed to find the Fireheart power before Necrolai could get it to Morticon.

"If you've been reading all day and still haven't found anything then maybe we're not meant to find the secret to the Fireheart," said Xander, aimlessly flipping a page.

"Don't you dare give up," said Kali, tossing him a second book. "We're not allowed to give up. Ever."

"Says who?" Nick asked.

Maddie grinned. "Udonna shouted at Kali an hour before you turned up," she explained. "Mainly because she wanted to give up, too."

Kali shrugged sheepishly. "It was kind of scary," she admitted.

Maddie and Chip laughed and Kali pouted at the pair of them, while Nick and Xander merely chuckled.

"By the way, where is Udonna?" Nick asked, looking around.

"Last time I saw Udonna, she was teaching Claire another invisibility spell," Maddie answered.

"Which could be the problem right there," said Chip.

Kali sighed and rubbed her eyes. The words were starting to swim and merge into one. She shook her head as it started to feel fuzzy, and tiredness was creeping into her voice.

"Don't fall asleep," said Nick, nudging her awake.

"But I'm tired," Kali whined.

Nick chuckled and handed her a bottle of soda pop from his backpack. He had made sure Root core was stocked up with supplies to keep the Rangers going and searching.

"Yo, crew," Vida said, entering Root core. She looked wide awake, but walked with a lazy gait, swaying from side to side. She pulled out a chair and flopped down into it. "Sorry, I'm late."

"' Late'? We haven't seen you since yesterday," said Nick. "That's - that's beyond late. So much for giving us your word."

"Relax. You're not my dad," said Vida, even her speech was slow. "So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news is the world's still here."

"Uh, V, it's not that you missed last night," said Xander. "You missed all day, too. It's night-time again."

"I was worried about you," said Maddie.

"Yeah, she's been gearing up to send out a search party," said Kali. "I was ready to join her."

Vida sighed and stood from the table. "Look. I'm sorry. I gave my word, and I blew it. It won't happen again," she said.

"Hey. No problem, V," said Chip, gently. "We all make mistakes."

Vida smiled fondly.

Kali shook her head and then turned quickly to Nick as he tensed beside her. She frowned and then panicked as he cringed and pressed a hand against the side of his temple. "Nick?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Koragg," said Nick, shakily. "He's back and wants to fight."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vida asked. She turned quickly and left Root core.

Kali pointed after her. "That's not normal," she said. "Not the running off to fight thing," she added quickly. "The whole being gone for twenty-four hours and expecting everything to be alright when she returns."

The others nodded but followed after Vida anyway. Now wasn't the best time to scold Vida on her actions, they'd have to wait until later.

**~X~**

Upon entering the clearing, Kali noticed that nothing looked out of the ordinary. At least until a small army of Hidiacs burst out of the bushes and surrounded the Rangers.

"Let's ranger up," said Nick.

"Why bother?" Vida asked, rushing in unmorphed. She moved with the stealth and speed of a big cat and had the strength of an elephant.

Nick whistled under his breath. "Man, look at V go!" he said, amazed.

"This catching up on her sleep thing seems to be paying off," said Xander.

"Go, sis," Maddie grinned. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I," Chip agreed.

Kali merely just watched in silence.

After widdling down the competition, Vida grinned and called on her wind power to turn her into a tornado. "Tornado power!" she commanded, taking out the last of Hidiacs with a burst of magic.

"Whoa, sis," Maddie said, running over.

Vida smiled and brushed off her hands as the others crowded around.

"Way to go, V," said Nick, patting her shoulder.

Kali stiffened and turned to the shadows. "I know you're there, Koragg," she called, earning the other's attention. "I may not be able to see you, but I can feel you."

"Very impressive," said Koragg, stepping into the open. "But, how about a real challenge?" He opened a dark spell seal and merged with it, allowing it to fill him up with immense power and grow to proportional heights.

Taking out their morphers, the Rangers pressed the first three digits and raised their wands into the air. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they commanded.

"Welcome to your last fight!" Koragg threatened, removing his sword from its sheath behind his shield and holding it above his head.

"That's what you think," said Nick.

Koragg held up his shield and the two panels above and below opened to reveal the red-eye in the centre. "Wolf attack!" he bellowed.

"Not a chance!" Kali yelled turning on her side. The blast hit her flank and she absorbed the energy field.

Jumping out from behind the Hellhound, Nick and Chip raced to attack Koragg. The wolf warrior blocked their attacks, and initiated his own, causing them both to stumble. He then turned and attacked Maddie as she rushed in. He slashed at her with his sword, sending her crashing to the ground.

"You want some of this?" Xander asked, holding up his axe and blocking Maddie from Koragg's view. He swung the axe at Koragg, but the wolf warrior blocked it with his shield.

Pushing Xander away, Koragg attacked him with his sword and then turned to block Nick's next attack.

"Could use some help, V!" Chip called.

"Incoming!" Vida yelled. She transformed into her ball mode and soared through the air as Kali head-butted her towards Chip.

Chip caught the pink ball between his wings and spun in a circle. "A little game of catch, Koragg?!" he called; releasing the ball on the third spin and watching it sail towards the wolf warrior.

Koragg raised his shield but still stumbled as the ball collided with him hard. "I'm not done yet," he announced, having recovered quickly. "_**Major Catastros**_!" he called, summoning the black horse. He merged with the beast to form his Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

"It doesn't matter what form you take, Koragg," said Kali. "You don't scare us!"

"We'll see about that, black ranger," said Koragg.

"Let's show him!" said Nick.

The others agreed.

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

The sun broke the horizon and Vida let out a cry of pain. She tried to shield herself from the bright rays but fell out of the sky, landing on Kali's back. "The sun's so bright!" she whined, her voice slurred.

Kali moved closer to the ground and gently tilted her flank back, allowing Vida to carefully slide off onto the forest floor. The pink ranger demorphed from both titan and ranger mode and lay, breathing heavily in Kali's shadow.

"Sis, are you all right?" Maddie asked, crowding around. The others did the same.

"What happened?" Nick asked Kali.

Kali shook her head. "She just collapsed," she said. "I figured being down on the forest floor, in my shadow, would be better than on my flank and in the light. She said it was too bright, and she sounded in pain when she said it."

Xander and Chip shared a look as Vida moved weakly on the forest floor.

"You lose one, and you all quit?" Koragg asked. He swiped his sword through the air, unleashing a shockwaves on the Rangers. With Kali protecting Vida from the light, Xander, being the second biggest titan, was left to take the hit.

The others gasped and looked around as the shockwave hit the green ranger. It sounded like thunder crashing.

Xander groaned and fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"Look at your pitiful selves," said Koragg. "You are defenceless. I waste my time." He turned and disappeared.

With Koragg gone, the Rangers turned their attention back to Vida.

"Guys! We have to help her!" said Chip.

"We will," said Kali, nodding. "But you have to get her out of the sunlight before I can demorph. My titan form is the only thing blocking out the sun, right now."

The others nodded and demorphed. Kali watched as Xander and Nick carried Vida back into the shadow of an oak tree before she demorphed herself. She jogged over to them and knelt beside Vida.

"We should get her back to Root core," said Maddie.

Xander checked his watch. "We also have to open the store in ten minutes," he said.

"Split up," said Kali. "You three go open the store. Maddie and I'll take V back to Root core and meet up with you later."

The boys nodded and headed off leaving the three girls' alone.

Maddie stared nervously down at her unconscious sister.

"It's going to be okay," Kali said, squeezing her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Remember what I told LeeLee, the day you got turned to stone? About how far I was willing to go to protect my friends?"

Maddie nodded.

"Now's not any different," Kali said. "I promise you, Maddie. We'll figure this out."

Maddie smiled weakly. "Yeah," she whispered.

**~X~**

The next morning Kali was being shaken awake by Nick and the others. She whined and rubbed her face with her hands. Her neck cracked and she groaned, reaching back to massage the aches in her shoulders.

"Did you sleep here?" Xander asked.

"After Maddie took Vida back to Briarwood, I decided to keep searching for the secret to the Fireheart," Kali said.

"Why didn't you come meet us at the store?" Xander asked. "I could've found you something to do."

Kali shook her head. "It's the long weekend," she said. "Toby said I didn't have to work it."

Xander grumbled and picked up one of Kali's discarded books and started flipping through the pages. "Did you get anywhere last night?" he asked.

"Just another big fat goose egg," said Kali, yawning. She rubbed her eyes and closed the book she had fallen asleep reading last night.

Nick chuckled and picked up his book. "Rachel brought home food last night," he said. "She kept asking where you were. It's not like you to stay out all night."

"I'll message her and apologise," said Kali, taking out her phone. "Please tell me you saved me some leftovers, at least?"

"Yeah. They're in the fridge," said Nick.

Kali smiled.

"Good morning, Root core," said Vida, strolling in at her leisure. She looked a lot better than she had done yesterday, but her gait was still slow and lazy.

"Hey, sis. You're feeling better," said Maddie, happily.

"I'm feeling great," said Vida, grinning. "Slept like a baby. Let's rock and roll."

"You slept like a log - 22 hours' worth," said Nick.

"Hey, V, say a few words to your fans," said Maddie, holding up her camcorder.

Vida sashayed over to the camera. "All right, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream," she said, holding up two fingers in the shape of a sideways V to the left of her head. She laughed.

Maddie turned off the camera.

"After such a long nap, you must be very thirsty, V," said Chip, holding a goblet of red liquid.

Vida raised the goblet to her mouth and took a large gulp. Her eyes widened and she leaned over at the waist, spitting out the contents. "Yuck! It's tomato juice!" she cried.

"Aw, what? Did you think it was blood?" Chip asked.

"Pardon me?" Xander screeched.

"I'm a card-carrying member of C.O.U.N.T.V," said Chip, taking a card from his uniform pocket. He looked at the clueless looks on his friends' faces and sighed. "Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires Club. And I, my friends, have found myself a vampire."

"My sister is a vampire?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

"Pale skin, sensitivity to light, sleeping all day, thirsts for blood," said Chip, listing the obvious symptoms of vampirism. "Textbook vampire signs."

Kali snorted as her resolve crashed and she burst out laughing. The others soon followed.

Chip looked around.

"Come on, guys," said Nick, pushing away from the table. "We're late for work. Kali, you coming?"

Kali nodded and popped her neck and shoulders. "I swear, if I stay one minute longer in here then I'm going to get Root core fever," she said, following him.

"I'll meet with you guys, later," Vida called. "I got to grab a bite before I go."

The others nodded and waved.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong," said Chip. "I'll stay here and go in with V."

**~X~**

With their shifts coming to an end, Nick, Maddie, and Xander set about cleaning up and closing the Rock Porium while Kali tried to call Chip and Vida on her cell phone. She'd already tried the Morphers and failed, but they weren't answering their regular phones either.

"What is the point in having a cell phone if you're not going to use it properly?" Kali grumbled, locking her phone and shoving it into her pocket.

"Maybe they don't have any service?" Xander offered.

"I get service at Root core all the time," said Kali, shooting down the idea.

"They may not be at Root core," said Xander.

Kali shrugged. "Where else could they be?" she asked. "They've been gone all day. We should head over there and see if maybe they told Udonna where they were heading if they've left that is."

"I second that," said Maddie.

Nick nodded also.

Xander shrugged. He wasn't about to argue when the odds were stacked against him.

The group locked up and run across the street to the tree opposite. They didn't stop or swerve and merely run straight into the trunk, opening a portal between the two worlds and cutting straight through.

They ran the entire way to Root core, slipping inside the Dragon's head and calling out to their friends. Vida and Chip, however, were nowhere to be found, but Udonna was back, researching and brewing a potion near the Xenotome.

Udonna looked up as the rangers piled inside. "You're out here late," she said. "What's going on?"

"Chip and V didn't show for work," said Nick. "We think there may be a problem."

"They seemed all right the last time you saw them?" Udonna asked.

Kali shrugged. "Not exactly," she said, shaking her head. "Vida's displayed some slightly concerning behaviour and Chip thought that maybe she's been turned into a vampire."

"Well, there are many things in the woods that seem... unbelievable," said Udonna, without dismissing Chip's theory. "But I assure you, they do exist."

The four rangers shared nervous looks. Had Chip been serious and they had just dismissed him out of ignorance?

"Hey, I just thought of something," said Maddie, taking out her Morpher. "This morning I took some video of her." She pointed the wand at the camcorder and the computer, transferring the video to the screen.

"Hey, V, say a few words to your fans," Maddie's voice from earlier echoed from the speakers.

"All right. I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream," said Vida's voice. But Vida was not on the screen.

Maddie panicked and turned to the others. "I don't get it," she said, tears already forming in her eyes. "She was dead centre frame when I took this."

"Look, she is there," said Kali, pointing at the goblet of tomato juice that was seemingly floating in mid-air. "We just can't see her."

"Her image will not appear on video, as it will not reflect in a mirror," said Udonna. "Chip was right. She is a vampire. Find them, Rangers. They need your help." There was an urgency in her voice.

Kali turned to Maddie. "You don't have to do this," she said. "You can sit this one out if it's going to be too distressing for you."

Maddie stared at the video and then at Kali. "No. She's my sister," she said, shaking her head. "I want to find her."

Nick nodded. "Then let's go," he said, heading for the door. Xander followed immediately after him.

"Remember what I said," said Kali to Maddie.

Maddie nodded and the pair followed the boys out of Root core.

**~X~**

Finding the monster was easy. But realising he had not only managed to turn Vida into a vampire, but a whole army of Briarwood teenagers was harder to swallow than knowing Vampires existed.

Kali pointed at Chip and Vida as she flew overhead on her Mystic Racer. They were already morphed and ready to face the monster and his army.

Dismounting, the other Rangers raced over to their friends.

"V, are you okay?" Maddie asked, concerned for her sister's mental and physical state.

V nodded and posed.

"Then let's swat this fly!" said Nick, taking the lead.

The others nodded and fell into formation around their leader.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Hellish as Hell Fire, Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Courage is our magic..." said Chip, clenching his fist.

"... and your downfall," Vida finished, crossing her arms.

Flytrap shook and clenched the vines at his side. "No problem!" he said, unleashing them on the Rangers. The vines wrapped around each Ranger, holding them in place as the vampire army hissed and staggered forward.

Kali struggled to break free, but the more she fought the tighter the vines got. "I swear, if those new-borns get any closer, I don't care if they're innocent teenagers I will unleash a wall of fire on them!" she warned.

"Easy, Kali," said Nick. He tried to sound soothing, but it was hard considering the situation.

"Let me try some magic!" Vida called. She shrunk down to the size of a fairy and fluttered away. "Magi Staff!" she yelled, transforming back to normal and attacking the vines.

They shuddered and released the others.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow mode!" Chip called. He fired a bolt of lightning at Flytrap.

"Nice one, Chip," said Vida.

Jumping over one another, the Rangers surrounded Flytrap and started to spin on the spot. The air picked up around them and Flytrap was lifted off of his feet; he spun into the air and then landed with a crash nearby.

"Mystic Force!" the team yelled, regrouping.

"Shut your trap!" Flytrap roared. Energy rippled all over his body and he suddenly sprouted, growing to Megazord heights.

Chip looked at his friends. "Let's even this out," he said.

They nodded and took out their morphers. Summoning their magic, they transformed into their titan Megazord forms, and the two Megazords faced down Flytrap.

"You okay, sis?" Maddie asked, checking in with her sister. She was still concerned that Vida would suddenly change sides, considering she was attached to Flytrap like the other converted teenagers.

Vida nodded and posed. "Never been better!" she grinned.

"Liking the new pose, V!" said Chip.

"We can all marvel at V's new pose later," Kali called from her Megazord. "Let's finish this!"

"Right!" the others nodded. "Titan Sabre."

"Try and stop these!" Flytrap roared, throwing out his vines and wrapping them around the two Megazords.

Kali looked down as the vines wrapped around her torso, legs and arms, preventing her from moving. "Big mistake, bug-boy," she said, channelling her magic towards the head of her Megazord. Her eyes flashed and several fireballs hit the monster and causing him to let her and the others go.

"Right on, Kali," Vida cheered.

"Finish him!" Kali yelled as the sun rose over the city. "Quickly!"

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!"

Flytrap rushed forward but was hit with the titan sabre. He sparked dangerous with energy and then exploded.

"You're planted," said Nick.

**~X~**

Kali watched from her vantage point as the teenagers of Briarwood looked around in confusion. She couldn't hear every word of what they were saying, but many of them were questioning where they were and how they had got there. Soon they split and headed off, in different directions.

"Whoo!" said Nick, jumping over a wooden bench behind the team. He grinned and rested one foot against it, leaning on his knee.

Kali laughed as she sat down on the bench and leaned back, using Nick as a prop to stop her from falling.

"Chip saved the day," said Maddie, wrapping an arm around her friend. "I got my sister back," she added, clasping hands with Vida, "and Briarwood teenagers are back to normal."

The team cheered.

Nick and Xander high-fived, as Chip and Kali fist-bumped, and Vida and Maddie hugged, tightly.

"Let's get out of here," said Kali, swinging around on the bench and standing up. "Before Koragg or Necrolai decide they want around three."

The others nodded and followed after her.

"Hey, Kali, wait," said Maddie.

Kali turned back.

"I just wanted to say thank you," said Maddie. "You promised me that we'd get Vida back, whatever it took, and you came through."

Kali shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. "You would've done the same for me. Besides, you guys are my family now. I protect my family."

Maddie smiled and nodded.

**~X~**

"Ahh-hoo!" Vida cheered as she jumped off the stage and started to dance with LeeLee in the middle of Rock Porium. She laughed and spun around, spotting Kali standing nearby. She reached out her hands and pulled the black ranger onto the makeshift dance floor and started to dance with her.

Kali laughed and moved her body to beat. Vida released her and the two danced back-to-back, while the others watched.

"Hey, so, Nick, now that you know Vampires do exist, how about joining the C.O.U.N.T.V. club?" Chip asked, following the red ranger over the store carrying a large case.

"Not interested," said Nick, stashing several records away on their appropriate shelves. He looked up and caught Kali's gaze as she danced nearby. The pair shared a smile. Nick knew how much Kali loved to go out and have fun, but after the incident two years ago, she rarely did so anymore.

"Wait - before you make a hasty decision," said Chip, opening the case. "Let me show you what your 200 bucks gets you." He took a smaller case and opened that, too. "Three cloves of garlic. A 'How to Spot a Vampire' Handbook, a mirror, vampire chalk, a vial -"

"Wait, wait, wait. 'Vampire chalk'?" Nick asked.

"No vampire hunter worth his wooden stake goes anywhere without it," said Chip. "Just draw a circle around the vampire, and they cannot cross the line."

He walked over to where Vida and Kali were still dancing and got down on his hands and knees, crawling around them and drawing a chalk circle on the tiled floor.

"What is he doing?" Maddie asked.

"Showing how vampire chalk works," said Nick.

Kali stumbled back as Chip nudged the back of her legs, almost knocking her over. "Hey, woah," she squeaked, catching her footing before she fell.

"Sorry, Kali," Chip apologised. He past LeeLee and the blonde jumped back, glaring at him.

"Hey, watch it, these are $300 LeSage boots," LeeLee said. "Draw your chalk near someone else's feet."

Chip rolled his eyes and carried on drawing. He joined the circle and returned to where Nick and Maddie were standing. Kali joined them, looking confused.

"So if Vida was a vampire, she couldn't cross that line," said Nick.

"Yep," Chip answered.

Kali looked to Nick and Maddie and they all burst out laughing. Chip frowned.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Chip," said Kali, catching the hurt look on his face. "But this is just... weird."

"Hey, V, we got any Coltrane on CD?" Xander called from the front of the store. He was holding the phone in one hand, pressing its receiver against his chest to block out the surrounding sounds.

"Let me check!" Vida called back. She stopped dancing and took a step forward. A barrier ignited and she groaned, slouching forward and breathing heavily.

Kali tensed and turned her full attention back to Vida. The pink ranger met her gaze; she looked terrified, and tried to step forward again. The barrier rippled for a second time and Vida cried out in pain.

"Chip, you're hurting her!" Kali snapped.

"I'm not doing anything," Chip said, sounding scared. He looked back at Vida as the others crowded around.

"V? Are you alright?" Kali asked her voice low and quiet. She felt Maddie at her shoulder and reached back to hold the younger girl's wrist. If this was what she thought it was, then Maddie could have lost it at any second.

Breathing heavily, Vida suddenly reared back and hissed at her friends. Her eyes were blood red and fangs protruded from her top and bottom gums.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kali whispered. She glanced at Chip, looking for an explanation.

But Chip looked just as stunned as the rest of them.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Stranger Within, Part II

"Guys, I know you think you need to do this, but I'm alright. Please, let me out," Vida pleaded.

"We're going to help you, V," Chip assured her. "I promise."

Vida heaved a heavy sigh and looked around at the others. She was confined within a circle of vampire chalk at Root core, as the others looked on concerned and confused.

"Maybe... you should let her out," said Claire.

Vida snarled and lunged for the Claire.

"And maybe you shouldn't," Claire trembled.

"I don't get it," said Maddie, walking a few feet away. "If Flytrap was destroyed, Vida should be fine. She must be under the spell of another vampire."

"The only other vampire we know of is Necrolai," said Kali. "And, to be honest, I didn't think her venom would've been potent enough to change someone. She's been trapped underground for almost nineteen years."

"Koragg would know if it's her," said Xander.

Chip turned quickly to Nick. "Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes," he said. "Have you ever tried to contact him?"

"No," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Could you try?" Maddie asked.

Nick glanced at Kali as he hesitated. She looked like she wanted to tell him not to do it, but he knew she wouldn't as it meant helping Vida. "I can try," he said. He turned away and pressed his fingers to his temple while closing his eyes.

There was a split-second pause before Nick sighed and shook his head. "I guess it doesn't -" he broke off as he grabbed his head, cringing in pain.

"Nick!" Kali said, grabbing his arm.

Nick panted hard as the pain in his head subsided "Next time, Chip, you can call him yourself," he said. "He's in the Glen."

"While you go after Koragg, there is something I need to do," said Udonna.

As Udonna left Maddie turned to Vida. "Who's going to stay with V?" she asked.

"I think you should," said Kali. "She may be your sister, but you're also less likely to fall for any tricks she may pull."

"But I want to help save her."

Kali shrugged. "It was only a suggestion, you don't have to do it," she said. "Like I said last time; no one would hold it against you if you wanted to sit this one out."

"I'm okay," said Maddie, although Kali could hear the unsure hesitation in her tone.

"Someone still needs to stay with her," said Xander.

"I'll do it," Claire offered.

The rangers hesitated.

"Claire, she'll try everything and anything to get you to release her," said Xander. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Don't worry. I'm a lot smarter than I look," said Claire.

Kali awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Or - never mind," said Claire, realising what she had said. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"If something doesn't feel right, or you're unsure about something, you call us, alright?" Kali said. "One of us will come back."

Claire nodded.

"Wait," said Nick, glancing around Root core. "Where's Chip?"

**~X~**

"Excellent. I had no idea you had grown so powerful," said Koragg, unsheathing his sword and holding up his shield. "Now I can destroy you. Wolf Attack!"

Chip covered his face to protect himself and felt a blaze of warm air wash over him. He lowered his hands and saw a wall of fire absorb Koragg's attack and then fizzle out.

"Chip!" Nick yelled, reaching him ahead of the others. When Kali arrived, she had Magi Staff in her hands and took a stance in front of the others, facing Koragg.

"Are you all right?" Maddie asked kneeling beside Chip as Nick helped him sit up.

"If you're looking for the one who turned the pink witch into the vampire, look no further than Necrolai," said Koragg.

"Why should we believe you?" Kali asked. "Why are you suddenly on our side?"

"I am not on your side, black ranger," said Koragg. "But you called me here. Why should you not believe what I have to say?"

"I can think of a few reasons," said Kali. "First and foremost, you're not exactly known for being one of the good guys."

"If you want the pink witch back, defeat Necrolai," said Koragg. "It matters not whether you believe me, what I tell you is the truth."

"Why are you telling us this?" Nick asked.

"If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the pink one back, then, and only then, have you earned the right to fight me," Koragg informed them. He then turned and disappeared.

Kali released the breath she had been holding and lowered her Magi Staff to her side. "I hate playing their games," she muttered.

**~X~**

Maddie stopped short as she returned to Root core, causing Kali to walk into the back of her.

"What, what is it?" Kali asked.

"Claire," said Maddie, pointing at the circle where the bumbling apprentice was standing. She looked scared and disappointed as the other Rangers started to notice her.

"I knew it!" Xander exclaimed.

Claire shuffled her feet. "I'm so sorry," she apologised. "But she got sick and then she fainted."

"No need to explain, Claire," said Nick.

"I just thought, 'what if something really bad happens? I would never forgive myself.' So I just erased a little bit of the circle, and she got out."

Chip sighed deeply as he shared an exasperated look with Xander. "Well, at least she didn't bite you," he said.

Claire looked panicked.

"She didn't bite you, did she?" Chip asked, suddenly nervous.

"No," said Claire, pulling back her hair to show the side of her neck. "But she put me in the circle. Please let me out."

Xander unfolded his arms and scrubbed part of the circle out with his foot.

"Thanks. Uh, I'd better find Udonna," said Claire. She smiled at each of them and then run off, leaving the team alone.

Kali frowned after her. "Something doesn't feel right," she said, folding her arms and leaning back against the handrail.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well, Claire's not a vampire," said Kali. "So, why did we have to erase part of the circle to let her out? Couldn't she have just stepped out of it?"

The Rangers paused and turned to Chip. He was the Vampire expert, so he should've known the answer.

"Uh, it could be, um, I mean..." Chip hesitated.

"Oh, hey guys, you're back, I didn't hear you come in," said Claire, appearing from upstairs. She was carrying her broomstick over her shoulder. "Gosh, that Vida is a tricky one. She tried to convince me she was sick, but I -" she broke off as she noticed the empty circle. "Where'd she go?"

Kali groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You have got to be kidding me!" she grumbled.

"What are we going to do now?" Chip asked.

"We have to find her, obviously," said Xander.

"But which her?" Maddie asked. "What if we find Necrolai before we find Vida?"

"Then we destroy her," said Kali. She walked over to the crystal ball and leaned against the table. "Look, it's not that hard a concept to grasp. If we find Necrolai before Vida then we destroy her and save our friend, but if we find Vida first then we lock her up for her good while we hunt down Necrolai and finish her off."

"But how do we destroy Necrolai?" Maddie asked.

Kali sighed and shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I didn't think that far ahead."

Nick scoffed with amusement. "Always up for a fight, but no clue how to get through it, huh, Kali?" he asked, nudging her.

"Well, you know me, I always usually wing it," said Kali, rolling her shoulders.

"What about Chip's book?" Xander asked. "It's got to have a chapter on destroying Vampires."

Chip nodded. "Chapter thirteen. It's the old stake-in-the-heart scenario," he explained.

"I'm cool with that," said Kali. "Whatever it takes to get V back."

"Unless we're dealing with the Queen of the Vampires," said Chip.

"And what does it say about destroying them?" Nick asked.

"It says you can't," Chip answered.

"Well, that's encouraging," said Xander. He paused and then brightened up. "Wait - the Xenotome. That tells us what we need to know when we need to know it. We need to know now."

Chip nodded and headed up the stairs to the Xenotome. He reached the plinth as the others gathered around him. "Xenotome, how do we defeat the Queen of the Vampires?" he asked.

The pages brightened as black shapes and letters appeared for them to read.

"Dawn Crystal?" Chip questioned, reading further. "That must be the only way to defeat Necrolai."

"Does it tell you where we can find one?" Maddie asked.

Chip shook his head. "No. But it tells you how to make one, but it takes time... and ingredients I don't if we can get," he said, running his finger down the page.

"You can't," said Udonna, returning with a Wicca basket. "But I did. We must hurry. There is not much time. We must make the crystal before -"

"Before what?" Maddie asked, her voice shaking. "Before it's too late? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Make no mistake, Rangers," Udonna warned. "We are in danger of losing one of our own."

Kali shook his head. "That's not going to happen," she said as wrapped her arm around Maddie's shoulder. "I made a promise, and I never break them."

"Udonna, you make the Dawn Crystal," said Nick. "The rest of us will find Vida."

"No," said Chip. "I'm staying to make the crystal. I owe Vida that much."

Maddie looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

Kali squeezed the blue ranger tightly and looked up at Nick. She nodded at Maddie and then shook her head, silently reinforcing her earlier statements of Maddie needing to sit this one out.

But Nick shrugged and shook his head. Maddie had made it very clear that she wanted to help; who were they to tell her otherwise?

**~X~**

As the sun broke the horizon, Nick, Kali, Maddie and Xander reconvened at the Rock Porium. It was too early to open the shop to the public, but they all had a key to let themselves in.

"Any luck?" Kali asked as Xander walked in from the kitchen.

Xander shook his head. "No, and Maddie is freaking out," he said.

"She's allowed to be," said Kali. "Her sister is missing, possibly taken. But, this is also why I didn't want her out here. She's too emotional, right now. What if something goes wrong? What if she freezes?" She shook her head. "I don't want to lose Vida any more than she does, but if Maddie freezes in the middle of a battle, we could lose them both."

"You should tell her that," said Xander.

Kali heaved a sigh. "I already tried," she said. "Maddie is insistent on finding her sister, and, believe it or not, I find it hard to tell her no."

Xander cracked a grin. "Yeah, Maddie has that effect on people," he said, nodding. "At least we know that your heart isn't made completely of ice."

Kali laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. She looked up as Maddie and Nick entered from the kitchen, with Maddie looking scared. Her whole body trembled and tears streaked her face. She was trying to hold in her sobs, but they were clear to hear when she spoke.

"I don't know what to do," Maddie said, shaking her head. "What am I to tell our parents if we can't find her? What if -"

"Hey, look at me!" Kali said, catching Maddie's wrists and forcing her to stop and look up. "No one is giving up. Not now, not ever. We'll find Vida, even if it takes us years."

Maddie offered a small smile and then collapsed into Kali's arms as the black ranger hugged her. Kali shared a look with Nick and Xander over the top of Maddie's head, and then pressed a kiss to the younger girl's forehead.

"Isn't it a little early to open shop?"

Maddie pulled away from Kali and looked towards the front of the store. She broke free of her friend's comfort and run at Vida, engulfing her sister in a tight hug.

"Sis, I'm fine," Vida insisted, hugging Maddie back. "Calm down. I'm fine. I had quite a night. But I'm okay."

"Where've you been?" Kali asked, hanging back. "You've been gone all night, and caused unnecessary stress," she added, nodding at Maddie.

Vida offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. But, I had to stop Necrolai before she forced me to do something I didn't want to do," she explained. "She planned to infiltrate us and destroy us from the inside. I guess she thought I would be the perfect person to do that."

"Where is Necrolai now?" Maddie asked.

"Gone," said Vida. "I destroyed her."

"You did?" Nick asked. "How?"

Vida shrugged. "Does it matter? She's gone. One less evil for us to worry about, right?" she asked.

As Nick, Xander and Maddie welcomed Vida back, and congratulated her on defeating Necrolai, Kali watched from a distance. She was glad that they had found Vida, but she had lied to them before, and Kali was determined to not fall for it again.

"We should get back to Root core," said Kali, breaking up the reunion. "Let Chip and Udonna know what's happened. Maybe we won't need the dawn crystal after all."

The others nodded and headed out.

**~X~**

Udonna smiled at Chip as he pulled a glowing crystal from the bubbling cauldron. They set it down inside a cool holder when the panel to the Dragon's head slid open.

"You won't need it," Nick called, walking into Root core with Vida in the lead.

Chip grinned and rushed away from the cauldron. He jumped the steps and scooped Vida up in a hug, lifting her off of her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Is she all right?" Nick asked. "She defeated Necrolai all by herself."

"Why didn't you call? We all wanted to help," said Chip, clearly impressed.

"I know, but it was my problem," said Vida. "You know me."

"Defeating Necrolai by yourself?" Udonna questioned. "That must have been quite a battle."

"We were a little suspicious before, but she walked all the way home in broad daylight," said Xander. "Not many vampires can do that."

Chip grinned. "Hail, Vida! Vampire Slayer!" he said, striking V's pose with his fingers beside his temple.

"Vampire Slayer... and gift giver," said Vida, reaching into the bag she had with her. She pulled out an apple. "I picked you all a little something." She passed them out to her friends, including Udonna. "A gift from me to all of you," she said, turning to Kali and offering her the last apple in her bag.

Kali merely folded her arms. "I'm not a big fan of apples," she said.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Xander asked. "I love them."

Vida forced a smile and then shrugged. She turned away from Kali and looked around at the rest of her friends. "To the Rangers," she said.

"To the Rangers!" the others cheered.

Maddie raised the apple to her lips but it was knocked out of her hands by Kali. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised at the black ranger's actions.

"Remember the other night when I said I could feel Koragg before I could see him?" Kali asked. The others nodded. "Well, I have that feeling again. I've had it ever since Vida came home. You want to tell me why that is?"

Vida laughed and shrugged. "Because you're being paranoid?" she asked.

Kali bristled tensely.

"You can be a little paranoid," said Nick. "They're just apples."

"I think Kali's right," said Chip. "Something doesn't feel right. She couldn't have picked these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood."

"Picked?" Vida questioned. "I meant 'picked up at the store.'"

"And what about the pose?" Chip added quickly. He struck V's pose again. "You didn't even recognise it."

"I recognised it. I've just moved on from it," said Vida, trying to sound reassuring. "You know me. I never stick with anything for very long."

Maddie, Xander, and Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Now, I'm going to get a complex if none of you eat my gifts," Vida said, tossing the spare apple at her sister while biting into her own.

Before Maddie could catch the second apple, it was destroyed by a black spark. She sighed and turned to see that Kali had her wand out, and was pointing it parallel to her. "Kali, you're being ridiculous!" she sighed. "Stop it!"

"Before you go taking your anger out on me," said Kali. "Take a look at the apple I knocked from your grasp earlier."

Maddie frowned and turned to find the fruit source. Although, instead of a plump red apple she found a pool of thick black tar. "What the -?" she gasped, pulling back.

"Talk about your rotten apples!" Xander said, instantly dropping his own.

Kali stowed her Morpher back on her belt and pushed past the others as Vida made a break for the door. "Chip, get the crystal and meet us in the city!" she yelled over her shoulder.

**~X~**

With Kali hot on her tail, Vida ran through the forest and into the city. It was still earlier morning and first lot of citizens were awakening and taking to the streets, some heading to work, others to school.

"Hold it!" Kali yelled, sprinting out in front Vida.

Vida's eyes widened and she slammed into the black ranger before she could even think about slowing down or stopping. The two hit the floor and rolled for a short distance before Vida rolled over and sat on top of Kali.

"Why don't you just give up?" Vida snarled, pinning Kali down by her shoulders.

"Because it's not in my nature!" Kali argued. She bucked her hips and Vida rolled off of her. Springing back to her feet, Kali turned and locked gazes with Vida, her hands clenched tightly into fists. "I'm guessing your story is also fake, huh?"

A shrill laugh came from Kali's right and she glanced away to see Necrolai step out of the lingering shadows. "Maybe I should have taken you instead, black ranger? You probably would've been more convincing."

"Don't underestimate Vida," said Kali. "She was very convincing. But, then, some of us have been lied to in the past and find it easy to spot one."

Necrolai flicked her veil over her shoulder and stared at Kali. "You're interesting, Ranger, very interesting," she said. "It's disappointing to think that I have to destroy you. Your ability to detect even the smallest -"

"You talk too much!" Kali snapped, unclipping her Morpher.

"Wait!"

Necrolai, Vida, and Kali turned to see the other Rangers finally arrive. Nick and Maddie run straight to Kali, with Nick grabbing the hand that held her Morpher and forcing it down.

"Vida, don't do this, please!" Maddie pleaded with her sister.

But Vida didn't respond. It was like she didn't recognise her sister anymore.

"It matters not how many of you there are," said Necrolai. "Get them!" she ordered Vida.

"Yes, Mistress," Vida obeyed. She morphed and stalked towards her friends.

Kali tried to tug her hand and Morpher free of Nick's grip, but he held fast.

"Don't hurt her," said Chip. "I'm going after Necrolai."

"Whatever you're doing, do it fast," said Kali. "I promised to save Vida. But I will hurt her if I have to."

Chip stared at Kali and then nodded.

"_**Galwit Mysto Ranger**_!"

Chip morphed and jumped over Vida, heading directly for Necrolai. Vida turned on the balls of her feet and directed her Magi Staff at the yellow ranger, but before she could attack she collided with from behind.

Kali ducked as Vida spun back to face her, aiming a punch for her head. "Let's dance!" she challenged, catching Vida's second punch. She twisted the pink ranger's arm and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back.

Vida growled and lunged for Kali again, catching her around the middle and knocking her onto her back. Kali struggled and just managed to roll Vida off and get back to her feet, but missed the punch Vida threw at her and groaned as it connected with her head.

Kali cried out in surprise as stars appeared before her eyes. She stumbled and managed to recover as the others rushed in to subdue Vida. Unfortunately for them, Vida was stronger and a lot more powerful. She flipped Nick over and knocked Maddie and Xander down with quick blows to the stomach.

"We're getting hurt taking it easy on her," said Nick, as he picked himself up. He was cradling his arm against his stomach and grimacing in pain.

"Then let's not," said Kali.

"But -" Maddie hesitated.

Kali half-glanced at her friend. "She's going to destroy you, Maddie," she said.

"Maybe I can get through to her?" Maddie suggested. "She's my sister."

Kali hesitated and then shook her head. "Sorry, Maddie, but I can't let you do that," she said. Before Maddie could protest, Kali rushed at Vida and blocked a punch before delivering one of her own.

The two fought back and forth before Vida got the upper hand and tossed Kali over the side. The black ranger groaned as she hit the underpass on her side, and glared up at the railing as Vida looked down on her.

"Kali!" Nick called. He threw himself over the railing and landed beside his best friend. "You all right?"

Kali nodded and staggered back to her feet. "I'm done being a rag-doll," she said, taking her Morpher from her pocket. "I know the rest of you don't want to hurt her, so maybe you should go help Chip?"

"And leave you two to destroy each other?" Xander asked, arriving with Maddie. "Not likely."

"Fine. But don't get in my way," said Kali. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Morphed, Nick rushed Vida and grabbed her wrists, holding them apart so that she couldn't attack him with her magic. "Stop! It's us, Vida!" he said, trying to get her to come to her senses.

Vida spun out of his grasp and punched him in the gut, knocking him back. She aimed several kicks at his torso, all of which he blocked before she hit him in the chest with her Magi Staff.

Nick coughed and hit the ground.

Teaming up, Maddie and Xander rushed in to try and subdue Vida while Kali checked on Nick.

"Do you now see why I'm not pulling any punches?" Kali asked, helping Nick stand.

"We can still save her," said Nick. "You promised Maddie you'd try, and you don't break your promises."

"If Chip can destroy Necrolai before forces my hand, then my promise is intact," said Kali. "But, in the meantime, we're not getting anywhere by letting her push us around." She pulled Nick aside and aimed a kick at an oncoming Vida, knocking the pink ranger back.

Vida laughed and twirled her Magi Staff. "I like you, Kali," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "You're fun to play with. Unlike the rest of them."

"You want to play, V?" Kali asked, unclipping her own Magi Staff. The two rushed at each other, trading punches, kicks, and magical attacks. Every time Kali landed a blow against Vida, V retaliated with her own. The fight was brutal but short-lived.

As Kali blocked a punch from Vida, she turned and runoff, leaving the others behind. Kali growled and gave chase, following Vida to the battle between Chip and Necrolai. When she got there she found the pink ranger standing in front of Necrolai, blocking her from Chip's attack.

"For the good of all," said Chip, levelling Vida with his crossbow. "Dawn Crystal, power up!"

"Chip, you can't! It's Vida!" Xander yelled, trying to intervene. He was stopped as Kali pulled him back by his cape.

"Don't do it, Chip!" Maddie called, desperately.

"Put it down! Now!" Nick ordered. He turned to Kali. "This goes against your promise! You can't save Vida if he destroys her with the Dawn Crystal."

"I trust that Chip knows what he is doing," said Kali. "He wouldn't risk Vida's life if he didn't have a plan."

"You can't be sure of that!" Maddie argued. She tried to rush forward, but Kali barely managed to hold her back as Chip fired his crossbow.

Nick, Xander, and Maddie yelled out in alarm as the Dawn Crystal soared towards Vida. At the last second, Vida ducked out and the crystal arrow collided with Necrolai.

"Wait, what?" Maddie asked. She ceased her struggling against Kali, and the black ranger released her.

"'V' is for victory!" Chip grinned, striking Vida's pose. "Vida showed me her sign," he explained to the others as they joined him. "Even though she said she wasn't with us anymore, I knew she was."

Kali clapped Chip on the shoulder. "Great work, Chip," she congratulated.

"You tricked me, pink witch!" Necrolai hissed turning on Vida. She snapped her fingers and Vida tensed up in pain. The pain subsided as she fell to her knees, demorphed.

Breathing heavily, Vida looked across at her friends. "You have to stop her," she said.

"You got it! Do it for V, guys!" Chip said, taking out his Magi Staff. The others nodded and did the same, thrusting them into the air, side-by-side.

"Magi Staff, Full Power!" the five commanded. Their staffs started to spin as they fuelled them with magic; as the magic grew stronger; the staffs glowed and attached itself to Chip's staff.

As the others stepped aside, Chip threw the ball of bright golden energy at Necrolai. The ball collided with her, causing her to explode.

With Necrolai gone, the Rangers regrouped with Vida.

"You all right?" Chip asked as Xander helped Vida stand.

Vida grinned and nodded. "Yes. I feel my powers surging back into my body," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Yes. You're back!" Chip cheered.

Vida struck her pose and turned to Kali. "I don't know what to say," she said, shaking her head.

"You don't have to say anything," said Kali, shaking her head. "Just, next time you get enhanced strength; don't punch me in the head."

The rangers laughed.

**~X~**

Later that evening, the Rangers retired to the Rock Porium to prepare for the next morning's shift. Since it was coming up to the end of the long weekend, Kali was checking over the shift timetables to see when she would be back in work. She paused as she sensed the others behind her and turned around to face them.

"You want to know if I actually would've destroyed Vida today." Kali asked, looking from Xander to Chip and then to Maddie. "Well, the answer is yes. If it had come down to it, yes, I would have put her down without hesitation."

"Even though you promised that you would save her?" Maddie asked.

"You always say you never break a promise," said Xander. "Putting Vida down after promising to save her would be breaking a huge promise."

Kali looked away. "Look, I get you guys are upset with me," she said. "Maybe even confused. But, I was looking at today's situation as a realist. When it comes down to it, you can't let emotions cloud your judgement. Vida was more than happy to destroy all of us today, and she would have had I have done what I did."

"No, I get it," said Chip, shaking his head. "It's like what Vida told me at the club the other night. She said that when it comes down to it, not to save her. Because saving everyone else was more important. It was her words that made it easier for me to pull the trigger on my crossbow."

"You said that was because you knew V was still inside herself, somewhere," said Xander. "That's why she gave you a sign."

Chip nodded. "There's that, too," he agreed. "But, at the end of the day, both Kali and Vida were right. We're the only hope this city has of surviving the dark forces that threaten it. We can't do that if we're fighting our friends, and letting them beat us."

"I'm not expecting any of you to suddenly wake up and adapt my way of thinking," said Kali, shaking her head. "We all have traits that make us a great team, a strong team. But, I stand by what I say - If you're in trouble, I will do everything in my power to save you."

"But..." Xander prompted as Nick and Vida joined them.

"But," said Kali, looking from one friend to the next. "If I can't save you then you can guarantee that I will stop you. Permanently."


	10. Petrified Xander

**Author's Note: If anyone has any questions concerning this story then please either PM me here or over on Twitter (my handle can be found on my profile). This will also be the last A/N I post unless I deem it necessary.**

**Repeat: I do not answer questions on stories. If you do have a question message me on Twitter. If the question concerns the pairing of this story, then check the author's note at the end of chapter five.**

* * *

"The mirror was the key," said Chip. He was at Root core with the others, explaining how he had managed to figure out the Fireheart map. "So, while Xander was staring at himself, and I was staring at Xander, the answer was staring at me."

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed as Chip took the mirror away from him. He had been examining the giant spot at the tip of his nose, but the displeasure of himself and the amusement of the others.

"What mountain does that look like?" Chip asked, aligning the reflective side of the mirror with the map.

The team gasped.

"Mount Fuego!" they chimed.

"Yeah, Chip!" Nick said, patting the yellow ranger on the shoulder.

"We should get out there before Necrolai figures it out," said Kali, cracking her knuckles.

Nick nodded and pushed away from the table. He paused as Claire squealed in excitement from near the stairs.

"Look, it's working! I finally did something right," the apprentice said, happily.

"What did you do?" Xander asked.

"It's a potion I concocted to make sad, dull-looking flowers become perfectly gorgeous," Claire explained.

"It's a perfection potion," said Xander.

Kali rolled her eyes and looked to Nick.

"Right, let's go," said Nick, leading the charge out of Root core.

**~X~**

Kali trudged ahead of Nick on the south side of Mount Feugo. After arriving, the Rangers had instantly split into pairs and ventured off in search of the Fireheart. Vida and Xander had taken the Northside, while Chip and Maddie covered the East.

"We should have someone covering the Westside, too," said Kali, pausing at a boulder and sitting down. "For all we know, the Fireheart could be there."

"I'd rather not split up again," said Nick. "If the Fireheart is there and Necrolai is also there, whichever one of us heads that way will be in over their heads."

Kali relented and shifted aside to allow room for Nick to sit down. She checked her Morpher and the clipped it back on her belt.

"You talk with your folks, yet?" Nick asked.

"You know I haven't," Kali replied. "They don't want to talk to me. The whole point of them meeting up with your parents was so they could get away from me."

"They don't blame you for what happened," said Nick. "They just can't understand why you did it, and to be honest, neither do I."

Kali shook her head. "I guess when they told me about Joe..." she said, breaking off as her voice broke. She took a deep breath and swallowed, fighting back the feelings of hopelessness that bubbled to the surface. "We should keep moving."

Nick sighed as Kali stood and walked away. He should've realised that her derailing two years ago, had something to do with Joe's disappearance. "Hey, Kali, wait a second," he called, running after her. He caught her hand and forced her to face him. "Do you think Joe's dead?" he asked.

"What else could he be?" Kali asked. "He's been gone for two years and six months. If he were still alive then he would've called by now, don't you think?"

"Maybe he can't," said Nick.

Kali pulled her hand free of Nick's. "It doesn't matter now, anyway," she said. "Joe's gone, I went off the deep end, and my parents left because of it. The ones I feel sorry for the most are Molly and Ziva. It's because of me they don't have parents."

"Don't say that," said Nick. "Kali, you're folks adore you. They just need -" he broke off as an explosion from the north side of the mountain caught their attention. "Wait, isn't that where -"

"Xander and Vida," said Kali.

**~X~**

Reaching the south side, Nick and Kali joined Maddie and Chip as they arrived from the West.

"There," said Maddie, pointing at where her sister and Xander were hurrying towards them. Between the two they carried an ornate chest.

"Hey! We heard an explosion," said Nick, jogging over.

Kali and Maddie knelt beside the chest as Vida and Xander put it down.

"What's that?" Kali asked as Maddie removed a scroll from the front of the chest, immediately a timer started counting down.

"This ancient puzzle is your task at hand. Solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fireheart will be no more," Maddie read aloud.

Kali groaned and run a hand through her hair. "Great, another riddle!" she whined. "Why can't things ever be -" she broke off as a ripple run down her spine and she shivered. "Dark forces coming in fast!" she said, standing and turning away from the chest.

A purple seal appeared ahead and a Hidiac appeared, holding his staff over his shoulder. Around him, several more appeared out of the ground.

"You're getting good at that," said Chip. "Whatever it is."

"I don't even know how I am doing it," said Kali. "But, if it means we're not getting blasted unsuspectedly then I'm all for it."

The others nodded and faced the foot soldiers.

"Hand over the chest," the head hidiac demanded, slamming his staff into the ground.

"Let's Ranger up," said Nick, taking out his Morpher.

The others followed.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As the others split up, Kali flipped over the chest and took out the two hidiacs that had crept up to steal it. She unclipped her Magi Staff and fired off two bolts of black energy at another two-foot soldiers, knocking them down. She cried out as something hit her in the back and she landed on her stomach beside the chest.

Weakly, Kali pulled herself up and lay across the chest top. Looking up she saw another Hidiac general stalking towards her, it's staff aimed directly at her helmet. She gasped and would've normally thrown herself aside to avoid being hit, but the chest was more important.

"Hyah!" Xander landed in front of the chest and attacked the Hidiac with his axe. The general exploded upon impact and the green ranger turned to his teammate, as the others crowded around.

"Thanks," Kai said, pushing herself back to her feet. She powered down and looked back at the chest. "We should get this out of here before they come back, or before Koragg and Necrolai decide to come to do the job themselves. We won't be able to protect the chest and fight them simultaneously."

The others nodded.

**~X~**

39:55

39:54

39:53

"It's still counting down," Maddie whined as she squatted down in front of the chest. They had managed to get it back to Root core with no problems, but they were still nowhere near figuring out the riddle to revealing the secret inside.

"Sorry, guys, I've never seen a puzzle like this," said Chip, pacing back and forth. "I don't even know where to begin,"

"Then none of us do," said Maddie, straightening up. "We've already lost half an hour."

Cocking her head to the side, Kali frowned in Xander's direction as he itched and scratched his neck. But it wasn't the fact that he was itching that had caught her attention, it was the leaves sticking out of his hair. "How is it you've still got leaves in your hair from the battle?" she asked, wandering over and tugging the pieces of green.

Xander let out a cry of pain and Kali jumped back in alarm.

"Woah," said Nick.

"It's nothing," said Xander, turning away. He paused and then turned back, opening his arms wide. "I'm just having a little issue."

The others gasped and their eyes widened as Xander exposed his bark-covered arms to him.

"That is not nothing," said Kali as the others broke out in laughter.

"This is funny to you guys?" Xander asked, hurt that they weren't taking it seriously.

Despite her laughter, Maddie tried to look serious as she shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Xander," said Vida, trying to lighten the mood. "You always make fun of Claire when she turns herself into funny stuff."

"I'm sure it's just a side effect of your organic powers," said Maddie. "It'll go away. Knock on wood."

The team doubled up in laughter again, much to Xander's displeasure.

"Guys, guys, come on. Enough," said Nick, folding his arms. "Leaf Xander alone."

Kali covered her mouth as she shook with laughter.

"Guys, can we focus on someone more important, like opening the chest?" Xander suggested. Normally he loved being the centre of everyone's attention, but not when they were laughing at his mistakes. "We're running out of time."

Taking a deep, collective breath, the others calmed down and returned their focus to the still ticking clock.

"Hey, I got it," said Chip, suddenly.

"What, you solved the puzzle?" Maddie asked.

"No. But I think I know who can," said Chip, looking around at the others.

"Who?" Kali asked.

"Toby."

Kali hesitated and shared an anxious look with Nick. Allowing Toby to decipher the riddle and unlock the chest run the risk of him finding out what was inside. The chest was magical, and the properties inside were probably magical, too. Toby finding out about them put him in even more danger than he already was.

"Don't worry," said Chip, sensing the anticipation. "If and when he figures it out, we'll make a diversion and sneak off with the chest before he can open it."

"Careful, Chip," said Kali. "They could be your famous last words."

**~X~**

With Vida and Xander off galavanting in the forest, Kali arrived at the Rock Porium for her afternoon shift. She found Nick, Chip, and Maddie outside Toby's office watching as he tried to solve their puzzle. "How's he doing?" she asked as she joined them.

"He could be getting close," said Chip.

"How can you tell?" Nick asked.

"He's starting to drool."

Maddie and Kali grimaced as Chip and Nick laughed.

"Well, he's got less than ten minutes," said Kali, checking her watch. "We wasted forty minutes by pacing Root core."

"He'll get it," said Chip, reassuringly. "Have a little faith."

Kali pursed her lips and glanced in on Toby. Then, the morphers chimed.

"Rangers, there is dark energy heading your way," said Udonna.

"We got to stop it before it gets here," said Nick, snapping his Morpher closed.

The others nodded and they raced out of the store. They weaved their way through the civilians running in the opposite direction and turned a corner just in time to see a skeleton-like monster caught chaos.

Without thinking, Nick rushed forward and kicked the monster in the stomach. He dodged to the side as Kali and Maddie raced in behind him, followed by Chip.

The monster roared as he stumbled back. "Hidiacs!" he summoned.

"We better make this quick," said Chip.

A small army of Hidiacs appeared around the monster, each one equipped with sharp, serrated swords.

"Okay," said Nick, drawing in a breath. "Phase two?"

The others nodded and reached for their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Kali ducked as a Hidiac swung his sword at her head. She flipped back and kicked the sword away from her, and later punched the hidiac in the stomach as she righted herself. As another Hidiac attacked, Kali kicked out with one foot, knocked the Hidiac back but then used his body as leverage to flip over and take out several more.

"Hey, where do you think you're running off, too?" Kali yelled, noticing the monster trying to escape. She took a running jump and flipped over the Hidiacs and run off after the monster.

The monster growled and blasted Kali sending her to the ground.

"Kali!" Vida shouted, running over. "Are you okay?"

"He's going after the Fireheart!" Kali said, pointing at the monster's retreating form.

"I'll get him," said Xander. He run off as Kali and Vida turned back to the encroaching Hidiacs.

With the last of the Hidiacs destroyed, the rest of the team run off to find Xander. They caught the last of his battle with the monster and quickly joined him as the explosion died down.

"Yeah, you did it!" Vida said, clapping the green ranger on the shoulder.

Xander nodded and kissed the gloves on his hands. "Got a new spell code," he said. "Check 'em out." He held up his fists and the gloves disappeared.

"Woah, we all got it," said Chip, checking his Morpher. He snapped it open and the numbers 8-8-3 glistened. "I guess that means we can all use it."

"All right!"

Kali demorphed and checked her watch. "Guys, we got less than 30 seconds to make it back to the store," she said. "If Toby has figured out the riddle, we need to get that chest away from him now."

**~X~**

The team shared apprehensive looks as Toby was still in his office when they returned. Peering through the window they saw him hunched over his desk, scribbling on pieces of paper. There was obvious sweat on his forehead, and the stress was visible on his face.

"20 seconds," said Kali, tapping the screen of her watch. "19... 18... 17... 16... 15 -"

"I think I got it!" Toby shouted.

Vida opened the door and led the others inside the office.

"You solved it?" Chip asked, excitedly.

"Yes, Yes!" Toby cheered. "It's a mathematical conundrum. You see, each of these buttons corresponds to a number. That, when divided by PI, gives a series of integers that all point towards... this button."

The tension in the room was high as Toby pointed the button out to Vida. She hesitated and glanced up at her friends, they had ten seconds left on the clock, if this was wrong then they had lost the Fireheart for good.

Biting her lip, Vida pushed down on the button and the timer whirred to life... then it stopped and the lid popped open.

A collective gasp broke the tension and the rangers laughed in relief.

"I'm the greatest puzzle-solver on the face of the planet!" Toby gasped.

"Thanks a lot, Toby," said Vida, patting her boss on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Nick and Chip picked up the chest and carried out into the store.

Toby run a hand over his face and then chased after them. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he called. "W-What's inside? You got to tell me."

"Huh, Toby, if a tree makes a mistake in the forest, and a friend comes to help it, does the tree learn its lesson?" Xander asked.

"Oh, a riddle!" Toby said, delighted. "Oh-ho! Oh! I'm going to get right on that." He disappeared back into his office as the team left the store.

**~X~**

Nick took a deep breath as he stood before the chest. His friends, Udonna and Claire crowded around him, each of them excited at the idea of finally finding out what the mystery was.

"Here we go," said Kali.

The team held their breath as Nick opened the lid to reveal a rather large red and gold egg, sitting on a black velvet cushion.

"An egg?" Chip asked, looking to Udonna for clarification. "The Fireheart is an egg?"

"That is no ordinary egg, Chip," said Udonna. "This... is the last dragon egg."

Kali's eyes widened and she released the breath she had been holding. She then grinned and nodded. "Now that's cool," she said.


	11. The Gatekeeper, Part I

Nick peered over Kali's shoulder and then reached around her, pressing his hand to her forehead. She yelped in surprise and jumped away, glaring at Nick while he laughed. "Easy, tiger, I was just checking to make sure you aren't running a fever," he teased.

"Why would I be running a fever?" Kali asked, pressing a hand to her chest and slowing her breathing. "Do I look sick?"

"No, but you're reading something that isn't a music magazine," said Nick. "The only other time I've seen you do that is when we were trying to figure out the Fireheart."

Kali rolled her eyes and snatched the book from the breakfast table. She and Nick were still at his sister's apartment, she had been waiting for Nick to get ready before they both headed into work. Rachel had left over an hour ago, considering she had a small commute to make.

"What you reading, anyway?" Nick asked.

"I'm trying to figure out why I can sense when something bad is about to happen," said Kali. "I've always had a sort of sixth sense - I mean, remember when Carrie-Anne had that epileptic seizure in gym class, and I knew it was going to happen before it did?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that was weird," he said.

"And that time Coach Wayward almost crashed his car," said Kali.

"He was having a heart attack behind the wheel when you run in front of him," said Nick. "We always put those down to coincidences."

"What if they weren't?" Kali asked. "What if that sixth sense was my magic? I just didn't consider it because I didn't believe?"

Nick looked considerate. The theory had some depth to it, but without proof, it was just an idea. "I still don't get what the book is for," he said.

Kali tossed him the book she had borrowed from Root core. "Udonna said it had all the stories of the Ancient Mystics," she said. "Including the black ranger - she could sense things, too, and not only bad things. She could sense when any kind of magic was being used."

"Okay..." said Nick, still confused.

"She was an elf, Nick," said Kali. "She was an elf with the power of a Hellhound. Two magical creatures that can sense when something is about to happen. What if my ability to sense dark magic is linked to my Hellhound? That could be why I was chosen as the Black Ranger."

Nick scrolled through the pages and then looked up at his best friend. "Have you spoken to Udonna about any of this?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Kali, shaking her head and taking back the book.

"It's a good theory," said Nick. "But, I wouldn't put much faith in it until you can get all the facts. I don't want you to be disappointed."

Kali smiled and nodded, glancing down at the book in her hands. On the front cover was the symbol of the Mystic Force. She run her fingers lightly over the shield, acutely aware that Nick was watching her. She was glad that he believed her, but also knew that he had a point about needing to speak with Udonna.

The silence was broken by the chime of their morphers. Nick opened his and Chip's voice filled the kitchen.

"_Guys, we have a problem! Toby was just abducted... and you're not going to believe by whom_."

"Spare us the drumroll, Chip," said Kali.

"_It was Necrolai_."

Nick and Kali shared a startled look as the others chimed in. They all sounded surprised.

"_Necrolai? But how_?" Vida asked. "_We destroyed her with the dawn crystal_."

"_Well it didn't work_," said Xander. "_Chip, do you know where she took Toby_?"

"_No_."

Nick looked at Kali. "Can you -?" he started.

"I can try," said Kali.

**~X~**

Although she still had no idea how her abilities worked, Kali still managed to track down Necrolai's dark signature. She and Nick morphed and, using Nick's mystic speeder, raced to the scene where Toby had been taken. They arrived just ahead of the others and intercepted Necrolai from attack Toby by cutting between the two.

Hooking her feet underneath her, Kali flipped backward off the bike and kicked Necrolai, sending the witch stumbling. Kali landed as Nick swerved his bike around and fired several blasters at the hag.

"Back off, Rangers!" Necrolai yelled, getting back to her feet. She snarled as the others arrived.

"If you haven't learned by now, Necrolai, that we don't take orders from you, then you're never going to learn," said Kali, clenching her hands into fists.

Necrolai hissed and rushed the rangers. They returned fire by splitting up and then surrounding the hag. But Necrolai was too fast for any of them, dying and coming back to life had weakened her, but had been weeks since the Rangers had last fought her, she had had time to recover and get stronger.

As she blocked punch after punch from Kali, Necrolai finally knocked the black ranger down by taking her out by the ankles. Kali groaned and rolled away to avoid being trampled by the witch.

Spotting movement, Necrolai looked around and saw Toby hiding. "Come back!" she yelled at him.

"Stop!" Nick yelled, blocking Necrolai's path to Toby.

"Out of my way!" Necrolai growled.

"What do you want with him?" Nick demanded to know.

"The gatekeeper will be mine," said Necrolai.

"Gatekeeper?" Nick repeated.

"He possesses more power than all of you put together," Necrolai said, pointing at each ranger. "I'll be back!" she warned, before taking off into the air.

Kali struggled to her feet and hurried over to Toby, ready to protect him should Necrolai try and take him from above. When the witch didn't return, she sighed and turned to the store owner. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping him stand.

"I think so," said Toby. "Did that just happen?"

Kali patted his shoulder. "Come on, we'll take you back to the city," she said.

Toby nodded and glanced towards the sky as Kali led him over to the others.

**~X~**

"Udonna," Maddie called, racing into Root core. The others were hot on her heels. "Something weird is going on."

"We just had a close encounter with Necrolai," said Xander. "Although, we're confused on how that is possible when we destroyed her."

"But that's not why we're here," said Kali. "Necrolai abducted our boss Toby this morning. She said that she had reasons to believe he was someone she knew as the Gatekeeper."

Udonna tensed.

"But we don't even know who that is," said Vida. "We just know that it isn't Toby. He can be a complete fruit loop at times, but he's harmless."

Udonna took a deep breath and turned to the Rangers. She looked solemn and a flicker of despair flashed in her eyes, but it disappeared immediately.

"Do you have any clue who she is talking about?" Nick asked.

"The gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella," said Udonna. "She was my sister."

Kali folded her arms across her stomach as Udonna left her work at the potions table and paced towards the Xenotome. The white sorceress looked fine on the surface, but Kali could feel the hurt that lay beneath.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Kali, her voice low and comforting. "What happened to Niella?"

Udonna sighed heavily. "During the great battle, Niella cast a spell that sealed the gate and banished Morticon and his armies to the underworld. But the spell was so strong that it depleted Niella of her life force. When the gate was lowered to the depths, Niella was already gone."

Silence followed the story.

"Sorry I asked," Kali apologised.

"Don't apologise, child," said Udonna, surprisingly smiling. "I knew that one day you would need to know about Niella. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Kali forced a weak smile. She still felt guilty for asking Udonna to relieve a hard memory.

"But her spirit lives on in my heart," Udonna continued. "And through the legacy of her heir."

"She had a child?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking," said Udonna.

"So, we have to find the child first and protect them," said Vida.

"You won't have to look far," said Udonna. "Neilla's daughter and the heir to the Gatekeeper's power... is Claire."

Claire whimpered nervously as her invisibility spell wore off, and she appeared before the Rangers.

**~X~**

While the others returned to Briarwood, Kali stayed behind with Udonna to try and find Claire. After the young apprentice had learned the news of her birth, she had taken off in a fit of fear and possibly anger.

"Something is troubling you, Kali," said Udonna.

Kali considered replying but merely shook her head. "It can wait," she said. "Finding and protecting Claire is more important right now."

"Maybe so," said Udonna. "But I sense this is important to you. Did you find the book on the Ancient Mystic's interesting?"

Kali nodded. "Yes. Reading about their battles was enlightening," she said. "It made me consider what the generations to come will think about the battles my friends and I have fought. Will they think us great; like we do the ancients, or will they just think us foolish to battle such dark forces?"

"The next generation of Mystics will learn the same way you have," said Udonna, smiling. "They will conjure their theories and opinions, just like you. But, that is not what is troubling you, is it?"

"No." Kali swallowed and looked to Udonna. "You spoke of Niella's fate the day of the Great Battle. I guess I was just wondering what happened to the Ancient Mystics? Did they survive, or did they die, too?"

"Many of them survived," said Udonna, nodding. "Some of them didn't. Niella wasn't the only casualty of war. The Red Mystic and his knights also fell."

"Knights?"

"Solaris Knight, he controlled the sun," said Udonna. "His name was Daggeron. He was a good friend. There are no records of him ever surviving the Great Battle, and he never came home once peace had returned. I can only guess that he gave his life to save us."

Kali sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, Udonna, my quest for answers is bringing you unnecessary pain," she said, shaking her head. "We don't have to continue to talk about it. I'm sure I can find answers in the many books that Root core has to offer."

Udonna chuckled and stopped walking. Kali turned to her, confused.

"I assure you, Kali, your questions bring me no pain at all," said Udonna. "I have grieved for many years, and I will continue to grieve regardless of what you're seeking. But, you and your friends have brought me great hope. You are everything the Ancient Mystics would look for in replacements."

Kali smiled. "Thank you, Udonna," she said. "But, if it's all right, I would like to come find you when this is all over. Right now, I think we should focus on finding Claire. Necrolai and Koragg aren't going to stop searching for her, and I fear the worst if they find her before us."

Udonna nodded and the pair continued their search. They soon found Claire, alone, in the middle of the forest between Root core and Phineas' camp. She had stopped to rest on an overturned log and looked severely upset.

Claire jumped as Udonna and Kali appeared beside her.

"Thank goodness we found you," said Udonna, taking a seat next to her apprentice. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing," Claire answered, looking away.

Kali knelt beside the apprentice and placed a comforting hand on over hers. "Hey, it's okay if you're afraid," she said. "Learning that you have this important destiny is a big deal."

"It's not that," said Claire, shaking her head.

"I don't blame you for being upset with me," said Udonna.

"It's just not fair, Udonna," Claire interrupted. "Being the Gatekeeper is my legacy. You can't keep that power from me forever."

"Claire, there are things that you just don't understand," Udonna said, soothingly.

"I understand. You don't think I can handle it because... I'm incompetent and bumbling and clumsy," Claire said, listing the worst qualities that she could think of.

"Exactly as your mother was," said Udonna, smiling. "You are so much like her."

"But I thought she was a great sorceress," said Claire, surprised and shocked.

"Oh, she was, but not at first," said Udonna. "She blew up our cottage quite a few times trying to get her spells right."

Kali smiled faintly.

"Then why -" Claire started.

"I promised her to always keep you from harm," said Udonna. "I've tried my best to keep that promise."

"And you have," said Claire, smiling through her tears. "I couldn't have asked for a better protector... or a better aunt."

Udonna brushed aside a lock of hair from Claire's face. "Someday you'll be ready to take on your mother's legacy, but not today," she said, gently.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Claire," Kali said, squeezing the apprentice's hand. "You'll be okay."

"Thanks for coming to find me, Kali," said Claire. "I saw the lengths you were willing to go to save Vida, and then help the others when Vida wanted to hurt them while being controlled."

Kali smiled. "It's not just the Rangers that are my family, Claire, it's you and Udonna, too," she said. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You have my word."

Claire wiped away her tears and nodded. She paused, as she felt Kali stiffen and looked to the black ranger, expectantly. "What is it?" she asked.

"Koragg," said Kali, releasing Claire's hand and standing. She turned her back on Udonna and Claire and clenched her hands into fists as the Wolf Warrior appeared through a dark seal.

"We meet again, Sorceress," said Koragg, staring directly at Udonna.

"Stand back, Claire," said Udonna, standing beside Kali. "Leave the child alone, wizard."

"What use would I have for that silly girl?" Koragg asked. "I've come for you."

Kali took a step in front of Udonna and unclipped her Morpher. "You want her, you're going to have to go through me," she challenged. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Koragg laughed and unsheathed his sword. "So be it," he said. "Wolf attack!"

Kali unclipped her Magi staff from her belt and crossed her arms. The black hellhound on top of the wand glinted in the sunlight. "Hells firewall!" Kali commanded, waving the wand between her and Koragg, and a wall of fire erupted between them, absorbing the wolf attack.

As the wall melted away, Kali rushed at Koragg. She ducked to the side and aimed a high-kick to his shoulder, he blocked and slashed at her with his sword. Kali flipped over backwards and transformed her Magi Staff into its sword mode. The two blades clashed until Koragg shoved his up and exposed Kali's torso.

Koragg growled and kicked Kali in the stomach, sending her crashing back onto the floor.

Kali clutched her chest and stomach as she struggled to sit up. A cough rattled her ribs and she looked up a Koragg as he turned his attention back to Udonna.

Udonna held up her wand and fired an icicle at Koragg. He caught it in his fist and it shattered. "Your magic is weak without the power of your snow staff," he said. He held out his hand and trapped Udonna in a magical sphere.

"Udonna!" Kali yelled, trying to stand.

As the sphere shrank, Koragg summoned it to him. "With all the protectors of the human world in our grasp, surely the Gatekeeper will step forward."

"Let her go!" Claire demanded, snatching up Udonna's wand. She pointed the snowflake at Koragg, but nothing happened.

"Nice try, apprentice," said Koragg. He laughed as a dark spell seal appeared beneath him, and he disappeared back to the Underworld.

Kali groaned as she demorphed. This was not good.

**~X~**

"You're beaten, and no one has come to save you," said Necrolai, standing over the Rangers. She was aware that she was only facing five out of six rangers, but she would hunt down the black ranger once she had finished off her friends. One ranger alone was no trouble. "Maybe there is no other Gatekeeper."

"Wrong, Necrolai!" Kali shouted, firing off a spell or two from her Magi Staff.

The hag growled in pain and anger as she looked up and found the Black Ranger standing not that far away, next to a young girl holding a silver headdress. "What?" she snarled.

"The Gatekeeper's spirit lives on," said Kali. "But if you want her, you're going to have to go through me."

Necrolai scoffed.

Clutching the silver headdress, Claire slipped it onto her head and felt the power it possessed engulf her entire body. She had never felt such power. It transformed her apprentice appearance into that of a Luna warrior, complete with a moon staff at her side.

"Power of the Shining Moon!" said Claire. "Behold - the Gatekeeper!"

"So there is another," said Necrolai. "And my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly."

"You're going to regret ever meeting me, witch!" Claire promised.

Necrolai laughed and unleashed a flurry of energy attacks at Claire and Kali. They were blocked as Claire created a shield using her newfound powers.

"No!" Necrolai cried, horrified.

Twirling her staff between her hands, Claire aimed it at Necrolai and unleashed a full attack. The magic surrounded the hag, causing her to cry out in pain, she fell to her knees as her new powers disappeared.

Kali shared a look with Claire. The apprentice nodded and Kali looked across the plaza to the other Rangers. "You guys ready, or do you want me to do this alone?" she asked.

"We're with you," said Nick, getting back to his feet. The others followed him and they hurried to Kali's side. Jumping into the air, the six rangers flipped over and slammed into Necrolai, knocking her back and onto the ground.

As they landed, Kali returned to Claire's side.

"You will still lose, Rangers," Necrolai growled, getting back to her feet. She was severely weakened from the combined attacks she had sustained from both the Rangers and the Gatekeeper. She hissed and then disappeared into the skies.

Kali sighed but didn't relax. "Guys," she called to the others, waving them over. "We may have beat Necrolai, but we have another problem."

"Udonna has been captured by Koragg," said Claire.

"What? How?" Vida asked. "When?"

"Not that long ago," said Kali. "I tried to hold him off, but he's too strong for one of us alone."

"We have to find -" Nick started. He broke off as he grabbed his head, crying out in pain.

"Nick, what is it?" Vida asked.

Breathing heavy, Nick turned to Claire. "He wants to fight you - alone," he told her.

"I accept," said Claire.

**~X~**

Despite how much she protested, Kali still couldn't get Claire to reconsider facing Koragg alone. The apprentice was determined to face the wolf warrior and exact revenge on him for taking Udonna.

"You don't have to keep a constant eye on me," Kali said, throwing Xander a dark look. They had returned to Root core, and the others were watching Kali closely to make sure she didn't run off and intercept the fight between Koragg and Claire.

"We do," said Nick. "You've run off before after someone told you no, and we weren't even Rangers then."

Kali rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. She turned her back on her friends and stared into the crystal ball, it had been magically tuned to play the battle between Claire and Koragg, just so the Rangers to could keep an eye on the situation.

"I agree with Kali," said Maddie. "We shouldn't have let her go alone."

"You saw how she sent Necrolai running," said Vida. It was obvious that she was impressed with Claire's abilities as the Gatekeeper. It was a total contrast to her usual bumbling and clumsy self.

"Yeah, but Koragg is an entirely different story," said Nick.

Kali turned to her best friend. "You agree with me, but you still won't let me go?" she asked.

"Claire wanted to do this," said Nick. "As much as we don't want her too, she deserves to at least try."

The crystal ball showed a clear image of Claire arriving at Koragg's battlefield. The Wolf warrior was already there, waiting.

"_So, it was you all along_," Koragg called.

Without missing a beat, Claire raised her staff into the air and unleashed a barrage of Luna attacks on the warrior.

They hit all around him, but Koragg remained standing without injury. He laughed darkly as the dust settled. "_But now you have real power_," he said.

"_I want Udonna back - now_!" Claire demanded.

"_Not until I get to see the legendary magic of the Gatekeeper_," said Koragg, taking a step forward.

"_As you wish_," said Claire.

The battle began.

Kali couldn't deny that Claire knew her way around the battlefield. She used her skill of the magic she had learned from Udonna, and the magic of the Gatekeeper alongside her skills as a warrior to keep Koragg at bay.

Twisting her staff between her hands, Claire unleashed the same attack she had used on Necrolai, onto Koragg, and while she managed to knock him back, he still didn't fall.

"_She is strong_," Koragg mused.

Thrusting her staff into the air, Claire slashed it down and unleashed a half-phased moon spell at the wolf warrior. It struck him dead in the chest, but Koragg merely absorbed it into his shield.

"_Impossible_!" Claire murmured.

"_Quite impressive, I must confess_." Koragg held up his shield and the red-eye glinted. "_Wolf attack_!"

Claire raised her staff and summoned her shield. She managed to hold the wolves at bay, but the attack intensified as Koragg unleashed another barrage of wolves. The shield broke and Claire was thrown back.

"No!" Kali yelled. "Get up, Claire!"

"_I'm through playing_," said Claire, getting back to her feet. "_Magic of the shining moon warrior!"_

The rangers shared a look as Claire transformed into, what they could only guess, was her mother's ancient mystic battle mode and grew to monumental heights. Koragg laughed and quickly followed her, combing with Catastros to give him that extra bit of edge that he needed.

It wasn't long before Koragg had eliminated Claire, returning her to her normal human size. He laughed darkly and disengaged from Catastros, before landing before the apprentice and holding his sword to her throat.

Pushing away from the table, Kali headed for the exit. "That's it," she said, over her shoulder. "I'm not watching this anymore. Koragg got what he wanted, he got to fight Claire. I'm not going to stand here and watch him destroy her."

"Wait for us!" Nick called, chasing after her.

**~X~**

Raising his sword to deliver the final blow, Koragg was blasted aside as Chip and Kali jumped over Claire and attacked him with their magic. The wolf warrior stumbled and growled at the pair, before noticing the others behind them, surrounding the Gatekeeper.

"Rangers!" Claire called.

"Do not interfere," Koragg snarled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your size?" Kali yelled, as Nick jumped over her and summoned the Mystic Force Fighter to his aid. He bounced off of Chip and Kali's shoulders, shot into the air and spun rapidly in a circle, colliding with Koragg as his fire magic surrounded him.

Koragg slid across the ground but didn't fall. He growled and looked up at the Rangers, blocking his path to the Gatekeeper. He should've guessed they wouldn't leave her alone for long.

"No, Claire!"

Kali, Chip and Nick turned to see Necrolai attack Xander, Vida and Maddie, knocking the three of them away from Claire. The apprentice stared, terrified up at the old hag as she dug her claws into Claire's hair and tugged her head back.

Kali gasped and run towards them. She stopped as Koragg crossed her path, blocking her way. "Let her go!" she snapped.

Koragg laughed. "I have a better idea," he said. "Watch and see what you're little friend is capable of."

Holding Claire in her arms, Necrolai forced her head up towards the sky. "By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate rise!" the old witch howled.

Claire cringed as the lunar stone in her headdress glowed a pale purple and shot off a pulse of energy into the skies. The clouds overhead turned grey and black, and Kali felt a shiver tingle up and down her spine.

With her job complete, Necrolai tossed Claire aside.

As Kali helped Claire up off the ground, she cradled the young apprentice close and turned her attention skyward. Darkness loomed and the ground shook as massive quakes rolled out to the four corners of Briarwood, and a huge stone gate erupted in the middle of the city.

"This is not going to be good," said Kali.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. The Gatekeeper, Part II

"This is all my fault," said Claire, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Rangers."

"Don't blame yourself, Claire," said Kali, shaking her head. "If he hadn't have used your abilities, Koragg would've found another way to raise the gate."

"She's right," said Nick. "It was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

The others nodded and Claire relaxed, although she still felt disappointed in herself. If only she had been stronger, maybe she could have fought off both Koragg and Necrolai, and then they wouldn't have used her to raise the Gate.

"Look," Xander exclaimed, pointing at the Gate. "Up there!"

Following his trajectory, the Rangers and Claire spotted one of the statues stand on its hind legs and let out a roar. It shook the city worse than any earthquake. The gargoyle jumped from its perch and landed in the middle of the city, causing several aftershocks.

The gargoyle found the Rangers and unleashed a barrage of attacks on them. The ground exploded near the team and they were thrown into the air, and back down to the ground.

Claire groaned as she landed beside Kali, the black ranger's arm was still wrapped around her shoulders as they both recovered slowly from the attack.

"Get up!" Koragg growled, dragging Claire to her feet.

"Let her go!" Kali said, jumping to her feet. She staggered and her world spun, as blood rushed back to her brain too fast. She groaned and pressed a hand to her head.

Koragg laughed. "You won't get away this time," he told Claire. "And the gargoyle of the gates will take care of you," he added to the Rangers.

Despite the pounding in her head, Kali lunged for Koragg. She aimed a wild punch at his head but missed due to her world still spinning. Koragg scoffed and smashed his shield into Kali's torso and knocked her back, she stumbled and hit the ground, tripping over her own two feet.

"Kali!" Chip called, running over with the others.

Koragg laughed evilly as a dark spell seal appeared and he and Claire descended into it.

"No!" Kali yelled, staggering forward. She felt arms wrap around her and tug her back, just as a foot of the giant gargoyle landed in the spot where Koragg had once stood.

The gargoyle raised his staff and aimed it at the rangers as energy rippled across its spikes. He thrust it down towards the ground and unleashed an electrical attack on the team. Still supporting Kali, Nick yelled for the others to look out, before jumping into the air.

The Rangers summoned their Titan powers and leapt through individual spell seals to face the Gargoyle on his level. With the added boost of magic, Kali felt slightly better, but she was still a little dizzy.

"Kali, are you sure you're fit to fight?" Xander asked.

"I'll be fine," Kali replied. "Don't worry about me. Worry about the stone gargoyle destroying the city."

The others nodded and turned their attention to the attacking stone statue. Leaping forward, Chip and Nick slammed their feet into the gargoyle, knocking him back a few steps.

"All right, phase two," said Nick.

The others nodded and summoned the magic they needed to create their Titan Megazords.

"Mystic Spell Seal," Nick called.

"Mystic Spell Seal!" Kali yelled.

Two spell seals appeared in the air between the two Megazords and the gargoyle. Raising their sabres, the two Megazords slashed through each seal, individually, and send the torrent of magic at the gargoyle. However, before their sabres could hit the statue, he disappeared, reappearing behind the team and attacking himself.

Kali shook her head as she slammed into her podium. "How the hell did he do that?" she asked, spinning around. She swung her sabre again, and just like before, the gargoyle disappeared, reappearing a short distance away.

With a low growl, the Gargoyle threw his staff at the Hellhound and hit her in the chest. Kali coughed as she was slammed back into her podium, as her Megazord crashed into the gate.

"Kali!" Nick yelled.

"I'm all right," Kali replied. "I'm all right." She stood and shook her head, glaring at the Gargoyle as she stormed forward, raising her sabre and swinging it down. Before the sabre could hit the Gargoyle though, Kali felt a sharp pain her side and looked down to see the tip of a sword strike her Megazord.

A deep, booming laugh echoed across the city.

The Rangers turned and gasped as, much to their horror and surprise, Morticon appeared at the gate.

"Hello, Rangers!" Morticon said, pushing with all his might against the fine-lined crack in the gate.

"You again!" said Nick.

"Thank you, Hellhound," Morticon said to Kali. "Your Megazord cracked the gate enough for me to slip through. Now your world will know my crushing power!"

"You're not out yet," said Kali. "And I sent you back before."

"Ha. You won't get the chance!" Morticon said. "Yes. The time has come. The destruction of the surface world is at hand!"

Kali's eyes widened as she watched Morticon extract himself fully from the Underworld.

"I've done it!" Morticon yelled. "I'm free!"

"Oh no. He's out!" Xander gasped.

"What now?" Vida asked.

"We got to fight him?" Chip asked.

Maddie whimpered in fear.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," said Nick. He looked around at Kali and found that she had turned her back to him and the others, her hand clenched tightly around her sabre as she faced the Gargoyle.

As the others fought Morticon, Kali raised her sabre and speared it at the Gargoyle. It disappeared for a fourth time and reappeared to her left. Acutely aware that her friends were struggling, Kali glanced behind her, hoping that her ability to sense magic would alert her to when the Gargoyle decided to attack.

"You've got wings!" Kali yelled to her friends. "Use them!"

"Right! Let's take it to the skies!" said Nick.

The Titan Megazord rose into the air and soared through a spell seal high above. "Spirits of the ancient titans," they commanded, raising their sabre. "Titans attack!"

Morticon slashed through the attack, knocking the rangers out of the air. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

"Hardly!" Kali shouted, storming over. She swung her sabre around and stabbed the tip towards Morticon.

Morticon blocked and drew back his sword. "Now you'll see what true power feels like," he said, as black smoke engulfed his blade and he swung it at the hellhound. "Let's see you absorb this, black ranger! Dark Magic Strike!"

The attack hit the Hellhound at high speed and caused an explosion that rocked the whole city. Kali screamed in fear and pain as she was ejected from her Megazord and demorphed before she hit the ground.

Kali choked as she felt the wind leave her lungs upon impact with the ground.

Morticon laughed and turned to the other Rangers. He unleashed a second Dark Magic Strike, causing a second power outage in the other Megazord. The rangers all groaned as they landed near one another, but neither had the energy to check on each other.

Rolling onto her stomach, Kali slowly raised her head and spotted Nick nearby. "Nick," she whimpered, dragging herself across the floor until she was close enough to take his hand.

Nick responded by squeezing her fingers.

"He's even stronger than last time," Chip groaned, struggling to sit up.

"He's got more dark magic energy than before," Maddie added.

"How are we supposed to fight him if we don't have that kind of power?" Xander asked.

Nick and Kali met one another's gaze. He noted that she looked weary, and a little pale. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd survive another titan battle, should the event occur.

"Oh! What's going on?" Vida asked, looking up. Black skies had rolled in like someone had flipped had taken a paint-brush and painted the whole city in black paint.

Chip breathed heavily as he spotted the Gargoyle and Morticon trudge into the city, and begin destroying it. "I don't like the look of that," he said, pointing it out to the others.

"Destroy it!" Morticon yelled, taking out another building. "Destroy it all."

"Is this really how it's going to end?" Maddie asked.

Squeezing Kali's fingers a second time, Nick stood. "No," he said, determinedly. "This is not how it ends. Udonna told us that we're the protectors of this city, and that's what we're going to do." He reached out a hand to Kali, and she took it, allowing him to help her back to her feet.

"Right, Nick!" Xander agreed, staggering to his feet. The others followed, each of them taking out their morphers and punching in their morphin' code.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

As the others called on their titan forms, Nick grabbed Kali's arm and turned her to face him. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked.

Kali smiled and nodded. "They need me to form the dragon," she said.

"Kali, I saw you," said Nick, worriedly. "You don't have much energy left."

Kali swallowed and looked away. She had made a promise to Claire that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, and she had already broken that promise by letting Koragg take her. "I'll be okay," she said, her voice firm. "I'll just have to sleep for a week once this is all over."

Nick chuckled and released her. "Be careful," he said.

"You, too," Kali said. She squeezed his hand and then punched in the code for her titan form. She grew, bigger than the others, and then summoned the magic she needed to combine.

"Mystic Dragon!" the five of yelled, as they soared into the air.

The gargoyle roared and fired its staff at the team. They swooped and dived to avoid the blasts. They reared back and then dived, attacking the gargoyle from all sides as they flew in a lazy circle around him. Pulling out of the circle, the Rangers rose back into the air and unleashed a fireball onto the gargoyle, finally destroying him.

With the gargoyle finally disposed of, the Rangers circled and unleashed six more fireballs at Morticon. He deflected each one with his sword.

"We have to get that thing away from him!" Kali growled, fists clenched.

They swooped down again, intending to attack Morticon with their serrated wings, but he caught them in his firm grip - one hand on the wings and the other around the neck - and he lifted them and threw them over his shoulder.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with?" Morticon roared. He turned rapidly and slashed his sword through the dragon, disengaging the Rangers and causing them to crash separately onto the city.

Rolling onto her side, Kali pushed herself back to her feet and glowered at Morticon. "We know exactly who you are!" she growled. "You're a power-hungry bully with the mentality of a baby! If, and when, you can't get your way, you throw a temper tantrum and throw all your toys out of the buggy."

"You insolent brat!" Morticon said, raising his sword. He summoned his Dark Magic strike and hurled it at Kali. The attack rocked her flank, but she managed to stay standing as she absorbed a bit of the energy source and use it to sustain herself.

"If you think we're done," said Kali. "You've got another thing coming! Come on, guys!"

"Yeah!" the others yelled, regaining their feet. They spread out along the city, encircling Morticon and forcing him into a tight-knit circle.

"Vida, you ready?" Kali asked.

Vida nodded and transformed into a ball. "Game on!" she challenged, tossing herself at Chip.

Chip passed to Maddie.

Maddie passed to Xander.

Xander passed to Kali.

Kali head-butted Vida and directed her towards Morticon.

The ball bounced, aimlessly off Morticon's shoulder and he laughed.

"That was pathetic!" Morticon said, raising his sword. He slashed at the others, knocking them down again, and then rounded on Kali. "You're a thorn in my side," he said. "I don't know how you managed to send me back last time, but I will make sure you cannot do it again!" He raised his sword and summoned his magic for one, last, final strike against the Hellhound.

Kali clenched her fists and stood her ground. She could feel her energy dwindling by the second, but she refused to go down without a fight. If Morticon wanted her gone so badly. He was going to have to work for it.

Inches away from Kali's neck, Morticon stopped as a beam of bright yellow light struck the gate. The doors sealed shut, preventing anything from getting in or out, and then the stone wall rattled as it started to descend back into the ground.

"What's happening?!" Morticon roared. "Impossible! Who has done this?" He turned wildly to Kali. "You! You did this! How did you do this?!"

"I did!" Nick shouted, bursting through the blackness and charging at Morticon. He was riding Catastros and both were already in titan form, ready to combine.

Kali let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her best friend. She staggered on her four legs and sat down, returning to her normal height as her energy completely left her body.

"Kali!" Maddie called.

Sitting on the ground, Kali demorphed and looked up. She barely had enough energy to keep her eyes open, much less maintain her ranger suit. She moaned and leaned back, landing in Xander's arms as he arrived behind her.

"Come on, Catastros," Nick said, summoning the magic he needed to combine with the horse. "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. Now it's my turn!"

Morticon roared in anger.

"Fire tail!" Nick called, dragging the whip at the back of his head through the air. The whip ignited with ferocious flames and hit Morticon multiple times, knocking him to the floor.

"You insolent little ants!" Morticon roared.

"You guys ready?" Nick asked.

The others nodded and joined Nick, while Xander hesitated and glanced down at Kali. She was barely awake.

"Go," Kali said, her voice weak. "I'll be okay."

Xander nodded and rested her against the base of a building. He then returned to his titan form and joined the others, forming the Titan Megazord.

"Time to end this," said Morticon, summoning his magic and feeding it into his sword. The blade engulfed in black smoke. "Dark Magic Strike!" He swung the sword up and unleashed the dark matter at the rangers.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!"

Kali watched as the Rangers sabre clashed against Morticon's causing it to freeze solid. She frowned in confusion, before grinning as a phantom image of the White Ranger appeared beside her friends. With the spirit of Udonna coursing through them, there was no chance of the Rangers losing.

"MYSTIC STRIKE!"

Wielding their sabre around, the rangers struck Morticon with a powerful and fatal blow. He staggered and rippled with energy.

"The great Morticon has fallen, but the Master will prevail!" Morticon yelled as he succumbed to his injuries and exploded.

Kali grinned as darkness started to creep in on her vision. "Checkmate!" she whispered, before passing out completely.

**~X~**

The next time Kali awoke, she realised that she had been moved from the middle of the street and placed in a cot somewhere in Root core. She groaned as her body ached and protested when she sat up, but she needed to find the others.

"How much longer do you think she'll be out?" Nick asked. The sound of his voice brought relief to Kali and provided her with enough energy to make it out into the base.

"Not much," said Xander, spotting Kali first. He jumped up and hurried over to help her down the stairs, and then over to the table where there was a spare seat. "Welcome back."

Kali smiled and slouched in her chair. "Thanks. I still feel like I've been run over, though," she said.

"Your energy and magic were depleted whilst battling Morticon and the Gargoyle," said Udonna.

"If that's your way of telling me I should be resting then don't worry," said Kali. "I'm planning on making it home and then sleeping for a week."

The others laughed.

Udonna smiled, comfortingly. "You did well today, Kali," she said. "I hope this answers at least one of your questions from this morning."

Kali cocked her head to the side as the others looked confused and mildly concerned. "Oh, you mean the future Mystics," she said, blinking in realisation.

"You wondered how future generations would consider your battles," said Udonna, nodding. "I can assure you that they would find you fought valiantly today. All of you," she added, looking around at the other Rangers. "You defeated Morticon. Forever."

The others grinned at each other.

Without moving too much, Kali managed to glance around the room. "Where is Claire?" she asked, noticing that the apprentice was the only one missing. "Is she all right?"

"Claire is fine," Udonna said, reassuringly. "Like you, she used enough magic to today to deplete her energy supply. She is resting comfortably."

"I'm glad," said Kali. "I'll let her rest before I apologise."

"Apologise? For what?"

"I made her a promise, and I failed," said Kali. "I promised her that nothing bad would come of her, and then Necrolai forced her to open the gate, and on top of that, she was abducted by Koragg. I should never have made that promise."

Udonna swept around the table and placed a comforting hand on Kali's shoulder. "Nonsense, child, you did what every other friend would've done," she said. "You saved not only Claire today, but the whole city. You should be proud of your accomplishment."

"She's right, Kali," said Maddie. "We wouldn't have been able to defeat Morticon if it hadn't have been for you. You distracted him long enough today for Nick to make it back with Catastros."

Vida nodded. "Yeah, and you forced Morticon to use up most of his strength and magic trying to take you down. He was a lot weaker after he tried to destroy you," she said. "I mean, sure, you got the brunt end of his attacks, but he'd probably still be here if you hadn't have worn him out."

Kali smiled and shook her head. "You may be right," she said. "But I'm not taking all the credit. We destroyed Morticon and that freaky gargoyle thing together. Teamwork."

The others chuckled and gathered around Kali. Nick nudged her, causing her to whine and then held out his hand out in front of him. He tucked his thumb and two middle fingers in towards his palm and linked his first finger and little finger up with the others.

Tiredly, Kali wrapped her little finger around Nick's forefinger and linked her forefinger with Maddie's pinkie.

"Mystic Force!"


	13. Scaredy Cat

"Guys! Rangers! Help!"

Abandoning her book, Kali rushed out of the library and over to Claire and the dragon's egg. The others followed her. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You've got to see this," said Claire, rubbing her hands excitedly.

Kali glanced around at the others as they all stared at the egg. It lay on its side, unmoving. Like it had done for the past three weeks.

"Uh, I don't -" Nick started but Claire cut him off.

"Shhh!" the apprentice said.

Kali bit her lip to keep from laughing and Nick nudged her, clearly unimpressed.

Suddenly the egg rattled and Claire let out an excited squeal. She turned and grabbed Xander by the front of his shirt, shaking him in her excitement. "See? See?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"I did," Xander said, grinning. "It moved. It moved."

"This is so great. This is so great," Chip repeated. "I'm so excited. What does it mean?"

Kali snorted. "It probably means it's going to hatch," she said.

"So, does anyone know how to hatch a dragon egg?" Maddie asked.

The team shared confused looks. Despite all the reading they had done learning their new lifestyle as witches and wizards, neither of them had come across a guide to opening a dragon's egg.

"Kali is the one that spends most of her time in the Root core library," said Vida. "You're telling me you haven't seen a book on dragons?"

Kali shrugged. "I'm not exactly researching Magical Creatures," she said.

"So you admit that you are researching something?"

"Of course I am," said Kali, rolling her eyes. "That's no big secret. If you had asked, I would have told you. Can we get back to the dragon now?"

"Udonna will know," said Chip.

Claire grabbed Chip by the front of his uniform and started to shake him. "Udonna isn't here!" she yelled.

"I know where we can find info," said Maddie, wandering away from the group and leaving the others to pry Chip out of Claire's hands. She walked behind the Xenotome and pulled a book from the bookcase. "1001 things you want to know about dragons."

Kali turned to Vida. "That's why I haven't seen a book on dragons," she said. "It's not even in the Root core library."

Vida grinned. "What does it say about hatching them, sis?" she asked Maddie.

Maddie flipped to the first chapter and pursed her lips. "Ah. To hatch a dragon egg, set the egg upright and proceed to bludgeon it with a sledgehammer until open."

"Excellent," Vida grinned. "I'll get the hammer."

"Oh, no, you don't," said Claire, protectively shielding the egg.

Vida spun around as a knocking sound echoed from the Root core entrance.

"When did we get a door?" Nick asked, heading out to investigate.

"Doesn't the dragon head function as a door?" Kali asked, following.

Outside, clutching his cheek, was Phineas.

"It's only Phineas," said Nick. "You all right?" he added as Phineas moaned in pain.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" Phineas snapped. "Do I ever come and knock on your dragon-nose thing? Do I ever wear a rather unflattering bandage around my head? Do I ever have a throbbing, pulsating, excruciating pain echoing throughout my mouth? Do I ever ask four questions in a row? Five, if you count this one."

Kali rolled her eyes. "You have a toothache?" she asked.

"Aha, bingo!" said Phineas, pointing at her. "Can someone please help me before my head explodes?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me see that?" said Nick, tilting Phineas' head back. "Say 'Ahhh'."

"Ahhh," said Phineas.

Nick waved his hand in front of his face at the stench coming from Phineas' mouth. "Aren't there any dentists in the woods?" he asked.

"Ahh. Yes, no, uh... what's a dentist?" Phineas asked.

"Someone you go to when your tooth hurts," said Kali.

"Well, uh, ooh! There's the boulder roller. Yeah, he's this little gnome, and he ties one end of a vine to your bad tooth and then the other to a 500-pound boulder. Hence the title 'Boulder Roller'," Phineas explained.

Kali and Nick shared uneasy looks.

"He then rolls the boulder over a cliff. Voila! Bad tooth removed," said Phineas, almost happily.

Kali clutched her stomach and turned away in disgust, "I think I'm going to be sick," she murmured. She hated the dentist, but the idea of a boulder roller made it seem more pleasant.

"Or, you know, you go over the cliff with the boulder," Phineas added. "Either way, the pain is gone." He pressed a finger to his cheek and then howled again. "Ow! Oh-ho-ho! I did it again!" he shoved past the two rangers, stopping only as they pulled him back.

Kali shook her head and turned to Nick. "As much as I don't want to see the inside of a Dentist's office, we got to get him to one," she said.

Nick nodded. "I'll go get the others," he said.

**~X~**

Phineas craned his head as he tried to take in as much of the city as he possibly could. He'd never been so far out of the woods before unless he had too. "It's all so tall and shiny," he grinned at Vida, as she walked beside him. He stepped off the curb and was yanked back by Maddie.

A horn blared as a car sped past.

"You can't just go stepping off the curb in front of cars," said Xander.

"Oh, thank you," said Phineas, grabbing Xander in a hug. "I - I didn't know. New in town and all."

Kali chuckled and shook her head.

"Wow. Lot of these car things," said Phineas as a truck sped past. "Ooh! Ooh! Can you eat them?!" he tried to run off, but was pulled back again by Vida and Maddie.

"Help me!"

Kali looked around and groaned as LeeLee ran up the street towards them. "What did she do now? Snap a nail?" she asked.

The others laughed.

"Easy, Kali," Maddie soothed gently.

"Got to find a Power Ranger," LeeLee said, stopping beside the team. "Monsters! Beach cave!"

"Hey, LeeLee, LeeLee," said Nick, drawing her attention. "We don't know where the Power Rangers are. Why don't you look on the other side of town, and we'll look around here?" he winked at his friends.

LeeLee stomped her foot in irritation. "You can never find those costumed freaks when you need them!" she whined, shoving the friends aside, she stormed away.

"Hey, watch it!" Kali growled as LeeLee's shove nearly sent her stumbling into traffic.

"Ooh. Pushy, I like that," said Phineas.

"Who she calling a costumed freak?" Vida asked, punching her fist into her hand.

"Sounds like there's trouble at the beach cave," said Chip, placing a comforting hand on Vida's shoulder. "I wonder why the crystal ball didn't pick it up?"

Phineas hovered over Chip's shoulder. "Hi, uh, over here. Remember me? Yeah, the one with the tooth," he said, trying not to sound obvious.

"Oh, right," said Maddie. "Someone should stay behind and take him to the dentist. Any volunteers?"

"Not me. I hate the dentist," said Kali, shaking her head.

Nick grinned and nodded. "Yeah, last time she went she kicked me in the stomach as I tried to get her out of the car," he said.

"I apologised for that," Kali defended. "Besides, you and Joe tricked me. At least you didn't get punched in the head."

Nick grimaced.

Unfortunately, neither of the others seemed to want to stick around and take Phineas either. The troblin sighed. "No, don't all jump at once," he said, looking sad. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh, Phineas," said Vida, patting his arm.

"Come on. One of us has to stay," said Xander.

"Thanks for volunteering," said Kali, offering him a pointed look.

"Uh, I -" Xander started to protest.

"Hey, guys."

The team looked around to see Toby approaching.

"I just had an idea," Xander grinned. He turned to Toby and folded his arms. "Hey, boss."

"Oh boy," Kali muttered.

**~X~**

"There is it!" Nick announced as he and others arrived at the beach and found a small squadron of Hidiacs outside the mouth of a cave.

"I would hardly call this a global alert," said Chip.

"They also don't seem to be doing any damage," said Kali. "Why are they even here?"

"Maybe there's someone inside?" Xander suggested. "Like Koragg or Necrolai? They're out here to stop us from getting in."

Kali relented. That was a plausible theory.

The Hidiacs snarled and raised their weapons before charging the team.

"Let's get them!" said Nick, leading his team forward.

The battle was short-lived and Kali whined as the last of the Hidiacs fell. "Well, that was pointless," she said. "Maybe we should check it out, just to be safe?" she nodded at the cave.

The others nodded and Nick led them into the cave. He stopped mid-way in as the light from the beach vanished and they were left in total darkness. "Everybody stop!" he called, but not before they all crashed into him. "I can't see where I'm going."

"Will this help? Magi Staff!" said Chip, holding up his wand. The ornament at the top ignited and a bright light filled the cavern.

"Chip, you are a - FROG!" Maddie yelled, flailing her arms around. She turned and tripped over a rock, crashing into Nick and Xander and knocking them to the ground.

Despite the seriousness of Maddie being scared, Kali couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be afraid of a little frog," she said.

"You're afraid of the dentist!" Maddie retorted.

"Touché," said Kali, still grinning.

"And, to answer your question, I'm not afraid of frogs," said Maddie. "I'm _petrified_. Ugly, slimy..." she shuddered.

"Speaking of ugly, what's that?" Vida asked, spotting a stone statue near the back of the cave.

Xander scrambled towards it on his hands and knees. "It looks like a mummy," he said.

"Hey, hey, over here. There's something else," said Nick, running past the mummy and falling to his knees in the sand beside a blue and gold lamp.

"Is that the Mystic Force crest?" Kali asked, kneeling beside her friend. She brushed some sand from the side of the lamp but stopped as the ground started to shake.

"Everybody hang on!" Nick yelled.

"Onto what?" Kali snapped as she struggled to stay standing. She yelped and hit the sand with a thump.

Soon the shaking stopped and the Rangers looked around as a bang echoed from somewhere nearby.

Vida took a deep breath and looked around. "It stopped," she said.

"Yeah, that was weird," said Nick, standing up. He held his hand out to Kali and pulled her up.

"Tell me I'm not the only one that heard a bang," said Kali, brushing the sand from her legs.

Xander shook his head. "I heard it, too," he said. "Where did it come from?"

"I know the answer to your question."

The team turned to see Necrolai standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Like we'd believe anything you say," said Kali, clenching her fists.

"Believe what you want, Ranger," said Necrolai, tossing her veil over her shoulder. "But, if that loud bang hadn't have happened, I wouldn't be in here. Thank you for destroying the force field. Now give me what I came for!"

Nick clutched the lamp close to his chest. "No, you're not getting this lamp," he said.

"I'm not?" Necrolai laughed. She raced forward, cut through the team, and grabbed Nick's shoulders. "You can keep your lamp." She tossed him aside and blocked a blow from Kali. She shoved the black ranger aside and scooped up the mummy statue.

Laughing, Necrolai blasted the Rangers with white mist. When the air cleared, she was gone.

"Where is she?" Nick gasped, sitting up.

"She's gone," said Chip.

"And she took the mummy," Maddie sighed.

Vida shook her head. "I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again," she said, turning back to Nick and Kali.

"Yeah, maybe, but at least she didn't get the lamp," said Nick, looking down at the object still in his possession.

"Let's get out of here," said Kali, helping Nick to his feet.

The others agreed and headed for the exit.

**~X~**

Once back at Root core the team gathered around the lamp, trying to decipher what it was exactly. It was the mystic force symbol on the front, but there seemed to be no other identifying marks or instructions to let them know how to use it.

Bracing herself against the table beside Nick, Kali picked up a rag and started to brush off more of the sand.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Looking to see if there are any writings," said Kali. She nudged Nick. "You remember that gem that Molly found at the beach last year? When we got it home and cleaned it up, some ridges looked like they had writing on them?"

Nick nodded. "We never did decipher them, though," he said.

"No. But it could be a similar situation here," said Kali. "If this is a long lost treasure of the Mystics, maybe there are instructions in the ancient language beneath all the grime."

The others watched as Kali brushed the last of the sand away and then leaned forward, blowing lightly at the dust stuck in the nooks of the lid. The lamp didn't look any better now that it had been cleaned up, but it did start to shake and rattle.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Chip asked, pulling back. There was a small pop and a stream of grey smoke streamed from the lamp, depositing a giant cat behind the Rangers.

"I'm the great genie, Jenji!" the cat exclaimed. "I grant you one wish." He bowed.

"A genie?" Xander repeated.

"Got a problem with that?" Jenji asked, pulling up his fists.

"No, no," said Xander.

"Good. I hate violence," said Jenji. "Now, here's the rules. You're the master. I'm the Genie. You get one wish, can't hurt anyone with it - blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Chip grinned. "A real live Genie. I've always wanted one of those," he said.

"Why am I not surprised," Kali teased.

"One wish. Don't take all day," Jenji prompted them. "Got a lot of other things to do, like sit in a cave for another eighteen years!"

Vida quirked an eyebrow at the cat. "Are you blaming us?" she asked.

"Oh, so now it's blame the big cat," Jenji retorted.

"So one wish, right?" Xander asked.

"Airplanes, Balloons, Cats, DVDs - not pirated, Elephants, Ferns, Gold, Houses, Igloos, Jade, Kites, Limes, Moats, Necklaces, Opals, Polo Ponies, Quills, Roast Beef, Six Silver Saddles, Texas, Underwear, Vases, Whales, Xyiophones, Yaks and Zippers." Jeni took a deep breath. "'A' to 'Z' - anything your heart desires."

"Maybe we should wish for a moat for Chip," said Kali, grinning at the yellow ranger. "Maybe it'll even have real Saltwater crocodiles, this time."

Chip laughed and nudged her. "I do have an idea, though," he said, pushing through the others and facing Jenji. "With just one wish. I wish... for ten wishes, for each of us."

"Granted," Jenji said. "Like nobody's ever asked for that before."

The others cheered.

"All right, all right, time to get serious," said Xander, jumping down the steps. "I wish for 100 diamonds."

Jenji examined Xander's hands. "You haven't washed lately, have you?" he asked, staring at a fleck of dirt on Xander's fingernails.

"Nothing happened!" Xander exclaimed when no diamonds appeared.

"Of course not. You only had one wish," said Jenji. "Carrot top wished for ten wishes for each of you. I granted that thereby and henceforth nullifying any further wishes. It's in the Genie contract."

Kali folded her arms over her stomach and leaned back against the railing. "Maybe next time, you should lead with the genie contract," she said.

"Oh! Is that a dragon's egg 'cause I'm hungry," Jenji exclaimed, spotting Claire and the unhatched Fireheart.

"Yes, it is," said Claire, happily.

"Can someone say omelette?" Jenji asked.

"Does you-know-who know that you brought home a stray cat?" Claire asked, looking at the Rangers.

"Don't worry. I don't think we're going to keep it," said Nick.

Jenji swooped down and leaned over the egg. "It's about to hatch. Better keep it warm," he said. "Somebody sit on it. It's uncomfortable, but it's the only way."

"Oh, boy," Claire sighed, looking down at the egg.

**~X~**

Kali held Claire's hands as she swung her leg over the dragon's egg and sat down carefully. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked. "We can find another way of keeping the egg warm if you're not."

Claire shook her head but gripped Kali's fingers a little tighter as the egg moved beneath her.

"Good, good," said Jenji. "Now, the important thing is you can't get off the egg until it hatches, okay?"

"How long will that take?" Claire asked.

"Well, it ranges. It could be a few minutes, a couple of days, sometimes a month. Anything up to thirty to forty years."

Claire's face dropped and her eyes widened as she looked back at Kali.

"Don't listen to him," said Kali, as the others laughed. "If it's going to take that long, we'll find something else."

Deciding to trust Kali over Jenji, Claire relaxed.

"I'm just kidding," Jenji said. "Ooh, more eggs," he added as the crystal ball chimed, showing the team trouble downtown.

"Evil doesn't sleep. We have to go," said Nick.

Kali looked up at Claire. "You going to be okay?" she asked, slowly letting go of the apprentice.

Claire nodded and balanced herself accordingly on the egg.

"Okay. Well have fun, play safe. I'll be gone by the time you get back," said Jenji, watching as they headed towards the exit.

Nick doubled back and picked up the lamp. "Unh-Unh. No way," he said. "You owe us wishes."

"What about the contract?" Jenji asked, nervously.

"That's why we're putting you back in the lamp," said Kali. "I don't know much about genies or their magic, but what I do know is once they go back into their lamp, their contract becomes valid again."

Nick grinned. "You heard her," he told Jenji. "Get back in the lamp. You're coming with us."

"Fine, but you should know that when it comes to fighting..." Jenji broke off as Nick opened the lid and he was sucked inside. He popped back up after the lamp was closed. "I'm just a kitten." He chuckled.

Once satisfied, Nick returned to his friends only to get jerked away as Jenji tried to escape, this time from inside his lamp.

"I think I forgot my keys," Jenji said, his voice echoing. "Or someone should keep an eye on - Do you want me to sit on the egg?"

Kali pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. This cat was more trouble than he was worth.

**~X~**

Nick continued to struggle with the lamp from Root core to the scene of the evil surge. Jenji was intent on making a break for it and kept tugging the Red Ranger in the opposite direction.

"You sure you don't want me to have him?" Kali asked, turning to her best friend.

"No. No. I'm okay," said Nick.

"Whoa, look at that," said Vida, looking up at the large black storm cloud. It was emitting yellow lightning and thunder crashed violently. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Okay, well, this was fun," said Jenji, sticking his head out of the lamp. "What say we run home, grab a pillow, get under the covers, and hide?"

"Why don't you just shush and let us deal with this?" Kali said, closing the lid.

The storm cloud parted and the mummy statue from the cave appeared. Only this time, he was much taller and more realistic.

"At last, the Power Rangers," he said. "Let me introduce myself. I am the destroyer of your world. I am imperious, dark wizard of the underworld."

"Don't call yourself a wizard," said Nick. "Wizards use their magic to help people."

"Your witch, Udonna, has misled you, Red Wizard," said Imperious. "Magic is for fulfilling all your desires. Come to my world and learn what real power is."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say thanks, but no thanks," said Kali.

Imperious paused and stared at Kali. He cocked his head to the side and gave her the once over, causing a chill to run down Kali's spine. "You seem familiar," he cooed. "Your magical signature... I've seen it before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Kali. "But, I can guarantee that you will soon be 'all-too familiar' with my magical signature."

Imperious held out his fan tilted it vertical and blasted the team with sparks of dark magic. He laughed as they landed in a heap on the floor. "Maybe you're right, black ranger," he said, leering at Kali. "Maybe I'm not familiar with you. Your predecessor would've seen that coming."

Kali growled and pushed herself to her knees.

"I just remembered," said Nick, sitting up. "We've got a genie in here who owes us some wishes. I'll rub it and get Jenji to help us." He rubbed the side of the lamp and Jenji popped out of the top.

"Sorry, I've just granted my wish - to leave," said Jenji. He pulled from Nick's grasp and tottered away behind a bench to hide.

"Some genie you are," Nick called after him.

"Forget him," said Kali, standing up and facing Imperious. "We can do this ourselves - Magi Staff, Sword mode!"

Without waiting for the others, Kali rushed at Imperious and took a swipe at him with her blade. The sword cut through the air as Imperious disappeared and reappeared to Kali's left.

"Impulsive, reckless, maybe you are more like your predecessor than originally thought," said Imperious. He pressed his finger to Kali's helmet and blasted her backwards into a stone wall.

Kali groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Now you're going to have to deal with Xander! Magi Staff, vine power!" Xander commanded, summoning vines from the nearby woodland and sending them towards Imperious. They wrapped tightly around the Mummy, who struggled feebly.

"You got me. Help me. Help!" Imperious mocked as he was raised into the air. "**_Majura_**!" he muttered, and the vines shattered, releasing him. "You should be doing your magic at children's parties!" he laughed, floating back to the ground. He pointed his fan at Xander and thick vines wrapped around his torso. "**_Ennacio_**!"

Xander cried out as the vines sparked and exploded, leaving him on the ground, breathless.

"Next," Imperious said, turning to Vida.

"Let's see how you handle tornado power," Vida said, holding up her Magi Staff. She disappeared in a blur of fast-paced, twisting winds and raced towards Imperious.

"**_Boombasa_**!" Imperious yelled, spinning himself into his black tornado and colliding with Vida. He knocked her out of the sky.

"Hey, you better cool it!" Maddie yelled, coming to her sister's defence. She pointed her staff at Imperious and unleashed a torrent of water.

"**_Entoa_**!" Imperious said, lazily. He cut through the water and sent it spinning back at Maddie.

"Try and stop this," Chip yelled, running in. "Hyah!" He trusted his staff into the air and unleashed a bolt of lightning on Imperious from above.

Imperious captured the bolt in his fan, leaving Chip stunned.

"But, how?" Chip asked.

"I have stronger magic, that's how," Imperious answered. "**_Olaffo_**!" he chanted, unleashing Chip's attack on him.

The yellow ranger groaned as he sparked and then exploded.

"That's enough!" Nick shouted, running in. "Magi Staff! Power of the Phoenix!" He shot into the air and as flames encased his body, he soared towards Imperious.

Imperious held up his fan, freezing Nick in mid-air and extinguishing his flames. He then attacked, slashing at Nick with the tip of his fan and knocking him out of the air.

"No, Nick!" Kali yelled, racing over to her friend. She helped him into a sitting position and then stood to face Imperious as the others crowded around them.

Imperious scoffed as he faced them. "I was misled into thinking that you would be a more powerful adversary," he said. "Udonna has not chosen wisely." A dark seal appeared beneath him, and he started to grow. "But now I will show you real power."

"You think you're the only one with a titan form?" Kali asked, looking up. "Let us show you ours. Ready, guys?"

The others nodded and took out their morphers.

"**_Galwit Mysto Priofior_**!"

Despite creating the two Titan Megazords, the Rangers realised that they didn't even reach Imperious' knee, and Kali's Megazord only reached to just above the knee.

"Pathetic," Imperious laughed, swiftly kicking the others away. He turned his attention to Kali. "A little better, but still not enough to beat me."

Kali growled.

"Come on!" Nick yelled, summoning the Megazords sabre. They flew into the air and cast their spell seal.

"Oh, look - a flea," Imperious said, swatting the Megazord aside with his fan.

Kali snarled and stepped forward, unleashing a howl into the air. "You're working my last good nerve," she said. "Mystic Spell Seal! Hellhound Fury!" She summoned her sabre and lifted it above her head, the blade ignited with black and red flickering flames which she unleashed on Imperious.

He laughed as they hit his chest, barely making a dent. "I'm growing bored with this annoyance," he said, swatting her aside with the back of his hand. "**_Mutrafento_**!" he said, holding his fan vertically in the air.

Lightning crashed down from the skies and electrified the two Megazords.

Kali breathed sharply as she pushed herself back into her seat, and her Megazord got back to her feet.

"We're not down yet," said Nick as the Titan Megazord also stood.

"Titan Megazord - full power!"

As the Titan Megazord took to the sky, Kali's Hellhound geared up for a fireball finish. She reared back on her hind legs and blasted a massive burning ball of flames at Imperious

"It is time to end this," said Imperious. He held up his fan, parallel to his shoulder and absorbed the fireballs energy. It disappeared before even touching him.

Kali yelled in annoyance.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Wh-Woah!" Jenji yelled as he shot out of his lamp and into the air, he was the size of Imperious when he finally stopped growing.

"Wait, what?" Kali asked, blinking and looking up. "Yeah! Go Jenji!" she cheered.

"What's this?" Imperious question, curiously.

"All right, who's your daddy now, mummy?" Jenji taunted, clasping his hands around the titan Megazord. When he opened them, much to Kali's surprise, the others were gone. Jenji laughed and clasped his hands together again. "What's in my hands?" he said.

"Foolish cat," Imperious snarled.

"Wrong - Power Rangers!" Jenji said, releasing the Megazord from his grasp. They soared straight into Imperious' face and attacked him with their sabre. "Oh, being big is good!"

Imperious stumbled, clutching his face. He sneered as he stood up. "You were lucky," he said. "Take this." He thrust his fan out at Jenji but the attack spiralled inward, attacking its master instead.

"Take what?" Jenji asked, cocking his head to the side.

"My magic is still weak from my time in the cave," Imperious said, more to himself than anyone else. "I need to recharge." He looked up at the team. "My apologies for not destroying you as promised, Rangers. But I will."

"Keep dreaming," Kali swore.

Imperious glared down at her before turning away, his cloak billowing out behind him. "**_Luthaar_**!" he chanted, disappearing down into a dark seal.

"Yeah, well, you're a bigger 'Luthaar'," Jenji teased. "Peace out, Mummy."

Kali laughed.

**~X~**

That afternoon, the rangers stood outside Root core as Chip and Vida went inside to get Udonna. They were excited to tell her what they had found in the cave, and introduce her to Jenji.

"Can't you just tell me the surprise?" Udonna asked as Chip and Vida covered her eyes and led her outside. She was curious, to say the least, but the teams' excitement was making her smile.

"No," Vida laughed. "That defeats the purpose. Now, keep your eyes closed until we say you can open them."

"All right, we hope you like pets because we have a new cat," said Maddie. "Open your eyes."

Udonna dropped her arms and then grinned as they saw Jenji.

"It's me. I'm the cat," Jenji laughed.

"Jenji!" Udonna laughed, hugging the cat tightly.

"Udonna, you haven't aged a day," Jenji said, hugging her back.

"I think we can keep him," said Xander.

Kali shook her head. "Whatever makes you think that, String bean?" she asked, nudging him.

Xander swatted her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much," Udonna said, holding Jenji at arms length. "Where have you been?"

"Well, let me tell you -" Jenji started, but Udonna's grip tightened around his arms, and her face turned seriously grave.

"Daggeron," Udonna interrupted. "Bowen... Do you know where Bowen is?"

"No, you see -"

Jenji was cut off a second time as Claire's voice echoed from inside Root core. "Somebody help me!" she yelled.

"Claire!" Kali yelled, ducking into the dragon's mouth and running into Root core.

The others followed her, quickly.

Claire wobbled dangerously as the egg rattled and shook beneath her. It lurched forward and Claire was thrown off, straight in Kali's arms. The pair stumbled but stayed standing as the others gathered around.

Cracks appeared in the egg, spiralling out from the middle and towards the tip. Half of it shattered, followed the second, and a baby dragon sat in the middle of the shell. The dragon cooed as it stretched its wings.

"What a waste of a perfectly good omelette," Jenji whined.

"Oh!" Kali gasped. "He's beautiful!"

The Dragon looked up at the humans and singled Claire out of the lot. It cocked his head to the side, fluttered its wings, and stretched its claws. "Mama," it cooed.

Claire's excited smile dropped while the others laughed, and Kali squeezed her in a side-hug.


	14. Long Ago

**I've been waiting to post this chapter all week, and I can't hold back my excitement anymore.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Trust is the key to any team. To truly trust each other, you must be willing to put your safety in the hands of the team," Udonna explained. "Are you ready, Madison?"

"I guess so," said Maddie, hesitantly.

"Slowly fall forward. Your team will catch you."

Kali leaned against the railing, her arms folded, as she watched the others. She had already done her trust exercise with them, and luckily enough they had pulled through.

Maddie squeaked as she fell into Xander and Nick. The two pushed her back to her feet, just as Claire wandered past with Fireheart wrapped up in a blanket.

"No, Maddie, don't -" Kali called, as Maddie toppled backwards and hit the floor.

Maddie whined and lifted her blindfold. She looked around and found Vida and Chip cooing at the baby dragon. "Oh, that's trust for you," she said, rubbing her tail bone.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked, helping Maddie stand.

"I think so," said Maddie.

Kali smiled and wound her arm around Maddie's shoulders, leading her over to the others.

"Dark magical energy is emitting from the forest," said Udonna, gazing into the crystal ball.

"We'll check it out," said Nick.

A short walk away from Root core, Kali opened her Morpher and checked the coordinates of the energy surge. She frowned and looked around. "This is it," she said. "This is where the crystal ball wanted us to come."

"It's quiet," said Nick, looking around at the trees suspiciously. The only real sound was that of a croaking frog.

"Almost too quiet," Chip grinned. He laughed as the others turned to look at him. "Sorry. I always wanted to say that," he told them.

"At the risk of someone calling me paranoid," said Kali shooting Nick a look. He grinned back. "I get the feeling that someone is watching us."

Vida nodded. "I feel it, too," she said.

The trees rustled and the Rangers spun around to find their path blocked by a figure in ancient mystic armour.

"What brings you, children, into these dangerous woods?" the figure asked.

"Who you calling children, jokester?" Kali asked, clenching her fists.

The warrior laughed.

"Give us a second and we'll show you," said Nick.

The six prepared for a fight and then rushed the warrior, he managed to hold his own for the most part - he twisted Xander's arm around while holding back Vida and Chip and then threw Xander at Maddie and Nick.

"Hyah!" Kali shouted, jumping out of the tree above the warrior. She landed behind him and aimed a swift-kick to his legs. He jumped over her leg, spun around and grabbed her shoulders, hauling her into the air and tossing her aside.

Kali rolled to her knees and shook her head. She met Nick's gaze from across the clearing and nodded, reaching for her Morpher.

"Wait!" Udonna called, approaching from behind.

"Watch out! He's evil!" Nick warned.

"No, he's not," Udonna chuckled. "He's an old friend." She smiled at the warrior and hugged him once he had returned to his human form.

"Udonna," the warrior grinned.

"Calindor. You haven't aged a day," said Udonna, releasing the man from her grasp.

"I'll explain later," Calindor said, running his hands down Udonna's arms and grasping her hands instead.

Udonna smiled and stepped aside, gesturing to the Rangers behind her. "These are the Mystic Rangers," she said, happily.

Calindor bowed. "The forest will forever be in your debt," he looked from one ranger to the next, and then finally stopped on Kali. He cocked his head to the side, and run his gaze over her.

Kali glared at him when he returned his gaze to her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"You look familiar, have we met?" Calindor asked.

Kali glanced at Nick and then back at Calindor. "I highly doubt it," she said. "I haven't been in Briarwood that long, and the last time you saw Udonna was, I'm guessing, eighteen years ago?"

Calindor stared long and hard at Kali, then his eyes widened in recognition. "Maeve!" he gasped.

Udonna frowned and looked between Calindor and Kali. "Calindor, are you sure?" she asked. "Maeve was lost years ago."

"Excuse me, who is Maeve?" Kali asked.

"Maeve was my daughter," Calindor answered. "She was born during the Great Battle and lost not long after. Her mother and I were forced to give her up to save her from the forces of darkness that coveted her."

Kali shook her head. "And you think I am that child?" she asked. "If she was born eighteen years ago, then how you would you know it is me? Surely I don't look the same as a newborn."

Her friends chuckled and even Calindor cracked a smile. "You have your mother's sarcasm, I see," he said. "Make no mistake, my dear, you may not look like the child I lost, but you are most definitely her. Eithne would love to have met you."

"I'm guessing Eithne was your wife?" Maddie asked.

"We were betrothed, yes," said Calindor. "We were not meant to marry until the fall. Eithne always loved the colder nights."

"Eithne? I just read about her. She was the black sorceress before me," said Kali, looking at Udonna. "She was my... mother?"

Udonna nodded. "Although, I did not know she was your mother until now. Eithne was part of the wood elves. Her father was the king and her mother the queen. It was rare for elves to have magic, but Eithne seemed to be an exception."

Kali looked from Udonna to Calindor. He was watching her closely. "This is not what I expected when I wanted to find my birth parents," she said, shaking her head. "I'm also still not completely sure if I believe you."

"Take as long as you need," Calindor said.

Kali blinked and looked away. She met Nick's gaze, as Udonna led Calindor back to Root core. The others followed, each of them introducing themselves along the way.

"You okay?" Nick asked, trailing behind with Kali.

"I don't know," said Kali. "Ever since we stepped foot into these woods, I have had that feeling that I belong here. I just never expected it to be in this way."

"Do you believe him?"

Kali shrugged. "Do I have a reason not, too?" she asked. "This could explain why I was never able to find my birth parents. Because outside of the magical realm, they don't exist. There are no birth certificates on these people. No family trees and my adoptive parents weren't lying when they said they had no clue where I came from."

Nick reached for her hand and squeezed it. "That's not all there is," he said, tilting her head back to meet his gaze. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"I don't get a good feeling from him," said Kali. "I didn't like the way he looked at me, and when he said I was familiar, I got a chill down my spine. Imperious said the same thing."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think you were right the first time - he is evil," said Kali.

Nick looked back to where the others had disappeared with Calindor.

"They aren't going to believe us," said Kali. "Udonna, definitely won't. Calindor is the only other person that has survived the Great Battle, she's going to want to keep him close and find out how. We just need to be careful. She could accidentally let slip some information that we don't want him to know."

Nick nodded and the pair headed back towards Root core. They had just reached the perimeter when the others came barrelling out of the Dragon's head and headed straight for them.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Monster attacking downtown," said Vida. She caught Kali's arm as she passed, and tugged the black ranger towards a nearby tree.

The pair disappeared through, and Nick followed.

**~X~**

"There he is!" Nick called as he and the others flew over the city. They spotted the blue and silver monster, bouncing around the city square as people ran screaming. "Get him!"

Kali kicked her leg over her Mystic Racer and jumped off. She hit the ground running and charged at the monster as he continued to destroy the city, oblivious to the Rangers arrival.

"It's wrecking time!" the monster howled, slashing through a stationary car.

"The bad guys are always so obvious," said Vida. She drew her Magi Staff and jumped into the air, unleashing a blast of wind magic.

"Yikes!" the monster yelped as he disappeared through the ground.

Kali slid to a halt and looked around. "Where'd he go?" she asked, drawing her magi staff in anticipation.

"He was right here," said Nick, patting the ground. It was solid.

"Yoo-Hoo! The jokes on you!" the monster yelled, popping back up through the concrete.

Maddie gasped at something over the monster's shoulder. Two people hung precariously from a railing, high above the street.

"Now what are you going to do?" the monster asked, laughing.

"This!" said Kali, throwing out her arm and hitting the monster with a blast of black magic.

The monster deflected the blasts and laughed. "Let's play!" he said, running forward.

"Maddie, go get them!" Kali said, ducking under a kick from the monster. She grabbed his arm as he swung at the blue ranger and threw him toward Xander.

Maddie nodded and runoff.

The monster aimed an attack at her retreating form but was knocked off course as Kali rammed into him. "That's not nice," he said, rounding on Kali.

"Neither is attacking someone when they're back is turned," Kali snapped. She caught the monsters arm and kicked him in the chest.

He slammed into a car.

"That's how you catch someone," said Maddie, returning to Kali's side after saving the pedestrians.

Kali clapped her on the shoulder. "Nice one, Maddie," she said. "I guess we can always trust you."

Maddie laughed and turned back to the monster. But he had gone.

"We got to find that freak," said Chip, running over.

The team took off and found the monster three blocks away. He was lying on the ground, painting red strokes onto the road.

"You again!" the monster complained, jumping to his feet.

"You're in trouble now! Mystic Force Fighters!" Nick called, summoning the boxing gloves.

Jester laughed maniacally as Nick ran towards him.

"Power Punch!" Nick called, swinging his fist at Jester. The clown ducked and Nick hit the barrels' behind him. They exploded and Nick flipped over, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Nick!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah!" Nick replied, getting back to his feet. He looked around, trying to see where Jester had gone.

"Nick, look out!" Kali yelled as she watched Jester land on Nick's back, covering his eyes with his hands.

Nick struggled and managed to throw Jester off. The clown flipped over and kicked Nick in the stomach.

"That was a good one! Bye-Bye!" Jester said, diving forward into the ground.

Xander looked around, waiting to see where he would pop up next.

"Coming through!" Jester laughed, bowling through them from behind and knocking them down.

"This guy's looney!" said Nick, stumbling over to the others. "Huh?" he looked up as Jester smashed his way through them again, punching each of them in the chest and knocking them down.

"You can't stop me!" Jester laughed. "I'm Jester the Pester! I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do." He waved and then shot off, disappearing from view.

Kali groaned and shook her head. "Let him go," she said, grabbing Nick's arm as he tried to run after Jester. "We'll get him next time."

Nick sighed but relaxed.

"Hey, check this out," said Maddie. She was standing beside the drawing that Jester had painted on the ground.

"Strange," Xander murmured, looking down at the giant red 'X'.

Kali tilted her head to the side. "Anyone else got the feeling of Deja vu?" she asked.

Maddie nodded.

**~X~**

"I can't believe you were born into the magical world," said Vida, cornering Kali near the Metal section at the Rock Porium. "And you didn't even believe in magic!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Kali shrugged.

"You found your birth father," said Xander. "I'd say that is a pretty big deal. Why aren't you excited?"

Kali sighed. "Maybe because I don't trust him," she said. "There's something about him that gives me the creeps. I mean, did you see the way he looked at me? A father does not look at their daughter that way."

"I've seen other father's looking at you that way," said Xander. He yelped as Kali punched him in the shoulder, and quickly moved away from her. "I was just saying," he muttered.

Kali shook her head. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked.

"How about how we're going to stop that circus clown from running amok in the city?" Nick suggested.

Kali nodded. "That mark he drew, I recognised it from somewhere," she said. "But I can't remember where. Maddie?"

Maddie shook her head. "I do think it has something to do with a dark seal," she said. She paused as she saw the wide-eyed looks Vida and Chip were giving her. "What?" she asked.

"Seems like your prince has arrived," said Xander, leaning over her from behind.

Maddie frowned and looked down. "Oh!" she gasped and pushed the frog from her shoulder.

"Still don't like frogs, sis?" Vida laughed.

"Not since you put one down my dress when we were kids, no," said Maddie, shuddering.

"That was a long time ago," Vida defended.

Kali shook her head and squeezed Maddie in a hug. The frog croaked and jumped at the team, causing Maddie to squeal in fear and run for safety.

"GET IT!" Kali yelled, diving for the amphibian. She missed and slid into a CD rack, bringing the whole lot down on top of her.

Nick laughed and hurried over to help her stand. "You okay?" he asked.

"Where did it go?" Kali asked.

"It's over here!" Xander yelled from the kitchen. There was a loud thump followed by a curse, and the frog hopped out of the kitchen.

Xander followed, peeling a banana skin from his head.

Kali laughed and then shrieked as Xander threw the peel at her.

From the front counter, Maddie jumped and squealed at every move the frog made. When it landed in front of her, she ducked beneath the counter and buried her face in her knees.

"I got it! I got it!" Nick shouted, lunging for the frog. It jumped away and Nick almost slid across the counter. He caught himself at the last second but knocked all the CDs off the side in the process.

"Where did it go?" Chip asked.

Vida gasped and jumped up onto the stage. The frog was spinning around and around on her turntables. She hesitated as she tried to grab it, afraid that if she missed she would wreck the records. The frog croaked and jumped away again.

"Did you get it?" Maddie asked, peering above the counter.

"Not yet," said Kali.

"There he is!" Vida shouted, catching sight of the frog. It was sitting on the tiled floor between the back office and the kitchen.

A scream from outside the store caused them all to pause and look around.

"I'll give you one guess who that is," said Kali, pulling Maddie out from behind the front counter.

"Let's go," said Nick.

They raced from the store leaving the frog to; hopefully, find its own way out.

**~X~**

"Anyone want to see a trick?" Jester screeched. He had just popped up in the middle of a busy intersection and sent everyone running and screaming. "Guess not," he shrugged. He lay on the ground and continued to paint his symbols.

"Hold it, Jokester!" Maddie yelled, spraying the street with her water magic. The water sloshed over the symbol and it disappeared.

"No!" Jester yelled.

"That's it," Maddie gasped. "I know what you're trying to do."

"You do?" Jester asked, surprised.

"Feel like filling the rest of us?" Kali asked. "It's driving me crazy."

Maddie nodded. "You're writing down symbols on the ground to create a dark seal," she explained. "It's the same one we've seen Koragg use."

"Holy shit! You're right," said Kali, snapping her fingers.

"But it's not going to happen," said Maddie, shaking her head.

"When the seal is complete, all the humans will be gone," said Jester, excitedly. "Try and stop me!" He held out his hand and blasted the Rangers off of their feet.

Recovering first, Maddie rushed at Jester, swinging her Magi Staff.

"Bring it!" Jester challenged.

Maddie lunged for Jester, but he retaliated by punching her in the chest. She landed on the ground behind him, and had very little time to recover before he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Let her go!" Kali yelled, standing up. "Magi Staff! Hells Firewall!" She pointed her wand at Jester and a towering wall of black magic crashed into him, but not before he threw Maddie aside.

Maddie groaned as she demorphed.

"Maddie!" Vida yelled as Jester recovered. He blasted Kali off her feet for a second time and rounded on the blue ranger.

"Come here, pretty!" Jester taunted, stalking slowly forwards. He raised his blade, the tip glinting in the sunlight. But before he could attack, the frog from the store leapt at him, causing him to freak out.

In a state of panic, Jester pulled the frog from his shoulder and threw him to the ground.

"Hey, freak!" Nick yelled, scrambling to his feet. He charged Jester, the others following, while Kali run to check on Maddie.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked.

Maddie nodded and crawled over to where the frog lay. She carefully scooped it up, much to Kali's surprise, and held it in the palm of her hand.

"You saved me... you ugly, little thing," said Maddie. "I could kiss you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kali. "You don't know if he's carrying germs or parasites on his - okay, don't listen to me," she added as Maddie pressed her lips to the back of the frog.

A bright golden light engulfed the frog and floated into the air. It transformed, right before the Rangers eyes, and the frog was soon a mad. He held a card between his two fingers and directed it at Jester, hitting him forcibly with a beam of warm magic.

"My lady," the man said, holding his hand out to Maddie. He helped her stand and smiled. "Thanks. You broke the curse."

"I... did?" Maddie asked, unsure.

The man nodded and then looked up as the others run over.

"Woah! Yeah!"

"That was sweet!" said Nick.

Maddie grinned as Kali nudged her.

"Hidiacs!" Jester bellowed.

The rangers prepared themselves for a fight, but the man put his hand on Maddie's shoulder and held her back. "Stand back," he ordered, quietly.

"Hey, hold on," said Nick, as the man approached Jester.

"Solar Cell Morpher!" the man said. He slotted the card he had used on Jester into the gap of his Morpher and punched a hole through it. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" he chanted. "Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!"

Kali gasped.

Nick turned to her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Solaris Knight, Udonna told me about him," said Kali. "He's one of the knights that fought in the Great Battle with our predecessors."

The Rangers looked back at Solaris as he summoned Jenji and his lamp from Root core. The cat popped out of the lid and grinned.

"Sorry, I was reading," Jenji said. "Where have you been? You look great."

"Sorry, Jenji," Solaris apologised.

"Hidiacs, attack!" Jester ordered.

"Sure, we'll catch up later," said Jenji, disappearing back into the lamp.

Solaris run his hand down the side of the lamp, powering it up. "Laser Lamp, power up!" he commanded, pushing down the handle and transforming it into a blaster. "Fire!"

Jester yelled out as he was blasted off his feet. "Hey, no fair! That's a new weapon!" he whined.

"Right you are," said Solaris. He leapt forward and easily destroyed the Hidiacs, before setting his sights on Jester.

As Solaris dealt with the Jester, the Rangers turned to Kali.

"What else do you know about him?" Chip asked.

"Only that he uses the power of the Sun, and he was one of the Mystic's most trusted allies," said Kali. "He wasn't a Mystic himself, in the sense that he doesn't have magic, but they trusted him with their lives."

"So, there are the Mystics that we took over from," said Chip, "and then there are the knights?"

Kali nodded. "There were a few knights. But Udonna only told me about Solaris," she said. "It was during the time that Koragg and Necrolai were looking for Claire when they raised the gate. We had more pressing matters to deal with, so she promised to tell me more about the Knights at a later date, but we haven't had time."

There was an explosion, and the rangers looked around just in time to see Jester get blown out of the pavement.

"Hopefully, you've learned your lesson about playing tricks on people," said Solaris, powering up the lamp.

"Time to get serious," said Jenji,

"Jenji Shining Attack!" Solaris commanded, firing the lamp blaster. Jenji rocketed out of the spout and soared towards Jester, punching him in the chest with a giant cat paw.

"Take that, and that, and that, that, that!" Jenji said, punching multiple times. "Go, Jenji, Go, Jenji!" he cheered as he returned to the lamp.

Jester croaked as he keeled over and exploded.

"Sweet!" Chip grinned.

"That was amazing!" said Xander.

Solaris demorphed and they all jogged over to meet him.

"You're Daggeron," said Kali.

Daggeron nodded. "There'll be time for introductions later," he said. "Udonna's in trouble."

**~X~**

Imperious laughed as the protection spell surrounding the Xenotome finally broke, and he was able to access the book without interruption. "The secrets of the Mystic's are mine," he declared, before a wall of black fire slammed into him, knocking him back into a bookcase.

The force field surrounding Udonna and Claire disappeared, and the pair looked towards the entrance to see the Rangers and Daggeron enter Root core.

"I knew I didn't trust you!" Kali said.

"Your mother didn't either, at least, not in the end," Imperious said, getting back to his feet. "You are so like her."

Kali clenched her fists and took a step forward, but Solaris put a hand on her shoulder and held her back.

"We meet again, Calindor," said Solaris, returning his attention to Imperious. He crossed the room and climbed the stairs, standing alongside Udonna as she shielded Claire from view.

The Rangers followed.

"I am now called Imperious," the mummy declared. He held his fan in front of his face as Daggeron prepared to fight. "This is neither the time nor the place. We'll meet again, and next time, I will finish you off for good."

A dark seal appeared beneath him and he disappeared through it, but not without one last glare at Kali.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked Claire.

Claire nodded but accepted Kali's hug.

**~X~**

Imperious looked around at the Hidiac army surrounding the pit. They all roared and growled, awaiting their turn to go to the surface world and cause mayhem. Near the throne, stood Necrolai and her annoying daughter - he hadn't bothered to learn her name.

A bright hole in the centre of the pit shimmered with mist, and a large eye appeared at its core, staring through into the dark abyss.

Imperious approached the hole and knelt beside it. "They may have thwarted my plan this time, but next time, Daggeron will fall!" he promised. "As will the Mystic Force and once they have been eliminated, the Hellhound will return home."

The eye dilated and an earth-shattering roar echoed around the pit.


	15. Inner Strength

"This training exercise is harder than it looks," said Daggeron. He had shrunk the Rangers down and taken them to an arena inside an old shoe-box. The exercise looked simple - retrieve six brooms with different coloured ribbons individually attacked, each ribbon corresponded with a Ranger. "Ready? Begin."

Kali glanced up at the broom with the black ribbon. Ever since learning that she had magical heritage, she had put more faith in her learning, and studied more than she had ever done in the human world. Rolling her wand in her hand, Kali pointed it at the broom, muttered a spell, and grinned as the broom floated down to her.

All around her, the others nabbed their brooms out of the air. The only room that didn't descend was Xander's, much to the annoyance of the Green Ranger. As Daggeron congratulated the others and complimented them on their retrieval, Xander run around shooting spell after spell at the broom, but to no avail.

"Get... down here! Come on! It's not working!" Xander yelled.

"Ah, Xander," the others sighed, resting on their brooms.

"What is wrong?!" Xander groaned.

Daggeron shook his head and wandered over to the Green Ranger. "Give it here," he said, taking Xander's wand. He flexed his wrist and a green spell hit the broom, causing it to fall to the floor. "Didn't you practice for this assignment?"

"He had a date last night!" said Nick.

"The others found time to practice," Daggeron scolded. "You have to work harder. Training is over for now."

Kali blinked and the training room disappeared and they returned to Root core.

"Welcome home," Jenji greeted.

"I expected better from you," Daggeron said as he brushed past Xander.

Kali turned to Nick as Xander scoffed and then wandered away. "That could've gone better," she muttered.

**~X~**

The next day, Daggeron took the Rangers out into the Mystic Forest. He had been dropping hints about their training exercise all morning but had refused to tell them exactly what they would be doing. Once deep enough into the woods, he stopped and turned to the expectant rangers.

"Are you going to drop the cloak and dagger act and tell us why we're out here, now?" Kali asked.

Daggeron nodded. "You will be running a sort of obstacle course," he explained. "Your objective is to find and recover six flags. The course has been designed to challenge each of your magical strengths." He turned to Xander. "Let's hope you do better than you did yesterday."

"'Let's hope you do better than you did yesterday'," Xander mocked, childishly.

"Seriously?" Kali asked. "You're just reinforcing the fact that you're a child."

"Whatever. But this guy is getting on my nerves," Xander said.

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Nick asked.

"Why does he think he can come in here and tell us what to do?" Xander asked. "He just showed up out of nowhere."

"So? Udonna wants him to train us," said Maddie.

"It's not just me. Chip doesn't like him either," said Xander.

Kali scoffed and glanced at Chip. The yellow ranger hadn't stopped moving since Daggeron had met them at Root core earlier.

"What are you talking about? I think he's great!" Chip answered, giddily.

"You're just mad because he embarrassed you," said Vida, calling the situation as she saw it. "Get over yourself."

"Come on," said Kali, walking away. "Let's go retrieve these flags before we're all in trouble."

**~X~**

The first flag was found floating above the ocean. There was nothing around for as far as the team could see, no other people, no islands, no ships. The waves crashed against the beach, leaving white foam in their wake.

"That flag has my name on it," said Maddie, taking out her wand. She waved it at the ocean and caused spouts of water to burst out of the waves, into the air. Running along the surface of each spout, Maddie snatched her flag out of the air. As she landed back on the back the scene changed and the waves disappeared.

"Whoa," said Chip, looking around. "Freaky."

Kali looked up at the forest. "It's like a simulation," she said. "The scene changes with every flag we find."

"Who's flag we looking for now?"

Kali shrugged. "I guess we start searching," she said, looking around. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled. This flag could be anywhere."

The search lasted only ten minutes before Vida called out that she had found her flag. It floated near the treetops, but not close enough to a tree where Vida could just climb up and get it.

"I got this," Vida grinned, grabbing her wand. "Magi Staff, Tornado Power!"

Air whipped around the pink ranger and levitated her into the air. She snatched her flag and landed back on the ground, turning to the others and holding the flag high.

"Nice one, Vida!" Kali grinned. "You still need to give us a warning when you do that, though."

Vida laughed.

The scene changed again, this time to the opening of a rather dark cave.

"Someone remind me to bring a flashlight the next time Daggeron takes us away from Root core," said Kali, feeling her way along the walls. She squeaked as she run into the back of someone and realised it was Chip after he lit his wand, casting a warm glow along the path.

Chip pretended to bow to Kali causing her to laugh. "Come on, the cave evens up down here," he said, leading her deeper. They stopped at a larger cavern and found their way blocked by a stack of boulders.

"Anyone see a flag?" Nick asked, stumbling along the rocky path.

"Hey, there's mine!" said Chip, spotting a yellow tassel sticking out from beneath the boulders.

"Try not to bring the house down," Kali said.

"Magi Staff, Lightning Power!" said Chip, thrusting his wand into the air. A single strand of yellow lightning hit the top of the boulders and they exploded, shattering as they smashed against the walls.

Chip retrieved his flag and turned to the others. "Where to now?" he asked.

"Over here!" Maddie called. "There's an opening."

The others followed her. The opening was a tight squeeze, and the team had to crawl most of the way, but when they passed through they found themselves in a brightly lit room.

"Whoa!" said Vida, covering her eyes with her hands. "Is this room made of diamonds or something?"

The room sparkled as light seeped in from a small opening in the top. It looked like the opening to a funnel.

"I think we're inside a volcano," said Kali, looking up.

"I hope it's not active," said Xander.

"I don't think Daggeron would've sent us in here if it were active," said Kali. She squinted her eyes and looked around, but couldn't see a flag. "Hang on. Let me try something." She took her wand from her belt and rolled it between her hands. "Magi Staff, Power of Darkness!"

The light dimmed a great deal and a black flag appeared in the centre of the room. Kali dashed forward and snatched it out of the air, before turning back to her friends.

"Nice one," said Nick.

"Who says darkness is a bad thing?" Kali laughed. When the scene didn't change, the team turned to Kali. "Maybe, we're supposed to go back through Chip's cave to get out," she added, pointing at the opening behind them.

When they arrived back at the opening of the cave, the Rangers found that they were no longer in the woods but rather a snow landscape. They trudged through the frozen wasteland for a few minutes before Nick spotted a large chunk of ice floating up ahead.

Inside the ice was a red flag.

"Come to papa!" Nick said, taking out his wand. "Magi Staff, Fire Power!" he shot a beam of fire at the ice cube and it melted, releasing the red flag which he caught mid-fall.

The scene changed and the team found themselves back in the woods.

"Hey, over there!" said Kali, pointing at a green flag floating above a ravine.

"Looks like you're up, Xander," said Nick. "Better hurry. We're almost out of time."

"No problem," said Xander, cockily. "This doesn't look too hard. Magi Staff, Vine Power!"

Kali cocked her head to the side as a vine appeared out of thin air. She glanced up and saw that it was attached to a thick tree branch above them, but something told her that it didn't look secure enough to support Maddie's weight, much less Xander's.

"Hold on," said Daggeron, appearing beside the team. Almost like he had been with them all along. "Are you sure this vine is strong enough to hold any member of your team?"

"Uh... sure. I mean, I guess so," said Xander. He gripped the vine with both hands, but before he could take a running leap, Daggeron stopped him again.

Gripping the vine with both hands, Daggeron jumped and swung across to the flag. For a second it looked like he might make it, but then the vine snapped and he plummeted to the river below, landing in the murky waters with a splash.

"Oh-no!" Xander cried, demorphing. "Uh-oh!"

"Nice one, Xander," said Vida, as Nick helped Daggeron out of the river, pulling weeds from around his neck. "Real nice."

"Oops," said Xander, smiling sheepishly.

"Your lack of practice could place your teammates in danger," said Daggeron.

"We're just training," said Xander.

Kali pinched the bridge of her nose and scoffed.

"Well, next time, it could be the real thing," said Daggeron. "Without practice, your magic will grow weak. Here, you're to stay and grow this acorn into a tree." He pressed the nut into Xander's hands.

Xander nodded. "No worries," he said, taking out his Morpher.

"Without your wand," Daggeron said, snatching the device from him. "You have all the strength you need inside you."

"But that could take all night," Xander protested. "And I have a hot date."

The others groaned.

"Not anymore," said Daggeron. He turned to the others. "Class dismissed."

With one final glance at Xander, the others headed back to Root core.

**~X~**

Kali folded her arms as she watched Xander snore loudly from his supervising chair.

"Xander's learned a new spell code," said Chip, wandering over with the others. "Sonic Disruption."

"Time for a little payback," said Vida, holding up a basket of CDs. She held them out in front of her and dropped them to the floor, causing a large crash.

Xander yelped and flew from his chair, looking around with wide eyes. He relaxed as the others laughed.

Kali grinned and hopped into the vacant seat. "Thanks, V," she said, propping her knees up in front of her as she wedged herself into the corner.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, I've just been up all night," Xander whined, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Guys, you have to agree. Daggeron's got to go."

Kali frowned and looked up from her book. She was still reading the book that Udonna had given her on the former Mystic team, and had just started the chapter on the former Red Ranger. "Why do we have to agree?" she asked. "We all get on with him."

"He's singled me out," said Xander. "I thought we were a team, you know? Sticking together and everything else?"

"Where was that mentality when we suggested practising together?" Kali asked. "We made time, you just couldn't be bothered."

The others nodded.

"Besides, why would he want to single you out?" asked Vida. "Why are you so special?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Xander asked. "He's threatened by my good-looks."

Kali snorted.

"He's just jealous that he can't get a date for himself," Xander continued.

Glancing over the top of her magazine, Kali's eyes widened as she spotted Daggeron standing behind Xander. She bit her lip, glancing up at the others as Xander continued to rattle off why Daggeron was a bad person.

"... He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Xander asked, finally noticing the looks his friends were giving him.

Kali shook her with silent laughter as Xander turned to face Daggeron. He sighed and avoided eye contact, looking at the floor instead.

"You're all coming with me on a very special assignment," said Daggeron. He held up his Morpher and punched a hole into a ticket. "We're going on a field trip."

A bright white light filled the shop and the street outside transformed into a very large, but empty platform. At the end of the platform stood a massive golden train.

"That's one big train," said Nick, leading the others out of the Rock Porium.

"You can say that again," Maddie laughed.

"This is sweet!" Vida grinned.

"All aboard!" Chip yelled, his voice echoing. "I always wanted to say that," he said as the others glanced his way.

Kali shook her head and pulled herself up onto the side of the train as one of the doors flew open. She led the way into the first compartment and flopped down onto the soft benches. "What haven't you always wanted to say, Chip?" she teased.

Chip grinned and leaned out of the window.

"This thing is classic," said Nick, sitting beside Kali and bumping shoulders with her.

"Oh, I wonder where we're going," said Maddie, leaning out of the window beside Chip.

"I'm sure wherever it is, it's terrible," Xander sighed.

Kali rolled her eyes as the green ranger sat opposite her. "You're the reason we're here," she said. "Don't forget that."

Xander glared at her.

"You know, the last time I was on a train was when Joe took us to Amsterdam," said Kali, laying her head against Nick's shoulder. "That was, what, four years ago?"

Nick nodded.

Vida glanced back at the pair. "Who's Joe?" she asked.

"My older brother," Kali answered. She looked away and drew her knees up underneath her as the whistle blew and the train started to move down the track.

Vida caught Nick's gaze and he shook his head, squeezing Kali's hand as the train picked up speed.

"This is going to be a blast," said Vida. She glanced back at Maddie as she squeezed her tightly.

"I think I'd rather be back at work," Xander huffed.

The team rolled their eyes as Maddie cupped Xander's face, and then patted him lightly on the head.

"Hey, guys, check this out," said Chip, leaning back so that he could see further ahead. Vida and Maddie fell into him, as Kali and Nick jumped to see what they were looking at.

Kali's eyes widened as she spotted the shimmering black hole in the middle of the track. "Are we going to hit that?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I think we're going to go through that," said Chip just as the front of the train arrived at the portal. It passed through without a moment's trouble, and the rest of the train, carriages included, followed.

**~X~**

For a second, there was only darkness. Then a single beam of light cut through and the train braked, knocking the team forward. Xander groaned as Kali landed in his lap, and the others landed on top of her.

"I wonder where we are?" said Maddie, extracting herself from the others and leading the way out of the compartment.

Kali righted herself and followed, with Xander slumping after her. She glanced back as she jumped down from the train, her eyes widening as Xander's clothes transformed right before her eyes. "Nice look, Xander," she teased.

Xander pulled a face as he looked down. "Save the comments for yourself," he said, looking back at her.

Looking down, Kali gasped as she noticed her clothes had changed too. Instead of the denim jeans and black halter that she had put on that morning, she was now wearing a native American dress with tassels along the chest bottom, complete with leather boots.

"Oh, cool costumes!" Maddie squealed and Kali looked to see that the whole team had a new dress code.

"Works for me," said Vida.

"I'll never get tired of inter-dimensional travel," said Chip.

Daggeron waited for Xander and Kali to reach him and the others and then launched into an explanation on where they were and why they were there. "This is the magical dimension of Shalifar. You need appropriate clothing because you're going to be staying here a while," he said.

"You're lucky that I find Native Americanism interesting," said Kali. "Otherwise you'd be getting an ear full for making me wear this."

"Duly noted," said Daggeron.

"It suits you, though," said Maddie, hugging Kali.

Kali laughed. "I like your's, too," she said, looking the blue ranger over.

"You're going to leave us here like this?" Xander asked, looking over his clothes in disgust.

"How long you are here is up to you," said Daggeron. He held up a ticket. "This is your way out." The ticket glowed and Daggeron tossed it away, watching as it disappeared into the distance.

"Wow. Good throw," said Jenji.

"Your quest is simple. Find the ticket," said Daggeron. "It will summon the train and bring you back home."

Jenji looked startled as he looked between Daggeron and the Rangers. "What? Whoa! Daggeron, you sure about this?" he asked, chasing after the Knight.

"This is ridiculous!" Xander protested.

"If you don't like it, all you have to do is find the ticket," said Daggeron.

"You can't leave them here," Jenji protested. "What will they eat? More importantly, what will eat them?" He gasped and the team shared confused looks.

"Good luck, Rangers," said Daggeron. He paused and then turned back. "Oh, and one more thing."

"There's more?" Jenji asked, flabbergasted.

"I'll take your morphers," said Daggeron, holding out his hand.

"Figures," Xander complained.

Kali rolled her eyes as she handed over her Morpher.

Daggeron nodded and walked away. Jenji hesitated, looking between the team and the knight. "Whoa, wait for me, I'm not staying!" he called, running towards the train. He climbed aboard and with a flash, the train disappeared.

Vida laughed as she turned to look at the looming trees in the distance. The entire place looked like it had been taken out of a movie.

"It reminds me of Skull Island," said Kali, folding her arms. She looked over her shoulder at Xander. "If I see a dinosaur and a giant ape, I'm going to kill you."

Chip laughed and placed his hand on Kali's shoulders as they started forward. They may have had a ticket to find, but they were going to have as much fun between here and there as they could.

**~X~**

Kali wobbled as she jumped from one grassy mound to another. She, Maddie, and Vida had been racing each other to the top of a large hill, while the boys followed behind at a much slower pace. She squeaked as she missed the next mound and slipped.

"Gotcha!" said Nick, his arms around her waist and holding her just above the floor. He set her back on her feet, just as Vida let out a whooping cheer having reached the top first.

Maddie laughed as she reached it second and hugged her sister.

"Hey, Chip, can I see your sword?" Xander asked.

Kali glanced back and rolled her eyes as Xander took the stick from Chip and snapped it in two. "Hey, sourpuss," she called, picking up a stone and tossing it at Xander. "What's your problem?"

"We're not on holiday," Xander said. "We're being punished."

"You're the only one who sees this as a punishment," said Kali. "Here, Chip," she added, passing him another stick. This was one thicker than the last and would've been harder for Xander to snap in two if he tried.

Chip grinned and started to wave the stick around, cutting down overgrown grass mounds as he made his way up the hill.

Xander glared at Kali as she turned away, following Nick up the hill. The pair reached the top just as Vida tossed a pair of mushroom-looking rattles at them.

"Come on, Kali," Vida said, shaking the two Maracas she was holding. "Chir-eeeee-bah!"

Kali laughed and allowed Maddie to pull her away from Nick. The pair joined Vida, bumping their hips together and making a ton of noise.

"Shake it, baby! Shake it!" Nick called, shaking his maraca. Even Chip joined in when he reached the top with Xander, tossing aside his sword to shake two maracas, and add to the noise.

Maddie laughed as she and Kali danced back-to-back, shaking the maracas in the air.

Xander rolled his eyes as watched them in a huff.

"Come on, Xander, loosen up," said Kali, tossing him her maraca.

"Why should I?" Xander asked. "We're stuck out here for no good reason." He made to throw the rattle into the trees but promptly dropped it as a roar ripped through the area.

Silence followed and then Chip screamed, dropped his maracas and bolted back down the hill.

"Chip!" the others yelled, chasing after him.

**~X~**

Kali clutched her side and rested against the trunk of a tree. She and the others had been running from whatever beast had made that god awful sound back at the top of the hill. They hadn't managed to get a good look, but whatever it was, it had to be big.

"Well, that was fun," said Nick, winding Kali's arm around his neck and placing his around her waist. He held her against him as they walked, trying to take as much weight off her as she dealt with the stitch in her side.

"I think we got away from that thing," said Xander, taking the lead.

"I hope we don't see or hear it again," said Maddie.

"What if there's more of them?" said Chip. "Like, hundreds."

Kali breathed in deeply. "Not helping, Chip," she said. "Besides, if there were hundreds, don't you think we would've seen them by now?"

Chip shrugged. "Well, that depends," he said.

"On?"

"How big this island is. Daggeron didn't exactly give us a map, so, for all we know, this place is massive which means whoever calls it home doesn't run into anyone or thing else for miles."

Kali took another deep breath. "That doesn't make me feel a whole lot optimistic about finding the ticket," she said. She squeaked as felt a hand squeeze her side and looked down, expecting to see Nick's grasp tighten around her hips. However, what she found was a large, fat finger. It pushed her to the left, pressing her up against Nick.

Vida looked wide-eyed as Nick and Kali landed beside her. They were sitting on top of some badly fermented pomegranates. "What the hell is that thing?" she asked.

"I didn't exactly get a good look at it," said Nick, shaking his head.

"Whoa!"

Kali looked up as Maddie landed beside her. She winced and sat up, rubbing her side.

"What happened?" Maddie asked. "Where are we?"

"If I had to guess," Kali answered. "I'd say in some giant's sack. This must be the beast that we heard earlier."

"Where is Xander and -" Nick broke off as Chip landed beside him.

Chip groaned and shook his head. "Xander's still out there," he said.

"Does he even know we're missing?" Vida asked.

"I called for him before I was dropped in here," said Chip.

Kali groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Daggeron predicted this," she said. "Remember yesterday? After we pulled him out of the river? He told Xander that his lack of practice could put the rest of us in danger, now, suddenly, the rest of us are abducted and Xander's left to save us."

"He'll come through," said Vida. "He always does."

"Before or after one of us gets eaten?"

**~X~**

None of the rangers knew how long they had been trapped in the sack for. But soon they were dropped onto the rocky ground and when the sack was opened they saw that they were inside a cave. Compared to them, the cave was massive, and the beast that towered over them looked terrifying.

The giant rounded up the rangers, blocking off every exit he could find as they scattered, and then bound them in a thick rope. He tied it off around a boulder, preventing them from moving too far. The giant then dropped down onto the floor, causing a small earthquake, as he set about lighting a fire with a stick and piece of flint.

"What is he doing?" Vida whispered, watching as the giant carved a spike out of another piece of plywood.

"Looks like he's carving some of kind of roasting stick to cook us over that fire," Nick answered.

"That's weird 'cause all the books I've read about giants say that they boil their dinner," said Chip.

Kali glanced to her left. "If my hands were free, I'd hit you," she said.

The giant roared and pointed the roasting stick at them.

"Which goes to show that you can't always believe what you read, huh?" Chip asked.

Kali swallowed hard and looked down at the rope binding her. If just one of them could wriggle free than they could do something to distract the giant so the others could get out.

"Xander!" Maddie hissed.

"Xander, where are you going!" Chip hissed.

Kali frowned and tried to look around. Her back was mostly to the giant, and she could just vaguely make out what he was doing, but she couldn't see the exit at all. Where had Xander gone if the others were hissing for him to come back?

The giant roared and then the rope was moving, as if alive. Kali struggled to her feet along with the others and tripped over loose stones as she stumbled backwards, towards the blazing fire.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hold your horses!" Xander shouted, running back into the cave. He held a giant pomegranate in his hands, and looked wildly from his friends and then up at the giant. "Hi, my name is Xander -"

Kali groaned. "We don't have time for plan Xander," she growled.

Xander ignored her. "You don't want to eat them," he said. "Think of all the cholesterol. Not when I've got a nice, big, fat, juicy, healthy piece of fruit right here."

The giant dropped the rope and took the pomegranate from Xander. Bit into the flesh, slicing through it with razor-sharp precision. "Mmm. Where did you get this?" he asked. "We haven't had fruit this good in years!"

"He talks?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Of course," Chip answered. "Oh, you're confusing giants with cyclopses and orges."

"The Orges in _Shrek_ talked," said Kali.

Vida glanced sideways. "You're a movie buff, aren't you?" she asked.

"It's my little sister's favourite movie," Kali said, smiling.

"Hey, big guy!" Xander called, waving his arms. "There's so much more where that came from. Follow me." He ducked out of the cave again, and this time the giant followed, tugging the rope and the others along in his wake.

Outside in the fields, Xander held up a bucket of seeds and tossed them into the grass. He nodded at the giant and then held up his hand, waving it in a semi-circle in front of him while chanting, "_**Uthfus Bethud Arboris**_!" until several trees of fruit popped out of the ground.

"How's that for service?" Xander grinned.

The giant released the rope and team struggled free. "I'm sorry about all this," he apologised. "I've been starving for months. I'm a vegetarian."

"What?" Vida asked as the others laughed at their luck.

"Thanks, big fella!" Xander said, stumbling as Kali and Maddie hugged him. "We've got to find that ticket and get out of here," he added once they released him.

The others nodded.

"Wait, is this what you seek?" the giant asked, holding the train ticket out to them.

**~X~**

The train brakes squealed on the track as the Rangers returned to their dimension. They disembarked from the carriages and made their way over to where Daggeron was, he was morphed, but his body language told them that he was happy to see them.

"Welcome back," Daggeron said a smile in his voice. "Congratulations on finding the ticket." He snapped his fingers and the team looked down as their morphers appeared in their hands.

Kali smiled, feeling better already. She knew that she had her magic back in Shalifar, but what good could the power of darkness have done against a starving giant?

"Daggeron, I owe you an apology," said Xander, stepping up to the Knight. "You weren't being a bad teacher. I was being a bad student. I know that now."

"It only took us nearly being eaten by a giant for him to figure it out," Kali muttered. She gasped as Nick nudged her. "What, it's the truth?"

Xander threw her a playful glare and Kali winked at him as she and the others laughed.

"I knew you had the inner strength to overcome the obstacles in Shalifar," said Daggeron, placing a hand on Xander's shoulder. "That's why I sent you there."

Xander's Morpher chimed and he opened it, revealing a new spell code.

"Way to go, Xander," Vida said, grinning.

"You've earned it," said Daggeron.

With a roar, the monster that Daggeron had been fighting before the Rangers arrived, got back to his feet. He was a hairy thing with two long-curving horns sticking out of his head.

"What the hell is that?" Kali asked.

"That's a Behemoth," Daggeron answered.

"He doesn't look friendly," said Maddie.

"At least not to us," said Vida.

The Behemoth stomped his foot and rounded on the rangers. "I finish you all off!" he roared.

"Ranger up," Daggeron said.

Xander nodded. "You don't have to tell us twice, right guys?" he asked.

"Right!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"I'll try my new spell code," said Xander, taking the lead. He snapped open his Morpher and punched in the new code.

The monster snorted and charged forward. "You're no match for me!" he roared.

"Okay, Rangers, let's show him what real strength is about!" said Xander, as the others marvelled at his mystic muscles. He grabbed four of them under his arms, hauling them up onto his shoulders and threw them into the air.

Unclipping her magi staff from her belt, Kali waited as the others floored the Behemoth with their punches and then run straight at Xander. "Hey, string bean! How about a lift?" she asked.

"Going up..." said Xander, holding out his hands and hoisting Kali into the air. She flipped over and pointed her wand at the Behemoth. The black dog glinted and a beam of black hit the ground at the Behemoth's feet. The explosion sent the monster rocketing into the air.

As the Behemoth fell back to earth, Xander pulled back a fist and slammed it into his chest. The Behemoth hit the floor with a crash and rolled to a stop on his stomach.

Kali laughed and turned to Xander as he reached her side. "I think I prefer you without the muscles," she said.

Xander laughed and poked her side as the spell wore off, and he returned to normal.

"That was the best!" said Vida, running over.

"It's not over yet," said Nick, watching as a dark seal appeared beneath the Behemoth and he grew larger than the city.

The rangers all backed up as the Behemoth raised his foot to stomp them. He was knocked off balance by a blast of bright energy and the team looked around to see Daggeron's train rumbling towards them.

"I'll handle this one, Rangers," Daggeron called from the cockpit. "Solar Streak Megazord!"

Kali laughed as the train transformed into a giant-fighting robot and faced off against the Behemoth.

"We should get out of the warpath," said Nick, taking Kali's hand and tugging her aside. The others nodded and followed the pair to a safe distance, where they could watch without fear of being crushed.

"That thing is so cool!" Chip grinned, bouncing up and down.

Maddie put her hand on his shoulder, but it did nothing to quell his excitement.

"I turn you into scrap metal!" the Behemoth shouted, blasting Daggeron with a beam of energy. He swung his hammer above his head and brought it down as the Solar Streak Megazord cleared the dust cloud his first attack had created.

"Steam Blaster!" Daggeron shouted.

A train whistle screeched as steam shot out of the head of the Megazord. Daggeron bent at the waist, blasting the hot steam at the Behemoth.

The creature wailed in agony.

Kali sucked in a breath. "Scolding steam is worse than water," she said.

"Remote train car, go!" Daggeron commanded, firing two smaller trains from the shins of his Megazord. They ran along golden tracks and wound themselves multiple times around the Behemoth, wrapping him up nicely.

"Me no likey!" the Behemoth said, struggling to break free.

"Furnace Blast!" said Daggeron. The train on his chest opened and a blast of burning hot flames exploded out. The beam hit the behemoth and he yelled out in vain as he was sucked inside. "Checkmate! That's all for today's lesson."

The Rangers cheered.


	16. The Dark Wish, Part I

**I did start writing Soul Spectre and Ranger Down but quickly lost interest, so I decided to jump straight into Dark Wish.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

**Eithne Devine**

_Eithne Devine was the princess of the wood elves. Her parents, to this day, hold her in high regard throughout their kingdom. Not much is known about Eithne before she came to train with the Mystics, only that she was an exceptional fighter and had remarkable control over magic._

_Magic was a rarity in the elven kingdom. Those that did possess it were said to be few and far between, and there had never been a record of any magic-dwelling elves in the royal family until Eithne. Being the first made her a highly valuable target for the darkness._

_Eithne came to the Mystic's when she was only eighteen-years-old. Her age made her very young, especially by elven standards, as elves rarely left the kingdom before their twenty-fifth birthdays. She was a slender woman, with a sun-kissed complexion, a thin smile, and the elven pointed ears which she hid behind her waist-length brown hair._

_Her magic was extraordinary. Being a wood elf, naturally, the ancient mystics believed her magic steamed from the Earth. But Eithne showed tremendous abilities in the art of Darkness and quickly resolved to train with the great sorcerer - Merlock._

_Merlock gifted Eithne the power over darkness at her graduation ceremony two years later, by which time she had fallen in love with one of the Mystic Knights._

_His name was Callindor._

_Callindor and Eithne spent most of their time together after the graduation ceremony, and it wasn't long after their initial meeting that they were engaged to be married. Eithne, excited by the idea of being a wife, wished for Callindor to meet her parents. It is unknown if the meeting ever took place, because, less than three months before their wedding, Eithne gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and the Great Battle between Good and Evil began._

_Eithne gave her life during the Great Battle, and her baby girl, whom she had named Maeve, was lost forever._

Kali yelped as a scrunched up paper ball landed in her lap. She pulled her earbuds out and looked around, spotting Nick, Xander, and Chip laughing from the other side of the room. "What?" she asked, tossing the ball back and hitting Xander in the side of the head. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You're always reading that book," said Xander. "You're not fun anymore."

"What you reading about, anyway?" Chip asked.

"The Ancient Mystics," Kali answered.

Nick furrowed his brow. "I figured you'd given up on that after you learned who your birth parents were," he said. "Didn't you say that the former black mystic could sense magic and that's how you can do it? Through inheritance."

"That was the start," said Kali, looking back at the book in her lap. "But the History is really interesting. I just started the chapter on Eithne, or rather my mother, I guess. She was a princess of the woodland elves."

"Ooh. Does that make you royalty?" Xander asked. "Do we have to start bowing and calling you Princess Kali?"

"Only if you have a death wish," said Kali, turning the page.

The boy chuckled and returned to their game of chess.

"Now, this is the life," said Xander, using his magic to move one of his pawns across the chessboard. "Isn't magic grand?"

"Yeah," Nick grinned. "Except for all the fighting."

"Eh," Xander murmured.

"There's got to be an easier way to defeat evil," said Nick.

"Maybe we can eat our way to victory," Chip suggested. He twisted in his seat. "Got any pizza, Udonna?" he asked the white sorceress.

Udonna looked up from her potion-making. "You can go to town for that," she said.

Chip scoffed. "Why? There's an easier way," he snapped open his Morpher and pointed it at the table where three large pepperoni pizzas appeared.

"There's a time and place for magic, Rangers," Udonna scolded.

Kali tugged her earbuds out for a second time and reached across the table, pinching a slice of Nick's pizza.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed, glaring at her as she scoffed it in one and reached for another. "Would you stop that? Use your magic to get your own!"

"That takes effort," said Kali, reaching for a third slice. She whined as Nick slapped her hand away, causing her to drop the slice onto the table.

Nick looked from his friend to the pizza slice and back again. "You could've at least dropped it onto a plate," he said.

"If you aren't going to eat it, I will," said Kali, snatching the slice and stuffing it into her mouth.

Nick narrowed his eyes at her while Xander and Chip laughed.

From the next room, Fireheart roared.

"Did you feed him today?" Kali asked Xander.

Mid-way through eating a pizza slice, Xander paused and shook his head. "I thought it was your turn?" he asked.

"I did it last night," Kali protested. "Nick had breakfast duty, and you had lunch."

"Oops," Xander said.

Kali rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised he managed to grow at all given your lack of responsibility," she scolded.

"Alright, alright, don't get your wand in a knot," said Xander, holding up his hands. He grabbed the last pizza and threw it at the door leading to Fireheart's cave.

There was a loud belch and the four rangers dissolved into laughter. Their laughter only grew as Claire stepped out of the room covered in pepperoni.

"How about a little heads up next time, huh, guys?" Claire asked.

Kali bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand as she apologised. "Sorry, Claire, we didn't realise you were in there," she said. "Are you okay?"

Peeling a pepperoni slice from her head, Claire ate it and nodded, happily before resuming her dusting.

"Hey, Claire, use your magic," said Nick, fighting off Kali's hand as she reached for another slice of his pizza. "It's way faster - would you knock it off!" he said, pulling the last remaining slices away.

Kali gaped at him. "Don't be mean," she said. "We were taught to share, now gimme."

"When was the last time you shared a pizza with me?" Nick asked. "Or any food, for that matter."

"That's different," said Kali.

"How?"

"Because my food is my food," said Kali. "But your food is also my food."

Nick scowled. "How is that fair?" he asked.

"I don't know. But it is what it is," said Kali, snatching another slice. She laughed and leaned out of Nick's reach as he stretched over her, trying to reclaim his last slice of pizza.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Why don't you two get a room already?" he teased.

As Xander and Chip finished up the pizza, much to Nick's dismay, the doors opened and Daggeron rushed inside. "Seems we have work to do," he said. "Claire, have the girls meet us."

Claire nodded and Kali dropped her book onto the table, along with her cell phone and earbuds, before chasing after Daggeron. The boys followed along in her wake, complaining about more fighting.

**~X~**

"There he is," Xander yelled, pointing at the solitary beast that had caused the magical disturbance. His resemblance was that of a Samurai, a warrior of 18th century Japan.

The beast stood and faced the Rangers as they approached.

"Who is this freak?" Kali asked.

"His name is Warmax," Daggeron answered.

Warmax gripped the hilt of his sword. "You dare to stand before me?" he growled. "You will fall by my blade."

"Let's get this over with," said Nick, drawing his Magi Staff. The others did the same and Daggeron powered up Jenji's lamp.

Warmax nodded. "Yes. Let's us do that," he drew his sword and pointed the tip of its blade at the team. With a yell, he charged forwards, dividing the team down the middle. He was fast and agile, blocking their attacks effectively before gaining the upper hand and flooring them with a simple flick of his sword.

Struggling to her feet, Kali lunged forward and swung her sword at Warmax. He blocked her blade and glared down at her.

"You are weak against me," Warmax snarled, unlocking their blades and kicking in the chest.

Kali wheezed as she fell to one knee. Her grip tightened around her sword as Warmax towered over her, but before he could strike he was attacked from behind by Vida and Chip.

Warmax instantly knocked Vida down with a punch to the chest; he then turned on Chip and leapt into the air and knocking Chip's Magi Staff from his hand. With Chip defenceless, Warmax blasted him backwards.

"He's strong," said Chip groaned.

"Chip!" the others yelled, rushing to assist their friend.

"I'm done with you!" Xander growled.

"Come on," Warmax challenged.

Xander turned to Daggeron. "Can't we use Jenji and wish him away?" he asked.

"It's not that easy," Daggeron said, shaking his head. "Pull it together."

Xander clenched his hand into a fist, raised his axe, and charged forward. He swung his axe at Warmax's shoulder, aimed a kick to his stomach, and used the handle of his weapon to block the beast's sword as it swung at his chest. Stepping back to avoid another hit, Xander swung his axe at Warmax's side but was awarded a hit to the chest, knocking him out of the field.

"Xander!" Kali yelled.

"You are nothing!" Warmax roared, turning on the rest of the team.

Kali's grip tightened around her Magi Staff.

A purple seal appeared beneath Warmax and he towered over the surrounding area.

"I will squash you!" Warmax threatened.

"You guys deal with Warmax," said Daggeron, turning to the others. "I'll check on Xander and then join you."

Kali took a deep breath and turned to her friends. "Easy for him to say," she grumbled. "He's got the all-powerful genie."

The others nodded but took out their morphers nonetheless.

"_**Galwit Mysto Profior**_!"

"Let's play ball!" said Vida, the minute she had transformed into her titan mode. Using her magic to become a soccer ball, she threw herself at Warmax but was tossed back when his sword collided with her side.

Soaring back through the air, there was nothing Vida nor the others could do to stop their friend from hitting them. Maddie groaned as her sister collided with her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Lightning Fire!" Chip yelled, flying overhead and blasting Warmax with a bolt of yellow lightning.

Warmax deflected the blast and used his sword to knock Chip out of the sky.

"You want some?" Nick yelled, racing forward and drawing his sword. He leapt into the air but was attacked straightaway.

Kali stepped in front of her friends. "Let's see how you fare against the Hellhound," she said, knowing full well that no matter what attack Warmax threw at her, she'd be able to absorb it. "Firebomb!" she shot several fireballs from her jaws, but each one was cut through by Warmax's blade.

"A Hellhound belongs in the Underworld," said Warmax. "Why must you fight for these puny Rangers?"

"I belong right here!" Kali snapped. "If you don't like that then it's your problem."

Warmax raised his sword and unleashed a wave of electrical attacks onto Kali. She absorbed the blast, using them to fuel her attacks, and unleashed several more fireballs at the creature.

"You can't stop a Hellhound, Warmax," said Kali. "But they can stop you - ready, Xander?"

"Ready!" Xander called.

Warmax turned to see both Daggeron and Xander in their Megazord and titan forms. He held his sword up, parallel to his face, and narrowed his eyes. "You worthless, Power Ranger," he snarled.

"Who you calling worthless?" Xander challenged. His eyes burned a bright red and he raised his axe. "Full power!" he called, swinging the axe down and slicing right through Warmax's armour.

Warmax exploded before hitting the ground.

Kali sighed deeply and met Xander's gaze, nodding once.

**~X~**

Udonna promptly dropped her potions bottle as the door to Root core opened and she looked up to see Chip and Xander walk in. The green ranger was loosely supporting his friend.

"Chip, are you alright?" Udonna asked rushing to her student as Xander sat him down on the steps.

"Yeah, just a little banged up," said Chip, grimacing with each small movement he made.

Vida shook her head, agitated as she turned to the others, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I don't get it. As Kali said, we've got this all-powerful genie, but we never ask him for help, why?" she asked.

"It would make things easier," Maddie agreed.

The crystal ball chimed and dark magic appeared.

Kali groaned and turned to Daggeron. "I'm with Vida," she said. "I don't know how many more times we can handle being thrown around like rag dolls before we're the ones that are destroyed."

Udonna hesitated and glanced at Daggeron. It was his genie, therefore it was his call.

"Jenji's not the answer," Daggeron answered. "Rest up, Chip. We will need you." He said to the yellow ranger, and then turned to the others, and adding in a sterner voice. "The rest of you, follow me."

The team sighed collectively and followed Daggeron from Root core.

**~X~**

Kali heard the beast before she saw it. It was a weird bird-like creature with a distinctive sound, a high-pitched shriek that could've made ears bleed.

"It's Shrieka," said Daggeron. "I knew it."

"Why am I not surprised that you know this freak, too," said Kali.

Shrieka glowed purple and then burst out of the bamboo forest, towering high above it and looking down at her opponents.

"Guys, let's titan up," said Xander, taking out his Morpher.

The others followed his lead.

"_**Galwit Mysto Profior**_!"

"Solar Streak Megazord!"

Prepared and ready for battle, the rangers faced Shrieka from across the forest.

"Guys, we have to work together," said Nick.

"No problem. Ball mode," said Vida, transforming back into her soccer ball form.

Floating down in front of Xander, Vida let out a whoop as he slammed the side of his axe into her, knocking her towards Maddie. The blue ranger flipped over, using her tail to knock her sister towards Daggeron. The Solaris knight caught the ball in his hands and tossed it towards Kali, as she head-butted it at Nick.

"Flip kick!" Nick yelled, jumping up and flipping over. He booted the ball towards Shrieka, and it hit her in the chest, causing an explosion.

Shrieka laughed as she walked through the blaze, fully intact. "Is that all you got?" she asked, she unleashed a sonic scream so loud it caused the whole area to shake.

Kali grabbed her head as the sound bounced around inside her skull, turning her momentarily deaf. "Damn, she's got a set of lungs on her!" she whined.

Returning to her normal size, Shrieka wasn't surprised to see the Rangers following her. But it didn't matter which form they were in, she dealt with them all effectively and without breaking a sweat.

"Maybe now would be a good time to use Jenji?" Maddie asked Daggeron.

"No! We do it ourselves!" Daggeron argued.

Kali punched the ground and forced herself to her feet. "Magi Staff, Sword mode!" she commanded, gripping the hilt and rushing forward. She faked a high-kick for Shrieka's shoulder, only to push off from the bird and flip over mid-air, slashing her blade across Shrieka's chest and knocking her back.

"Lucky shot!" Shrieka yelled, staggering and unleashing another sonic scream onto Kali. The black ranger gripped the side of her head and fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

Shrieka laughed.

"I'm not out yet!" Kali yelled, shaking her head and forcing herself back to her feet. Her ears stung and she was sure she could feel blood running down from them, but she wasn't prepared to stay down just yet.

"Take this, Ranger!" Shrieka called, wrapping white sheets around Kali and hoisting her into the air. The sheets rippled with an electrical current and Kali screamed in pain, before being promptly dropped back onto the ground.

Curling into a ball, Kali clutched her stomach and chest, breathing heavily.

"Kali!" Nick yelled.

"Come on, Rangers, get up!" Daggeron urged, struggling to his feet.

A loud cackle echoed around the area and the Rangers looked up to see Necrolai swoop in from above. She blasted them, knocking them off their feet again while they struggled to stand.

"Hello, Rangers," Necrolai greeted. "I just thought I'd drop in and tell you that I have magic now, too." She snapped open a purple Morpher, punched in a code of three numbers, and blasted the team with dark magic.

Shrieka cocked her head to the side as Necrolai approached her. "Where did you come from, wench?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you two haven't met," Kali coughed. "You have a lot in common."

"Silence!" Necrolai hissed. "It doesn't matter where I came from. Finish her!" she pointed at Kali.

Kali looked back at Shrieka as the bird geared up for another attack. As Shrieka took in as much air as she could muster, and unleashed a powerful sonic scream, Kali ducked and the blast sailed overhead, obliterating the rock mountain behind her.

"Magi Staff, Power of Darkness!" Kali shouted, shooting to her feet as the blast disappeared. The hellhound at the top of her staff glowed, and a wall of black magic slammed into Shrieka. The bird hit a rock and rolled to the floor, sparking all over with residual energy.

Kali wobbled as she demorphed.

Standing up, Daggeron called to the others. "Let's put our magic together," he said. The others nodded and circled up around him, using their magi staffs to fire multiple balls of energy at Shrieka.

With one final scream, Shrieka exploded.

"Kali, you alright?" Nick asked, running to her side. He demorphed and caught her as she fell against him.

"Did we win?" Kali asked.

"Yeah, but it would have been easier using Jenji," Nick answered.

Kali's nodded and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into his neck.

**~X~**

Before heading home that evening, the Rangers returned to the Rock Porium, interested in how Toby had decorated for the first anniversary tomorrow. Kali and Chip had recovered from the beatings they had taken from Warmax and Shrieka, but Vida was more than happy to tease Kali about snuggling against Nick.

"I'm calling it now," said Vida. "Soon, you and Nick are going to realise that you're more than just friends."

"Right," said Kali, nodding. "In that case, I'm calling the same confession but with you and Chip."

Chip looked up at the sound of his name. "What did I do now?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Vida, glaring at Kali.

Kali teasingly blew Vida a kiss and turned to the store. She stopped short when she saw a table full of party supplies, none of which had even made it onto the walls. "Please tell me I'm having a nightmare," she whined.

"If you're having a nightmare then we're all having the same one," said Xander. "Why hasn't Toby decorated?"

"Check this out," said Nick, picking up a piece of paper and reading it out loud. "Thanks for making our first-anniversary party so special. I expect nothing less than perfection. - Toby."

The team groaned.

"Whose bright idea was it to tell Toby that we'd decorate?" Kali asked, rubbing her neck and shoulders.

Vida and Maddie shared guilty glances.

"In our defence," said Vida. "We didn't say the exact words 'we'll decorate', we told him that all he had to do was ask for what he wanted, and we'd get it done."

"Well, Toby took what you said to heart," said Kali.

Vida pressed fingers to her head and then sighed, dropping her hands to her side. "Look. I say we spread the magic, get it done faster, and get some sleep," she suggested. "All in favour?"

Kali, Chip, Xander, and Nick nodded.

"It's not very personal," Maddie grumbled.

"We," said Kali, pointing at herself and the three guys, "didn't volunteer to decorate the store. You're welcome to stay here and do it yourself, but I want to go home at some point tonight."

Maddie hesitated and then relented. "You're right," she said. "Let's do it."

Unclipping her Morpher from her belt, Kali snapped it open and pointed it at the streamers. "Last one done has to lock up," she said, as the orange streamers attached themselves to every surface, including the ceiling.

**~X~**

Kali whined and buried her head under her pillow as Nick's alarm blared in the otherwise small room. The only issue she had with sharing a room with her best friend was whenever he had an early shift at the Rock Porium; she was disturbed from her sleep by his rotten alarm.

"Kali, knock your alarm off!" Nick grumbled.

"It's not mine," Kali called back.

There was a split pause and then the sound disappeared.

Kali sighed in relief and re-closed her eyes. The silence was short-lived though as Nick threw a pillow across the room, striking Kali. "I'm going to kill you," she swore, sitting up and glaring at him.

"That alarm was for both of us," said Nick. "It's the first anniversary at the Rock Porium. We're supposed to meet the others there to open up, remember?"

"I didn't agree to that any more than I agreed to decorate the store last night," said Kali, flopping back down onto her bed. "You volunteered for me."

Nick picked up an abandoned t-shirt from the floor. He balled it up and threw it across the room where it landed across Kali's head, unfolded.

Kali cracked open an eye as her world went dark. "What was that supposed to do?" she asked.

"Not that," Nick grumbled. His bed squeaked as he pushed himself up, and shuffled around the room looking for clean clothes.

Still laying with Nick's shirt over her head, Kali listened as he opened the bedroom door and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She strained her ears, listening as the shower turned on and sighed with content before re-closing her eyes.

"Gotcha!" Nick announced, pulling back Kali's covers and hauling her into his arms. She squirmed and yelled out as he carried her out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the bathroom, dumping her under the running shower.

Kali shrieked as the cold water soaked through her shorts and t-shirt. "You're dead!" she yelled, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Nick struggled against her, but Kali managed to pull him into the shower, splashing water over the pair of them.

Quickly, Nick reached behind her and switched off the shower tank. With the water gone, he shook his head, spraying water droplets all over the glass doors.

Kali laughed. "Revenge always was best served cold," she teased.

"Shut up!" Nick said, tussling her hair.

"Hey!" Kali yelped, ducking away from him and darting out of the shower doors. She slipped across the bathroom's tiled floor and almost crashed into the door as it opened from the outside.

Rachel Russell stuck her head inside and frowned at the pair. "What on earth are you two doing?" she asked. "Do you realise what time it is, and why are you both wet? Did you shower together?"

Kali blushed as she realised what the scene must've looked like from Rachel's perspective. She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. "He started it," she said, pointing over her shoulder at Nick, "and I'm going to go get dressed now." She rushed from the room and Rachel turned to Nick.

"It's not what you're thinking," Nick said, shaking his head.

"I called this a long time ago," said Rachel. "But, in the meantime, I don't want to know." She withdrew from the bathroom.

"There's nothing to know!" Nick yelled after her.

**~X~**

Rock Porium was in full swing when Nick and Kali finally arrived. They found their friends at the front of the store while Toby was in amongst those that had come out to celebrate.

"Hey, we did a great job," said Kali, jumping up onto the front counter and batting aside a streamer. "Toby seems to be enjoying himself, at least."

"Look who decided to show up," said Xander, leaning against the counter beside Kali. "What took you guys so long?"

"Someone didn't want to get up," said Nick.

Kali stuck her tongue out at him. "Not like I had a choice in the end," she muttered.

Nick laughed while the others looked confused. "Anyway, back to the now," he said, changing the subject. "I've never seen Toby so chatty. I mean, look at him." He nodded towards the record store owner as he twirled around and did the splits.

"We could never have done it without a little... magic," Xander grinned as he bopped to the beat.

"Everything is perfect," said Chip, looking around. "I wish every day could be like this."

The others cooed and Kali reached over to ruffle Chip's hair, while Nick blew a party screamer. Chip shrugged them off, but still managed to grin.

"Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!" everyone started to chant and those dancing around Toby pushed him up onto the stage.

Kali cupped her hands around her mouth and cheered. Toby turned off the music and turned to everyone, he grinned as he found his employees and then looked at the little cards in his hand.

"Thanks a - ooh!" Toby winced as he swung the mic around and almost hit himself in the face. He pulled it back a little ways and cleared his throat. "Thanks for all coming along today to the Rock Porium."

The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"It has been a truly magical first year," Toby continued once the cheering had subsided.

"I can't believe it's only been a year," said Kali. "I honestly thought you guys had been here longer than eight months. Which begs the question: how long have you known Toby?"

Before anyone could answer, the morphers chimed causing a collective sigh to echo around the group.

"We can't just bail," said Maddie.

"Kind of don't have a choice," said Kali, opening her Morpher and checking the charts. "The dark magic reading is off the scale, just like it was when Warmax and Shrieka were attacking the city."

"You're saying it could be someone just like them?" Xander asked.

Kali shrugged. "Maybe more than one," she said. She jumped down from the counter and nodded towards the street. "Come on, if we don't go then Toby may not see a second anniversary."

The others nodded and followed her outside.

**~X~**

"There he is!"

The Rangers raced out onto the dock and stopped as the dog-like beast turned to face them. If they had to venture a guess on which breed of dog he was based on, Kali would've said a Boxer. He had a stocky build and carried a staff with a circle attached to the top. It looked like a butterfly staff, just without the net.

"Glad you could make it, Rangers," the dog growled as he faced them. He held the staff up into the air and blasted the team with a horde of bubbles.

The bubbles popped as they hit the rangers, and the explosion knocked the team off their feet. Daggeron stumbled and then pushed off from the ground, leaping through the air and landing not that far away from the beast.

"Hold it right there, fiend," Daggeron yelled, powering up Jenji's lamp and aiming it at the beast.

"I'm not afraid of you," the beast scoffed.

"Laser Lamp, fire!" Daggeron yelled, firing. The golden orb flew out of the nozzle, twisted and turned and shot out over the water, causing the beast to cock his head in confusion. He watched it before the ball double backed.

The beast gasped and stepped back, but the ball hit the hand of a white fury beast, as he appeared before the first creature.

"What?" Daggeron gasped.

"50 Below! You got here just in time," the first beats said, sighing in relief.

50 Below laughed. "Excellent," he snarled.

"Get up, Rangers," said Daggeron, running back to the others. The team struggled to their feet,

Kali looked the new beast over. "I knew it!" she said. "But, how are we supposed to fight two of them?"

"Keep it together," said Daggeron.

"Now that I am here... you will be defeated!" 50 Below said, holding up a fist.

"Who are these guys? They're so much stronger," Nick asked.

"You got that right, Ranger," said 50 Below. "We are from the Oblivion."

Kali turned to Daggeron. "The Oblivion?" she repeated. "What's that?"

"Now is not the time for a History lesson," Daggeron said, shaking his head.

"I'd say it was the perfect time!" Kali argued. "We can't beat them if we know nothing about them."

But Daggeron stubbornly shook his head.

Kali bit back a growl and turned to Nick as he took a step forward, reaching for his Magi Staff. "Try this!" he yelled. "Sword Mode!" He transformed his staff and rushed forward.

50 Below met him half-way and blocked each of his strikes with his fists. Nick tried to jump out of the way but 50 Below punched him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Nick!" Kali yelled, running forward. She knelt beside Nick and helped him into a sitting position, holding him against her as 50 Below stood not that far away.

"Magi Staff, Tornado power!" Vida said. She rushed past Kali and Nick, summoning her magic and transforming into a pink tornado. The winds picked up rapidly, but 50 Below blasted Vida out of her wind funnel and into the side of a warehouse.

"Crossbow!" Chip yelled, jumping into the air. He fired a bolt of lightning at 50 Below, but the beast absorbed it through his chest and fired it back, knocking Chip out of the air.

"Come on, Maddie," said Xander, as both he and the blue ranger held up their staffs. They both aimed them at 50 Below, unleashing a stream of water and a thick vine at the beast.

The large stone on 50 Below's chest rippled again and the two attacks bounced back.

"Ice Atta -"

"Not so fast!" Kali yelled standing and rolling her Magi Staff over in her hand. "Hells Firewall!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the Beast and sending a barrier of black magic across the dock. It collided with 50 Below, causing him to stumble.

50 Below looked at Kali in astonishment. "I thought I recognised you," he said. "The dark magic is strong in you, but you use it for the wrong side and for that reason, you shall suffer along with these other fools. Ice Attack!"

As 50 Below struck the ground a slither of ice spread towards the Rangers, causing them to roll aside to avoid it. 50 Below then summoned a hockey-stick and skated along the ice patch, striking the Rangers and forcing them back towards Daggeron.

"Hurry! Get up, Rangers!" Daggeron urged.

"Are you kidding me?" Kali asked, her temper flaring. "You just saw us get attacked, and all you can say is 'get up'? We can't do this anymore! We need help."

"She's right," Xander agreed. "You have to do something, Daggeron!"

"Use Jenji!" said Nick. "We're exhausted."

"Please!" Maddie begged.

Chip groaned, struggling to sit up as he clutched his stomach and chest.

"Just do it!" Vida hissed.

"All right," Daggeron sighed.

50 Below laughed. "You are all worthless and weak," he said.

Daggeron powered up the lamp. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said.

"Yeah? You're not the only one," said Jenji, popping out of the lamp. He disappeared back inside as the power built up.

"Jenji Shining Attack!" Daggeron yelled, firing.

Jenji shot out of the nose of the lamp and pulled back his fist as he soared towards 50 Below, at the last second, the dog-like beast reappeared and swung his staff, sucking Jenji inside.

"Got him," the dog laughed.

The Rangers gasped in surprise and alarm.

"What? Jenji!" Daggeron yelled.

"They caught Jenji," said Maddie, stunned.

"No!" Nick gasped.

"It can't be!" said Xander, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Let him go!" Chip demanded.

"Jenji!" Vida yelled.

"You lose!" 50 Below said, summoning a chunk of ice and swinging his hockey stick around. He struck the ball of ice and threw it at Daggeron.

The Solaris Knight took the hit and was blasted off the dock, and into the water.

"Daggeron!" Kali yelled.

The two beasts laughed and regrouped. "Too easy!" they said, disappearing through a dark seal, and leaving the Rangers behind.

**~X~**

Nursing their physical and emotional wounds, the Rangers returned to Root core after fishing Daggeron out of the dock. The minute they were inside the treehouse, Daggeron explained the situation to Udonna and she then turned to the Rangers, a look of disapproval on her face.

"They captured him?" Udonna asked.

"There was nothing we could do to stop them," said Nick.

"But why use Jenji in the first place?"

"Because we didn't stand a chance against them," said Vida.

"Sounds like you didn't even try," said Udonna.

Kali clenched her fists. "Hey, hang on a minute," she said. "No disrespect, Udonna, but you're not out there fighting with us every day."

"Hold it, Kali, you're crossing a line," said Daggeron, stepping between his student and the white sorceress. "Udonna knows what it is like to be beaten by the darkness. She lost her wand, remember? Not to mention her life nineteen-years-ago."

But Kali didn't stop; she just turned her focus onto him, instead. "You're not exactly Mr Innocent in all this either, Daggeron," she said. "You knew about these creatures ever since Warmax turned up. You knew more than just their names. You knew about their abilities, their powers - but you still refused to tell us anything."

"As I have already stated," Daggeron defended. "The middle of a battle is hardly the place for a History lesson."

"Then why didn't you tell us last night?" Kali asked. "Before we went back to Briarwood? Both you and Udonna have had ample opportunities to inform us of what is out there. Didn't you think we deserved to know about these beasts? Or didn't you think that Imperious wouldn't call on them when things got desperate?"

Lacing his fingers with Kali's, Nick squeezed gently. He could feel her shaking, and he wasn't entirely sure that it was from anger or fear.

Kali shook her head. "You may think that we made a mistake in using Jenji," she said, looking back at Udonna. "But, in our defence, we didn't have a choice. Jenji was a last resort - we wouldn't be here to have this discussion if we hadn't have used him."

"Blaming us for losing Jenji shouldn't be our priority here," said Nick. "We should be focusing on trying to get him back."

"Now that they've captured him," said Maddie. "They can wish for anything."

Chip swallowed and looked around at his teammates. "I wonder what they're going to wish for?" he asked.

"We must be prepared for the worst," said Daggeron, forebodingly.

Kali took a deep, shuddering breath and glanced at Nick. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, and she tried to force away the worst-case scenarios that came to mind. With Imperious in control of Jenji, and his defeat at their hands happening almost every day, there was only one thing she could see him wishing for... and that was their downfall.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. The Dark Wish, Part II

Kali shivered as she passed through the tree opposite the Rock Porium. The air was much thinner and colder in the city than it was in the forest. She wrapped her arms around her torso, and run her hands up and down them.

"What happened to the Rock Porium?" Chip asked.

The music store stood in its usual place, but it was surrounded by railings and trash. The windows were boarded up and the usual colourful lettering was charred, greyed and covered in graffiti. Homeless people lingered on the steps; each one huddled against the walls and wrapped up in long coats, hats and scarves.

"Toby?" Vida asked.

Toby jumped and looked around at the mention of his name. He didn't look half as happy and excited as he had done that morning. Instead, he looked withdrawn, dull, shabby, and his curly hair was a lot wilder than usual.

"Hey, guys," Toby said, quietly. He was leaning on a shopping trolley full of trash. "I was worried about you. I thought that..." he trailed off as he spotted Kali and Nick. "Who are they?" he asked.

Kali cocked her head to the side. "Toby, it's us," she said. "Nick and Kali. We work for you."

"Work for me?" Toby repeated. He then started to shake his head. "The Rock Porium closed down months ago."

"What?" Maddie asked. "But, we were celebrating the first anniversary just this morning."

Toby stared at her, confused.

"Toby, what happened to the Rock Porium?" Vida asked. "What happened to all the colour?"

"Are you trying to mess with me?" Toby asked, tapping the side of his head. "You don't remember how the darkness took over? Four months ago."

Kali looked down the street, noticing how every shop, just like Toby's had been closed down. Guard rails covered most of the outside, while the inside was both boarded up and covered in graffiti or being used as shelters for the homeless people that were scattered around.

"Guys, something's happened," said Nick, drawing everyone's attention to him. "The world as we know it has changed. Four months ago is when Kali and I first came to Briarwood, and we became..." he trailed off as he caught Toby's gaze.

Kali sighed and nodded, realising what he was getting at. "This has got magic written all over it," she said. "This is what Imperious wanted Jenji for."

"Hey, guys, do you hear?" Toby asked, holding up a small musical device. "I got... music. I still have to listen to it, even though it's been banned."

"Banned music?" Chip repeated. "Toby, who banned it?"

Kali stiffened as a shiver run down her spine. "I think we're about to find out," she said, spotting a dark seal nearby. The gateway to the Underworld opened and a small cluster of Hidiacs appeared in the middle of the street.

Many people screamed and ran for cover. Toby tried to stuff the music box back into his pocket and backed away from his shopping cart. He struggled as Hidiacs grabbed his arms, and forced him to his knees, while another Hidiac took the music box and smashed it between his fingers.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Kali growled, pushing past her friends and catching the shoulder of the Hidiac. She swung him around and shoved him into the guard rail around the Rock Porium.

The other Hidiacs released Toby and turned to Kali. She stared at them, her fists clenched at her side. The Hidiacs stared at her, cocking their heads to the side and then pointing their staffs at her torso.

"Let's Ranger up," said Nick, pushing past the others and pulling Kali behind him. He reached for his Morpher but found nothing. He looked down in confusion, and then around at the others. They two were empty-handed.

"Our morphers?" Xander asked.

The Hidiacs growled and stormed forward, shoving past the team without so much as batting an eye. Kali felt Nick's hand on her wrist, while Chip squeezed her shoulder. She knew that they were trying to stop her from reacting.

"We'd better get to Root core," said Nick, quietly. He tugged Kali along behind him as he headed for the tree, only to stumble back into her as he collided with the trunk.

Kali squeaked as she stumbled against Nick's weight and then looked at the tree. "Are you okay?" she asked, setting him back up steadily.

"What's happened?" Nick asked, rubbing his head. He watched as Chip touched the tree, but the portal remained closed.

"We're going to have to go out of town," said Vida.

The others nodded and set off down the street. Nick turned to Kali as she lingered near the tree, her gaze sweeping around her, taking everything in and trying to understand it all.

"Come on," Nick said, taking her hand. "We'll figure this out."

Kali met his gaze and allowed him to lead her away.

**~X~**

Just like the city, the Mystic Forest was black and white. Like someone had taken a giant eraser and scrubbed the colour of the air. The only thing that seemed to retain any of its natural colour were the clouds above, but even they were unnatural. Usually, black and grey clouds meant a storm was brewing but there was no other evidence of rain, thunder and lightning.

The magical barrier between the worlds shimmered as the Rangers passed through it, and once on the other side, they headed in the familiar direction of their home base. However, what they found was nothing short of a dragon-shaped tree stump, and debris.

"What happened here?" Xander asked, lifting a corner piece of the Xenotome. The rest of it was scattered around the dragon's mouth, but none of it was salvageable.

"What happened here is what's happened everywhere," said Nick, kicking one of the brooms that lay at his feet.

Kali bit her lower lip and looked around, devastated. This was like a nightmare. Only, she wasn't sleeping.

"Get away from here!"

The team looked around quickly as an older woman appeared from behind the tree, brandishing a broom. She wore a black robe over her usual white one, and her hair was matted and dishevelled. Despite her appearance, the team recognised her immediately.

"Udonna," Kali whispered.

Udonna glanced in her direction. Her head cocked to the side before she shook her head, and shoved at them with a broom. "This is my home," she said. "Getaway."

"Udonna, don't you remember us?" Maddie asked. "You taught us everything we know, we're the Power Rangers. We're the Mystic Force."

"Liars," Udonna said. "The legendary ones never came. I waited for them, but they never came. Only the darkness."

Kali blinked back the tears that had started to appear in her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath as she stared at Udonna. Only an hour ago, this same woman was berating her and the others for getting lazy while in battle, and she couldn't help but feel guilty that her last conversation with the great sorceress had been an argument.

"There you are. I've been looking ever -"

The Rangers laughed nervously as Claire stumbled out of the woods and wrapped her arms around Udonna. She paused and stared at them, confusion and fear on her face.

"Who are you?" Claire demanded. "You better not try and harm us."

"Claire, we would never harm you," said Xander.

Claire's eyes widened. "You know my name?" she whispered. "You must be one of them."

"No, Claire," Kali started, shaking her head.

"No. I'm not one of them," Chip interrupted. "None of us are, believe me. We're your friends."

Kali took a step closer to Udonna and Claire, but the pair backed away from her, the fear that she could feel coming from them made her stomach churn. "You don't remember anything?" she asked. "Nothing from the last few hours? Nothing from the last four months?"

Claire clutched Udonna tighter and shook her head, staring at Kali. "Why are you doing this to us?" she asked, softly. "Can't you see we're scared enough?"

"I can," said Kali, nodding. "Claire, I know you're scared. We are, too. One minute everything was fine, and then the next..." she motioned to the surrounding area. "It's like this everywhere. Not just the Mystic Forest. Briarwood is cloaked in darkness, too."

"Then why are you asking us what happened?"

"Because we don't know what happened," said Kali. "I can't begin to explain, but I can venture a guess and say that this was Imperious' plan. He wanted you to forget us. He wanted everyone to forget us."

Vida cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Kali?" she asked.

"Well think about it," said Kali, turning to her friends. "What does every tyrant do when they're trying to defeat someone? They take away their hope." She looked back at Udonna and Claire. "Four months ago when a crack appeared in the gate; Udonna hoped that the legendary ones would show up and save the day - and she found us."

Claire shook her head. "No, no one came for us," she said, sadly. "The Legendary ones never came. We were all alone."

"We didn't come for you, Claire, because we were already here," said Kali. "Four months ago is when we all started to believe in Magic. But it's hard to believe in something that doesn't exist. Our magic was taken from us by Imperious' dark wish, and with no magic is hard to believe in anything, especially the hope for a brighter future."

The silence that followed was deafening. Claire stared at Kali as she hurried Udonna away from the team, leaving them beside the destroyed dragon. Kali squeezed her eyes shut tight and then turned to the others. She shook her head and started to walk away.

Sharing a look, the others hurried after her.

**~X~**

No one spoke as they walked. The only sound was the crunching of gravel and grass beneath their feet.

"Did you mean that?" Maddie asked, breaking the silence. "Did you mean it when you said that it is hard to hope for a brighter future?"

Kali shrugged. "Udonna and Claire have lived a life of magic," she said. "To them, there is no brighter future without it. Besides, you've all given up, too. You don't see a brighter future without your magic."

"And you do?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," said Kali. "All I do know is that four months ago something changed for me. I didn't just find my magic; I found a place that I felt I belonged. I found my true home, and now that's all been taken away. Look, I don't care about being a Power Ranger, but my magic is something that belongs to me. It's a part of who I am, and I want it back."

"We all do," said Maddie. "Why would you think that we wouldn't?"

Kali stopped and faced them. "I never said that," she defended. "I said that you've given up on believing there's a way out of this. With or without magic, there has to be away. We just have to find it."

"I can help you do that."

Kali spun around and found Koragg standing directly in front of her.

Koragg grunted and raised his sword above his head. He swung it down and stabbed it into the ground between himself and the black ranger. He scoffed as she stared at him, unflinching. "I see you still have that stubbornness that you had before," he said. "Good. You'll need it for what's to come."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," said Kali.

"Talk with me, and you'll understand."

Nick shook his head and stormed forward, brushing past Kali and tearing Koragg's sword out of the ground. "We don't talk," he said, raising the sword. "Not t-" he broke off as Kali wrapped her hands around his arm and forced it and the sword back to the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You know me, Nick, better than I know myself sometimes," said Kali. "We can't win this fight alone. All great warriors have to accept help, sometimes even from the most unlikely of places. We should listen to what he has to say."

Nick hesitated, glaring at Koragg.

"Give him back his sword," Kali whispered, resting her head on Nick's shoulder. "We don't have to trust him, we just have to listen."

Nick rolled his eyes and returned to sword to Koragg. The Knight Wolf placed it back behind his shield and watched as the others crowded around their friends. The red wizard was still tense, and staring at him with a lack of distrust, but he seemed to relax when the black witch squeezed him from behind.

"You first," said Vida, looking at Koragg.

"You must tell me what you know about what has happened," said Koragg.

Kali sighed in agitation. "Look, I'll tell you what I've told everyone else that has asked us - we don't know what has happened," she said. "All we can remember is Solaris Knight lost his Genie to Fightoe and 50 Below, and then everything went to hell."

"Of course," Koragg said, nodding. "Your knight lost his genie, and Imperious made him grant a wish that the Power Rangers never existed. Fightoe and 50 Below were the only Beasts to have survived your fights, this may be hard for you to believe, but they are as much my enemies as they are yours."

Chip scoffed. "Excuse me? Am I missing something?" he asked. "You and that mummy have been trying to turn us into vapour for months, and now you're saying that you don't like the new guys because they got rid of us?"

"Not because they did, but how they did it and how they tried to get rid of me," said Koragg. "But most of all, those two are planning to overthrow the Master."

"So, you want darkness to rule the world, but not if they don't do it nicely?" Nick asked.

Koragg snarled and surged forward. "Without honour, victory is meaningless," he growled. "It is the one thing in this world that no one can take from you. I would battle them myself, but my magic has also been taken from me."

"You said that you could help us get our magic back," said Kali. "Tell us how, and then we can put a stop to Fightoe and 50 Below once and for all."

Nick turned quickly to face his friend. "Would you stop and listen to yourself," he said. "Kali, you can't trust him!"

"She's right," said Xander. "What choice do we have? We know the outcome the way things are now. At least Koragg's way we still might have a fighting chance."

Nick sighed and folded his arms. He didn't understand how his friends, Kali especially, could just suddenly trust everything that Koragg was saying.

"What do you want us to do?" Maddie asked the Wolf Warrior.

"You must go to the Tribunal of Magic and ask them to reverse the wish," said Koragg, leading them deeper into the forest. "It's the only way."

"And you're going to take us to them?" Vida asked.

"The Tribunal resides in another dimension," Koragg explained. "I no longer have the magic to transport you. You'll have to go with him."

They turned a corner and stopped in front of a familiar beast.

"Far out!" Chip grinned. "Fireheart!"

The team laughed and started towards the dragon. He roared and blasted at the ground with his fire breath, stopping them in their tracks.

"He doesn't remember us," said Maddie, sadly. "We raised him from an egg."

"No, you didn't. You never found the egg," said Koragg, pushing past them. "I did. He's my dragon. _**Northrax Untham Sondor**_!" He snapped his fingers and Fireheart bowed his head. "He will take you now."

Nick brushed past Koragg and headed towards Fireheart. "Thanks," he muttered, as the dragon lowered his whole body onto the ground and allowed the team to climb up onto his flank.

"Go with honour," said Koragg, watching as Fireheart beat his wings and lifted into the air, carrying the six teenagers into the clouds.

**~X~**

Kali could feel the beat of Fireheart's wings beneath her as the dragon soared through the darkened skies. She took a deep breath of the cold air, feeling it tear at her insides like ice water in a lake.

"This is amazing!" Chip yelled over the airwaves. "Come on, you guys, you have to admit, this is one exciting adventure. Not knowing where we're going, not knowing when we're going to get there, not even knowing if we're going to return."

"Yeah, real exciting," Nick called back, although he didn't sound half as excited as Chip.

Kali gasped as a shiver run down her spine. "We got company," she said. She looked around, just as Fireheart swooped left as an energy ball rammed into his side. The others gasped and gripped his flank tighter.

Necrolai laughed as she swooped into view. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Hold on, guys!" Nick called as Fireheart dropped his altitude to avoid the Queen. But Necrolai kept up the pace.

Kali looked at Necrolai as she unleashed another blast of energy into the air around them. Fireheart roared as he was hit. She felt her anger flare as Necrolai's cackles echoed throughout the clouds.

"Gotcha now," said Necrolai, gearing up for another attack. Her eyes flashed purple and two blasts of energy soared towards the Rangers and Fireheart.

With a gasp, Kali held up her hand and felt the heat of the blasts against her palm. Then they were gone.

"What?!" Necrolai yelled.

"Whoa, Kali, what did you just do?" Vida asked, stunned.

Kali stared at her palm and shook her head. She didn't have magic. So how she able to still absorb the blast?

"Look!" Maddie yelled, pointing ahead of them. Necrolai was heading directly for them, an electrical energy ball in her hand. The sadistic gleam in her eyes told the Rangers they needed to be careful how the proceeded.

But Fireheart didn't slow down.

The dragon roared and blasted the hag with blast of bright energy. It slammed into Necrolai and knocked her off course, allowing Fireheart's wing to clip her on his way past.

Necrolai yelled as she fell from the skies. Disappearing into the forest below.

"Ha!" Kali laughed as the hag disappeared.

"Way to go, Fireheart!" Nick called.

"Hey, check it out!" Xander yelled, pointing once again in front of them.

The others looked around, half expecting to see Necrolai returning or at least another Beast from the depths rising to prevent them from leaving. Instead, they found a lightning storm amongst the dark clouds.

"Is this it?" Nick asked.

"I'd say so," said Chip.

"Everyone hang on," Nick called. "This could get a little bumpy."

Kali tightened her legs around Fireheart's flank and tugged her fingers under the scales of his back. She felt the wind and air batter her from all sides as the Dragon flew into the storm.

Fireheart roared and unleashed a second energy blast that ripped a hole through the sky. There was a collective gasp as the dragon carried the Rangers through, leaving their darkened world behind.

**~X~**

It was warmer in this dimension, Kali noticed. The skies were clear, clouded over, but bright and clear nonetheless, and instead of cities and people there were dunes for miles. But it wasn't the scenery that had her on edge; it was the atmosphere and the dead feeling it gave her inside.

"What is this place?" Vida asked.

"Uh, guys, I'm not so sure about this place anymore," said Chip, uncertainly. "I mean, I know I said it would be a great adventure and all that. But, I think we'd be better off going back to Briarwood."

Fireheart roared and took off. His great wings beating against the air and lifting him into the skies until he disappeared.

"There goes our way out of here," Nick groaned.

Still unsettled, Kali glanced at her friends and then started down the dune.

"Hey, where are you going?" Xander called.

"Look, we don't know where we are, but we know what we came here to do," Kali replied. She reached the bottom and looked up at the others. "Let's at least try and find this tribunal of magic. Or, you can stay here and wait for something to find you."

The others shared a look as Kali carried on walking.

"I think she's lost her mind," said Xander. "But... I'm going with her."

The others nodded their agreement and they set off after their friend.

As they walked, the sun beat down from high above. Sometimes it was cool, other times it was so hot that the team found it hard to breathe.

"Koragg could've at least warned us about this," said Vida. "We could've packed supplies."

"I don't think he planned on us being here that long," said Kali, removing her jacket and tying it around her waist.

Chip whined from the back. "I hope we get there soon," he said. "I have enough sand in my shoes to make my own private beach."

The group chuckled.

"He's got a point, though," said Xander. "You'd think they'd at least have some signs out here."

"Sure, something like, 'Secret Tribunal of Magic - three miles ahead'," said Vida, sarcastically.

The group laughed, again.

"Well, at least we would know if we were headed in the right direction," said Maddie.

Nick cocked his head to the side as he noticed Kali glancing around. "You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Kali. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

Kali shook her head. "I think something is coming, but... I can't be sure," she said. "I've never felt anything like this before. It feels unnatural."

"Maybe it has something to do with that?" Chip asked, pointing at the rising sand ahead of them. The team looked up as a man materialised out of the grains, and turned to face them.

He didn't look like an ordinary man, however. He had long, stringy hair, a skull for a face, and a mask covering his mouth. His clothes looked old and worn, and the sword on his hip told them to be wary.

"Why have you come here, humans?" the man asked.

"That's none of your business," Nick started but stopped as Xander held him back.

"Let me deal with this," said Xander. "Hi -"

"Nope. No. No, not a chance," said Kali, pulling Xander back. "Plan Xander never works." She turned back to the man and noticed he was watching her carefully and curiously. "Look, we're here to get to the Tribunal of Magic, and you're here to stop us. So, why don't we skip all the civilities and get to the impending fight?"

The man laughed but nodded. "As you wish," he said.

All around the team, more and more undead men appeared and descended on them.

Kali looked around and then returned her attention to the man in front of her. He was still watching her, although now he was grinning. "I don't know what you find amusing," she said. "But this won't take long."

"You sound so -" the man cut off as Kali jumped over him and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward as the others broke off to deal with the rest of the encroaching undead. Kali ducked as the man unsheathed his sword and swung it around, slicing through the air above her.

Tucking into a roll, Kali got back to her feet and kicked the blade aside as it swung around for a second time. She then kicked up and planted her other foot against the man's chest, propelling herself into a backflip as the man staggered towards the edge of the dune.

"You've got skills," the man said. "But they won't be enough."

"As long as they keep me alive until my friends are finished, I'm fine," said Kali. She blocked a punch from the man, and caught the second, twisting his hand behind his back. The man bent at the waist and tugged, pulling Kali over his shoulder.

She groaned and hit the sand on her back.

The man laughed and made to stomp on her, but missed as Kali rolled away.

"Nice try," said Kali, getting back to her feet.

The man smirked and rushed her. She blocked as he swung a punch at her, and gripped the front of his shirt with her other hand. He struggled to release himself and coughed as he hit the ground after Kali had swept his feet out from underneath him.

Kali met the man's eyes. He seemed almost familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

"Impressive," the man said. He didn't sound hostile. "You can release me now. I won't hurt you."

"I've heard that one before," Kali said.

The man nodded and carefully reached across his chest. He touched her hand, his skin surprisingly smooth, and released her grip on him. "Unlike the others, I mean it," he said. Free from her clutches, he stood and stepped away as the others crowded around their friend.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

Kali nodded and stared at the man. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Here. You deserve this," he said, reaching into his shirt pocket and taking out an old rusty key. He handed it to Kali. "Good luck." He turned away, paused and turned back. "My name is Halwyn." He then disappeared back into the sand.

Kali relaxed.

"What was that about?" Chip asked.

The others shook their heads as they stared at Kali.

"Did you know him?" Maddie asked.

"No. But I felt like I did," said Kali, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and held up the key. "So," she looked at her friends, "where to now?"

**~X~**

The group continued for hours. Each one speculating what the key was and where it could've leaded them. Chip seemed to be the most ecstatic about the possibilities, considering he hadn't stopped since they had received the key.

"Maybe it's a key to a treasure chest? Or, maybe it's a key to a castle, or it could be a key to a -"

"Door," Nick interrupted.

The team stopped as the spotted two doors head of them. One was white and the other black, but they looked to have just dropped out of the sky and stuck in the sand.

"That's odd," said Maddie, cocking head to the side.

"Well, this is interesting," said Vida, jogging over to the first door. She rounded it, disappeared for a second, and then reappeared on the other side. "Two doors in the middle of nowhere, both leading to nowhere."

Taking the key from Chip, Maddie approached the first door and slotted it into the lock. "Uh, sis?" she said, turning the handle and pulling the door open.

"One at a time. One at a time. Of all the days to be late. Where's my team?"

Vida laughed. "Guys, its Briarwood," she said, as Toby's face appeared on the other side of the door. "It's the Rock Porium. Even the colour's back. Guys, its home!"

"And it looks like Toby needs our help," said Chip. "What are we waiting for?"

"Wait. I know this sounds weird, and weirder coming from me," said Maddie, unsurely. "But that's home and safe. and I don't think it's the door for us."

The others hesitated.

Then, Xander nodded. "You're right. It doesn't sound like you," he said.

Kali rolled her eyes. "I agree with Maddie," she said. "We didn't come all this way just to give up now."

"But the Tribunal of Magic is giving us a way home," said Xander. "The colour has been restored, everything looks normal."

"Just because it looks normal doesn't mean that it is," said Kali.

"She's right," said Nick. "We came here to reverse the wish. If we go home now because we're scared or it's an easy way out, then we deserve to spend the rest of our lives without magic."

Vida glanced between her sister, Nick and Kali. "They're right," she agreed. "We didn't come all this way to take the easy way out."

Maddie nodded and closed the white door. It disappeared into the sand.

"Then our only choice is to go through this door," said Chip, pulling away from the group and approaching the black door. He opened it, revealing a swirling mass of black, green and white energy on the other side.

Xander sagged and turned to Nick. "What if it gets worse when we're on the other side?" he asked.

"Then it gets worse," said Nick, leading the way forward. He passed through the portal and disappeared.

Kali turned to Xander. "This is why we live in a world without magic now," she said. "Because we got scared. We can handle whatever is on the other side of that thing. With or without magic."

Xander run a hand over his face as he watched Kali disappear through the portal.

**~X~**

With a gasp, Kali opened her eyes and looked around. The place she had awoken in was serene and beautiful. Blue skies with white clouds travelled for as far as she could see, grassy green plains were all around her, and white columns had been erected to create two pedestals.

One pedestal housed the pool that they had come through, and the other had three steps leading up to individual pedestals. Each pedestal was draped in a different colour - black, red, and white. While silk ribbons hung from the rims.

The scene looked majestic enough to not be real.

"This is intense," said Chip, stepping out of the pool after the others.

"Where are we?" Maddie asked, looking around. "It's so beautiful here."

Kali brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked out towards the water, it looked clean and cool as it rippled in the light breeze. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

A shudder passed through the team as the air around them warmed up, and three figures appeared inside the marble hut opposite. They looked tall and imposing, and their intimidation only intensified as with each one.

"You are the first to get to the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries," said the white figure. She was the least intimidating figure.

"You are wasting our time and yours," the black figure added. His intimidation levels were off the charts.

"They have made it this far. They are entitled to be heard," said the red figure, quelling the sense of impending doom. "Speak," he added, addressing the team.

Xander pushed past everyone. "Hi, the name's Xander -" he started.

"Enough," the black figure interrupted. "We do not care for a name."

Kali chuckled as Xander's face fell. "At least someone's not afraid to put you in your place," she said.

Xander threw her a short glare as he turned to Nick. "Maybe you should handle this one," he suggested.

Nick took a deep breath and addressed the Tribunal. "Well, uh, to cut to the chase, there's this bad guy, Imperious, we stole our genie had made him grant him a wish. He wished that the Power Rangers never existed."

"You are the Power Rangers?" the white figure asked. She sounded impressed.

"Yeah. I'm yellow, he's red, and this is -" Chip broke off.

"Enough go home!" the black figure interrupted, again. "There is nothing we can do for you."

"Wait, wait a second," said Nick, loudly. "We were told that you could reverse a genie's wish."

"We can," the white figure confirmed.

"But we won't," the black figure said. "Go."

Maddie sighed and shook her head. "I don't believe this," she grumbled, turning away.

"Why?" Kali asked, drawing everyone's attention to her. Her gaze was locked on the figure in black. "Why won't you reverse the wish? I understand that you're the representative of dark magic here on the Tribunal, but that doesn't mean that you want dark magic to rule other dimensions."

"It matters not what I want," said the dark figure.

"No? Because from my perspective, it looks like you want the darkness to continue to rule," said Kali. "Here, you have a balance of power. You have both good, evil, and even a neutral party of magic. It's what makes this place so calm and beautiful. But in our world, we don't have that balance. Not anymore."

The black figure sighed as he studied Kali. "I don't care for a name," he said. "But what is yours?"

"Well that depends," said Kali. "Are you referring to my human name? Because that would be Kali Briar, or do you mean my birth name? In which case, it is Maeve Devine."

"Eithne's daughter?" the red figure asked. He turned to the black figure. "Your granddaughter?"

Kali stared, wide-eyed at the black figure.

"That's impossible," the black figure said. He looked Kali over from head-to-toe.

Tearing her gaze away from the black figure, Kali shook her head and continued addressing the rest of the Tribunal. "I didn't come here for a family reunion," she said. "I came here to reverse my father's wish, to restore magic, not only to us but to everyone that lost it - Udonna, Claire, even Koragg."

"You would return the dark magic of the wolf warrior?" the red figure asked. "Why?"

"Because magic doesn't discriminate," said Kali. "Magic just exists."

The white figure considered Kali for a few moments.

"I'm curious. Just how was your genie stolen?" the black figure asked.

"We had been in battle after battle," Nick answered. "We were tired. We asked Solaris Knight to use his Genie, and when he did, Jenji was captured."

"And who was responsible for this loss?" the black figure asked.

"No one was responsible," Nick yelled, storming down the path. "It just happened. Sometimes things just happen."

"It would serve you best not to raise your voice," said the red figure, calmly. "We are not the ones responsible for losing your genie."

"And what? You're saying we are?" Nick challenged.

Reaching Nick's side, Kali squeezed his hand and leaned in close. "Calm down," she whispered, soothingly. "We're not going to get anywhere by shouting at them. Remember what Joe used to say? The minute you raise your voice, you lose the argument."

Nick sighed and relaxed.

"I think it best we change the subject," the white figure said, looking to her companions. "Let's see. What would you do if we were to grant the reversal of the wish?"

"We would go back and fight the darkness, and restore the world to the way it was," said Maddie. "And there would be colour and laughter, and people could be free."

"And Toby would have his store back, and we'd all have music," Nick added.

"And Udonna would have Root core," Vida said.

"And we'd have our dragon back," said Xander.

"And I'd have my cape back," said Chip, quickly. He looked around at the others as they shot him disbelieving looks. "What? It may not mean much to you guys, but it does to me."

Kali shook her head and turned back to the Tribunal.

"What of you?" the black figure asked Kali. "What would you get out of this?"

Kali stared at him and then shrugged. "It matters not what I want," she said. "Only that others are safe and allowed to live their lives the way they want. Not the lives that someone dictates to them."

"They present a good case," said the White figure.

"We need to confer," said the red figure. He turned his back on the team as the other two met him in the centre of the marble hut. They spoke in low voices, and then returned to their places.

Kali felt Nick's hand tighten around her own. This was the moment of truth. Had they presented a good enough reason for the Tribunal to reverse Jenji's wish. Would they get their magic back? Or were they about to go home empty-handed?

"We admire the ability it took to get here," said the red figure. "We applaud the case you presented us. By the powers entrusted in us, we do not grant your request."

Kali felt her stomach drop.

"Go home."

**~X~**

The calm and serene landscape was replaced with the dark and cold scene of Briarwood. The Rock Porium was still covered in graffiti tags, and the railings still kept people out of the buildings.

Hidiacs still roamed the streets, corralling civilians and herding them away from the street, but many more lingered. Each of them looking terrified. Parents and their kids huddled together behind cars and near trash piles, babies cried and little children clung to their mothers and fathers.

"I don't believe it," Maddie whispered.

"All that way, and we failed," said Vida.

"I can't believe it is over," said Xander.

Kali turned to argue but stopped as a Hidiac caught her shoulder and hauled her away from the group. "Hey!" she yelled, shoving him off and then punching him in the face, resulting in several more Hidiacs to rush in and subdue her.

"Let her go!" Nick yelled, rushing to help. He stopped as more foot soldiers appeared, pushing him back towards the others and then herding them into the street. He struggled, twisting around to see where and what they were doing to his best friend.

As her friends were taken away, Kali panted and looked up at the Hidiacs as they pinned her to the floor. "This isn't over," she told them.

The Hidiac growled and lifted his axe into the air. He met Kali's gaze and grinned. "It is for you," he said, swinging the axe down.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. The Dark Wish, Part III

Kali closed her eyes as the Hidiac swung his axe high into the air. She turned her head towards the tree trunk and waited for the agonising pain that was sure to follow the attack - but it never came. Instead, a surprising roar echoed through the air and Kali looked up just in time to see a stream of fire slam into the Hidiac.

The Hidiac hit the road with a distinctive crunch and rolled over backwards before coming to a stop. He groaned and sat up, looking directly at Kali, his face shifting from surprise to anger and then to fear.

Just like they had done four months ago, Kali's hand shimmered with residual energy, but this time, instead of disappearing when Kali shook her head, the glow remained long after.

"What the -?" Kali breathed. A shiver swept down her spine and she looked up just in time to dodge an attack. The Hidiac that had just tried to decapitate her had recovered and was back for round two. Rolling to her feet, Kali pivoted on the spot and kicked the encroaching Hidiac in the gut.

He stumbled and his friends rushed in.

It didn't take long, or much effort before Kali had finished off the horde of foot soldiers. She dusted her hands on her jeans and then took off in search of her friends. She found them cornered by Necrolai in a dingy alley behind the Rock Porium.

Clenching her hands into a fist, Kali summoned the energy she had felt previously and threw a fireball at Necrolai. The ball extinguished as it collided with Necrolai's back, but did very little damage.

Snarling, Necrolai turned and sneered as she spotted Kali. "How do you still have magic?" she hissed.

"That's a good question," said Kali, running forward. She leapt into the air as she closed in on a stack of boxes, and kicked off their side, swinging her leg around and catching Necrolai in the head.

The vampire reeled back and Kali landed beside her friends.

"It doesn't matter if you still have magic," Necrolai said, standing tall and glaring at Kali. "You're still finished without your abilities to morph."

The clouds parted, a small flicker of light shone brightly through. Necrolai gasped and looked up, as one-by-one the Rangers morphers appeared in their hands.

"What's happening?" Maddie asked, looking up. More and more beams of light were appearing through the clouds, each one causing the darkness to ebb away.

"No!" Necrolai yelled as, after a while, nothing by sunlight and blue skies could be seen.

"I don't know about you, guys, but I'm feeling the magic," said Nick, looking down at his Morpher.

Kali grinned and nodded at her best friend. "Ready?" she asked, snapping open the phone.

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

Necrolai seethed as the team morphed right before her eyes. "Bring it on!" she challenged, summoning a load more Hidiacs and sending them into battle.

"You got it!" Kali yelled, running ahead. She flipped over several Hidiacs and landed amongst them, transforming her magi staff into its sword mode and spinning wildly in a complete circle. The tip of the sword knicked each Hidiac in turn, causing them to explode.

"Leave them alone!"

Kali looked around at the sound of Vida's yell and spotted several Hidiacs harassing a small group of civilians, including Toby. Running over to assist her friend, Kali quickly lifted a small crying girl into her arms and kicked an oncoming Hidiac in the chest.

The little girl squealed in excitement and threw her arms around Kali's neck. Kali patted the child's back and then returned her to her mother's care. "Go, get out of here!" she said, urging the family of two away from the fighting.

"You ready?" Vida asked, taking out Magi Staff.

Kali rolled her own between her fingers and nodded.

"Magi Staff, Tornado Power!"

"Magi Staff, Hell's Firewall!"

The two attacks merged and a blazing tornado whipped around the last of the Hidiacs.

A second shiver run down Kali's spine and she looked around just in time to see a dark seal appear above the city. "Don't celebrate yet," she said, interrupting the others as they spoke, excitedly, over one another, each inspecting their Ranger uniforms like it was the first time they had morphed.

"Why, what's -?" Xander broke off as he looked up, seeing what Kali had been talking about. Fightoe was towering over the city and using his staff to destroy every building within his reach.

"Now I'm a big dog!" Fight-toe growled.

Kali unclipped her Morpher and punched in a three-digit code. "Let's take it to the titans!" she said, as a black seal appeared above her head. It descended over her, encasing her entire body and causing her to growl in strength, power, and height. Soon she towered over both Fightoe and the city.

"Right behind you!" Nick said as he and the others followed Kali's lead.

"Mystic Titans, Megazord mode!" the Rangers yelled, transforming into their megazords.

"See if you can break these!" Fightoe bellowed, twirling his staff around and unleashing a series of bubbles at the rangers. The clear pockets of air transformed into rocks as they soared towards the team, but the Rangers cut through them with general ease.

"Titan Megazord, galaxy slash!"

Nick and the others stepped forward, ahead of Kali and swung their sword up into the air. It pulsated with energy and sliced straight through Fightoe's staff, destroying a part of it.

"My staff!" Fightoe boomed. "You will pay for this, Rangers! You'll pay!"

He shrunk and disappeared through a spell seal.

"We'll be waiting, Fightoe," Kali murmured.

**~X~**

Upon their return to Root core, the Rangers were reunited with Udonna, Claire, Daggeron and Jenji. The latter scooped the team up in his arms, crushing them together as he hugged them. Once they were released, Kali hugged Claire as the apprentice run down the stairs towards her.

"Going to the tribunal of magic took a lot of guts," said Daggeron, sound impressed. "I just can't believe Koragg helped you."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Kali. "We needed Koragg's help just as much as he needed ours, his magic had also been taken, although I'm curious as to how."

"Yes, it is intriguing to think that he lost his magic at the same time Imperious cast the dark wish," said Udonna. "If he truly is evil, he shouldn't have lost it at all."

"Are you seriously considering Koragg could be less than evil?" Xander asked.

Kali shook her head. "No. But, maybe he did something to make him lose his magic at the same time we lost ours," she said. "Although, Necrolai's newfound magical abilities do have Koragg's signature. Maybe he somehow lost them to her?"

Daggeron looked thoughtful. "Koragg has always been about fighting with honour," he said. "Imperious could be testing him to see if he can fight without magic. Maybe Koragg willingly gave up his magic to Imperious, to prove a point, and Imperious then gave the magic to Necrolai."

"Why would he do that?" Xander asked.

Kali shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," she said. "I don't think we're ever going to find out why."

"Uh - I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Jenji said, drawing the conversation back to the dark wish. "This whole mess happened because of me."

Maddie shook her head. "It's not your fault, Jenji," she said, smiling. "You had to grant the wish."

Jenji lowered his head, still disappointed that he had caused his friends to lose their powers.

"The danger isn't over yet, Rangers," Udonna warned. "Two of the barbarian beasts are still..." she broke off as the golden globe on the table donged, revealing Fightoe and Fifty-Below in the city.

Vida groaned and turned to Udonna. "You had to say it," she said.

Kali turned to the others and grinned. "Let's go finish what they started," she said.

The others nodded and followed her out.

**~X~**

Fightoe and Fifty-Below stood in the centre of Briarwood city. They both looked menacing as they waited for their quarry to arrive when they finally did, Fifty-Below stepped forward, his fists clenched tightly around his staff.

"We meet again, Rangers!"

Kali clenched her hand into a fist as both beasts charged forwards. She reached for her magic staff and rolled it between her fingers, as she and the others charged Fightoe, leaving Daggeron to deal with Fifty-Below.

Fightoe laughed as he easily took out four of the six Rangers.

"Over here you big mutt!" Kali shouted, jumping over Vida and Chip and slashing her sword at Fightoe's chest and stomach. He lowered his arm over the blade and brushed it against his body, before slamming his staff into Kali's shoulder as she struggled to break his release.

Kali groaned as she hit a fence and rolled down onto her stomach.

Fightoe laughed as the team gained their footing and regrouped. "You don't stand a chance!" he bellowed, unleashing several attacks and sending the team back to the ground.

"We should have done our best to defeat these guys when we had the chance," said Vida, struggling to get to her knees.

"We took the easy way out by using Jenji," Chip agreed.

"Face it, guys. We got lazy," said Xander, admitting what the others didn't want too.

Nick groaned and struggled to his knees. "That's what the tribunal was trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen," he said.

Kali exhaled heavily and tried to push herself to her knees. She turned her gaze skyward, staring at nothing in particular; but when she spoke it was like she was addressing someone that only she could see. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked. "Us to admit that it was our fault? This whole thing, we caused it!"

Fightoe and Fifty-Below regrouped and laughed as Kali looked back at them. This was it. The punishment for their failure.

"Let's finish this!" said Fightoe. He raised his staff, crossed it with Fifty-Below's and unleashed a blast at the rangers that caused Kali's entire body to stiffen. There was more than enough dark magic in this attack to level the entire city, not just destroy them.

As the blast hit, Kali raised her arms to protect herself and felt a wave of energy wash over her. She cracked her eyes open and peered out of her visor, realising that she was a lot higher up than she had been before. Lowering her arms, Kali gasped and looked down at the two barbarian beasts, as they snarled up.

"What happened?" Maddie asked, looking around at the others. "How did we get up here?"

Kali looked down as her Morpher chimed. She snapped it open and grinned at the magic that emanated from it. "We got more power," she said, looking around at the others.

_"Use this power wisely, Black Ranger. We won't grant it again."_

Kali smiled and looked to the others. "I can think of only one place where this kind of magic could've come from," she said. "I think it's their way of telling us we learned our lesson."

"Then let's show them what we got!" said Nick, taking the lead. He snapped open his Morpher and punched in the three new digits.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

With a surge of energy, the team transformed right before everyone else's eyes. As the glow of magic ebbed away, Kali cast a glance around. The others uniforms and she could only guess her own, had transformed into the spirit of the animal they now embodied.

Feeling a weight in her hand, Kali looked down to see a staff appear in her palm. She grinned and held it up. The long staff was white with gold wrapped around the top and bottom, and a large lion's head adorned the top. Inside the gaping mouth was a red dial with numbers one-six embossed.

"Element of Earth, Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind, Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water, Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning, Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Darkness, Black Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!"

"We call forth the power of light magic! Mystic Force, Legend Warriors!"

As the Rangers descended back to ground level, Fightoe and Fifty-Below prepared for their last battle.

"We're not afraid!" Fifty-Below bellowed.

Kali tightened her grip around her staff. "You should be!" she retaliated.

"I'll make the first call," said Xander, taking the lead. He hooked his finger into the slot that read number one on his staff and pulled it around. "Code One. Rockslide!"

A mountain of rocks collided with the two beasts.

"Code One," Vida called, following Xander's lead. "Whirlwind!"

A tunnel of air spiralled out and slammed into the pair, causing them to stumble.

"Code One, Tidal Wave!" Maddie yelled, summoning a wall of water above her head. She pointed her staff at the two beasts, and the wave crashed over them.

"Code One. Lightning Bolt!" Chip called. Thunder crashed overhead and a single strand of lightning hit the ground surrounding Fightoe and Fifty-Below. The two sparked dangerously as energy coursed through them, using the water from the previous attack as a conduit.

Kali grinned as she stepped towards the two beasts. "Hey, Fightoe, you tell me who's the big dog now?" she asked, holding up her staff. "Code One. Inferno!" A ball of dark energy rose out of the ground behind and, following the directions of Kali's staff, spiralled towards Fightoe.

The dog howled as it collided with him, causing him to explode.

"No!" Fifty-Below yelled. "You'll pay for that, Black Ranger."

"Watch your step," Nick said, side-stepping Kali and facing the yeti. He held up his staff and activated it. "Code One. Firestorm!" he yelled, slamming a wall of fire into the last beast.

Fifty-Below bellowed as he soared through the air and crashed into a solid wall behind him. He groaned and stumbled back to his feet, gripping his staff tightly. "Let's see you stop me now!" he yelled as a dark seal appeared beneath him.

The team looked up as Fifty-Below towered over the city.

_"Listen to me carefully, Black Ranger. The Legend Mode has more power than you can scarcely imagine. Follow the prompts on your Mystic Lion Staff, and may you never be without magic."_

Holding up her staff, Kali watched as the number four on her staff shimmered brightly in the sunlight. "Guys, do what I do!" she said, turning the dial and holding her staff above her head. "Code Four!"

Xander, Vida, Chip and Maddie did the same, as Nick raised his staff and called "Code Three" instead.

"Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!" Nick called, transforming into a large fiery Phoenix.

"Legend of the jungle, Mystic Lion!" the others called.

Once transformed, the two megazords charged Fifty-Below, striking him with their abilities.

"Let's take it up a notch!" Kali called. "Ready, Nick?"

"Ready!"

"Manticore Megazord!" the team called, combining their powers and transforming the two Zords into one massive fighting machine.

Fifty-Below took a step back in alarm as he faced the newest auxiliary in the Ranger's arsenal. "It won't matter," he growled. "You won't defeat me."

"You should never make a promise you can't keep, Fifty-Below," said Kali. "Your kind ends here!"

"You're as naive as I thought if you believe this ends with me, Black Ranger," Fifty-Below said. "The Barbarian Beasts will never be destroyed, not as long as one remains, even if only in the shadows."

Kali shook her head. "Enough talk!" she snapped. "You're finished!"

The others nodded and raised their staffs. "Legend Striker!" they called, and the Megazord summoned its spear to hand.

"Ultimate Ice!" Fifty-Below bellowed, summoning a chunk of ice and slamming his hockey-stick staff into its side. The ice puck soared towards the Rangers.

"Striker, Spin Attack!"

The tip of the spear spun rapidly. The faster it spun, the more it sparked until a blizzard of flame surrounded the head. Rolling the staff around the arm, the Rangers speared the ice puck, causing it to melt, as a stream of flames collided with Fifty-Below.

Fifty-Below howled as he exploded.

"Checkmate!" the Rangers cheered.

**~X~**

Vida laughed as she jumped up onto Chip's back and hugged him tightly. They had just walked away from the battle with Fight-toe and were heading back to the Rock Porium to finish up their the first-anniversary party with Toby.

"That was unreal," Chip grinned.

"We did it, guys," said Xander, happily as he pulled Maddie and Kali in for a hug. "No more Barbarian Beasts."

"Not unless you take Fifty-Below's threat about them never continuing to exist from the shadows," said Vida.

"He's evil," said Kali. "Do you believe anything he says?"

Vida shrugged.

Kali released herself from Xander's clutches. "Besides, even if it does turn out to be true, we'll deal with it," she said. "For now, let's just be happy that we have our powers back, and a little extra boost."

The others cheered in agreement.

"Rangers!"

The team turned to find Koragg striding towards them.

"Just so we're clear," Koragg said, stopping a few feet away. "Our alliance is over."

"It doesn't have to be," said Maddie.

"I only serve the Master."

"Got it," said Nick. "We're back to being enemies."

"But don't forget, Koragg," said Kali, stopping the Knight Wolf as he turned away. "We've got more power than ever now, and if today has proved anything, it's that we don't go down so easily."

Koragg smirked and turned back to the team, his gaze locked with Kali's. "The fact that you have more power will just make my victory all the more satisfying when I defeat you," he said. "Until next time, Rangers."

He turned and walked through a dark spell seal.

**~X~**

Rachel Russell looked up at the sound of fast and furious footsteps approached from outside the Rock Porium. She'd taken the afternoon off to attend the record store's anniversary party.

"There you are!" Rachel exclaimed as the pair in question raced into the store, behind them came their friends. "I've been calling you both for the last half hour, where've you been? Why haven't you been answering?"

Kali clutched the stitch in her side and turned to Nick. "You explain," she said, breathing hard. "I'm going to die real quick."

Nick rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned to his sister. "We forgot the cake," he said, sheepishly.

"Typical," Rachel muttered. "You'd both forget your heads if they weren't screwed on. But that doesn't explain why you haven't been answering my calls."

"Well, my phone's dead," said Kali, holding up the device and showing the screen. "I can't speak for him."

Nick patted his jeans down and looked back at his sister. "Must've left mine at your place," he said. "Anyway, we're here now. What did we miss?"

"Your boss has been listing the top percentages of music genres," said Rachel. "I hope your dash out was worth it. The crowd's getting restless, and I can't see many of them sticking around for much longer."

Taking a deep breath, Kali looked around at Vida and Xander. "Nick and I made the cake," she said. "Maddie and Chip made sure we got it here safe, it's now your turn to present it."

Chip passed the cake box to Vida, and she stepped through the crowd with Xander and the others. The green ranger produced a single candle from his pocket and stuck it in the centre of the cake.

"Sorry we're late, Toby," Vida apologised. "We accidentally destroyed the last cake, and it was too late to get an exact replacement. So we decided to make you one, instead."

"It's not perfect," said Xander. "But we made it the old fashioned way, with hard work."

Vida presented the cake to Toby. It wasn't immaculate. It was a small one-tier compared to the last one, and the chocolate frosting was laid on extremely thick, as well as the edible icing writing was skewered.

"He said hard work, not good work," said Chip, awkwardly.

Kali leaned forward and lit the candle with a matchstick.

But Toby was smiling. "I love it!" he said, much to the Ranger's relief. "I'll just make a wish."

He inhaled deeply -

"NO!"


	19. Koragg's Trial

"I hate Sundays. I am not supposed to be working today. It's my day off!" Nick whined, dipping a paint brush into a tub of red and splattering against the wall. He, and the others, had been roped into painting the outside of the Rock Porium in hopes of drawing in more customers.

"And you're filling in for Xander, just as he'd fill in for you if you had a cold," Maddie said, picking up a second tub of paint and a brush.

Kali snorted as she looped her leg through the top of a ladder and sat down. "Yeah, I somehow doubt that," she said, reaching up and slapping a thick layer of yellow paint onto the wall. It dribbled downwards, merging with a section of already wet blue paint.

"Hey, Chip?" Vida asked, setting a box of supplies down on a nearby table.

Chip turned, smacking a brush full of green paint against Vida's cheek. His eyes widened and his face drained of all it's colour. "Hey, hey, I-I-" he stammered as Vida picked up a roller, and rolled orange paint over his face and chest.

Maddie giggled.

"Guys, come on," Nick called, taking charge. "With Xander sick we don't have time to mess around."

Kali bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced down at her friends. Vida and Chip had shared a look, dipped their respective brush and roller into more paint, and turned to their leader.

"Hey, Nick..." Chip called.

Nick turned and his eyed widened. "No, wait, come on," he pleaded, as three out of four of his friends attacked him, forcing him up against the wall and covering him with three colours of paint.

Kali snickered until she felt the ladder quiver and she toppled sideways. She landed on a painting table, causing it to split under her weight and the paint supplies to crash down around her, covering her from head to toe in paint splotches.

"That's what you get for laughing!" Nick declared as he grinned in amusement.

"This is almost as bad as the cold shower!" Kali said, sitting up and shaking her head. She splattered paint all over the floor, and glared at Nick.

Nick gulped at the wicked gleam in his best friend's eye. "Wait, Kali, come on. Be reasonable," he pleaded.

"Reasonable?" Kali repeated, pointing at her paint soaked hair and clothes. "Was this reasonable?"

Nick stammered for an apology.

"I didn't think so," said Kali, picking up a bucket of black paint by the handle. She held it firmly at the top and bottom and then threw the whole thing at her friends. The four spluttered as the paint got everywhere.

Chip shook his head and turned to Kali. "What did we do?" he asked.

"Collateral damage," said Kali. "Besides, you started the paint fight."

**~X~**

The paint fight had continued for a little while, at least until Nick pulled away from the group, clutching his head and grunting in pain. Kali noticed first and stilled the others by holding up her hand. Once Nick had recovered, he had filled the others in on Koragg's message and the team headed off to the beach.

They morphed before reaching their destination, but Koragg wasn't there when they arrived.

"I don't see him," said Nick, looking around.

"He's here," said Kali, as the familiar shiver run down her spine.

"Come on, Koragg!" Nick called.

A dark seal appeared over the raging waters and the wolf warrior burst out, landing on the rocks to the left of the Rangers.

"Only five? It will have to do," said Koragg, looking from each Ranger to the next.

"Five is plenty!" Nick said, reaching for his morpher. "Let's power up!"

The others followed his lead, punching in their legend warrior codes.

"Legend Warriors!"

Jumping into the air, Nick pulled back the dial on his lion staff and unleashed a blast of fire at Koragg. When he landed he saw that his attack hadn't left a dent in Koragg's armour.

"What?" Nick gasped.

"Wolf attack!" Koragg yelled, holding up his shield and unleashing a series of blast at Nick.

Waving her staff, Kali rushed in front of Nick and deflected the attacks. "Code One!" she yelled, rolling her staff over her hand and blasting Koragg with a wall of dark flames.

"You're not the only one who can absorb attacks anymore, Black Ranger," said Koragg, sucking the flames into his shield.

"What?!" Kali yelled.

Koragg laughed and held up his shield again. The red eye gleamed in the dim light and then returned the black flames at both Kali and Nick.

The pair cried out and were thrown backwards through the air.

Kali shook her head and looked up, just in time to see Chip race past her and swing his staff at Koragg. The wolf warrior blocked with his sword, parried, and threw Chips staff into the air, opening the rest of him up to an attack.

Chip groaned and landed on the floor.

"Code One!" Maddie and Vida called, unleashing a water tornado at Koragg. The wolf warrior absorbed the attack, like he had done Kali's, and then laughed.

Pushing herself to her feet, Kali rushed over to the sisters, followed closely by Nick and Chip.

"Dark Magic Strike!" Koragg yelled, criss-crossing his attack and striking the team.

Maddie groaned as she rolled onto her side. "We're not doing so well," she grumbled.

"Got that right," Vida agreed.

"He's got his magic back," Kali said, wincing as she tried to sit up. "I can feel it. It's like 10x stronger than normal."

"Come on, Rangers!" Nick said, staggering back to his feet.

Koragg smirked and stepped back, assessing Nick and the situation. "Your move," he challenged.

"No problem!" said Nick, swinging his staff over his head and slamming the head into the ground. A blast erupted underground and travelled across the rock face towards Koragg.

Koragg grunted as he was propelled into the air. He landed directly in front of Nick, and attacked him several times with his sword.

"Nick!" Kali yelled.

"Wolf attack!" Koragg yelled, unleashing a second wave at the team. They were all propelled backward into another rock face.

"He knocked us out of legend warrior," said Vida, as she looked down at herself.

Nick groaned and pushed himself back to his feet. "This is brutal!" he grunted. "Come on, Koragg!"

Koragg made easy work of Nick, and soon he found himself back on the ground with the tip of Koragg's sword at his throat.

"It is time, Red Ranger!" Koragg said. "I have defeated your legend power. Now, I will defeat you." He raised his sword over his shoulder, and then down at Nick. The red ranger braced himself for the final attack, but it never came as a solid vine wrapped itself taut around Koragg's wrist.

Kali looked around and breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted Xander nearby. "You made it!" she called.

Xander shot her a wink and nodded.

"Thanks, X," said Nick as he returned to his friends. "Let's finish this!" he added, turning his attention back to Koragg.

The others nodded.

"Legend Warriors!" they called.

Koragg took a step back in alarm. "Impossible!" he gasped.

"Get him!" Nick yelled.

Rolling her staff over in her hand, Kali rushed at Koragg. He fired a wolf attack at her, but she absorbed the hit into the head of her staff, taking him by surprise.

"It's like you said, Koragg, you're not the only one that can absorb attacks now!" said Kali, jumping into the air. "How about a taste of your own magic! Code Six!" she spun the dial on her staff and rebuffed Koragg's wolf attack back at him.

Koragg staggered and as Kali landed the others rushed past her, each one landing a different blow to Koragg's armour.

"Lightning Bolt!" Chip yelled, jumping over Kali and striking Koragg with a strand of yellow energy.

Chip grinned and fist-bumped Kali as she reached his side.

"Firestorm!" Nick called, rolling his staff around.

The blast hit Koragg, rendering him to his knees. "I'm not done yet!" he panted.

"Word of advice, Koragg? You should really give up when you're ahead," said Kali. "But if you insist on..."

"Code Two!" the team called, putting the tips of their staffs together. "Legend Warriors, United Formation!"

With Koragg down for the time being, the team regrouped with Xander.

"Xander, way to go!" Nick said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope this means you're feeling better," said Kali. "Because, while I'm all for sharing, if you share your cold with me, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Xander cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. "You got rage issues," he said.

Kali rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"Besides," Xander added, "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun."

Nick nodded. "Then Ranger up," he said, moving aside.

Xander grinned and punched 1-2-3 into his morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" he called.

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

"Follow me if you dare!" Koragg challenged, lifting into the air. "**_Uthe Mejor Ultimas_**! Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

Kali tightened the grip on her lion staff. "You think he'd learn by now that I never back down when challenged," she said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Code Four! Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!"

"Code Three! Legend of the Skies, Mystic Firebird!"

"Manticore Megazord!" the team yelled, as the two zords combined.

"Your end is near!" Koragg threatened.

Racing forward, Koragg raised his sword to attack but was blocked by the arm of the Manticore. He stumbled back as the Rangers punched him three times, and then summoned their staff.

"Legend Striker!"

To counter attack, Koragg wielded his sword in a full circle, summoning every ounce of dark magic he had. Black tendrils whipped around him as he slashed at the Rangers.

"Striker Spin Attack!" the team countered.

Thrusting their staff at Koragg, the team unleashed a whirlwind of fire and flames which cut through the dark magic and struck Koragg in the chest. He stumbled backwards and fell to one knee.

"Remember what I said about giving up while you're ahead?" Kali asked. "Now would be a time to consider it."

Koragg glared at the Manticore. "Never!" he snarled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Kali. "Ready, Xander?"

Xander nodded and slid across the check board and took his place at the helm.

"Manticore Lasers!" the team yelled, firing several bolts of energy at the wolf warrior.

"Counter attack!" Koragg yelled, in a desperate hope to tilt the scale back into his favour.

Kali raised her staff and absorbed the attack. "I can return to sender from this form, too, Koragg," she said. She spun the dial on her staff again and a pale black and purple sphere appeared before the Megazord. She slashed her staff at the energy ball and batted it back at Koragg.

The wolf warrior groaned and fell to the floor a second time.

"Game o -" Nick broke off as, to his left, Kali gasped and hunched over, clutching her chest and stomach. "Kali, what is it?"

Before Kali could answer, the whole cockpit flashed red.

"What's going on?" Chip asked, looking around.

Kali panted as she felt her energy drain from her body. "Whatever it is," she gasped. "It's riddled with dark magic."

"Not even you could fight this virus, Hellhound," called a familiar voice from the ground.

Kali raised her head and glared at Imperious.

"It will take down your megazord," Imperious continued. "Wait until the master hears about this." He pointed his fan at the team and cocked it onto its side, laughing maniacally as the Megazord tilted and hit the ground with an earth shattering quake.

Koragg regained his footing and looked from the Rangers and then around at Imperious. "Stop!" he yelled.

"We're in trouble!" Nick said, struggling to move.

Now, Koragg stood over their defenseless form and raised his sword. But he didn't strike them, instead, the red eye on his chest gleamed and he sucked the virus into himself.

The cockpit returned to normal and Kali gasped as a rush of energy and air refilled her body.

"Traitor!" Imperious yelled.

"It's wrong to leave them defenceless!" Koragg snarled, turning to face Imperious.

"You fool!" Imperious chided before disappearing through a dark seal.

Koragg returned his attention to the Rangers, just as a dark seal appeared beneath him. "I will only win with honour," he said, before sinking into the ground.

**~X~**

As the Rangers returned to work, Xander sat in the bed of Vida's truck looking through paint samples as the others continued to paint around him. He closed one eye and stared at a sample of white, before shaking his head and sliding the card behind the rest.

"You are going to help us, right, Xander?" Nick called, jumping down from the ladder and taking an empty paint tin from Maddie.

"I've heard paint fumes can be bad for someone recovering from a cold," Xander replied. "So, I'll just supervise from here." He pretending to cough into his hand, while still sifting through the colour charts.

Kali shook her head as she refilled a paint boat. "So much for Xander filling in if we were unwell," she said, looking up at Maddie.

The blue ranger smiled, sheepishly.

"I'm not sure who I don't understand more," said Nick, refilling the empty paint tin. "Xander or Koragg."

"What do you mean?" Vida asked, taking the paint boat from Kali.

"Well, Xander is..." Nick glanced around at the green ranger, just as he covered his eye again to examine the colour chart. "Xander."

The team laughed.

"And Koragg… does anyone but me ever think about when he doesn't finish a battle?" Nick asked.

Kali paused in her refilling and cocked her head to the side. She had thought about that, many a times, and even had long conversations with Nick about it, but neither one of them had been able to come up with a suitable answer as to why.

"He's always going on about honour," said Chip. "But, I didn't think that the dark side would care about all that. Like, how he helped us today against the virus."

"He said he didn't want to leave us defenceless," said Maddie, nodding. "Wouldn't cheating make it easier for him to take us out?"

"Imperious seems to think so," said Vida, nodding. "How many times has he cheated against us, again?"

Kali shook her head. "I've lost count," she said. "That virus was a particularly nasty cheat, though. I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"You're okay now though, right?" Chip asked.

"I felt better as soon as Koragg helped us," said Kali.

Vida looked thoughtful. "Do you think Imperious meant to just incapacitate us or do you think he meant to destroy us completely?" she asked.

"It looked like he was trying to help Koragg along," said Maddie. "You know, like slow us down long enough for Koragg to make the final strike."

"Then why did it only seem to affect Kali and the Megazord, not the rest of us?" Nick asked.

Kali lowered her gaze as she continued to refil the paint tins. "Imperious didn't actually refer to me as Black Ranger," she said. "Not like he normally does when he's trying to take us out. He called me Hellhound. What if the virus was meant for the Hellhound, and not me?"

"But aren't you the Hellhound?" Chip asked, confused.

"Only in title," said Kali. "The spirit of the Hellhound is inside me, what if the virus was created to attack that?"

"You have been a thorn since his resurrection," said Vida.

"No more than the rest of us," said Nick. "But then, we aren't his kid, and you have chosen to fight against him, rather than alongside him."

Kali made a small murmur of agreement. "It still doesn't explain Koragg," she said. "Or his choices to help us when he could easily defeat us at our most vulnerable.

The morphers chimed.

"Daggeron needs help!" said Udonna. "I'm sending the coordinates. Hurry, Rangers!"

Kali checked the coordinates and turned to her friends. "We're on it, Udonna," she said.

The others nodded and took off across the road.

**~X~**

"Now, Solaris, I will destroy you," said Imperious. He was standing over Daggeron, his foot pinning down Daggeron's arm. "And take my rightful place next to the Master."

"How about you take your rightful place locked away with the Master!" Kali yelled.

Imperious looked up in alarm as Kali kicked him in the side, knocking him away from Daggeron. He rolled across the ground before regaining his footing and glaring at her as the others arrived, each one racing to check on their teacher.

"You alright?" Nick asked, helping the knight to his feet.

"That was close," said Daggeron, nodding at each Ranger in turn. He took a deep breath and faced Imperious. "Nick and Kali, you come with me. The rest of you go after Koragg."

The others nodded and ran off towards the Wolf Warrior.

"Ready?" Daggeron asked the two left beside him.

"Ready!" said Nick.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kali asked.

Daggeron scoffed and shook his head. He then turned his attention to Imperious.

Imperious smirked and thrust his fan at them. Sending a wave of energy soaring through the air.

Nick and Daggeron ducked out of the way, but Kali merely absorbed the blast and threw it back at the Mummy.

"You grow stronger every day," said Imperious, clearly impressed. "One would think you'd found a trainer, but I know for sure that Merlock is dead. After all, I killed him."

"Admitting to your crimes doesn't make you innocent, Imperious," said Kali. "It just adds to the growing list of reasons to destroy you."

Imperious laughed and rushed forward.

Kali ducked and waved aside. "Magi Staff, Sword Mode!" she called, swinging the sword up and stabbing the tip under Imperious' arm.

Imperious' cried out in surprise and stumbled back. "You wench!" he hissed.

"That's not a nice thing to call your flesh and blood," said Kali, jumping back to avoid his next attack.

"My flesh and blood would stand beside me," Imperious said. "You've chosen to stand against me. You are no longer my child."

"Good," said Kali. "Because I never asked for that."

"Eithne would be disappointed in you," said Imperious. "We were both aware of how powerful you would be, even before you were born. We thought you'd choose the right side. We were wrong."

Kali shook her head. "What makes you think she would raise me your way? Especially, as you said in your own words, she didn't trust you either, in the end."

"Regardless of whether she trusted me or not," said Imperious. "She still fought for me."

"You're lying!" said Kali. "I know Eithne's history, and she had loads more to lose if the Darkness won the Great Battle. You had no one but her, and not even her death or my disappearance, caused you to come back. So, excuse me, for not believing you."

Imperious laughed and used his magic to block a surprise attack from Daggeron. "You'll learn one day, Hellhound, not everything in your history books is true," he said. "But, until that day, this battle is over. I always did like a big finale."

"I guess that's one thing we do have in common," said Kali.

Racing past Kali, Nick transformed his magic staff into its sword mode and struck the mummy across the chest and stomach.

Caught by surprise, Imperious staggered backward, leaving himself open for a second attack from Daggeron. The Solaris Knight leapt over Kali and fired his laser lamp, striking Imperious in the chest.

Recovering, but still panting hard, Imperious glared at the trio as they regrouped. "This game had an unfortunate ending," he said. "But, it's not over. Especially for you, Black Ranger, we will meet again, and next time, you'll either join me or be destroyed."

Kali rolled her eyes as Imperious disappeared. "Like either of those things will happen," she muttered as Nick turned her way.

Not long after Imperious' departure, did Koragg leave. The team waited, just to be sure that neither returned for a surprise attack, and then regrouped.

"Next time Udonna wants some Beetle's Bane, I'm sending Claire," said Daggeron.

The others laughed as Kali punched the Knight in the shoulder.

**~X~**

Maddie sighed and dropped her paintbrush into the collection of paint buckets, boats, and tins littered against the wall of the Rock Porium. She, and the others, had just added the final touches to their work and were now trying to decide whether or not they'd done a good enough job.

"I think we did great," said Chip, grinning.

"Are we looking at the same sign?" Vida asked, cocking her head to the side. The sign sat four feet off the floor, and looked like a couple of three-year-old's had painted it.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Xander walked over with a peeled banana in one hand. "Look what you've done," he said. "Toby trusted you guys to create a mural that signifies the uniqueness of the store, while still honouring the essence of music, and this is what you give him?"

"Toby's not exactly 'normal' in his own right," said Kali. "I mean, it may not be perfect, but it's quirky, just like him and the store."

"He didn't want quirky," said Xander. "You should all me - oh, hey, boss."

Toby nodded at the team and then looked up at the side of his store. He gave a start, his eyes widening in shock as he took in his mural. "Oh. Oh! This is… shocking! I've never seen anything like it."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kali asked. "It means this is original and customised specifically for this store."

"It doesn't matter how you try to justify it, Kali," said Xander, shaking his head. "It's still ruined."

"Ruined?" Toby asked. "Are you kidding me? I asked for a sign that would make people who were passing want to come into the store, and I think this will do exactly that. It's amazing!"

"You just said it was shocking," said Chip.

"It is," said Toby, nodding. "It's shocking and beautiful, too. Well done, guys, you should be proud of yourselves."

Kali smirked and poked Xander in the side.

"You know what, boss? You're right. We did an amazing job," said Xander. "It was touch and go for a while, you know, trying to keep these guys in line with my vision, but we pulled through in the end."

Kali scoffed and folded her arms across her stomach. "You just said we had ruined it," she pointed out.

"Well, obviously I didn't mean it in the sense that you had ruined the store's chances of customer increase," said Xander.

"Yeah, then how else did you mean it?"

Xander stammered for an answer.

Toby chuckled and patted Xander on the shoulder. "Well done, Xander," he said. "I'm definitely feeling the vibe. Well done."

As Toby headed back into the store, Xander grinned and turned back to his friends. His grin dropped as he found them glaring at him. "What?" he asked. "What did I do?"

"It's more what you didn't do," said Kali, picking up a bucket of black paint.

Xander's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall of the store. "Okay, guys, think this through," he said. "You'll ruin the mural. Toby's already said he loves it… you don't want him to change his mind, do you?"

"See, I don't think he will."

"Kali, please, do you want me to apologise? Because I will. I'll apolo -" he cut off as Kali threw the bucket of black paint over his head, covering him from head-to-toe.

Kali grinned as Xander spat out a mouthful of paint. "Oh, my mistake, black's not your colour," she said and stepped aside for the others.

"No! No! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"


	20. Heir Apparent, Part I

Kali looked up from her book and winced as Nick hit the ground on his back. He had been sparring with Daggeron for a little over half an hour, in a training exercise Udonna had called 'Bound Battle'. The logistics were the same as any sparring match, except for the rope binding the two fighters together.

"Sorry, young warrior, next time I'll take it easy on you," Daggeron teased.

"Don't even think about it," said Nick. He kicked up, knocking Daggeron back in surprise, and then jumped back to his feet and swung his wooden sword down.

Daggeron recovered quickly, blocking the blade and parrying Nick's next move with ease.

"Why doesn't he use his laser lamp?" Xander asked, leaning closer to Udonna.

"Only swords are permitted in a bound battle," said Udonna. "No magic. Daggeron is very skilled in this technique."

"Because I was taught by the best," Daggeron called. "Now Nick is going to be beaten - I mean, taught by the best."

Vida snickered from behind Kali.

"I see humility doesn't set in as one reaches middle age," Nick teased.

"Middle age?" Daggeron repeated, aghast.

Vida laughed.

"Nick's got this one wrapped up," said Vida.

"Oh, it's not over yet," said Xander, shaking his head and grinning.

Swinging his sword around, Nick knocked the blade against Daggeron's wrist making him release his grip and the sword twirled three times in the air before Nick reached out and grabbed it. He paused, and then tossed it back at Daggeron.

"Ah, you had him," Vida whined. "Don't give him his sword back."

Kali smiled and rolled her eyes. While Nick had always been a competitive sport, he also believed in a fair win. He was never the type of person that would take advantage of someone else's vulnerability to secure himself in the first place.

Once Daggeron had his sword back, Nick pulled his arm up and tugged the Knight forward; Daggeron stumbled and Nick turned, jumping between two tree branches and pulling Daggeron flush against the trunk, he hoisted himself back up and through the tree as Daggeron landed on the ground, on his back.

Nick grinned.

"Good job, Nick," Daggeron complimented as the others cheered. "You took me fair and square, and you did it with honour." He stabbed his sword into the ground and allowed Nick to pull him back to his feet.

"I just got lucky," said Nick, passing off the compliment.

"There's no luck here," said Daggeron, patting Nick on the shoulder. "Your skill is growing stronger. You have all improved."

"Thanks to you," said Maddie, smiling.

Kali looked up as Nick sat beside her, leaning over her shoulder to see the book she was reading. She had finished the book on the Ancient Mystics and was now reading about other magical hierarchies, like the Tribunal of Magic, for example.

"You were taught by the best, and so are we," said Chip. "Maybe one day we can be as good as Leanbow."

Udonna stiffened as she looked from Chip to Daggeron and back again. Kali noted that they both looked nervous and uncertain as they cast a glance towards the white Sorceress.

"I'm sorry, Udonna," Daggeron apologised. "I told Chip about your husband. He promised not to say a word."

"And I didn't..." said Chip.

"Until now," Kali muttered. "Not that it matters to me. I've known about Leanbow for months." She glanced up and met Udonna's gaze. "He's in the book you gave me. I didn't say anything because it's none of my business; I was waiting for you to broach the subject."

Xander looked around at Vida, Maddie and Nick, they were the only ones that didn't understand what was going on. "Does somebody want to fill us in?" he asked.

Udonna looked stonily up at Daggeron. She wasn't sure if any good could come of telling the Rangers everything about her life before the Great Battle.

"Udonna, he was a great man, a hero," said Daggeron. "Perhaps it's time they learned about him."

"Shouldn't that be Udonna's decision to make?" Kali asked, looking up at Daggeron. "I mean, it's her life that we're prying into, and as you've told me before, she's still haunted by memories of her past."

Udonna took a deep breath and turned, placing a hand on Kali's knee. "Daggeron is right," she said, softly. "It is time that we told you the whole story."

**~X~**

The last story that Udonna had told them had been about Catastros, and that story had caused more problems than it was worth, especially since Nick had become trapped in another dimension with the horse in question, and it had brought Koragg's suspicions of them to ahead.

Now, the story was about Udonna's life before the Great Battle. She had agreed to tell the team more about her husband, Leanbow, but only from the comforts and protection of Root core.

Upon their return, Kali stowed away her book inside her backpack and followed the others upstairs. She leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded across her stomach. Sitting all around the balcony, each one anticipating Udonna's next words, where the other Rangers, while Nick leaned against the tree beside her.

"Before the Great Battle, Leanbow and I lived happily with our baby," Udonna started. "His name was Bowen."

"Leanbow was my mentor," Daggeron said, drawing the Rangers attention to him.

"Leanbow wasn't a mentor to all the Mystic Knights, though, was he?" Kali asked. She already knew the answer to her question, but for the sake of her friends, she believed that Udonna or Daggeron was better suited to explain.

Daggeron met her gaze and shook his head. "No, there were other mentors," he said. "Alroy, Tieon, Merlock, Rune, and Saga were also mentors in their elements. You're mother, Kali, studied under Merlock, although originally we believed she would be taught by Tieon."

Kali caught the look of confusion on her friends' faces. "Tieon mentored students in the earth element," she answered. "My mother was a wood elf, so automatically they believed she would strive better with the element of Earth, but she didn't. So Merlock took her on and taught her the technique of wielding the darkness for good."

"And she was very good at it," said Udonna. "Very good indeed, and also a fast learner. She was moving through each level faster than anyone else in her class; so fast, to the point where she caught Leanbow's attention."

"That was never an easy feat," said Daggeron. "Leanbow had his standards that he required students to meet. Eithne was exceptional in her role as a wielder of darkness, it was why Leanbow chose her as the black Mystic."

Kali smiled. She had, of course, read the stories of Eithne in the history books, but there was something about being told of her mother's greatness as opposed to reading about them. It made her sound a lot more heroic.

"It was through Eithne that we learned about the impending battle," said Udonna. "She had grown so skilled in her art of detecting darkness, that she was able to warn us about the battle before it began. We started to evacuate woodland villages, but the darkness realised what we were doing and attacked sooner than expected."

"We fought them on all fronts," said Daggeron. "Leanbow fought bravely, but Morticon and his troops were too strong. We needed a plan, so Leanbow met with Niella, Eithne, and myself."

"He always did things his way," said Udonna, smiling softly.

"I remember, and it was always the honourable way," said Daggeron. "While Niella, Eithne, and I prepared for the finale battle, we were joined by someone that was once our friend."

Kali felt her hands tighten into fists. "Calindor," she growled.

Udonna and Daggeron nodded, sadly.

"He requested that Eithne sit the battle out," said Udonna. "He used you to try and get her to concede to his plan, but Eithne wasn't willing to just sit aside when her friends needed her."

"Starting to see that I am more my mother's daughter than my fathers," said Kali.

Udonna nodded, although there was a hint of sadness in her smile that left Kali feeling curious.

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy?" Chip asked, unsure.

"He is, and having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper," said Udonna. "When the battle was taken to the surface world, I knew the forces of darkness would be after our child. Bowen, born of magical blood, would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination."

"How did you manage to get him out of the Mystic Forest?" Kali asked.

Udonna turned to Daggeron. "It was decided, during the meeting with Leanbow, that Daggeron would leave with both Bowen and you, to protect you."

"Why Kali?" Maddie asked.

"Because of her potential for darkness," said Udonna.

Kali felt everyone's attention on her but avoided meeting their gaze, instead she focused her full attention on Udonna. Her stomach churned in anticipation, as she waited to hear what Udonna would say next.

"Eithne had known, for a long time, that the legacy of the Hellhound was never meant for her," said Udonna, her gaze locked with Kali's. "We knew, from the moment you were born, that you would one day grow into the legendary keeper of souls."

Kali tore her gaze away and swallowed hard. "That's why Calindor didn't want Eithne anywhere near the battle," she said, quietly. "He wanted her with me, somewhere where he could find us after the battle was over. If the forces of darkness had won, then they would've had a powerful ally on their side, and if they had still lost, at least he could raise me the way he intended me to be raised."

Udonna nodded.

"So, I was sent with Daggeron and Bowen?" Kali asked.

"Initially, yes," Daggeron said. "We had our reservations about sending both you and Bowen to the same safe zone. We wanted to keep you both safe, but keeping you together would've proved difficult if the safe zone was invaded. So, we decided to split you up. Eithne called on her brother, Halwyn, for help."

Kali perked up and looked around at Daggeron. "Did you just say Halwyn?" she repeated.

Daggeron nodded.

"You mean the guy from the Tribunal dimension?" Nick asked, looking at Kali.

"It's the only Halwyn I know," said Kali, still staring at Daggeron.

Xander looked across at Kali. "You said that he looked familiar to you," he said. "Maybe subconsciously you remembered him from long ago?"

"Maybe," Kali murmured, looking away again. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She'd always hated when her life was exposed to the world, and while she'd never been a private person in certain areas of her life, her history was one thing that she preferred to keep under wraps.

"As Halwyn and I left... we were attacked by Calindor," Daggeron continued, his gaze flickering away from Kali. While her father may have been his greatest enemy, he had never once saw fit to treat her any different to the other Rangers. She had proved that she was nothing like him, even now after he had embraced the darkness.

"Was he looking for Kali?" Maddie asked.

"And Bowen," said Daggeron. "He wanted them both. The darkness gave Calindor magic that was beyond the scope of my training, but Halwyn managed to hold him off. He sacrificed himself to protect Bowen and Maeve, but it didn't stop Calindor for long. In the end, our magic collided and we were both cursed."

"What happened to Bowen and Kali?" Xander asked. "How did they survive? How did Kali end up in the human world, and with a new identity?"

"We now know that Phineas found Bowen and Meave," Daggeron answered. "He brought them both to the safety of the human world."

Udonna turned and smiled at Kali. "You being here, alone and without Bowen, proves that Phineas had the sense to separate you both from one another, just as we had planned," she said.

"So, your son is alive? Somewhere," Maddie asked.

"Yes, somewhere," Udonna said. "Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of the Darkness to the Underworld. He had Niella seal the gate, but before she could, Eithne used the last of her strength to sneak inside. We don't know what happened to her, but we can only guess that she perished alongside Leanbow."

Kali heaved a heavy sigh as Udonna looked from one ranger to the next, before finally coming to a stop on her. Udonna hadn't been the only person to lose everything nineteen-years-ago.

"Leanbow, Niella, and Eithne gave their lives to save us all," said Udonna.

"How many Mystic's survived?" Kali asked. She had asked this question before, but the conversation had been cut short due to the circumstances at the time.

Udonna looked conflicted. "Alroy, Rune, and Saga were the only mentors that survived," she said. "Calindor conveyed to you last time you fought that he killed Merlock; and Tieon died protecting the Woodland villages. The rest of the Mystics and the Knights also gave their lives."

"So the darkness didn't win," said Kali, "but they did massacre everyone else?"

Nick placed a comforting hand on Kali's shoulder and squeezed.

"Their sacrifices will not be in vain," said Xander, standing from the balcony ledge.

"They will be remembered," Vida agreed, joining her friend.

Chip nodded. "We'll never stop fighting until there's peace in both worlds," he said.

Kali whipped around as Nick's hand slid from her shoulder and a cry of pain escaped his lips. She found him hunched against the tree trunk, clutching his head. "Nick!" she said, wrapping one hand around his wrist and the other rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Nick panted and looked up, briefly meeting her gaze before looking around at the others. "Koragg wants to fight," he said.

"We are ready," said Daggeron.

"No, not you, Daggeron," said Nick, shaking his head. "You are to meet with Imperious - separately - to finish off an old battle."

"This is surely a trap," said Udonna, looking uncertain.

"We're still going," said Maddie, standing behind the others. "It's time for payback."

Kali smirked. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you," she said, looking up and meeting Udonna's gaze. "But I'm ready for this."

"As am I," Daggeron agreed.

**~X~**

Koragg had appeared in the park downtown and was already waiting for the team to arrive. He turned to the sound of their approaching footsteps and greeted them calmly.

"All right, what do you want?" Nick asked.

"Your legend warrior powers," Koragg replied.

Xander scoffed. "You must be joking?" he asked.

"What makes you think that we would just hand them over, Koragg?" Kali asked. "You must be delusional if you had ever considered that."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take it from you."

"Try it," said Nick. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

_**Galwit Mysto Neramax!**_

"Excellent," Koragg said, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword. "Your new magic is strong. That's why I must have it."

Rolling her lion staff between her hands, Kali rushed at Koragg, followed closely by the others. They each landed a blow, but the damage was few and far between given Koragg's armour. Jumping back, to avoid Koragg's blade, Kali and Nick ducked under Chip and Xander as they both rushed in for a second attack.

Both boys were dealt with effectively and tossed aside leaving Koragg to look around for another opponent.

"Up here!"

Koragg looked up as Nick and Kali leapt into the air, each one wielding their lion staffs above their head, before slamming them down on his shoulder pads as they landed either side of him. He stumbled back at the force of the impacts and tightened his grip on his sword as he glared at the pair. He had learned a long time ago that they were a formidable force when together.

"Give me your legend warrior power," Koragg demanded, pointing the tip of his blade at the team. "The master will grant you a place at his side."

"I'm pretty sure that I was born for that position," said Kali. "I didn't want it then and I don't want it now. The answer is still no!"

"We only use our magic for good," said Xander.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's show him, Rangers!" said Nick. "Code One. Firestorm!" He leapt into the air and spun the dial on his lion staff, unleashing a firey storm of flames that showered down on Koragg.

Without stopping, Nick hit the ground running, and wielded his staff around as he headed directly for the Knight Wolf. He stopped within at least a foot of Koragg as Kali's cries reached his ears. He turned and saw her on her knees, clutching her lion staff for support as the others crowded around her.

"Kali!" Nick called, returning to her side. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," Kali whispered. Her voice was thick and it sounded like she was gasping for breath. "Something's coming. Something bad..."

Xander looked around, his heart pounding as he spotted a black shimmer appear behind Koragg. "What is that?" he asked, as the shimmer materialised into the form of a creature. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

The creature had three faces, and each face had its own voice - one deep, growling, one high and shrieking, and the third was low and, oddly, calm - its legs were covered in armoured feathers and it had horns sticking out of its' shoulders.

"Imperious, you've cast a forbidden spell," said Koragg, looking at the creature.

"You're all mine, Rangers!" the creature hissed.

"Man, that's one ugly monster," said Nick, standing up. He stepped in front of Kali, and the others did the same. "Come on, guys."

"What about her?" Xander asked, nodding at Kali.

Kali shook her head and tried to stand, her breathing was still heavy and her legs gave out from underneath her. Whatever this creature was made of, it was harming her abilities.

"Woah, Kali, stay down," said Nick. "You're in no condition to fight. We got this."

"But I -" Kali started to argue.

Nick shook his head and forcefully pushed Kali back onto the floor. "You know I'd never purposefully pull rank on you," he said. "But I don't want you to get hurt. Stay down, we got this."

Sighing heavily, Kali nodded.

The others turned back to the monster and Koragg, each one gripping their lion staff more tightly. If this creature could have such an effect on one of their strongest fighters, then he had to be bad news.

"Code One!" Nick said, spinning the dial a second time and fired a second flurry of fire at the monster. It hit him square in the chest, but here merely bounced the flames back.

The team cried out as they were thrown off their feet and landed in a cluster on the floor.

"That didn't make a dent!" Chip said, looking up at the monster.

"Kali?" Nick groaned, looking around for his best friend. She lay not that far away, clutching her stomach and chest as she curled into a fetal position, her lion staff laying uselessly beside her.

"It looks like we're in trouble," said Maddie.

Koragg stood and bypassed the monster, standing between him and the Rangers. He wanted them destroyed, yes, but there was a time and a way of doing it, and cheating like this wasn't it.

"Out of my way," the monster hissed.

Koragg refused to budge. His gaze lingering on the fallen rangers, especially the black ranger. Her abilities as a Hellhound meant that she was the keeper of souls, especially souls that had yet to pass between the worlds, the souls that were trapped in between dimensions. Whenever they were disturbed, like they were now, the Hellhound would react badly to the interference, almost like it had been attacked personally.

"Send them to the Underworld," the monster demanded.

Despite his desire to fight fairly, Koragg raised his hand toward the Rangers and summoned a dark seal around them. The team tried to move but found that they were trapped by an invisible force.

"What's happening?" Nick asked, struggling for release.

"It's a spell!" said Maddie.

"We're sinking!" Chip panicked.

The last thing Kali saw before her vision blackened, was Koragg and the monster watching them from afar.

**~X~**

Kali wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had blacked out. All she could remember was being in battle with Koragg and then watching her friends get their asses handed to them by a messed up looking monster, she had fallen unconscious not long after.

The light beyond her eyes wasn't as bright as it had been in the park, it was dark, and if she was honest, it felt oddly calming, especially considering the pounding headache she had. The blood pounded in her ears and she had an odd taste in her mouth.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me, Rangers," said Imperious, and Kali jerked her eyes open, taking in the scene before her. She was curled up in the corner of an underground cavern, above her was a honeycomb of cells, each one contained a series of Hidiacs, whereas Imperious, Necrolai and -

"LeeLee?" Kali snapped, recognising the blonde standing alongside the Vampire Queen.

LeeLee turned and smirked at Kali. "Oh, look who's awake," she said. "I guess we had more in common than you cared to admit, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Kali spat. "I am nothing like you. You're a vain, self-centred, insignificant little insect compared to me."

LeeLee's eyes filled with rage and she started towards Kali, stopping only as Imperious cut across her with his staff. He shoved LeeLee aside and grabbed Kali by the scruff of her neck, half-carrying, half-dragging her into the centre of the chamber.

"The Hellhound returns, as promised," said Imperious, tossing Kali onto the floor. She groaned and looked up at the others as they were restrained by Hidiacs around the cavern wall. She met Nick's gaze and sighed. At least he was still alive, even if only for the moment.

Tearing her gaze away from her friends, Kali turned to look over her shoulder at Imperious. She carefully pushed herself into a sitting position and glared up at the man that was supposed to be her father. "You're not getting anything from us," she swore.

"My dear child," Imperious laughed. "The power is not for me. It's for the Master."

Kali glanced at the circle beside her. When Imperious had thrown her down beside it, she had thought it had flickered red but had chopped it up to the lighting in the cavern, and the rush of blood to her head, but now that she was right beside it, she could tell that wasn't a figment of her imagination.

The red light that was now emitting from the circle was enough to make Kali scramble away, her eyes wide as she stared at the giant eye that appeared, looking out into the cavern. She wasn't sure if it could see her, it looked like it could only see up, but the Master had been described as the all-seeing, all-knowing, so she wasn't entirely confident.

"That's the thing Leanbow and Eithne gave their lives to defeat," said Nick.

"Leanbow?"

Kali looked around as she spotted Koragg nearby. He had turned away from the commotion in the cavern, and looked lost and confused, almost like he didn't belong there.

"Silence!" Imperious hissed. "That name is not spoken here. Now, you will give the Master the power he needs to rise and conquer!" He tugged his fan in a circle motion, and two bright red sparks erupted from the circle. One hit the high ceiling and fizzled out, while the second collided with Kali.

Kali hunched over and gasped.

"Kali!" Nick called, struggling against the Hidiacs that held him. "Stop! What are you doing to her?!"

"The Hellhound is also a guardian," said Imperious. "It will be less forthcoming in parting with its powers. I'm just... helping it along, I guess you could say."

The Rangers watched as Kali seized up, her eyes squeezed tight as a flicker of pain crossed her face. Then, a transparent bubble of black magic expelled itself from her chest and ran straight into the circle containing the Master.

"Look!" Maddie gasped. Her gaze had flickered from Kali and was now resting on Chip, he was stationed the furthest away from her, and another transparent bubble, this time in yellow, was charting a course from Chip's chest and into the Master's eye.

Chip groaned as he felt his magic drain out of his body.

One by one, the other Rangers felt the same weakness wash over them from head-to-toe, as Imperious syphoned their magical abilities and emptied them straight into his Master.

"The Master will soon rise," Imperious yelled, joyously.

Koragg looked around the cavern. He could both see and feel the Rangers agony as they were drained of their magic, but what irritated him the most was the fact that they could not defend themselves.

"Imperious, stop!" Koragg yelled, turning on the spot and facing the Mummy. "There is no honour in this defeat."

"Enough of that foolish babbling," Imperious shouted. "This is our day of victory! This is the end of the Mystic Force and the return of the Master's most powerful accomplice."

Kali swallowed hard as the pain inside her increased the more her magic decreased. She had been born magical, not human. How much magic could she withstand losing before she was destroyed herself?

"Stop!"

Through the haze, Kali looked up at the sound of a familiar yell. Udonna landed beside the Master's eye and swung her wand down at the circle. There was a flash of light, followed by a loud bang, and then the draining stopped.

"Udonna!" Maddie gasped.

Satisfied that her students were not in immediate danger, Udonna spun around to face Imperious, but he merely slapped her wand from her grasp and knocked her to the floor.

"How touching," Imperious sneered. "The Sorceress comes to save her little Rangers. Now you'll feel the wrath of the Master." He thrust his fan at Udonna, and a beam of red lightning-ignited from the Master's eye wound itself around Udonna and lifted her into the air.

Kali struggled to stand. She had to help, somehow, but she didn't have the energy to do anything but watch, helplessly, as her teacher was attacked by a being that no one had yet to see.

"UDONNA!"

Koragg's roar shook the entire cavern.

Kali looked around, just in time to see the Knight Wolf shoves Imperious aside, and leapt at the White Sorceress, he raised his sword into the air, and for a brief moment Kali thought he was going to strike Udonna with it; instead, Koragg sliced through the master's attack, releasing Udonna from his hold.

The forcefield around the others disappeared, and they staggered at the sudden release. A split second later, Nick had shoved off the Hidiacs and crossed the room, pulling Kali into his arms as she stared at the figure that had once been Koragg.

Instead of the purple-armoured Knight Wolf that had been trying to destroy them for the last year, now stood a figure that she had only read about in the Ancient Mystic History books.

"No, it cannot be," Imperious breathed, his eyes wide in surprise.

With a flash, the ancient mystic armour disappeared, and a ruggedly handsome man turned to face the team.

"Who's that?" Xander asked.

"Leanbow," Kali whispered


	21. Heir Apparent, Part II

The silence was deafening.

Kali stood, with the help of Nick, as Udonna crossed the cavern and threw her arms around her husband.

"I don't know how to explain. But it's true," said Leanbow, holding Udonna at arm's length as they pulled away. "I am alive."

"This is unbelievable," said Maddie.

"No, this is one of Koragg's tricks," said Nick, shaking his head.

Imperious scoffed from where he had landed on the steps leading to his throne. "Leanbow may have survived but not Solaris Knight," he said, still trying to maintain his victory.

"I wouldn't count Daggeron out just yet," said Kali.

Imperious glared at her. "Now, to finish what I've started!" he said, aiming his fan at the team. A blast of black magic arched towards them but was deflected by Leanbow. The beam bounced back and collided with Imperious, knocking him into his throne.

"_**Uthe Sasoray**_!" said Leanbow. He snapped his fingers and the dreary cavern disappeared.

**~X~**

Kali blinked as the sunlight blinded her. She ducked her head and took a few seconds to adjust to the difference, before looking back up. Nick still had his arm around her back, supporting most of her weight against him, while Xander stood wearily nearby in case he was needed.

The others, Chip, Maddie, and Vida, were crowded together nearby, each one still staring at Leanbow like they were waiting for him to say or do something. Udonna, however, hadn't left her husbands side.

"We'll be safe in this dimension for a while," said Leanbow, turning his attention to the others. "You should sit," he added to Kali. "Chimera took a lot out of you before Imperious used his magic. You'll be recovering for a little while."

Kali looked to Nick and nodded. "Is that what that thing was called?" she asked, sitting down. "Chimera? Why does it affect me so much?"

"The chimaera is made up of souls," said Leanbow. "Good, bad, and neutral. All the souls that have yet to crossover, and the ones that refuse or even can't. Imperious used a dark spell to bind the souls into a monster. As the Hellhound, you prevent souls from escaping their dimensions. The Chimera challenges that ability."

"So you're saying that I can never go near that thing?" Kali asked. "How am I supposed to fight it?"

"You don't fight it," said Leanbow, shaking his head. "You trust your teammates to do that for you."

Kali sighed and looked around at her friends. She did trust them. But how could she let them face that thing without her?

"Am I the only one confused by what's going on here?" Xander asked as Leanbow walked away.

"I'm a little mixed-up myself," Vida agreed.

"Let me get this straight," said Chip. "Leanbow was Koragg, and Koragg was Leanbow, and one of them - or both of them - just saved our lives?"

"No, no, wait a second," said Nick, shaking his head. "This is the same guy who's been trying to toast us for months. How can we trust that it's Leanbow?"

"You're right," Leanbow nodded, his arms folded as he faced the team. "I don't blame you for not trusting me."

Udonna shook her head and stepped forward. "I trust you," she said. "I know it's you. What happened?"

"My tale is so incredible I'm not sure I believe it myself," said Leanbow. He took a seat on another rock, and the others settled in around him.

"That's a great start," Kali muttered, resting her head against Nick's shoulder as she sat beside her. "How are you supposed to believe your story if you don't believe it yourself?"

Leanbow cocked his head to the side.

"Ignore her," said Xander. "She's grouchy."

Kali glared at him.

Leanbow chuckled. "It happened in the last battle of the Great War," he said.

"You closed the gates to the Underworld and we all thought you were gone forever," said Udonna.

"Yes, but that's when the story just begins," said Leanbow. "My plan had worked, and the master was sinking into the depths. But he used the last of his dark magic to take me with him, and turned me into Koragg, the knight wolf, his most obedient soldier."

Kali glanced up at Nick. "What happened to Eithne?" she asked, earning herself Leanbow's attention. "You sealed the gates, but we know she got through before they fully closed. What happened to her before or after you became Koragg?"

"After he turned me into Koragg, wiping away any memories of my previous life," said Leanbow. "He pit me against Eithne. Told me that she was there to stop him from coming back. I didn't remember her, even though she tried to fight his dark magic. But, from that moment on, I was the Master's puppet. I did everything for him."

"That doesn't answer my question," said Kali. "What happened to my mother? What did you do to her?"

Leanbow stared at Kali with wide eyes. "You're Maeve?" he asked. "Yes, I see it now. The one thing that Koragg has been trying to figure out for months - how the Hellhound exists here when she was buried deep within the pit."

"So she's dead?"

"I never said she was dead," said Leanbow, shaking his head.

Kali frowned and stared at Leanbow in confusion. How could Eithne be buried deep within the pit and still be alive?

"You said that you didn't remember anything from your previous life after you became Koragg," said Chip. "Then how do you remember now?"

Leanbow shook his head. "It must've been the virus that infected my titan mode," he said. "It began to break the memory spell."

"Then you must remember how many times you tried to destroy us, and Udonna, even your wife," said Nick. "You almost destroyed her, then stole her snow staff. Is this ringing any bells?"

"Yes," said Leanbow. He looked ashamed at his actions. "I remember it all, and I cannot tell you all how sorry I am."

"Words mean nothing," said Kali, shaking her head. "You can say you're sorry a thousand times, but it doesn't change what you did."

Nick nodded his agreement.

"Nick, Kali, no one could withstand the full power of the Master's dark magic," said Udonna.

"No offence, Udonna, but I think you're just looking for a reason to justify his actions because of his real identity," said Kali. "Just because he's Leanbow doesn't change what he did to us as Koragg."

"She's right," said Leanbow. He nodded at Kali and Nick. "You're both right. But, if there was any way you could forgive me, all of you..."

"Forgiveness isn't exactly my forte," Kali muttered.

Udonna, however, smiled and took an uneasy step towards her husband. "Of course, I -" she broke off as she collapsed.

"Udonna!" Xander exclaimed, catching the white sorceress before she could hit the floor. The others crowded around.

"You're injured," said Leanbow, grasping his wife's hands.

"I.. used the book of Dark Magic to get to the Underworld," Udonna admitted. "I'm afraid I'm as vulnerable as any human now."

"You shouldn't have done that," said Leanbow, shaking his head.

Kali tensed. "They've found us," she said, looking up as an explosion obliterated a nearby mountain top.

**~X~**

"I'm sending you back to Root core," said Leanbow, looking down at his wife.

"Oh, no. No, I don't want to lose you again," said Udonna, shaking her head.

Leanbow pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're in no condition to fight," he said.

"For once, we agree," said Nick. "Send her." He turned back to Kali and held out his hand, pulling her from the rock and under his arm again. "Stay close," he whispered.

"Like I have a choice," Kali replied.

As Udonna disappeared the skies above turned black and storm clouds rolled in from every direction. Kali sucked in a breath as she felt the air in her body turned to ice, and she bit back a groan, burying her head into Nick's shoulder.

"There you are," Imperious laughed as he arrived, accompanied by Necrolai and Chimera.

Leanbow growled and turned to face the trio.

"Get them, Chimera!" Imperious ordered.

"My pleasure!" Chimaera roared.

"Prepare yourselves!" Leanbow warned. He clenched his fists and then reeled back, clutching his head and screaming in pain. He stumbled away from the team and his ancient mystic armour returned.

Nick pushed Kali behind him and reached for his Morpher. "Kali, stay back!" he warned her. "The rest of you are with me. Let's do it!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Kali watched as her friends morphed and raced off to face the Chimera. She watched as they were each thrown around like rag dolls, and hated herself more and more for not being able to help. She had never felt like a burden, but right now she was the biggest burden in History.

As her friends dealt with Chimera, Necrolai wandered over to where Leanbow lay panting. "I always knew you couldn't be trusted," she said, gripping his face and forcing him to look at her.

Imperious laughed.

"Come! You have an appointment with the Master!"

Necrolai swept her cloak around herself and prepared to return to the Underworld, only to stop as a black ball of energy collided with her wing. She snarled and turned to see Kali standing nearby.

"Ha! Look at you," said Necrolai, mockingly. "I could swat you like a bug. Why don't you just be a good little ranger and sit this one out?"

Kali shook her head and tried to focus on getting her bearings. "I may not be able to fight Chimera," she said. "But I should have enough energy to fight you. You let him go! I'm more valuable."

Necrolai hesitated and glanced at Imperious. Kali had a point. Delivering the Hellhound to the Master was surely better than Leanbow; but then, maybe she could deliver both?

"Necrolai, stop wasting time," said Imperious. "I'll deal with the Hellhound."

Kali stared at Necrolai. "Best run along, little vampire," she mocked. "Wouldn't want to upset the hand that feeds you."

The Queen bared her fangs and hissed. She then re-tightened her hold on Leanbow and disappeared with him.

"We don't need him anyway!" said Nick, reaching for his magi staff and launching himself at the Chimera. The creature deflected and blasted Nick through the air.

Kali spun around, wobbled slightly and then tore across the quarry, landing on her knees beside her friend. "Nick," she panted, grabbing at his arm and helping him stand.

"I told you to stay back," Nick coughed.

"When do I ever listen?" Kali asked.

Chimaera screeched and surged towards the team. He was less than a foot away when a beam of yellow slammed into him, knocking him backwards into a mountain.

The team paused and turned in the direction that the blast had come from. A portal burst open and Daggeron rode into the dimension on the back of a pure white unicorn.

"But I destroyed you!" Imperious yelled.

"I told you not to count him out just yet," said Kali. She turned towards the Knight.

"Rangers, the Unicorn's name is Bright Star," said Daggeron, dismounting. "She can travel through all dimensions. If you run into trouble, she can combine with your Megazord. Now hurry!"

As Daggeron headed towards Imperious the others crowded around Bright Star. Kali glanced over her shoulder at the Chimera monster and knew what she had to do. "Everyone hold on," she said, moving Nick closer to the reigns.

The horn on Bright Star's head shone and a ripple of golden energy run across her flank. She glowed brightly, and at the last second, just before she pulled the team into another dimension, Kali released Nick.

"Kali -"

"You won't getaway! Chimaera!" Imperious ordered.

Kali watched as Chimera disappeared, too. She sighed in relief, as the second he did so, she felt her energy flooding back along with the clear blue skies.

"What a pest you are!" Imperious said, and Kali turned to see he was speaking to Daggeron.

"And you're a disgrace to Leanbow's memory and his teachings," Daggeron countered.

"Fine! If you're still Leanbow's good little student, then let's settle things his way," said Imperious. "I challenge you to a bound battle, but this time, it won't be training. It will be the real thing!"

Pushing herself to her feet, Kali approached the two knights. "Challenge accepted," she said.

"Kali, what are you still doing here?" Daggeron asked, turning quickly to her. "You should've gone with the others."

Kali shook her head. "I can't be with them when the Chimera is still around," she said. "At least here, I can help." She turned back to Imperious. "You challenged Daggeron, but how about a little skin in the game? Fight me, and if you win, you get to keep me."

"Kali, no," said Daggeron, catching her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. "You can't trust him. He'll find a way to cheat."

"I'm counting on that," said Kali. She shrugged out of Daggeron's grasp and turned back to Imperious. "What do you say, father? Are you in?"

Imperious scoffed. "Welcome home, Hellhound."

**~X~**

Kali looked around the new dimension. It was like being in a box with no windows or doors, and no lights or sunlight. Across from her stood Imperioius, smirking behind his fan whilst Daggeron stood to the left of her with Jenji.

"Now, does anyone need me to go over the rules?" Jenji asked, looking between the pair. "I'll tell you them anyway, just to be sure. Swords only, no other weapons or magic."

"Agreed," Kali nodded.

"But of course," Imperious accepted.

Jenji nodded. "Goody. Then, combatants, prepare for battle," he said, snapping his fingers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Kali said.

Imperious smirked. "Ancient Mystic Mode," he said, transforming into his old armour.

Kali looked down as a leather cuff snapped itself around her wrist and a long thick rope bound her to a second cuff around Imperious' wrist.

"In this corner, the loyal but aggressive Kali, a.k.a. Meave," said Jenji, pointing to his left. "And in this corner, the traitor known as Calindor, A.K.A. Imperious," he pointed to his right. "Let the bound battle begin!"

Imperious pulled the chain taught and Kali allowed herself to stumble forward; she swung her sword up but Imperious blocked it with a downward strike. Kali growled and kicked at Imperious' shin, but he jumped back and pulled her up using her wrist.

"Oh, this is a bound battle at it's best!" Jenji commented from the sidelines as the father and daughter fought, meanwhile, Daggeron was watching for any chances that Imperious would go back on his word. He knew the man better than most people, even Imperious himself, and he knew that at some point, he would resort to magic.

Kali ducked back as Imperious' sword narrowly missed her throat. She wrenched her wrist back, twisting it to the left and lynching the chain around Imperious' blade.

"Sneaky!" Imperious complimented. "But, it's not enough!" He pulled out of the restraint and leapt at Kali. She deflected by rolling aside, and then pushing off from the ground, aiming a well-placed kick to her father's chest.

Imperious stumbled in surprise.

Kali took a split second to catch her breath. "I just want to know one thing," she said. "After everything you went through. Why switch sides? You had everything you could've ever wanted - a fiance, a daughter - and you threw it all away. Why?"

"Because I wanted more," said Imperious. "More power. More magic. More... everything."

"Look what your greed did to you," said Kali. "Turned you into something unrecognisable. Turned you into a monster."

"You're a monster to somebody, Hellhound," said Imperious, yanking her forward again. He swung his sword at her but Kali flipped over his head and landed behind him. Before Imperious even had the chance to turn to face her, Kali unclenched her fist and threw an energy ball at her father.

Daggeron and Jenji gasped.

Imperious grunted and then turned to face his daughter. "You cheated!" he accused.

"Like you weren't thinking of doing the same!" Kali snapped. "You're just pissed that I beat you to the punch."

"Maybe we're more alike than imagined, Hellhound," said Imperious', standing.

Kali shrugged and pointed her sword at him. "Maybe," she said. "But I doubt it. I made a promise to my friends that if I couldn't save them, then I would do everything within my power to stop them. This just falls under that category."

The chain binding the pair shattered and Imperious dropped his sword with a clatter. A flicker of fear crossed his face as he looked up at Kali. "What did you do?" he asked, falling to his knees as the pain started to cripple his body.

"I didn't just use any magic against you, Imperious," said Kali, standing over him. "It's the same magic you used against me in the Underworld - the Master's Magic. How do you like it? Being rendered useless! Unable to move... unable to scream... as your body slowly burns from the inside."

Daggeron crossed the room and wound his hand around Kali's wrist. "Your crossing territories," he warned her in a low voice. "You did it. You won. You don't want to become like him."

Kali blinked and slowly raised her gaze to meet Daggeron's. She took a deep breath and turned back to Imperious', releasing the hold she had on him and taking a deep breath before stepping back. "It's over, Imperious!" she said. "Your done."

"NO!" Imperious' yelled, shooting to his feet. He grabbed his sword, shoved Daggeron aside, and thrust his blade at Kali.

Ducking to the right, Kali wound her arm over Imperious' and twisted back to the left, driving his own sword into his chest. Imperious spluttered and stumbled before falling to his knees. He choked and looked up at Kali.

"You... defeated me..." Imperious choked. "How?"

"Because, while I did cheat, I'm not like you," said Kali. "I don't crave power, and I know when to accept defeat."

"You may think this is over, Hellhound, but I can assure you that it's only just begun," said Imperious. He then stiffened and turned to stone, before disintegrating into dust.

Kali sighed and Daggeron reached across to squeeze her shoulder.

**~X~**

Nick sighed with relief as he entered Root core later that afternoon to find Kali sitting at the round table, reading. He raced to her side and pulled her into a hug before pushing her away and glaring at her.

"I know you're mad," said Kali. "But before you shout at me, can I just mention that I destroyed Imperious?"

"You did?" Xander asked. "How? When? Where?"

Kali laughed and turned to her friends. "After you left with Bright Star," she said. "Imperious challenged Daggeron to a bound battle and I accepted. I upped the stakes by telling him that if he won then he would get to keep me."

"That was dangerous, Kali," said Daggeron, walking back into Root core. "You're very lucky."

"I didn't put skin in the game if I didn't think I could beat him," said Kali. "I may be reckless at times, but I'm not stupid. I knew I could beat him."

"Did you always plan on cheating?"

Kali shrugged. "I just did to Imperious what he was planning to do to me," she said. "You knew that he would eventually cheat, so why are you so pissed that I did the same?"

"Bound battles are about fighting with honour," said Daggeron.

"Like Imperious cared about fighting with honour."

"You didn't have to be just like him."

"I did what I had to do. I'm not going to lose sleep over it."

Daggeron scoffed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, the others shared similar looks and turned towards the exit.

"Where are you guys going?" Kali asked them.

"Work. You coming?" Xander asked he sounded hopeful.

Kali paused and glanced back at Nick. "I'll catch up," she said, waving Xander away. She turned and wandered over to where Nick was sitting on the steps and sat beside him. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I should've told you what I was planning. But, I knew if I did then you wouldn't let me go."

Nick nodded and reached for her hand, squeezing it. "I'm just glad you're alive," he said.

"Same. So, what did I miss?" Kali asked.

Nick let out a laugh and then started the long story of telling her what had happened after Bright Star had got them out.

Daggeron watched the pair of them.

"Then Leanbow drove the Master back into the depths and released our Legend powers back to the surface," said Nick. "Udonna is beside herself. It could take a while for her to come back from all this."

Kali nodded in understanding. She couldn't begin to imagine how Udonna was feeling. To find and lose her husband all in the same day. "Can we back up for a second?" she asked, turning to face her best friend. "You're Bowen? The same Bowen that I was whisked away with as a kid and supposedly separated from?"

"Supposedly, yeah," said Nick.

"How are you feeling about all this?"

Nick shrugged and let out a heavy sigh. "Better than can be expected, I guess," he said.

"How about the whole 'my father tried to destroy me' thing?"

"We're both in the same boat on that one."

Kali smiled and nudged him. "Hey, I destroyed my father," she said. "You've got miles to go before you can catch up."

Nick cracked a grin.

"Imperious may be gone, but his departure is just the beginning of our journey," said Daggeron, interrupting.

"I thought he was the middle of our journey?" Kali asked. "Morticon was the beginning, remember?"

"Morticon and Imperious were the foundations of what is to come," said Daggeron. "Don't get complacent."

Kali rolled her eyes and leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows as Daggeron rested against the round table, watching the pair of them intently.

"Your father said many times -" Daggeron continued, pointing at Nick.

"Whoa, wait, wait," Nick interrupted, shaking his head. "You're telling me this like I care about him. He may have been my father, but I just spent the last few months stopping him from destroying the world."

"And the world would have been destroyed if he hadn't..." Daggeron retorted, angrily.

Nick opened his mouth to respond when the doors leading to the library opened and Udonna walked in, carrying a book in her hands.

"That's what I like to see - everyone happy and enjoying the day," said Udonna. "But, Bowen, didn't I ask you to clean this place up?"

Kali snorted.

"This is just great," said Nick, chuckling. "I finally find my real mom, and two seconds later, I'm getting chores."

"Yes you are. I want this place cleaned before your father comes home," said Udonna, smiling.

Kali's laughter faded and she bit her lip. "That's my cue to head back to Briarwood," she said, getting up from her seat and heading for the door.

"I think I'll go feed Fireheart," Daggeron added, following her out.

As the door closed behind the pair of them, sealing Nick and Udonna inside, Daggeron caught Kali's wrist and turned her to face him.

Kali sighed. "I don't need another lecture on how I was my father's daughter today," she said. "I know you're disappointed in me. But how much more disappointed, or worried, would you had been if I had lost? If he had got his hands on the Hellhound?"

"You're right, I am disappointed," said Daggeron, nodding. "But I am also worried. You destroyed your father, Kali, and you almost crossed a line on how you did it. Do you realise what you could've done if I hadn't have stopped you, today?"

Kali lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"A Hellhound is neither good nor evil," said Daggeron, leaning in closer and lowering his voice. "It is the host that chooses its destiny. There is something that Udonna hasn't told you, and I think it's because she's afraid. But the Eve of the Great Battle was the day you were born."

Kali looked up with wide eyes.

"'_The day the Hellhound bares its teeth, is the day that the Underworld will be unleashed_' an oracle uttered those words on the Eve of the Great Battle, and then, two hours later, you were born," Daggeron explained. "Both you and Nick are powerful individuals. But to which side, for you, remains to be seen."

Kali licked her lips and swallowed.

"The line between Good and Evil is thin," Daggeron added, dropping her wrist. "Be careful how you cross it." He walked away, leaving her alone in the corridor.

* * *

**I know the world is a scary place right now! But be safe, and look out for one another.**


	22. The Light

"I still can't believe you destroyed Imperious," said Xander, leaning against the kitchen counter with Kali. She had been taking her break, and was, as per usual, reading. "Haven't you finished that book yet?" he added.

"I'm a slow reader," Kali replied, closing the book and setting it on the table in front of her. "Yeah, I destroyed him. But at what cost?"

Xander cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Daggeron is still mad at me for breaking bound battle rules," said Kali. "There's also the fact that, in his eyes, I almost crossed a line."

Xander raised an eyebrow at her.

Kali sighed. She hadn't told anyone about her conversation with Daggeron the other day, not even Nick, and she told him everything.

"Come on," said Xander, nudging her. He grinned as she jumped away when the tip of his finger prodded her side. "Are you ticklish?" he grinned.

"No," Kali said. She shrieked as Xander poked her under the ribcage again. She grabbed his wrist to still his hand and glared at him. "Okay. Yes, I'm ticklish. Please don't do that again."

Xander grinned. "I'm storing this information for future uses," he teased.

Kali rolled her eyes but still smiled. She slid from her chair and headed into the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and leaning against the table opposite her friend. She fiddled with the bottleneck as Xander watched her, carefully.

"Daggeron told me something that he thinks Udonna is too afraid to tell me," Kali said, quietly. "I haven't told anyone else. Not even Nick."

"I won't tell him you told me first if that's what you're worried about."

Kali looked up, her brow furrowed. "Why would I be worried about that?" she asked.

"Because he's your best friend and you always go to him first," said Xander with a shrug. "It just seems odd that you haven't told him yet. Any reason?"

"He's so hung up on this whole 'being Bowen' thing that I didn't want to add more to his plate."

Xander made a small murmur of agreement. It had been a week since the truth had come out, and Kali had been carrying around her chat with Daggeron like it was some big secret. It wasn't, but she wasn't sure how to process what Solaris had told her or how her friends would react to the news.

"I think it's my fault that the Great Battle started nineteen years ago," Kali blurted out. Her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth, as Xander stared at her. She panicked and pushed away from the table, evading Xander's hand as he tried to grab her and rushed out the back door.

"Damn it!" Xander groaned. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Vida. "I'll be right back!" he called to her and then disappeared after Kali. He found her sitting on the curb outside in the alley behind Rock Porium.

Kali didn't look up. She sat with her head in her hands, staring at the cold hard floor beneath her.

Xander didn't speak as he sat beside her. He was close enough that she could feel his shoulder brushing against hers as he sat down, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt his gaze on the side of her head.

Kali swallowed hard and then looked up, blinking back tears as she exhaled. "Daggeron told me that I was born on the Eve of the Great Battle," she said, putting her admission into some form of context. "That's why I think I was the cause of it."

"Because you're the Hellhound?"

Kali nodded.

Xander breathed in deeply and then exhaled sharply. "Even if that is true," he said. "It doesn't change who you are. You're not a bad person, I don't think you could be a Power Ranger if you were a bad person."

"I don't care about my Ranger status right now," Kali murmured. "Udonna and Daggeron have been great to me since the beginning. But, I'm wondering now if they're keeping me at arm's length with the truth because they're afraid of what I will do with it? Like, Udonna didn't want me to know about my birthday, does she blame me for taking Leanbow away from her all those years ago?"

"You were only a few hours old," said Xander. "Leanbow fought to protect you."

"But, maybe if I hadn't have been born then it wouldn't have happened!"

Xander grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "Don't talk like that," he said. "You, you're not allowed to talk like that."

"Why not?"

"Why? Because I said so, that's why."

Kali snorted and looked away, smiling. "Sorry, Dad, forgot that I needed your permission," she teased.

Xander laughed and released her hand. "But, seriously, whatever happened nineteen years ago is not your fault," he told her, his voice dropping as he leaned in closer. "Even if you hadn't been born the darkness would've still come for Nick. If my understanding is correct, then the darkness wanted you both."

Kali nodded. She had taken that from Udonna's story, too.

"Then it's only partly your fault."

Kali laughed. As she looked back at Xander, she cocked her head to the side, resting it on her fist and smiled up at him. When she had first come to Briarwood, she hadn't intended to find a friend outside of Nick; but she couldn't deny that Xander had made an impression on her. She also found him cute, but she wouldn't admit that out loud.

Xander studied Kali's face and then brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch and he felt his usual smirk rise inside of him as her gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips and back again. Over the last few months, she had been a pain in his ass, but while he wouldn't admit out loud, or to anyone, he found her an endearing pain, and the last couple of weeks he had longed to be closer to her.

Then her lips were against his. As if some invisible force had pushed them together.

It lasted on a second before Kali tensed and then pulled away. She stared, eyes-wide at Xander and then bolted from beside him, heading straight out into the middle of the street. She was gone from view before Xander even had a chance to realise what was happening.

As Kali disappeared, Xander sighed and run a hand through his hair. That had just happened, right?

**~X~**

Later that afternoon, after work, Xander found himself at Root core with the other Rangers. Kali had already been there when he arrived with Vida, Maddie, and Chip, but she kept her distance from him, not even looking at him when he tried to get her attention. He sighed and cursed himself for kissing her if he had known it would cause this much trouble he would've held off.

Daggeron entered the base, carrying a large bag of oats over his shoulder. "Ah, great, you're all here," he said.

"Yeah, what's with the cloak and daggers routine again?" Kali asked. "You taking us on another training course?"

Daggeron shook his head. "Not this time," he said. "I'm in the dark as much as you are about this meeting. I was just told to get everybody here." He walked over to the doorway leading to Fireheart's den. "Come on, Fireheart! Come and get your oats!"

The team watched as Daggeron tossed the bag into the den and, with a burst of flames, the Dragon scoffed them down.

"He likes his oats toasted," Daggeron said, brushing off his hands and returning to the others.

They all laughed.

"At least someone takes his responsibility of feeding the dragon seriously," Kali teased, glancing at Xander. She bit her lip as he met her gaze and then looked away again.

Daggeron laughed gently.

"I'm glad you could all make it," said Udonna, appearing at the top of the stairs. She smiled and hurried down them, folding her hands in front of her as she faced the team.

"Is everything all right?" Nick asked.

"Yes and no," Udonna told them. She took a deep breath as she surveyed those before her, before settling her gaze on her niece. "Claire, you have been a wonderful apprentice. You'll make an amazing sorceress."

Claire beamed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Daggeron, I am so happy you have come back into my life," Udonna continued, moving on to the knight. "Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison, you have far exceeded any expectations I had of you. Meave," she chuckled and smiled fondly. "Kali, you are everything I expected you to be, and more, your mother would've been proud of you."

Kali smiled lightly.

"Bowen, Nick, my son," Udonna finished, placing a hand on Nick's shoulder. "You have grown into the man I always hoped you would be."

"What's going on?" Nick asked, scoffing lightly. "You're leaving."

"To find Leanbow," said Kali.

Udonna nodded. "He's still out there somewhere," she said. "I intend to find him and bring him home."

"But Udonna, you don't have any magic," said Kali. "How do you intend to find him if he is in the Underworld?"

"Anything is possible," said Udonna, smiling. She reached for Kali's hand and squeezed it.

"Then let us go with you," said Vida.

Udonna shook her head. "No, you're needed here," she said. "This is something I must do alone."

"I get that you're hurting," said Kali, her voice breaking as she chose her next words carefully. "And I know what it's like to lose someone that you love. But this is a suicide mission. If you go out there without magic, you may not come back."

"I appreciate your honesty, Kali, but I'm still going," Udonna said. "You would do the same."

Kali scoffed but smiled nonetheless. "I had to try at least," she said. "Be careful, I can't stress that enough. With Imperious gone, we don't know what's going to happen next. At least promise to call if you need us?"

Udonna smiled and nodded. She released Kali's hand and walked away, leaving the others to watch her go. Neither one of them were sure if or when they would see her again.

Kali, however, only had eyes for Nick. She knew what it was like to have a parent walk out on you, and she would never have wished the pain on her worst enemy, much less her best friend.

**~X~**

After Udonna's departing farewell, the Rangers returned to Briarwood to finish their shifts at the Rock Porium. Still, Kali avoided any situation where she was alone with Xander and made herself scares when he was around. She was currently restocking the shelves with Nick while the green ranger offered his support at the counter with Maddie and Vida.

"You going to tell me why you're avoiding Xander?" Nick asked, picking up an armful of disks and rearranging them in alphabetical order on the shelves.

Kali pulled a footstool towards her and climbed up onto the top step, so she could add more CDs to the top shelves. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, brushing aside the question.

"You're a good liar, Kali, but you know you can't lie to me," said Nick, passing her a couple more CDs. "Did something happen between you two? Did he overstep or step out of line? I can talk with him if you need me too."

"I don't need you to be an overprotective big brother right now," Kali snapped, jumping down from the stool and glaring at him.

Nick's eyes widened and he stepped away, holding up his hands. "For the record, I wasn't trying to be an overprotective big brother," he said. "But you look like you could use a friend."

Kali sighed and run a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," she apologised. "Yes, something happened between me and Xander, but no, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Why? What happened?" Nick asked, confused. It wasn't like Kali to not open up to him, and the more she skirted around the subject the more concerned he was becoming. He glanced across the store at Xander, trying to figure out what that green ranger could've done to make one of the toughest girl's he knew so skittish.

Kali shook her head and reached for another box of CDs, ready to move on to the second set of shelves. She gasped as Nick grasped her hand and tried to ignore the flicker of electricity that washed over her, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Taking a deep breath, Kali removed her hand from his and met his gaze. "He didn't do anything to me," she said. "It's more what I did to him, and what I need to figure out before I can face him again."

Nick furrowed his brow. "What did you -" he broke off as their morphers chimed. He sighed and led the charge out of the Rock Porium, and into the streets where people were going about their daily business as if nothing was wrong.

And, from the looks of things, nothing was wrong.

**~X~**

"This is strange," said Xander, looking around. "The reading on the Morpher said the dark energy here was off the charts."

Kali wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as the sky turned black, blanketing the whole city in darkness. People, now thoroughly terrified, ran screaming from the streets, leaving only the Rangers behind.

"You were saying?" Nick asked.

As soon as the darkness appeared, a split appeared down the middle and it parted like a pair of curtains, revealing a podium with ten massive, imposing monsters towering over the city.

"Now, this is a wild guess, but could it be referring to that?" Chip asked.

"No, Chip, it's referring to the pink elephants on parade!" Kali snapped.

Chip whined and pouted at her, but Kali refused to meet his gaze. She had more pressing issues; the dark energy radiating from these ten new creatures was making her inside turn on each other. It was different to the way the Hellhound had reacted against the Chimera, but still, her inner beast wanted to escape. To fight.

"Now this - this could be the end of the world," said Chip.

"Could you please stop enjoying this?" Kali asked, reaching behind and nudging Chip's arm. "It's not funny."

Daggeron gasped as he finally arrived behind the others. "Oh, boy," he muttered. "In all my years of magic, I have never seen anything like this."

"I didn't want to hear that," Xander said, shaking his head.

"Who are they?" Maddie asked.

Kali shrugged as she looked from one creature to the next. She hadn't read anything about ten terrifying creatures with ominous dark magic in any of her research at the Root core library, so this was uncharted territory for her.

"People of the surface, let me introduce you to the destroyers of your world," shouted a red fish-like monster at the top of the tier. "Black Lance, Megahorn, I am Scuplin, Itassis, Serpentina, Hekatoid, Oculous, Magma, Matoomba, and Gekkor."

"Does that answer your question?" Kali asked Maddie.

"We are the ten terrors of the underworld," Sculpin continued. "We have come to punish you. Give us what you hold most sacred. Give us the light!"

Kali shared a look with Nick and reached for her Morpher. "Imperious said that with his destruction something a lot worse would appear," she said. "I think he meant this."

Nick nodded. "We got to stop them," he agreed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Legendary Source!"

Once morphed, the team called upon their mystic lion and firebird forms and combined to create the Manticore Megazord. They stood below the stone steps, looking up at the monsters. There had only been one monster that had ever towered over them without help, and that had been Imperious.

"We're going to give you a one-way ticket back to the underworld," said Xander. "Legend Striker, spin attack!"

Their shoulder plates rotated and ignited as the flames wrapped themselves around the tip of their spear. The Rangers wielded their lion staffs around and thrust them up as the Megazord did the same with the spear, releasing the funnel of flames at the terrors.

Black Lance held up his shield and deflected the attack. "That was nothing!" he laughed. "Take this!" He hit the Megazord with his lance and knocked them back, disconfiguring them in the process and forcing them to eject and demorph.

Kali groaned as she landed beneath Xander in the dogpile.

"We will have the Light," Scuplin promised, turning his back on the surface world and disappearing along with the others. As the terrors departed, the skies returned to normal and the city breathed a sigh of relief.

Panting, Kali shoved Xander off of her and stood up, brushing off her jeans and looking around at the others. They all seemed okay, no obvious cuts or bruises.

"The Light?" Nick asked. "What was he talking about?"

Kali folded her arms and shook her head. "I'm going to venture a guess and say he doesn't mean the light of our world," she said. "If they're from the Underworld, and Imperious foreshadowed their awakening on his deathbed, I'm going to say it has something to do with us."

Nick met Kali's gaze and then looked away with a deep sigh.

**~X~**

Fireheart whined as Nick threw his favourite toy but held him back from retrieving it. He nudged the red ranger with his snout, but Nick refused to budge.

Sitting on a nearby log, Kali rolled her eyes. "Just let him go, already!" she called. "Before he decides to trample you."

"Get it, boy!" Nick called, ducking under Fireheart's tail as the dragon bounded into the trees. He laughed and made his way over to where Kali was sitting and sat opposite her. "You ready to tell me what happened between you and Xander?" he asked.

Kali drew her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed it. She wanted desperately to tell someone what had happened, but could she do that with Nick? She had feelings for him, feelings that had crept up on her unannounced, but still stronger than she'd ever felt for someone, maybe except Xander.

"Kali, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be," said Nick, reaching for her hand.

"I kissed him," Kali blurted out.

Nick withdrew his hands and leaned back on the log.

Kali met his gaze and her heart ached at the hurt reflected inside them. Why did she have to go and say that out loud? "It just happened this morning," she said. "He was comforting me and..." she looked down and shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Why, what?" Kali asked. "Why did I kiss him or why am I sorry?"

Nick shrugged. "Both, I think?" he asked, confused. He run a hand over his face and through his hair. Why did he care that his best friend had kissed Xander? She was well within her right to kiss whoever she pleased and didn't need his permission to do so.

"Like I said, he was comforting me, and it just happened," said Kali. "As for why I am sorry, I guess, because if I had just come to you with what was bothering me, it wouldn't have happened. Like a lot of things in my life."

Nick furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Kali heaved a heavy sigh. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about this."

"If we had something else to talk about, maybe we could," said Nick. "But we don't, so spill."

"How about we talk about what's going on in your head?" Kali asked. "Why have you been so distant lately? Ever since you found out you were Bowen, it's like you've been ducking me. That, this whole thing right now, is what led me to Xander and why I ended up kissing him."

Nick curled his hands into a fist and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "You're saying this is my fault?" he argued. "I didn't force you into Xander's arms."

"No? Because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week," Kali retorted. "But every time I brought up the subject you'd either change it or drag one of the others into the conversation. Why don't you want to talk about what happened? Are you still pissed at Leanbow for being Koragg?"

Nick scoffed, stood up and walked away.

Kali followed him. "See, there you go again!" she yelled.

"What do you want from me?" Nick shouted, turning back to face her.

"I want you to talk to me!"

"Like how you wanted to talk to me so badly, you ended up going behind my back and making out with Xander?!"

"1. I didn't make-out with Xander," Kali growled, "and 2. Go behind your back? I didn't realise I needed your permission to kiss another guy. Thanks for clearing that up!"

The pair glared at each other from across the clearing. The tension between them was thick and electrifying. It was broken as a figure dropped out of the sky and landed between them.

It was Phineas.

The troblin paused and looked between the two, his smile slipping into a frown as he realised he had landed in a hostile argument. "Ooh, tension," he said, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. "Should I come back?"

"Don't bother," said Kali, tearing her gaze away from Nick. "I'm done here." She turned and stalked away.

Phineas watched her leave and then turned to Nick. The red ranger let out a shaky breath and covered his face with his hands.

"Uh, is she okay?" Phineas asked. "Are you okay? Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Phineas," said Nick. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Phineas grinned.

**~X~**

Kali hadn't even made it back to the Rock Porium when a call came in to say a Terror was attacking the city. Normally, she would take the fastest route back to the city, but her argument with Nick, which she still couldn't believe had happened, had made her so angry that she decided to take the long way around to cool down.

Just breaching the barrier between the Mystic Forest and Briarwood, Kali opened her Morpher as it chimed and found a spike in dark magic from the middle of downtown. Daggeron was already there and the others were on route.

Morphin', Kali called on her Mystic Racer and headed towards the battlefield. She dismounted and landed beside her friends as they arrived on the scene. Nick was also with them, and she avoided him as she turned to Maddie, Vida and Chip. They were a team of six, and she was avoiding two of them.

"Daggeron!" Maddie gasped, as the Solaris Knight hit the ground in front of them. She knelt to help him stand as the Terror known as Magma laughed.

Kali clenched her hand into a fist. "Yo, lava boy!" she called, reaching for her mystic staff. "You seem to fair one-on-one, let's see how you do against all of us."

Magma huffed and goaded them on.

Nick and Xander raced forward, but Magma batted them aside like flies.

Rolling her staff between her fingers, Kali stood between Chip and Maddie and pointed the hellhound ornament at Magma. "Magi Staff!" she called, her voice echoing along with the others. The blasts hit Magma in the chest, but bounced backwards, knocking the rangers off their feet.

Racing past his students, Daggeron blocked Magma's club and held it down. "Now, Nick!" he called, as the red ranger snuck up from behind Magma and kicked him in the back. The monster's rock hard armour protected him from any damage caused.

Throwing Daggeron off, Magma turned and smacked Nick in the chest with his ball and chain.

"Hey!" Kali yelled, racing forward with Vida. She caught Magma by the left arm as Vida caught his right, and together they managed to haul the monster away from Daggeron.

Annoyed, Magma threw the two girls' off and threw his ball and chain at Xander, whipping him around and tossing him into Maddie and Chip as they tried to help.

"Have a ball!" Magma said, kicking the ball into the air and tossing it at Nick. It hit the red ranger in the chest and knocked him back. "Weak Rangers," he goaded as the team regrouped.

Nick panted and turned to his friends. "Okay, he seems to be just a little tougher than the others we've battled," he said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," said Magma. He spread his arms wide and the lava on his chest burned furiously, before spreading out across the pavement and hitting the Rangers. The heat alone was enough to make them gasp for air, then there came a blast of energy and they hit the floor for a second time.

Kali panted as she rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Magma. He laughed as he stood over them. "You have lost your will to fight, so I no longer have business with you," he said. "I will go and plan for the destruction."

He disappeared in a burst of flames.

**~X~**

Kali bit back a groan as she turned the corner towards Root core and found Xander waiting at the entrance. She had been looking for Claire, seeing as the apprentice hadn't been seen since that morning's meeting with Udonna.

"Hey," Xander said, offering her a smile.

"Hi," said Kali. "How come you're not inside with the others?"

Xander shrugged. "I thought maybe we could talk about this morning," he said. "You took off before I could react, and you've been avoiding me all day."

"Yeah, about that," said Kali, looking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Xander asked. "I mean, obviously I did, I mean, I kissed you, but -"

Kali looked around wildly. "You kissed me?" she asked, shaking her head. "I kissed you. That's why I ran. I thought I had crossed a line."

Xander chuckled. "You didn't cross a line," he admitted. "I mean, sure, if it was going to happen like that, maybe we could've been in a more romantic placement as the alley behind Rock Porium wouldn't have been my first choice, but, I'm not going to complain."

"Xander," Kali interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Sorry," Xander apologised. He took a deep breath. "I guess what I am trying to say is the feeling was mutual, and I wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss me. So, maybe we chop it up to kissing each other?"

Kali forced a smile.

Xander sighed. "Or maybe not?" he asked, unsure. "I know I can be a flirt, but I am failing to see what the problem is here. We both like each other, that kiss wouldn't have happened if there weren't some sort of feelings behind it."

"It's not that," said Kali, shaking her head. "I do like you, Xander, and yes, I wanted to kiss you this morning."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I didn't come here to find a boyfriend," said Kali. "Yes, I like you, a lot, but there is so much more going on right now. Udonna is gone, Claire is missing, and I told Nick about what happened between us and now he's not talking to me."

Xander frowned.

"I've had boyfriends before and none of them worked out," Kali admitted. "They all wanted one thing. I guess I'm just a little nervous that the next guy I commit too is only going to want me for that, too." She paused. "You've been a great friend. Other guys have flirted with me, but not you, never you, even if it's in your nature to do so. That's why I like you because you treat me like I am human and not something to drool over."

Xander held up his hands. "I'm not saying you're not drool worthy, I mean, damn, Kali -" he laughed as she punched his shoulder, a smile creeping its way onto her face. "But, seriously, I'm a flirt. I'm not misogynistic."

"Big word for you," Kali teased.

Xander smiled.

Kali exhaled deeply and chewed her lower lip, thoughtfully. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen between us, if anything does, but I'm not entirely sure how I feel right now," she admitted. "I could go back and change anything that happened this morning, it wouldn't be kissing you."

"But...?" Xander prompted.

"But, it has caused a lot of problems between Nick and I," Kali admitted. "I need to find out where he and I stand before I go forward with anything. Do you understand?"

Xander nodded. "I get it, I do," he said. "Nick's your best mate, and I wouldn't dream of coming between you two. But, I can't change how I feel about you. Sooner or later, he's just going to have to accept that."

"I won't keep you waiting for too long," Kali promised. She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

Xander grinned and reached for her hand, raising it to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Kali snorted and shoved his shoulder. "How chivalrous," she said, leading the way into Root core.

Xander followed. The dragon's mouth closed behind them and the wall separating them from the others opened up. Inside, the others were talking amongst themselves, or rather, panicking about the earlier battle against Magma.

"Maybe there was something I could have done or should've done -" Maddie fussed as she paced back and forth.

"Give it a rest, sis," Vida snapped, agitatedly. "We got our butts handed to us, plain and simple."

"Hey, you don't have to be so hard on Maddie," Chip intervened, standing to face off against Vida.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Nick called, trying to break up the fighting.

Kali raised a brow and shared a look with Xander as the others continued to bicker and squabble, neither one realising that they had even arrived. Placing two fingers in her mouth, Kali whistled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Anyone seen Claire?" Kali asked as silence fell. "I can't find her anywhere."

"No!" Vida and Chip snapped.

Kali glared at them.

"She asked a simple question," Xander defended. "You don't need to bite her head off."

"Well, go look for her yourselves," Vida said.

"Don't you think I've been doing that?" Kali snapped. "While you're all in here bicking like babies, I've been scouring the Mystic Forest for her."

Nick eyed her and Xander curiously. "Alone or did you have some help?" he asked.

"What does it matter if he came with me?" Kali snapped at him, her anger from their argument returning quickly. "At least he seems to care."

"I don't think he cares half as much about finding Claire as he does about spending alone time with you," Nick sneered.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Xander asked, turning his attention to Nick. "Are you jealous that she kissed me and not you? Because you've given her nothing but hell since you found out."

Nick scoffed and shook his head. "What happens between you two is none of my business," he said. "Just the same as what happens between her and I is none of yours. So, why don't you just back off, string bean?"

"Hey!" Daggeron yelled, slamming the Xenotome closed with a resounding bang. "You sound like a bunch of spoiled children. We lost. We got our butts kicked. We are up against an enemy the likes we have never faced before. If we cannot be a unified force, we stand no chance at all."

The team sighed as Daggeron berated them.

"We do not blame each other, we do not take it out on each other," Daggeron continued, looking from each ranger to the next. "We wait for our next opportunity, and then we -" he broke off as the globe chimed, alerting them all to evil in the city.

"Your time in this kingdom is over!" Magma bellowed as he appeared beneath the water tower. "I have been chosen to deliver the punishment!"

**~X~**

"... the hills will soon erupt with lava!"

"We'll see about that," the rangers yelled, racing onto the scene and unleashing a powerful magical strike against Magma. The spell slammed into him, knocking him back and the fireball above his head disappeared.

"Who dares?" Magma roared.

"We do!" Daggeron called, landing before Magma as the others joined him. "It's your turn to feel the heat."

"All right, we fight," said Magma, accepting the challenge. "But to make this interesting, what say we play a little game?"

"A game?" Nick asked.

"Here are the rules," said Magma, setting a nearby tower on fire. "If I defeat all of you before the flame goes out on that radio tower, I win. But, if even one of you is left standing when the flame goes out, you win!"

"Hah. How do we know you can trust you?" Chip asked. He had a point, the forces of darkness were hardly about playing fair.

"You don't. But that's what makes this game fun," said Magma, joyfully. "Shall we begin? Or maybe you don't feel like playing now?"

Kali tightened her grip on her lion staff. "I'm not exactly big on games," she said. "But I'll play. Code One, Inferno!" The ball of dark energy crashed into Magma but did nothing in terms of damage.

Magma laughed as he shrugged off the attack. "Is that all you've got?" he asked.

"Code One!" Xander yelled. "Rockslide!" He slashed down with his staff, unleashing a series of rocks at Magma. The boulders stopped inches from the monster and disintegrated instantly.

"No way!" the team yelled.

"Yes way," Magma said, unleashing a spiral attack on the Rangers. They groaned and hit the floor. "This game is a little one-sided, wouldn't you say?"

Maddie struggled into a sitting position and then pushed herself to her feet. She was unstable but determined. "I am not giving up!" she growled, pointing her staff at Magma.

"Maddie?" Nick gasped.

"This game we're playing isn't just about us losing," said Maddie. "If we lose, everyone loses. The world loses, and I am not going to let that happen! Code One, Tidal Wave!"

A tower of water rose up from behind Maddie and sloshed over Magma, causing steam to erupt from his armour. He cried out in agony and dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Good job, Madison," Daggeron praised, getting to his feet and squeezing her shoulder.

"It was nothing," said Maddie.

Kali shook her head and nudged her friend. "Stop justifying your reasons for doing your job, and maybe you'll feel like you've contributed to the team," she said. "You did great, Maddie."

"She's right," Nick agreed. "You saved everyone."

"Yeah, way to go, sis!" Vida grinned.

Angered, Magma got back to his feet. "Don't think you've won!" he roared. "All you've done is turn me back into my giant form."

"Yeah, because everyone knows we have no way of fighting you up there," Kali said, sarcastically. "Idiot."

The team chuckled.

"Code Three," said Nick, holding up his staff. "Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird."

"Code Four," said the others, following his lead. "Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion."

Magma glowed a bright orange as the sun started to set in the distance. "Now I can finish you all," he boomed.

"Spin attack!" the team yelled, activating their shoulder plates and transferring the flames produced to their spear. "Full power!"

The attack spiralled out and slammed into Magma.

"Check it out!" said Maddie.

As the flames and smoke cleared, the team could see that their attack had done nothing.

"You should know by now your attacks don't work on me," said Magma.

Nick groaned as Magma fired up for another attack.

"You're through, Rangers," Magma hissed.

"Don't bet on it," said Kali. She nodded towards the radio tower. "You lose."

"What?!" Magma yelled. "No! That's not possible! My heat, it's fading!"

The Rangers watched, fascinated if not slightly concerned, as ripples of red energy started to appear all over Magma's body.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, curiously.

"I made up the rules of the game, and I lost!" Magma said as the ripples of energy rendered him to his knees. "The rules of darkness show no mercy, but you have nine other Terror's to defeat. This is just the beginning."

A halo of light appeared above Magma and covered him from head-to-toe in a stone casing before he exploded.

"Man, I can't believe they destroyed one of their own," said Nick, his eyes wide.

**~X~**

Kali flung her arm around Maddie's shoulder and squeezed her. "If it hadn't have been for you, we would never have won that fight," she said. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I am," Maddie grinned. "But, I didn't do it just for me. I did it because I wasn't about to stand there and let him destroy the whole city."

"I've never seen such a big wall of water," said Xander. "I think I'd like to try and surf that."

"Make sure I am recording when you do," said Kali. "That way, when you fall off your board, I get it on camera." She shrieked as Xander prodded her in the side. "You promised you wouldn't do that."

Xander laughed and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "I now have something to stop you from picking on me," he said. "I told you I was storing the information for possible future use."

Kali pouted and shrugged out from under his grip. "And to think I kissed you," she teased and then shrugged. "Maybe it'll be a one-time thing."

"Wait, so that happened?" Chip asked, turning to the pair. "You two kissed? Gross."

Kali cupped her hands to her mouth as she burst out laughing. "I love you, Chip, don't ever change," she said. She caught Nick's eye from across the group and shook her herself. "But, while we're on that topic, we're not going to go into detail about what happened between me and Xander."

"Damn, I was so sure that you and Nick would end up making out," Vida groaned. "When did you and Xander happen?"

"Which part of 'not going there' didn't you understand?" Kali asked.

Vida grinned. "Do I have to poke you to get it out of you?" she asked, faking a lunge for her friend.

Kali dashed to the other side of Xander and glared at Vida. "If you're going to keep digging into my love life, then I'm going to bring up yours," she threatened.

"Nothing to deny in my love life," said Vida.

"Yeah? How about the way you stare at Chip when you think no one is looking?" Kali challenged.

Vida blushed and glared at Kali. "I do not!" she protested.

Kali grinned. "Your face and that exclamation says otherwise," she teased.

"I'll kill you!" said Vida, lunging for Kali.

The black ranger laughed and took off through the park as Vida chased her, leaving the others to shake their heads as they followed at a more slow pace.

"Back to Maddie," said Chip. "I hope you feel like you've contributed to the team now."

"Contribution?" Maddie repeated, a mischievous grin forming on her lips. "I felt like the whole team."

The three guys groaned and turned to her as she slowed her walk, backing up and grinning before taking off in the same direction Vida and Kali had disappeared.

**~X~**

Panting and out of breath from running, Kali slammed into the door of the Rock Porium just as Vida caught up to her and pummeled her by poking her in the sides. Kali shrieked with laughter and tried to pry Vida off of her as people started to stare.

"Alright, I give!" Kali called through her laughter. "I'm sorry."

Vida huffed and pulled back, brushing her fringe from her face. "Damn, you're fast!" she said. "Where'd you learn to run like that?"

"Being a delinquent gives you enough motivation to be a fast runner," said Kali. "If I couldn't run away from the cops then I would spend the night in county lockup."

"Sounds fun."

"Up to the point where your parents have to come bail you out in the morning," said Kali, clutching her side. "They used to send Joe and Nick, but the more trouble I got in, the more they would come down personally to scold me in front of everyone."

Vida shook her head and then slid past Toby at the front counter, stealing a purchase from him and ringing up the customer.

"Oh, you're back," said Toby, looking from Vida to Kali and then to the others as they finally arrived. "So nice of you to show up. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be out doing whatever it is you do do when you're out doing what you do do?"

Kali blinked and cocked her head to the side as she stared at Toby. "You feeling okay, boss?" she asked, reaching over to check his temperature.

Toby swatted her hand away. "I'm fine, now answer the question," he said.

"Sorry, boss," Xander apologised.

"Well, apology not accepted," said Toby, moving around the team and standing beside his office door. "That's why I've decided to hire a new employee."

The team shared a look as the door to Toby's office swung open and a familiar blonde stepped out, carrying a basket of CDs.

"LeeLee!" the team exclaimed.

"Yep, and she promised to not go running off all the time, like some other people whose names I - Nick, Kali, Xander, Vida, Chip, Madison - am not going to mention."

"Toby, you can't hire her," said Nick. "Her mom is -"

Kali elbowed Nick between the ribs, cutting him off. Toby cocked an eyebrow at them, waiting for Nick to finish.

Instead, Nick cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Welcome onboard, LeeLee," he said.

"Thanks," LeeLee grinned.

Toby patted her on the back and returned to his office. Leaving his employees alone at the front desk.

"Just because you work here now," said Kali, earning herself LeeLee's attention. "Doesn't change anything between us. You're still one of them, you can't change that."

"I guess that makes two of us," said LeeLee, her friendly smile disappearing as she glared at Kali.

Kali growled and made a move towards the blonde, stopping only as the others held her back.

"But, in the meantime," said LeeLee with a sickly sweet smile. "If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours."


	23. The Hunter

**Given the current state of the world, I have decided to update every two days.**

**I whine constantly and regularly on Twitter about my stories/characters/ideas. Follow me there for more insider information, I'm also available to talk there if you wish, too. (My Twitter handle is Twix3780. It's also on my profile).**

**Stay safe, everyone!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Kali laughed as she toppled backwards over the stuffed chair, her legs dangling over the back and her head resting on the edge of the seat. She smirked at Xander as he stood over her, casting a shadow from the store's light.

"You'll get headrush," Xander said, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, until you're a fair distance away, I'm not getting up," said Kali.

"That's my chair, you know," said Xander. "I use it to -"

"Supervise," Kali finished for him. "Yeah. I'm aware. But, how about you try and supervise whilst on your feet for a change? You may help then."

Xander looked around the store. "There's nothing to do," he said, spreading his arms wide. "I was hoping to use this time to practice my guitar skills."

Kali rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be tuning the guitars ready for purchase," she said. "Besides, my shift doesn't start for another half hour."

"And that concerns my chair, how?"

"I need somewhere to relax while I wait," said Kali. She turned her attention towards the door as Nick walked in, carrying two boxes of supplies. "Why don't you help Nick?"

Xander glanced at the red ranger and hesitated. It had been three days since the Rangers had faced Magma, and the hostility between the Red, Green, and Black Rangers hadn't settled completely. They were being civil towards one another, for the sake of the team, but everyone knew that there was still animosity between the trio.

"Don't bother," Nick said, dropping the last of his boxes onto the floor. "I don't need any help."

Kali looked guilty and avoided Xander's gaze as he looked back at her. She couldn't help but feel the hostility was all her fault, and in a way, it was. She had been the one who had gone to Xander about her worries, she had wanted to kiss him, and she had been the one to tell Nick about it.

But, she still didn't understand why Nick was taking it so hard. Nick had never shown any interest in her before now, he'd never acted jealousy around her other boyfriends, and there had been a few over the years. What made Xander different to the others?

"Uh, hey, Nick, Toby wants to see you in his office," said Vida, stepping out of the back room. "He seems mad. His eye was doing that twitchy thing again."

"Oh, man," Nick sighed. He glanced at Kali and Xander, but they weren't paying any attention to him or Vida, and the others were too busy at the cash register to care about his boss' problem. He set down his box opening tools and headed for the door.

Kali grinned as she flipped back up off the chair and followed behind Vida to the back office.

Nick steeled himself and crept inside, pushing the door open slowly and gasping as Toby stood behind his desk with a huge guitar trophy; it was so big that Nick could barely see his boss from behind it.

"The winner of the first-ever rockployee award goes to, Mr Nick Russell!" Toby announced.

Nick laughed as the others cheered and LeeLee complained that she couldn't see while trying to shove Vida and Kali aside.

"Thank you, Toby," said Nick, shaking hands with the boss. "Thank you, guys." He added to the others. "Wow. Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and co-workers..." he paused and caught LeeLee's eye from the back of the group. "Recent hires excluded."

Kali smiled as Nick thanked Toby once more and then she turned and led the way out of the office. LeeLee had since stormed off, and was fussing around in the kitchen, her face a mix between furious thunder and hurt.

"Looks like you finally found your groove in Briarwood," said Maddie.

Kali turned to see her standing with Nick.

"Like I told you, I've never stayed in one place long enough to have any real friends," said Nick. He caught Kali's eye and she held his gaze for a split second and then looked away.

"But now you have," said Maddie, smiling. She had noticed how Nick's attention had wandered, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed for him. It was obvious to everyone that he was hurt by the fact that Kali and Xander had kissed, and she wanted more than anything to try and cheer him up. But how?

**~X~**

"Nick is still not talking to you?" Xander asked as Kali sat on the arm of the chair. He had managed to get it back from her when she had gone to clock in at the start of her shift, but she had made her way back to him afterwards.

Kali nodded as she leaned against his shoulder, her arm resting on the back of the chair whilst her hand rested against her head, holding it up. "He's avoiding you, too, I noticed," she said.

"Unless he has too, yeah," said Xander, tuning the guitar in his hands. "You'd think we had done something wrong."

Kali made a small murmur of agreement and looked around the store. The others were busy, either serving customers, cleaning up the stock that Nick had left, or taking orders over the phone. LeeLee was still in the kitchen and seemed to be taking a small break away from the rest of her co-workers.

"What's up?" Xander asked, tilting his head back and staring at her.

Kali shrugged and shifted her attention away from LeeLee. "Nothing major. Just trying to figure out why LeeLee chose here, of all places, to work. I mean, we're not exactly her biggest fans and she still chooses to work with us."

"You think she's after something?"

"She was the one that told you that I stole from the store, remember?" Kali asked. "I could've lost my job if I hadn't been honest with Toby from the get-go."

Xander glanced over at the kitchen. "Maybe you're on to something," he said. "We should talk with the others. Look, Nick's back, let's get it over while he's in a good mood and there's no emergency call to drag us away."

Xander stood and dragged Kali over to the front counter, as LeeLee looked up at them from her perch in the kitchen. She watched as the team closed ranks and spoke in hushed voices, and then set to work a few minutes later clearing up the boxes that littered the floor.

With her break over, LeeLee returned to the front of the store. The others had disappeared, and she wondered if maybe there was an attack in the city that she wasn't aware of. Since leaving her mother and the Underworld behind, she wasn't privy to such information anymore.

Setting a smaller box on top of a larger one, LeeLee carefully pulled it from the front counter and turned her back. She paused as she felt someone watching her and glanced back to see the Rangers were still there. She smiled at them, dropped the empty boxes and turned to face them.

"Hi -"

"Can the 'Hi's," Vida interrupted. "Why'd you decide to work here?"

"Are you going after Toby?" Maddie asked.

LeeLee's face dropped. "What? No," she said, shaking her head.

"Maybe she's trying to infiltrate the team and take us down one-by-one," said Chip, leaning forward.

"No, I'm not," LeeLee insisted. "I just want to be like everyone else."

Kali scoffed.

"I want to be your friend. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!"

Kali unclipped her Morpher as it chimed from her belt. "That's probably your mom now," she said, brushing past LeeLee and heading out the door. She took the steps leading to the street two at a time and headed down the road as the others followed.

**~X~**

"Let the hunt begin."

"Hold it right there!" Nick yelled, running into the middle of the street.

"I am Oculous, the Hunter," said the second terror. "And you are my quarry. But I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" Vida repeated.

"What kind of a deal?" Xander asked.

"I only want the Red Ranger," said Oculous, staring at Nick. "If he surrenders to me now, the rest of you will be spared. Interested?"

"He's the hunter and we're the prey?" Chip wondered aloud.

"That's right, and I'm the best," said Oculous, nodding. "Just surrender, Red ranger, and spare me the trouble."

Kali clenched her hand into a fist. "No deal!" she shouted. "You want one of us then you go through all of us!"

"Yeah!" Vida agreed.

"We don't go down without a fight!" Chip added.

Oculous scoffed. "Okay," he said. "I guess I'll just have to demolecularise your friends one by one with my lasers. If I don't have all five by sundown, I'll surrender. That's the game."

"Didn't you learn anything from Magma?" Kali asked, reaching for her magi staff. "We beat him at his own game, what makes you think we won't beat you at yours?"

Oculous laughed and blasted the team. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Maddie asked.

"Something tells me he'll be back," said Chip, looking around.

"_Rangers, the hunt is on_!" Oculous' voice echoed from somewhere unknown. "_I can be anywhere, and everywhere. I suggest you start running!_"

Chip raised his staff and deflected a beam of light from high up. He pointed at an office block in the distance. "He's up there," he said.

"He's not so smart," said Nick.

The window where the first beam had come from glinted as a second soared towards the team. They raised their staffs and blocked it before Kali shoved Nick aside and deflected a third shot aimed for the back of his leg.

"How did you know?" Maddie asked, whirling around to face the opposite direction. She glanced at Kali.

"I'm starting to realise why the Hellhound is so important to the other side," said Kali. "Can you imagine my power of detection against your magic?"

The others shuddered at the thought.

"Watch out!" Chip yelled, raising his staff and deflecting a fourth and fifth beam.

Kali raised her staff above her head. "_**Uthe Sasoray**_!" she yelled. The hellhound atop of her staff glowed and the team disappeared.

When they reappeared, they were still in the city, but far away from the centre of town as Kali could help.

"Down here," Kali said, leading the team down a side alley and out into a back street parallel with the main road. "We have to get out of the city. Maybe we'll be safer in the Mystic Forest, we know that place better than he does."

The others shared looks and then nodded. Going somewhere that they could have the upper hand seemed like a better chance at stopping Oculous than running around the city trying to hide.

"You used the spell that Leanbow used to get us out of the Underworld," said Vida. "How did you learn it so fast?"

Kali shrugged. "It wasn't that hard," she admitted. "I asked Udonna about it a few weeks ago, and she told me that I had to envision the place that I wanted to go as I said the spell, and it would take me there."

"So, why didn't you just take us straight to the Mystic Forest?" Maddie asked. "Why are we still in the city?"

"Because we're a team," Kali said. "We should make big choices as a team. I didn't want to take us to the Mystic Forest and then have you disagree with my choice. So I brought us here, instead."

The others remained silent as Kali explained her decisions. They were half surprised that she had thought about their opinions in her desire to protect Nick, normally when the red Ranger was in trouble, Kali took matters into her own hands and did what she wanted.

Suddenly, Kali tensed and turned quickly to face Xander. "Look out!" she yelled, reaching for him. Her fingers curled around thin air as Xander's whole body went rigid and he then disappeared in a smatter of red dots.

"Oh, no!" Maddie gasped.

"Kali, we gotta get out of here!" said Vida, deflecting another beam to her right.

Chip turned and raised his staff, using it's shield mode to block another beam to his left. "Say the spell!" he urged the black ranger.

Kali nodded and raised her staff into the air. She couldn't help Xander if she and the others were captured, too. "_**Uthe Sasoray!**_" she muttered, disappearing once again in a flash of black light.

**~X~**

They reappeared on the edge of the forest, just passed the barrier splitting the two worlds, and on the outskirts of the woodland villages.

"We should take a break for Root core," said Vida, as she covered their rear.

"No," said Nick, shaking his head. "I don't want to jeopardise the base. This guy can follow us anywhere."

"Well, I'm running out of suggestions," said Chip, covering the left flank as Maddie covered the right. "If this was a roleplaying game, I'd give myself a time-out."

Ahead of the others, Kali stopped walking and motioned for the others to do the same. "We should rest while we can," she said. "Come up with a plan on what we're going to do."

"At least we have some cover from the trees," said Maddie, clutching her staff and looking around. A nearby oak glowed red and then burst into a million dots, each one splinting into the air. A second oak followed behind it.

"You were saying?" Chip asked.

Maddie sighed. "Guess I spoke too soon," she said, looking around as more and more trees disappeared.

Soon, the entire area was vacated of cover, leaving the team out in the open.

"We're in trouble!" Maddie said, spinning around for any sign of Oculous.

"_You can't hide from me!_" Oculous shouted.

A beam of light hit Vida in the chest and she pivoted in a half-circle before disappearing.

Kali caught Maddie around the middle as she lunged for her sister, but, just like she had been with Xander, the blue ranger was too late. Vida burst into millions of red dots and floated away.

"Come on!" Kali shouted at Nick and Chip, as she half-dragged, half-carried Maddie into the trees.

The boys followed.

After a long-distance, Kali released Maddie and pinned her against a tree trunk. "Stop resisting!" she yelled. "You can't help her! She's gone!"

"She's not gone," Maddie argued. "She's here somewhere. Her and Xander, we have to find them."

"We can't!" Kali said. "We can't protect Nick and save the others. I won't split this team up any more than Oculous already has."

"What happened to making decisions as a team?" Maddie asked.

Kali shook her head and released the blue ranger. "That was before he started wiping us out," she said. "Things are different now. We need to do things a certain way, and we don't have time to argue about it."

Maddie demorphed and Kali could see tears in her eyes. She sighed and pulled the blue ranger into a hug and glanced around at the other two. She half expected them to argue with her, but they kept uncharacteristically quiet.

"What are we going to do?" Maddie asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm going to surrender," said Nick, speaking for the first time in a long while.

Maddie and Chip turned to him. "What?" they exclaimed.

"Like hell you are," said Kali, shaking her head.

"We're a team," Maddie said.

"It's me they're after," Nick argued. "If I give up, it will save Xander and Vida."

"And destroy the rest of the world," Kali snapped. "Now is not the time to be a martyr, Nick."

"She's right. If it's you they're after, it's you we have to protect," said Chip.

Nick looked between his friends, silently.

"Watch out!" Maddie yelled, shoving Kali aside. The black ranger caught her footing seconds before falling and turned just in time to see Maddie disappear.

"Maddie!" Nick yelled.

Kali rubbed a hand over her face and turned to Chip and Nick. They were three rangers down, and still had a long way to go before sunset.

"You know he's going to find us," said Nick, looking from one friend to the other.

Chip took a deep breath and looked around. "I've been thinking. He's probably in another dimension, which allows him to follow us wherever we go," he explained. "If we could somehow find a way there, we could -"

"Stop," Nick interrupted. "I'm going to give myself up. I'm not going to lose all my friends. Not when there's something I can do to stop it."

Kali scoffed and shook her head.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You think Oculous is going to give the others back or let me and him," she nodded at Chip, "walk away if you surrender? They may want to snuff out the light, but they're not going to leave any loose ends lying around after."

Chip nodded in agreement before he was hit in the chest and disappeared instantly.

Nick sighed and turned to Kali. "Now it's just us," he said.

**~X~**

The others had gone, Oculous had stopped hunting, and sundown was getting closer and closer. Had he given up? Kali and Nick knew he hadn't, as there was still one Ranger between him and his prize.

"I have to end this once and for all," said Nick, quietly. He sat at the base of an oak tree with Kali at his side. She hadn't said a word to him since Chip had been taken, and was currently shredding blades of grass from beside her.

Kali tensed and then relaxed. "Why?" she croaked.

"Why, what?"

"In all the years I have known you, you've never once put yourself above anyone else," said Kali, turning to glare at him. Her eyes swimming with unshed tears, and Nick had to resist the urge to reach out and wipe them away. "Why are you now putting yourself first? Why are you giving yourself up?"

"I'm doing it to save the others," said Nick, unable to fathom why she couldn't see or refused to see his plan. "I'm doing it to save you."

"I don't need you to _save_ me!" Kali snapped. "I need you to be here _with_ me! I can't lose you, don't you get that?! Nick, please, I'm begging you," she shook her head, tears cresting her eyelids and slipping down her cheeks, "don't do this. Don't leave me."

Nick leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he pulled away, resting his head against her own for a brief second. He met her gaze and swallowed hard, this could've been his last chance to tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same.

"Kali, I -"

He broke off as a beam of light hit Kali between the shoulder blades. Her eyes widened and she slowly disappeared.

Nick felt the breath leave his body as he was left alone in the middle of the Mystic Forest. All his friends had been captured, including his best friend, and there was only one thing he could do to ensure their safety. He had to give himself up. He had to surrender.

Breathing deeply, Nick stood and stepped out into the evening sun. The horizon was painted a deep shade of orange against a pink and yellow skyline. He tore his gaze from it and looked around, searching for where Oculous would strike next.

"Come on, you coward!" Nick called, his voice echoing. "Show yourself. I surrender!"

"_Yes, the game is over_," Oculous said, triumphantly. "_I have won_."

"It's me you want," Nick continued. "Let my friends go!"

Oculous laughed at the desperation in Nick's voice.

"I won't even fight you," Nick announced.

"_Have it your way. You will be my biggest prize yet_."

Nick closed his eyes as a beam of light soared towards him. This was it. He was going to be captured like his friends, and possibly with his capture, they would be released.

"Oof!" Nick winced as something heavy fell against him, knocking him out of the path of the beam. It hit a tree, causing it to disappear. Agitated, Nick looked around and grumbled as Phineas lifted him half off the ground and dragged him behind a tree stump. "I should've known it was you, Phineas!"

"Good to see you, too," Phineas replied, releasing him. Haha! I just saved the Light, again," he chuckled. "We all have things we're good at."

"Let me go!" Nick argued, struggling against the Troblin. "I must surrender to save the others!"

"Interesting conundrum - you have to save us all," said Phineas, tightening his hold.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You are the Light, the key to destroying the Underworld," Phineas explained. "Quite a burden, I know. But if you surrender, then we are all lost - every bird, squirrel, and fly, caterpillar, alligator, flea. Well, no one cares about the flea, except maybe another flea."

"Okay, okay, okay," Nick interrupted. "I'm the light, but they're my friends. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Phineas grumbled. "What does your heart tell you?"

"Heart?" Nick repeated, confused.

"Yeah," Phineas nodded.

Nick paused, realisation flooding him as Daggeron's words raced through his mind. "Heart," he muttered. "Fireheart... That's it. I am the light!"

Phineas grinned as Nick grabbed him by the collar.

"Thanks again, Phineas!" Nick said, releasing the troblin and headed back out in the clearing. He unclipped his Morpher and snapped it open, punching in the three morphin' digits and holding it against his wrist. "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

**~X~**

Kali gasped and fell forward into Xander as she reappeared in the forest. The last thing she could remember was trying to convince Nick to not give himself up to Oculous and then everything had gone black.

"You'd suck at laser tag," Xander teased, setting her gently back on her feet. "You alright?"

"At least I lasted longer than you," Kali said, punching his shoulder. "You were knocked out in the first quarter. I was the last to be taken."

Xander pouted and then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kali smiled and kissed him back, breaking away as the others cat-called and whistled from behind them.

"Give it a rest, you two," Vida called. "We have to find Nick."

Chip grinned and pointed towards the break in the trees. "It looks like he found us," he said, as the red ranger appeared over the hump. "Hey, Nick, over here!" he called, waving.

"You're back!" Nick said, grinning. He caught Kali's gaze and raced over, wrapping his arms tightly around her and lifting her off of her feet.

Kali laughed and she braced herself against him as he set her back down. "I knew you could do it!" she said, disentangling herself from his grasp, and dropping her arms from around his neck.

Nick's smile faded slightly as Kali stepped backwards in Xander's arms. He felt his heart sink as he realised he had taken too long before she had been captured, and missed his chance of telling her how he truly felt.

But, at least she was back and safe, which was all he had wanted.

**~X~**

While the others had been off fighting whatever monster had crawled its way out of the depths of the Underworld, LeeLee had been hard at work cleaning up the Rock Porium. She was well aware that the Rangers didn't trust her, but was determined enough to get on their good side. Maybe if the shop was clean when they came back, they'd let her into their circle.

Looking up as the team returned, LeeLee grinned at the shocked looks on their faces and their widening eyes as they took in the room. It was a lot cleaner than when they had left - the floors sparkled, the countertops looked like they could be eaten straight off, the trash had been taken out, and even the stock had been put away.

As a reward for her hard work, LeeLee's hair was frazzled and her makeup smudged. But, she managed to grin through the disarray as the team focused their attention on her. "So, what do you think?" she asked, spreading her arms wide.

"It's, uh, clean..." Nick stammered.

"You did all this by yourself?" Kali asked.

LeeLee nodded.

"It seems that in your absence," said Toby, stepping out of the back off carrying Nick's employee of the month award. "LeeLee has earned the right to the rockployee of the month award."

LeeLee squealed in delight.

"Congratulations," Toby told her. He turned to the rest of his employees. "I think we can all learn from her commitment to excellence," he added before disappearing back into his office.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kali scoffed.

LeeLee smirked. "Looks like I'm here to stay," she said.


	24. Hard Heads

**Guys, I congratulate you! You actually managed to piss off my muse. (Now she's mad at me, too)**

* * *

Kali huffed as she stalked through the streets of Briarwood with Nick at her side. They'd just been kicked out of the Rock Porium for causing a scene and were nowhere near clearing it up as they were to starting a new one.

"Why can't just you just be reasonable for once and admit that you were wrong?" Nick asked, breaking the tense silence.

Kali shot him a glare. "Wrong about what?" she snapped. "For liking someone?"

"Neither of us should be dating anyone right now," Nick argued. "We're not exactly in a stable position to have partners."

"Neither is Xander, which is what makes it work," said Kali. "We both have the same shift schedule as Rangers, and we work around the Rock Porium shifts. Chip and Vida have filled in for both of us in the last few weeks, you're the only one who has a problem with the whole thing."

Nick scoffed and shook his head. "I don't have a problem with anything," he defended. "I just don't think he's right for you."

"Oh, so you're trying to protect me?" Kali asked.

"Don't I always?"

"Where were you being protective when I was with Jason in High school?" Kali asked. "He assaulted me, twice, and I got picked up by the police for defending myself. How about Spring Break last year when I got arrested for punching Luke because he was trying to undo my bikini top? Where were you then?"

Nick folded his arms and turned to face Kali. "You agreed to start dating them," he argued.

"Just like I agreed to start dating Xander," Kali argued.

"I just think you're rushing into things."

It was Kali's turn to scoff. "I started dating Zach a week after I met him," she pointed out. "I met Leighton during Winter break two years ago, and we got together three days later. Xander had the decency to agree to wait for me."

"Wait for you?" Nick repeated. "He didn't wait very long."

Kali shook her head. "I was the one who told him I needed to make sure you were alright with everything before I went on a date with him," she said. "I've cancelled on him three times because I've been worried about what you would think. I don't know what I've done to make you hate me all of a sudden, but it has to stop!"

"I don't hate you."

"No? Well, you have a funny way of showing it," said Kali. "I thought, at least, my best friend would be happy that I met a guy that truly cares about me. A guy that is interested in me as a person, and not a bit of eye candy that he can show off."

Nick sighed. Kali had a point. All her other boyfriends had only seen her as a piece on the side; more than once she had come to him crying because she had found them cheating on her, or because they had admitted that they were only with her because she made them look good to others.

The ground rumbled and people started to run screaming as a monster burst out of the ground, directly in front of Nick and Kali.

"Toad monster?" Nick sighed.

"Like I need this right now," Kali complained.

Nick couldn't help but agree. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Hekatoid said, take this. He pressed a wart on his stomach and sprayed sludge at the pair.

Kali shoved Nick aside and then dove in the opposite direction as the sludge hit the ground where they had once stood, scorching the ground.

"Ready!" Nick called, snapping open his Morpher.

Kali followed his lead and punched in the first three-digit. "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" she called out.

_**Galwit Mysto Neramax!**_

"Mystic Lion Staff!" Nick called, rushing at the toad monster first. He wielded the staff around and smashed it against the toad, knocking him back a few steps.

"Inferno!" Kali shouted, jumping over Nick and unleashing a ball of dark energy onto Hekatoid.

The toad cried out as he stumbled. "See if you can catch me!" he called, running up a set of steps.

"That won't be a problem," said Nick.

Kali nodded her agreement.

The pair had barely reached the top of the steps when Hekatoid appeared, catching them off guard. He laughed and sprayed them again.

"Look out!" Nick called, grabbing Kali around the waist and pulling her backwards. They both slipped in the sludge and rolled to the bottom of the steps, panting and covered in icky sticky sludge.

Hekatoid laughed. "My slime will give Serpentina a better chance," he announced. He raised his hammer but was knocked off course by a golden blast as Daggeron arrived with the others.

"Nick, Kali, are you all right?" Daggeron asked, turning to his students.

"We're fine," the pair answered.

Panting, Hekatoid made it back to his feet and grumbled as he saw the full team of Rangers waiting for him. "You shouldn't have called your friends," he said. "Now I have to stomp all of you!"

He expanded and then shot into the air, towering over the city.

"Let's get him, guys," said Nick, holding up his lion staff. "Code Three! Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird!"

"Code Four!" the others called. "Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!"

"Manticore Megazord!"

"Solar Streak Megazord!"

Hekatoid held up his hammer but paused as nothing happened. He gasped and looked down. "It's time for the selection ceremony!" he said. "Lucky for you, I have to go!"

He bounced into the air and then disappeared underground.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Kali grumbled.

**~X~**

After the battle, the team returned to Root core with Daggeron in hopes of figuring out why Hekatoid had been in the city when the selection ceremony hadn't even taken place yet.

"We got to find out what that toad's plan is," said Xander, leaning against the round table. "Was there anything unusual about him?"

"Yeah, he slimed us with some gross toad juice," Nick grimaced.

"Urgh. Toads," Maddie grumbled. She hated toads.

Kali patted Maddie's shoulder sympathetically. "Thankfully, it didn't do anything to us," she said.

"Yeah, she's still as stubborn as ever was," Nick snapped.

"I'm not the one trying to interfere with her best friend's life?!" Kali yelled, turning quickly to face Nick.

Chip folded his arms as he looked between the pair. "There must have been a side effect to that frog juice," he said. "You guys are obviously under some sort of 'I can't stand your guts' spell."

"No, Chip, that started about two weeks ago," Kali said.

Nick looked ready to argue.

"Guys, with Udonna gone now, is not the time for fighting," said Maddie. "Like it or not, you two are going to have to work together."

"I'm pretty sure we've proven that we can work together as Rangers despite our differences, right now," said Kali. "It's just when we're off the battlefield that things tend to go wrong."

Nick scoffed and turned his back.

The crystal ball chimed and Kali turned to find a cloud of darkness billowing up in the centre. When it cleared, a snake monster stood in the middle of downtown. "_My name is S-Serpentina, and I am here to destroy your world_!" she hissed.

Kali groaned. "Why does it have to be snakes?" she asked.

**~X~**

Racing to the scene, the team found Daggeron mid-battle with the new terror. He seemed to fare well, despite Serpentina giving her all in return.

"Come on, let's ranger up," said Nick, reaching for his Morpher.

The others followed his lead.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Kali furrowed her brow as she looked from the others, down at herself, and then across at Nick. "What happened?" she asked. "Why didn't we morph?"

"Chip was right. This has something to do with that frog sliming us," said Nick.

The city rumbled as Serpentina managed to overpower Daggeron.

"We don't have time to figure out this morphin' malfunction," said Xander, taking the lead. He usually did if neither Nick or Kali were available. "We have to help him. We'll have to circle back to this issue later. Let's go!" he told the others.

They raced off, leaving Kali and Nick to watch them go.

_**Galwit Mysto Prifior!**_

Kali twined her fingers together behind her head and tilted her head back in frustration as she watched her friends take on their titan forms and attack.

"I can't believe we have to just stand here and watch," Nick complained.

"They're not at full power without us," said Kali. "They don't stand a chance. We got to do something!" she added, panic-stricken as the others were floored by Serpentina.

Instinctively, Nick reached for Kali's hand as she cupped them both over her mouth, watching in terror as Daggeron and Jenji hit the ground next.

"Hey, we still have our magic," said Nick, tugging her hands away from her face. "Let's combine our powers and distract her somehow."

"How about a spell to knock her off balance?" Kali suggested.

"Sounds good."

Kali snapped open her Morpher. "There's a spell that Claire told me about once. She complained that it took her months to master, but it works wonders in throwing someone off-balance," she explained. "There's no code to it, so it should work straight off the bat."

Nick nodded. "What is it?" he asked.

"_**Udfus Bethud**_," Kali replied. She met his gaze and nodded. "Ready?"

Nick nodded once and pointed his wand at Serpentina along with Kali. "_**Udfus Bethud**_!" they both muttered, and two strands of red and black sparks hit Serpentina, causing her to stumble backwards into a building.

"Yeah! Good job, Kali," Nick grinned.

Kali nudged him. "We still make a pretty good team," she said, returning the grin.

Nick chuckled.

The joy was short-lived, unfortunately, as Serpentina shrunk down and headed directly towards the pair.

"Kali, look out!" Xander yelled.

Kali gasped and took a step backward as Serpentina got within a foot of her and Nick. Then, the terror was blasted back as Daggeron jumped over them and unleashed Jenji from his lamp.

"Jenji Shining Attack!" Jenji yelled, slashing, clawing and punching at Serpentina.

Serpentina blocked the attacks with her shield, before grasping Jenji by the scruff. "Now it's my turn!" she hissed, tossing him aside. "Sic him!"

Jenji gasped as snakes appeared out of the ground, latching onto his forearm and digging their pointy little fangs into his skin.

"Jenji!" Daggeron yelled.

"What did you do to him?" Kali demanded.

"You'll see," said Serpentina.

Daggeron held up the lamp and called Jenji back. The cat disappeared into a fine mist and shrunk down; he later popped back up in his lamp but instantly turned to stone.

The rangers gasped.

"Soon, my s-s-snakes will bite everyone in the human world," Serpentina exclaimed, "and when my shield activates, they will all turn to stone."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Vida said.

"If you want to keep fighting, you'll have to play by my rules," said Serpentina. "Come to my s-s-serpent dimension." She disappeared, leaving the team behind.

Maddie groaned and lightly ran her fingers over Jenji's statue. "Oh, Jenji, I know what you're going through," she said.

"We have to defeat Serpentina to break the spell," said Vida. "It worked on you, Maddie."

Maddie nodded.

"But, how," said Kali, looking around. "You can't follow her into an unknown dimension while you're two rangers down."

Daggeron sighed. "We don't have a choice," he said, shaking his head. "This is the only way to stop her. Xander, Madison, Chip, and Vida, you're with me."

"Wait. What about us?" Nick asked.

"We can't leave the rest of the city unprotected," said Daggeron.

"What are we supposed to do without our ability to morph?" Kali asked. "Our magic will only go so far!"

Nick nodded in agreement.

Daggeron placed his hand on Kali's shoulder. "You'll figure it out," he said. He then turned and led the others away.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kali scoffed, gesturing after them. "This is a big mistake!"

As the others disappeared, Kali turned on her heel and headed back through the city. She didn't know where she was heading, but she needed to calm her thoughts and racing heartbeat before she did something stupid.

**~X~**

Nick followed behind Kali as they walked through the park. The people there were oblivious to what had happened only a few minutes ago and were still socialising with friends and family.

After a while, Kali stopped walking and took a seat on an empty bench near the park fountain. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, twining her fingers with its thick locks and adjusting it against the afternoon heat.

Nick sat beside her, silently watching her from the corner of his eye. He figured he should say something, but lately, it seemed, that whenever they had a chance to be alone, he usually said something that set her off.

Like this morning, she had come into the Rock Porium like a raging bull and he had simply told her to calm down, and she'd gone off on one.

"I can't believe we have to stay behind!" Kali grumbled, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I don't like it, either," said Nick. It wasn't the total truth, in all honesty, he preferred to be alone with her in the city than in some weird dimension where she'd be with Xander. He knew that he was being childish, and selfish, but right now he didn't care.

Silence fell between them again. But instead of the usual comfortable silence that they were used to, it was wrought with tension and unspoken words. After a few minutes, Kali sighed and turned in her seat to face him.

"What is it about Xander that irritates you?" Kali asked.

Nick looked shocked at her question. "I don't know what you -" he started.

"Cut the bullshit, Nick," Kali interrupted. "You've never shown an interest in the guys I date until now. What is it about Xander that annoys you? Because he's Mr Personality? What, you think he's going to be like the others? That he's only into me because it'll boost his popularity or street cred if he can prove he's got a hot girlfriend?"

Nick looked down, painfully aware of her scrutinising gaze on the side of his head. He could tell her, he could tell her everything right now. He could admit that the reason he didn't approve of her relationship with Xander was because he wanted a relationship with her, he could tell her that he had loved her for so many years, but hadn't said anything because she'd never shown an interest in him.

Her boyfriends had always been on the opposite side of the spectrum to him - popular jocks that could get scholarships to pristine colleges, like Harvard or Yale, but never the best friend or even the boy-next-door.

Always someone else and never him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Kali apologised. "That was never my intention."

Nick ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You remember that girl I dated in high school?" he asked. "Zoe Shaw?"

"You mean the manipulative little -" Kali broke off at the look he was giving her. "Sorry." She had never approved of Zoe and Nick's relationship. Zoe had been the vain cheerleader at their public high school and had admitted - after breaking up with Nick - that she only agreed to date him to make the quarterback - who was currently dating Kali - jealous.

"She thought that if you saw me with her then you'd get upset enough to dump Brad, so she could crawl back to him. At the time, I didn't know what she meant, nor did I understand why she'd think you'd be jealous of us."

Kali cocked her head to the side.

"When I see you with Xander," Nick continued, staring at the ground. "I think of her and her reasons for dating me."

"You think Xander's dating me to make you jealous?"

Nick shrugged.

"Why would he even think that?" Kali asked. "You're my best friend, Nick, you don't even like me like that." She paused, her mind working a mile a minute as she stared at Nick. She watched him swallow and glance at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you?"

Nick licked his lower lip and braced his hand against his thigh. He laughed, lightly and turned his head to the side, meeting her gaze. She looked so confused, curious, but unsure. Like she was struggling with an internal battle. "What do you remember about the fight with Oculous?" he asked.

"Not much," said Kali, shaking her head. "After that laser hit me..."

Nick watched as she trailed off, her brow furrowing in concentration as she tried to remember something that had long since happened. Why couldn't he have just said it then? Why couldn't he have just said 'I love you' before she had been taken? Maybe they wouldn't even be having this conversation if he had.

After he had rescued her and the others, he had thought he'd lost his chance. After all, she had hugged him in relief and then stepped back into Xander's arms, plus, if what Chip and Vida had been teasing was true, the pair had shared another kiss before he had found them.

But, he had a second chance now. All he had to do was buck up the courage and say it aloud. _Kali, I love you_. It wasn't that hard. Four simple words, that's all it was. Four words that made his heart ache every time he saw her with Xander - four words that had made his heart ache every time he saw her with anyone that wasn't him.

"Kali, there's something you should know..." Nick said, earning her attention again. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing against her cheek, sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body.

It was now or never.

"Iloveyou!" Nick said, the words tumbling out of his mouth in one big jumble.

Kali felt her heart skip a beat at his confession. "What?" she asked, although she was sure that she had heard him correctly.

"I love you..." Nick repeated, slower. His eyes flickered to her lips, and then back to her eyes. Was he leaning in? Was she leaning in? He couldn't be sure. Was he finally going to get his chance to kiss her? To finally feel what it felt like to kiss someone he was actually in love with?

But then, Kali pulled back and stood up, breaking the trance-like state they had both been in. She turned her back, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and she took a step away from him.

"Kali, wait," Nick called, jumping up and reaching for her. He caught her wrist and she turned to face him. Her face was flushed and she looked to be panting; her eyes searched his face for any signs of a lie, and when she didn't find it, she shook her hand free and stepped away from him again.

"I can't do this right now," said Kali, shaking her head. She was clenching and unclenching her fists, something she only did when she was anxious, angry, or nervous. He had done that to her, he had made her skittish. He had done the same thing to her that she had done to herself when she had kissed Xander.

Nick scolded himself for his stupidity. "I'm sorry," he said, hoping to offer some comfort.

"And I'm sorry to have left you two behind!" Serpentina hissed as she appeared in the middle of the park, causing its occupants to scatter in fear. "I'm going to swallow you whole, just like the others!"

"Like the others?" Nick repeated. "You mean -?"

"Yes, I ate them all, and they were no match for my power," Serpentina hissed.

Kali grit her teeth as she took a step toward Serpentina. "Give us back our friends!" she growled.

"Don't worry, you'll s-s-see them soon enough, inside my stomach, that is!"

Clenching her hand into a fist, Kali and Nick rushed Serpentina. They pushed off from the ground and aimed a well-aimed kick and punch to her shield, but their attacks barely bounced off. The pair stumbled back, but Kali regained her footing quicker and rushed forward again. She ducked under the shield and aimed a punch for Serpentina's stomach.

Serpentina hissed and grabbed Kali's wrist, twisting it and causing her to yell out.

"Let her go!" Nick shouted. He rushed forward and was knocked off his feet as Serpentina threw Kali into him. The pair groaned as they hit the ground but quickly stood to face Serpentina again.

Serpentina laughed and blasted the pair, rendering them back to the floor. "Yes!" she cheered, feeling her victory growing closer.

"Hold it right there!"

Kali blinked and looked down as she felt a moment of wooziness wash over her. A flicker of purple magic surrounded both her and Nick and then there was a sudden rushing of warmth that spread right to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"What?" Serpentina yelled, surprised.

"What was that?" Nick panted.

Kali looked down at her hands again. She could feel the warmth of her magic coursing through her veins. "I think we just got our morphin' powers back," she said.

"Itassis?" Serpentina hissed, spotting her fellow Terror nearby. "How dare you interfere in my plan?!"

"Serpentina, you've been underhanded and deceitful," Itassis said, striding out of the shadows. "You must abide by the rules of darkness."

"I haven't broken any rules-s-s," Serpentina hissed, turning her back. "Listen, you think you're so s-s-smart, but someday, you'll fall." She whipped back around and pointed an accusing finger at Itassis.

"I do not doubt that you will be defeated, Rangers," said Itassis, her gaze unwavering from Serpentina. "But now the fight will be within the laws." She disappeared, leaving Nick and Kali to share a look of surprise but determination.

Reaching for his Morpher, Nick snapped it open and Kali followed suit.

"Ready!"

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

The pair morphed and Serpentina gasped as she faced them again.

"Legend Warriors, dual magic blast!" the pair commanded, holding up their staffs. A ball of sparkling red and black energy appeared before them, and they pushed it towards Serpentina.

The snake cried out as she sparked dangerously, and then exploded, spitting out the other Rangers in the process.

"You guys okay?" Kali asked, jogging over with Nick and helping the others stand.

"Yeah," Daggeron said as the others nodded.

Vida looked around and spotted the smouldering remains of Serpentina. "What happened?" she asked. "How did you get your powers back?"

Kali glanced towards Nick. "Trust me," she said, returning her attention to her friend. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Yeah, it was beyond weird," Nick agreed. "These Terror's take the rules of darkness pretty damn seriously."

The others cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

**~X~**

"Hey."

Kali looked up as Nick sat beside her. She'd text him and asked him to meet her at the park. They had to talk about what he had said earlier, and she didn't want to have an audience around while she explained her reasons behind some of the decisions she had made.

At first, when Nick had confessed his feelings for her, she had been almost giddy. But then she had thought of Xander and her heart had dropped. Was that how Nick felt when he saw her with Xander? She wouldn't exactly call it a jealous feeling, more like guilt, at least on her part. She couldn't speak for Nick.

"What's up?" Nick asked. "What couldn't we talk about at home or the Rock Porium?"

Kali drew her lower lip into her mouth and ran her tongue across the seam. "Given our history, I didn't come to this decision lightly," she said, staring dead ahead. "But, I think you and I need some time apart."

"What? No, Kali."

Kali shook her head. "I don't know whether you said what you said because it's the truth, or because I'm with Xander and you don't like it," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "How am I supposed to know if you have genuine feelings for me, or if they've just formed out of jealousy?"

"I'd never do that to you," said Nick.

"I want to believe that, I do," said Kali, nodding. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "But, the fact of the matter is, that I like Xander, _a lot_." She paused, steeling herself for the next part of her confession. She exhaled, sharply. "But I've loved you for _years_."

A look of surprise crossed Nick's face.

Kali pressed on before he had a chance to interrupt her. "I just never said anything because you had never expressed an interest in me, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by admitting to something that wasn't returned. So I settled for being your best friend instead," she said.

Nick looked down at the ground. She loved him. She had always loved him, and he had been too blind to see it.

"Now, I'm just confused," Kali continued. "I need time to process everything, to figure out what my next step is going to be."

"What about Xander?"

"I've already spoken to him. He says he understands, but I know I'm not being fair to either him or you. So, I told him that I need to figure out my feelings," Kali took a deep shuddering breath and then forced a smile. "In the meantime, I'm going to stay at Root core. Daggeron said I can use one of the empty rooms."

"You know you don't have to move out," said Nick.

Kali nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I can't figure out my feelings if you're only a few feet away in the night," she admitted, "and it's not fair to Xander if I'm still sharing a bedroom with you. This way, I can be alone, and it's fair to both of you."

"Kali, I'm sorry," said Nick, reaching for her hand. He stopped at the last second and pulled back. "I didn't mean to hurt you or put you in this position. I just couldn't keep it inside any longer."

"I know," Kali said. She leaned forward, bracing her forearms on her thighs and rubbing the palms of her hands over her shoulders and back down. "I'm going to head back before it gets dark." She looked up at him and smiled. "Goodnight, Nick."

Nick watched as Kali stood and walked towards a nearby tree. He sighed as she disappeared, leaving him alone on the park bench as the sun started to set.


	25. Snow Prince

**I was originally going to skip this episode. It's too much of a filler for me, but it invested into a subplot line that could change the outcome of future stories in this series.**

* * *

"So Leanbow is preventing the Master from rising?" Black Lance asked.

"Yes, but he isn't working alone," said Sculpin. "The Lake of Lament showed two significant magical signatures."

"Do we know who is assisting him?" Itassis asked.

Sculpin shook his head. "Nor do we know where they are hiding," he admitted. "We must find out."

"But how?" Black Lance asked.

"I have a plan," said Sculpin, chuckling darkly. "We shall see to it that Leanbow and his hidden accomplice fall before the day is through."

**~X~**

Kali looked up as Maddie and Vida sidled up either side of her at the cash register. "Uh-oh," she mumbled, looking back at the account booklet. "When you two get that look in your eyes, it usually means I'm in trouble."

"We just wanted to know if you're okay," said Maddie. "We heard that you moved out of Nick's sister's."

"Yep," Kali nodded.

"You're staying at Root core?" Vida asked.

Again, Kali nodded.

"What's it like?" Maddie asked.

Kali shrugged. "It's like camping, just without the tent and supplies," she said. "Daggeron's pretty good company; he knows when to leave me alone and when to distract me."

"This is all because you have feelings for both Nick and Xander?" Vida asked.

Kali sighed. She should've guessed that the conversation wasn't just about her current living quarters. It was obvious the strain that her current relationship status was putting on the team, and she should've seen it coming that Maddie, Chip, and Vida would soon get involved.

"We don't mean to pry," said Maddie.

"Yes, we do!" Vida said.

Maddie shot her sister a warning look and Kali laughed.

"It's okay, Maddie," Kali said, shaking her head. "I should've expected this. Am I going to get a conversation with Chip, too?"

"Chip's much too scared to approach you," said Vida, shaking her head. "He's waiting on our report."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Then I'll tell you what I told them," she said. "I am confused about what has happened, what has been said, and I need time to process everything. It's not fair on Xander if I'm living with Nick, and I can't process my feelings for Nick if he's only a few feet away from me at night. This way, I am fair to both of them and myself.

"Sounds like a reasonable decision," said Maddie. "But, I didn't come over here to know all that. I genuinely wanted to make sure you were okay. You're looking a little sad."

"I'm mad at myself," Kali admitted.

Maddie cocked her head to the side.

"I know at the end of all this, I'm going to need to make a decision and choose between Xander and Nick," said Kali. "Which means, I'm going to end up hurting one of them."

Vida nodded. "That usually happens, yeah," she said.

Maddie shot her sister a second warning look.

"I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you have feelings for," said Kali. "I swore I would never do that to anyone. Rejection isn't a nice feeling, nor is it easy to deal with, and apparently, I've done it to Nick our entire lives."

"Then he should be used to it if it happens again," said Vida.

Kali turned to her friend, her mouth agape in shock.

"Vida!" Maddie scolded.

"What?"

Kali shook her head. "The one thing I love the most about you, V, is the fact that you don't beat around the bush," she admitted. "But that's cold."

Vida shrugged and pushed away from the counter. "You said it yourself that you're going to hurt one of them in the end," she defended. "I'm just capitalising on that. If Nick is used to you rejecting him, then he should be numb to it by now. If he isn't? Then he's a sucker for punishment."

Maddie squeezed Kali's shoulder as Vida wandered away. "I know it's a hard decision," she said. "But I'm sure you'll make the right one in the end. You have to consider your feelings, too, Kali, and not just pick a guy based on theirs. You want someone who will treat you right, someone you can be yourself."

Kali smiled. "Thanks, Maddie," she murmured.

"Any time."

**~X~**

Sculpin looked out across the dark, icy waters as he stood on the shore of the Lake. The selecting ceremony had chosen Megahorn to terrorise the city and bring down the Power Rangers, but Sculpin had very little confidence that he would be able to do so.

The cold water rippled under the cover of darkness. The only light source was that of a sheltered moon, high above the carved cavern.

"I call upon the Lake of Lament," Sculpin called, his voice echoing off the walls. "Show me the ones that guard the Master." He slammed his staff into the water and a torrent exploded out from the centre. When it cleared, it showed Leanbow in his Koragg armour.

Sculpin looked around, waiting for the second guardian to appear. They didn't.

"Why have you summoned me?" Leanbow asked.

"Where is your accomplice?" Sculpin asked. "I know there is more than just you here."

"The Shadow Warrior only appears when it is deemed necessary," Koragg answered. "You can direct any questions to me."

Sculpin scoffed. "I just thought you would like to know that the surface world is about to be destroyed," he said, lowering his staff towards the lake's surface.

It shimmered as an image appeared in the water. It showed Megahorn in the city of Briarwood.

"I will not abandon my mission," Leanbow said.

"Very well," Sculpin grunted. "Do pass on my regards to the Shadow Warrior."

**~X~**

"... when I am done, the surface world will be nothing but a wasteland," Megahorn roared.

"You're all bark and no bite!" Kali shouted as she and the others arrived in the Manticore Megazord.

Megahorn hissed.

"Rangers, we have to be careful!" Daggeron said. "I've fought Megahorn before, and couldn't make a dent in that armour of his."

"If Daggeron couldn't beat him?" Xander asked, unsure.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Vida asked.

"I'll tell you what we don't do," said Kali. "We don't give up. He's got to have a weak spot."

Chip and Maddie nodded.

"Then let's get him," said Nick.

"He's too strong," said Daggeron. "We need a plan."

"Here's the plan," said Nick.

"Legend Striker, Spin Attack!" the team shouted, firing their most powerful attack at the dragon.

Megahorn laughed as the fire fizzled out. "That tickled," he said.

"No way!" the team cried.

Extending his wings, Megahorn flew into the air and unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the team. The Lion and Firebird Zords disengaged and ejected the team from their cockpits.

"Rangers!" Daggeron yelled.

"So long, losers!" Megahorn called, flying off.

Kali clenched her hand into a fist and forced herself to her knees. She snapped open her Morpher and punched in the familiar three digits.

_**Galwit Mysto Prifior!**_

"Mystic Titan! Hellhound!" Kali yelled, towering over the city and stopping Megahorn mid-flight. "Not so fast! Where do you think you're going?"

The city quaked as Megahorn landed before the Hellhound. She was roughly the same height as him if only a little bigger. He had heard stories about her and her powers and was eager to see if she could live up to the legends. He blasted her with a fireball and almost laughed as she absorbed it.

This was going to be fun.

"Let's help her out!" said Nick

The others nodded and morphed into their own titan forms.

"How about we do this dragon-to-dragon?" Kali asked.

The others nodded and created the Mystic Dragon. Nick kicked his leg over their side and seated himself in the centre, before flying into the air. The team circled Megahorn, unleashing a trio of fireballs at him.

As two out of three fireballs were deflected, Nick jumped into the air and booted the third directly at Megahorn. He caught it and tossed it back at the red ranger, knocking him out of the sky.

"Nick!" Kali called.

"Kali, focus!" Xander yelled.

Kali looked around as Megahorn blasted flew around them, slashing at their sides with his claws. The Rangers dropped their altitude to avoid him, but he followed up with a fireball which hit them directly in the side.

The dragon shuddered and ejected the Rangers, sending them crashing back to the ground where they demorphed from the lack of energy and power.

Kali coughed and forced herself to sit up, wrapping an arm around her middle and tucking a leg beneath her as she scoped out her friends. Maddie and Vida were closest to her, and both looked just as battered as she felt.

"Guys!" Nick called, racing over with Daggeron. He checked on Chip and then placed his hand on Kali's back. "You okay?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

Kali nodded as she looked up at him. "Nothing a warm bath couldn't fix," she said, smiling lightly.

Nick chuckled.

"You are no match for me," Megahorn yelled, appearing nearby. "Time to perish! This is going to be easy!" He stumbled back as an energy ball collided with his chest, taking him by surprise.

The team gasped and looked around, searching for the source of the attack. They found a strange individual in full blue armour and a headpiece shaped like a snowflake standing not that far away.

"Snow Prince?" Kali asked.

"You know him?" Vida asked.

"Read about him," Kali replied.

"Isn't he like the main guru of all the Mystics?" Chip asked.

Kali nodded. "Just be thankful he's on our side," she said.

"I see I must take matters into my own hands," Snow Prince sighed, standing before the team and facing Megahorn. He paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "Daggeron, you disappoint me."

The team shared looks as Daggeron looked crestfallen.

"Get away from them, wretched beast," Snow Prince warned, circling Megahorn.

"Says who?" Megahorn growled.

"I, the Ancient Mystic of the Icy North - the Snow Prince."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Does all royalty speak like that?" she asked.

"Are you asking for personal reasons or general?" Xander asked.

"I may be from royalty, but I refuse to speak like that," said Kali.

The others chuckled as Snow Prince and Megahorn started their battle. For the first half of the battle, Snow Prince faired well against the dragon, he knocked him down time and time again, but Megahorn just kept getting back up.

"Why won't he just stay down?" Vida asked.

"He thinks he's indestructible," said Xander.

The team gasped as Megahorn finally caught Snow Prince in his grasp and tossed him to the ground. He tried to stomp him, but the Snow Prince rolled aside at the last second and got back to his feet.

"My skills are weaker in this dimension," said Snow Prince, shaking himself down. "We'll go to my battlefield. Ancient Spell Seal!" " He crossed his arms and called upon his magic, conjuring an icy snowflake and blasting it at Megahorn.

The dragon hissed and roared as he was sucked inside.

"Rangers, I may need your help," said Snow Prince, turning to the team. "Will you fight alongside me?"

"Of course we will," Xander grinned. The others nodded and disappeared through the portal.

**~X~**

As she stepped through the portal, the first thing Kali noticed was the mountains of snow all around, the ice sculptures weaved here, there and everywhere, and there was also snow falling from a blacked-out sky.

"This place is amazing," said Maddie, looking around with a child-like wonderous look.

"Winter Wonderland has got nothing on this place," said Kali, grinning.

"Where's Daggeron?" Chip asked, noticing the Knight's absence as Nick and Snow Prince finally arrived.

Nick shook his head as the others looked around at him. But before he or Snow Prince could reply, Megahorn burst out of a snow mountain and stormed towards them.

"I'll bring you down in any dimension!" Megahorn roared. He blasted a fireball at them, but the Snow Prince froze it and threw it back. The ice ball hit the dragon and shattered into millions of snow particles.

Snapping open his Morpher, Nick turned to his team. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!"

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"Rangers, we need to combine all of our magic," said Snow Prince, summoning his icy magic to the surface.

"You got it!" Nick said. "Come on, guys!"

"Mystic Lion Staff, Code Two!" the team yelled, holding up their staffs. They joined them at the ends, behind Snow Prince, and amplified his magic with their own.

"Mystic Force Fury!"

Megahorn stumbled as he was covered in ice, but it melted soon after. "Was that supposed to hurt me?" he asked.

"Our combined powers didn't work!" Maddie cried.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kali gasped. "This guy cannot be that strong!"

Megahorn looked around and shook off the show that collected around his shoulders. "This place is boring," he said. "I'm leaving!" He made a fist and pounded the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the whole dimension.

**~X~**

"Whoa!" the team cried in alarm as they landed amongst the rubble. They picked themselves up and looked around, realising they were back in Briarwood.

"What happened?" Vida asked.

"Megahorn must've broke through the enchantments of Snow Prince's dimension," said Kali. "It's the only way we'd be back here."

"Great," said Chip. "What do we do now? How can we stop him?"

Megahorn laughed as he appeared nearby. "Face it, Rangers, you don't," he bellowed. "Just admit defeat. The reign of the terrors is at hand. It's time to get rid of you!" he blasted them with his sword.

"We must keep fighting," Snow Prince said, recovering first. "Be brave, Rangers!"

Kali braced herself against the ground and managed to push herself back to her feet. She reached for her magi staff but paused as Megahorn exploded with sparks, and stumbled back in alarm.

"What?" Kali murmured, looking around for the source. She almost laughed as she spotted Daggeron swooping in on his carpet. He dismounted and landed beside the Snow Prince.

"I told you to stay out of this," Snow Prince said, marching over. "You dare disobey an order from me, an Ancient Mystic?"

"Yes, I do," said Daggeron. "Sometimes you just have to follow your gut. I learned that from you, Nick," he added, looking back at the Red Ranger.

Nick nodded and gave Daggeron a thumbs up.

"Now I remember why I retired," Snow Prince sighed. "Some students are just slower to learn than others."

"I now see the wisdom in your methods, teacher," said Daggeron. "Forgive my pigheadedness."

Kali rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you learned your lesson, Daggeron, but can we skip the whole Hallmark moment thing and finish him already?" She pointed at Megahorn as he geared up for another attack.

Much to Daggeron's surprise, Snow Prince laughed. "She is right," he said. "Go teach him a lesson."

Daggeron nodded and morphed as he faced down Megahorn.

"Bring it!" the dragon hissed.

"Oh, I will," Daggeron promised.

The battle between the two commenced, with each one firing blow and blow at the others. For the most part, they seemed evenly matched, before Daggeron upped the antics and morphed into a higher level of power - his Ancient Mystic Mode.

"Yeah, go Daggeron!" Chip cheered.

Firing off several fireballs, Kali gasped as one collided with the back of Megahorn's neck and he lurched forward. "Hey, that made an impact!" she said, watching as small ripples of energy rolled down Megahorn's scales. "Daggeron, the back of his neck!"

Daggeron nodded and rushed forward, evading the blasts that Megahorn threw at him.

"He has learned well," said Snow Prince. "Now I must return to my dimension. Good luck, Rangers."

"Thanks," the team replied.

Snow Prince snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Check it out!" said Nick, nodding in Daggeron's direction. The team cheered as they watched Daggeron take his sword to the back of Megahorn's neck, before delivering a powerful strike down his chest and finishing with a kick.

With Megahorn down, the team regrouped with Daggeron.

"Way to go," Xander said.

Daggeron nodded and turned to Nick. "Guess this teacher still has a lot to learn," he said. "Thanks, Nick."

"No problem," Nick said.

As the Rangers celebrated, Megahorn recovered and summoned his magic to grow taller than before. He roared causing the whole area to quake. "Time to crash this party!" he growled.

"If that's how you want it, come on!" said Nick, taking the lead.

"Legendary Source!" the team yelled, morphing to their own higher level of power.

"Code Three! Legend of the sky - Mystic Firebird!" Nick called.

"Code Four! Legend of the Jungle - Mystic Lion!" the others called.

The six of them combined to form the Manticore Megazord, as Daggeron called on Jenji and the two created the Solar Streak.

"I'll take you both on," Megahorn roared.

"You'd think he'd stay down now that we know his weak spot," said Xander.

Kali stiffened. "Wait, something doesn't feel right," she said, looking towards the skies.

"What do you -?" Nick broke off as thunder crashed overhead, turning the blue skies black.

"What's happening?" Maddie asked.

The darkness cleared and Black Lance appeared beside Megahorn. "How about a little help?" he asked.

"What?!"

"What are you doing here? I had them!" Megahorn hissed.

"Two Terrors are better than one."

Megahorn looked thoughtful and then nodded. "Very well," he agreed, turning back to the Rangers. "Let's get them."

"You can't do that!" Kali yelled.

Black Lance snorted and called forth his chariot as Megahorn took to the skies and started to attack the Solar Streak. He climbed aboard the carriage and urged his mighty steads towards the Manticore.

"No one can beat the strength of my mighty chariot," said Black Lance, crashing into the Rangers. He swerved around and raised his lance, holding it parallel to the team and surging forward again, spearing them in the chest.

"He's too fast!" Chip said, stating the obvious.

Black Lance swerved around for a second time and rode towards the team.

"He's coming again!" Nick called. "Everybody, hold on!"

Black Lance hefted his lance onto his shoulder and prepared to throw it at the Manticore, he laughed as he grew closer only to swerve at the last second as a black and purple portal appeared in his path.

"What?" the Rangers gasped.

"Is that -?" Nick asked, spotting a familiar figure nearby.

"Koragg?" Vida asked.

Koragg looked up, meeting the gaze of the Manticore Megazord. "I wear the armour of Koragg," he announced. "But my heart is that of Leanbow."

"He is alive," said Chip, surprised. "Udonna was right."

"Who's that with him?" Maddie asked, noticing a second figure astride Catastros with Koragg.

Kali shook her head as she looked the second figure over. Her armour was similar to that of Koragg's, except it was coloured black and silver, and had a hellhound emblem instead of a wolf's.

"Mom," Kali whispered.

The Shadow Warrior dismounted Catastros and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at Black Lance. "You dare to interfere!" she yelled, rolling the staff over between her hands, each swiped contracting an electrical current until the blade rippled with black energy.

Black Lance laughed and threw his lance through the air.

The Rangers watched as the Shadow Warrior took a running leap and raised her sword above her head. "Darkness Wave!" she called, slashing down and unleashing a wave of dark energy at the Terror.

Black Lance cried out as he was hit; the blast knocking him from his chariot.

"_**Uthe Mejor Catastros**_!" Leanbow called, combing with his stead as Black Lance made it back to his feet, and the Shadow Warrior sheathed her sword and stepped back.

Black Lance gasped as he got back to his feet.

"Behold the power of good magic," said Leanbow, holding up his double-ended sword. He twisted it through the air, forming a perfect circle, as both ends glowed golden. "Mystic Spell Seal!"

The seal hit Black Lance, knocking him into the side of a mountain. He panted as the Shadow Warrior approached and grasped his shoulder, hauling him to his feet as Leanbow joined her.

"Carry on the fight, Rangers," Leanbow said, looking over at the Manticore Megazord. "I'm proud of you!"

"Wait!" Kali and Nick yelled, forcing the Megazord to its feet. By the time they're regained their footing, however, Leanbow, the Shadow Warrior and Black Lance had gone.

Daggeron struggled as Megahorn collided with him, pushing back into the mountainside. "Rangers!" he called. "His weak spot!"

Kali shook herself and turned to Nick. "We still got a job to do," she said. "Daggeron needs help."

Nick sighed and nodded.

"Give it all you've got," said Daggeron, forcing himself up and turning Megahorn so that the back of his neck was exposed to the others.

"Right!" the team said.

Kali tightened the grip on her Lion staff and held her free hand over her console. The intricate symbols glowed and she felt a surge of power rush through her and into the Manticore.

"Legend Striker, Spin Attack!" the team called, blasting the back of Megahorn's neck.

The Dragon howled in pain and rage as he stumbled away from the Solar Streak.

"Finish him, Daggeron!" Kali called.

"Furnace Blast!" Daggeron yelled, opening the chest plate of his Megazord and sucking the terror inside. "Good job, Rangers. Another terror has fallen."

The Rangers cheered.

**~X~**

Gekko shook his head and turned away from the stone in frustration. "I can't believe Megahorn lost," he grumbled. If someone has indestructible as a dragon could lose against the Rangers, what chance did he or any of the others have against them?

Sculpin chuckled and also turned his back.

"Sculpin, this is funny to you?" Hekatoid asked.

"Megahorn was a hothead who deserved to lose," Sculpin snapped, turning to the toad. "I have something more important now. I have confirmation on who Leanbow is working with to stop the Master from rising, and that scale will tell me where to find them both. Soon they will be in our grasp."

**~X~**

Kali yawned tiredly as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had pulled on a pair of her comfiest shorts and a black t-shirt and was in the process of winding her damp hair into a ponytail when Rachel walked in through the front door.

"Hey, you're back!" Rachel grinned.

"Hey," Kali said. "Uh, no, not exactly. I was just using your shower."

Rachel nodded and set her work back on the table. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Nick didn't tell me much about why you decided to move out. Can I ask where you're staying?"

"I'm staying with a friend," Kali answered.

"Does this friend have a name?"

Kali licked her lips. How could she explain that she was now living on a magical tree with a knight and talking cat? Rachel would surely think she was either crazy or on drugs, and given her history and friends that she used to hang out with, Kali wouldn't have blamed Rachel if she had believed it.

"Can you just believe me when I say that I'm safe?" Kali asked.

"Okay," Rachel said, although she looked like she wanted to argue. "Now the reason why you moved out? Did you and Nick fight?"

"Of sorts," said Kali, nodding slowly. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I kissed one of our friends. Xander."

"The tall bloke with an Australian accent?"

Kali nodded.

"He's cute."

"Hmm," Kali murmured. "Anyway, after that, Nick told me how he feels about me."

Rachel gasped and then grinned. "Finally!" she said. "I thought he was never going ..." she trailed off as she noticed Kali's face fall. "Wait, you don't feel the same way, do you?"

"No, I do, and that's the problem," said Kali.

"You have feelings for both of them."

Kali nodded as guilt bubbled in her stomach. She felt the usual flush of anger and tears flooded her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists.

Rachel rounded the table and pulled Kali into her arms. Ever since her family had adopted Nick, and the Briar had adopted Kali, she had treated them both like her siblings. She had always known there was a special connection between the two of them and had called it a long time ago that they would end up together.

"I don't know what to do," Kali admitted as Rachel guided her towards the couch and sat her down. "I have always loved Nick. First as a brother and then as a best friend, but somewhere along the way that changed into something else. Then there is Xander, and everything is new and unknown, and..."

"Aw, honey," Rachel said, wiping the tears that slid down Kali's face. "Love sucks, I'm not going to lie. I wish I could help you choose, but I'm afraid I would be a little bias. I have watched you and Nick grow from babies to the adults you are now, and I have seen the love you have for each other grow in strength day-by-day."

Kali took a shuddering breath. "I just don't want to hurt anyone," she admitted.

Rachel nodded. "Do you remember my friend Megan?" she asked.

"Megan Caleb? Didn't she marry that billionaire Paul Drew, or something?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, that's the one," she said. "Back in high school, she was in a similar situation to you, and the choice was hard for her, too. So, I finally convinced her to tell her mother who had some surprising advice. You want to hear it?"

"If you're going to tell me that I should choose the second person -"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "I'm not going to say that," she said, taking Kali's hand and squeezing it. "Megan's mother told her, told us that if we ever find ourselves caught in a tough decision, we should just close our eyes."

"How does that help?" Kali asked.

"Because when you close your eyes, everything else disappears," said Rachel. "Everything but that one person. The one person you care about more than anything. The one person that you can't stop thinking of."

Kali swallowed hard. "It doesn't do much to quell the feelings of guilt," she muttered.

"But, at least you know who your heart truly belongs to."

Kali smiled and met Rachel's gaze. "Thank you," she said.

Rachel enveloped Kali in a hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. When they parted, she grinned. "You know, if that doesn't work, you can always flip a coin," she teased.

Kali snorted.


	26. Light Source, Part I

"You're going to wear a Daggeron-size groove into the floor if you carry on pacing," Kali murmured without looking up from her book. She was sitting at the round table inside Root core, while Jenji fed Fireheart.

"I can't help but think the worst," said Daggeron. "We've had no contact from Udonna or Claire in days."

Kali turned the page of her book. "Udonna made the promise that if and when she needed help, she'd call," she said. "It's obvious she doesn't need help."

"Isn't no news good news?" Jenji asked.

The globe jingled and Kali looked up as Jenji rushed over from Fireheart's den. The swirling yellow clouds disappeared and were replaced with dark ones, as Claire's frantic face appeared within them.

"_Daggeron_!" Claire cried, fear in her eyes.

"Claire!" Kali said, dropping her book and leaning forward. "Claire, where are you? Are you okay?"

"_Kali, I'm okay_," Claire confirmed. "_But Udonna was captured by a fat blue frog_."

"Hekatoid," Kali murmured.

"Claire, come back to Root core," said Daggeron.

Claire's eyes widened and she shook her head. "_No! I have to save her_!" she said, disappearing from view.

"Claire!" Kali yelled.

"Be careful!" Jenji called.

Daggeron turned to Kali as she pushed away from the table. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where do you think?" Kali asked, grabbing her leather jacket. "Udonna's been taken and Claire's out there alone. I'm going to go find her."

Daggeron started to argue but cut off as the globe jingled again, and this time showed Hekatoid in the city. "Great," he grumbled, looking back at Kali.

"I'm on it," Kali said, running out of Root core. She ducked out of the dragon's mouth and ran straight into a nearby tree.

**~X~**

Arriving in the city, Kali morphed into her titan mode and blasted Hekatoid with a fireball. He jumped around, howling in pain before turning his glossy eyes onto her. "Sorry to interrupt," she said.

"One ranger is no match for me," Hekatoid laughed.

"Who said I was alone?" Kali asked. She looked up and grinned as the Titan Megazord dropped down from the sky, slashing at Hekatoid with its sword. The frog jumped back and the others landed beside their team-mate, just as Daggeron arrived.

Hekatoid huffed and puffed as he glared at the Rangers. "Don't try and stop me," he warned them. "I have something of value to you, and if you try and stop me, you'll never see it again."

"Trying to bargain with Udonna's life?" Kali asked. "That's a one-way ticket to hell." She reared back and blasted him with a second fireball, but missed as he shrunk to ground level, laughing about being missed.

Kali growled and ejected from her titan mode, landing on the ground opposite Hekatoid. The others landed beside her.

"You can't stop my plan!" Hekatoid laughed. "Wait till my babies rain down from the heavens." He pointed towards the clouds.

"What?" the Rangers asked, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Look closer," said Hekatoid.

Maddie looked up as the clouds parted to show clear balls of air, inside of which were tiny black larvae. "Tadpoles!" she shrieked.

"Frog babies," Xander gasped.

"Poisonous frog babies," Hekatoid corrected. "It's brilliant!"

Maddie shuddered. "Frogs? Why did it have to be frogs?" she whimpered.

Hekatoid hefted his hammer onto his shoulder and charged forwards.

"Look out!" Kali yelled, shoving Maddie aside and ducking under Hekatoid's first attack. She side-stepped and aimed a kick at the frog's stomach, but stumbled as she bounced harmlessly off.

Rushing, Maddie grasped her sister's hands and allowed Vida to swing her around. She landed a kick to Hekatoid's arm, knocking his hammer aside long enough for Nick to rush him and grab it. As Nick held firmly onto Hekatoid's wrist, Daggeron aimed a punch and followed up with a kick.

Hekatoid laughed and wrenched his arm out of Nick's grasps. He swung his hammer around and hit both the red ranger and Solaris Knight, knocking them away. He then turned his hammer onto Vida and Maddie, knocking them down as he blew hard into the staff, and emitted a loud horn sound.

Kali shook her head and pushed herself up, watching and waiting for an opening. She watched as Xander and Chip were thrown around before rushing in from behind as Nick attacked from the front. Hekatoid yelled in surprise but managed to flip both Rangers over and throw them to the floor.

"Aah!" Hekatoid said, blowing his horn again whilst pointing it at each Ranger individually.

The team clapped their hands over their ears as their vision blurred.

**~X~**

Kali blinked and pushed herself up as she landed on a soft bed of grass. The sky above her was still blue and full of white clouds; nothing to indicate that she or the others had left the city.

"Where are we?" Chip asked, standing up.

"I'm going to take a stab and say another strange dimension," said Nick, looking around.

"For a strange dimension it looks too much like home," said Kali.

Maddie nodded and stood up.

"Welcome, Rangers," Hekatoid boomed as he appeared over the team. "It's time to play my game."

Xander shook his head. "No more games. Where's Udonna?" he asked.

"Play my game or you'll never see her again," Hekatoid said.

Kali scoffed as several Styxoids and Hidiacs appeared on the opposite side of the field. "Piece of cake," she said.

"I'm not done explaining the rules," Hekatoid chided. "You only have until the clock runs out." He pointed into the air where a clock materialised.

"No problem," said Vida.

"Let's do it," said Nick.

The others nodded and charged into the throng, picking off Hidiacs and Styxoids left, right and centre. Kali ducked back to avoid the edge of a sword and kicked a Styxoid in the chest as she flipped over. The second she landed, she felt her muscles seize up and she found she couldn't move.

"I can't move!" said Xander.

"Me neither!" said Maddie, struggling against the invisible binds that held her.

Kali whipped her head around and glared up at Hekatoid. "This is cheating!" she yelled.

"My game, my rules," Hekatoid laughed. "Time's running out, Red Ranger."

"Then I'm playing this my way!" said Nick, summoning Fireheart and combining with him to the form his Red Dragon Fire Ranger mode. Wielding his batons through the air, Nick took out several Hidiacs at once, before destroying the rest with a burst of firepower.

The last Hidiac fell just as the countdown hit zero and the others were released from Hekatoid's spell.

"Thanks, Fireheart," said Nick, as the dragon flew away. He turned to the others as they re-grouped with him, and he then turned his attention to Hekatoid. "We played your game, now where is she?"

Hekatoid shook his head. "The game's not over yet," he said. "Let's see how you fare against more formidable opponents."

He snapped his fingers and the world blurred again.

**~X~**

"What do you think he meant when he said 'more formidable opponents'?" Chip asked, taking a few seconds to get his bearings.

Kali stiffened and looked around. "I think he means that," she said nodding ahead to were several shapes were materialising out of thin air. Once they solidified the team gasped as they found themselves standing opposite them.

"It's us!" said Chip, looking from one ranger to the next.

"Clones?" Xander asked.

"Let's see you defeat yourselves," said Hekatoid, appearing above the battle.

Vida hesitated. "We can't fight ourselves," she said, shaking her head. "We're going to be evenly matched, and we have to remember that this is his game, he controls the rules."

"Then let's not follow his rules," said Kali, stepping forward. "Change it up."

"How do we do that?" Chip asked.

Kali grinned and rushed forward, ducking under her clones arm and swinging her fist at Chip's clone instead. The yellow clone stumbled in surprise and then aimed a high-kick at Kali, causing her to duck.

"I get it," said Maddie. "We know our own moves, but we don't know each others."

Chip grinned. "Yeah, we may train together, but we don't know which combination of moves we're each going to use, or in which order we use them. The clones won't know what hit them," he said. He balled his hands into fists and rushed forward, ducking under his own clone as it turned to face him, and slamming his foot into Xander's clone.

"Hey!" Xander whined, dodging around Vida's clone and blocking a punch from Kali's.

"They catch on fast," said Nick, blocking a kick from Maddie's clone and flooring Xander's. He felt oddly satisfied by the action, and quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as Kali's clone collided with him.

Flipping over Nick's clone, Kali unhooked her magi staff from her belt. "Sword mode!" she called, spinning around as she landed and colliding it against the clones. She felt slightly guilty for taking out her best friend's clone but quickly reminded herself that he'd probably do the same to her own.

"That's cheating!" Hekatoid wailed.

Flipping over to avoid a hit from the green ranger clone, Kali stabilised herself just as Maddie cried out from somewhere nearby. She spun around and found her friend on her knees beside three dice.

"What the hell -?" Kali asked, running over.

"They turned them into dice," said Maddie.

Kali looked up to find the Clone Rangers at full strength, while they were three Rangers down. "Chip and I'll deal with them," she said, nodding at the clones. "Maddie, try and figure out a way to turn the others back."

Maddie nodded and Kali run off to help Chip.

"Come on!" said Chip, blocking his own clones' magi staff. He stepped back as the green ranger clone swung his axe down the middle, separating the two yellow rangers, and braced himself from an attack from the red clone.

"Not so fast!" Kali yelled, blocking the red clones attack with her sword. She pushed it up and away from Chip and kicked the red clone in the chest, before slashing at the green clone with her sword.

Chip sighed and fired his crossbow at his clone.

"Oh! Let me go!"

Chip and Kali looked around, stunned to find Maddie wrapped in a giant frog's tongue. "Maddie," they called, earning themselves double attacks from the others clones.

"No! Stop!" Maddie said, struggling to break loose. She dug her feet in and clenched her hands into fists. "Enough is enough! _**Galwit Mysto Nermax!**_ Ha! You're going back to the pond! Tidal Wave!" she announced, firing up her lion staff and unleashing a stream of water that sliced through the giant frog.

Sharing a look, Chip and Kali nodded and morphed into their own legendary modes.

"Code One, Lightning Bolt!" said Chip, holding his staff above his head. Two strands of lightning slammed into the yellow and black ranger clones.

"Code One, Inferno!" Kali called, following his lead. She twirled her staff around her and then held it above her head, swinging it down and the Red and Green ranger clones.

Hekatoid whined as the trio of Rangers regrouped. Cheering at their defeat.

"We've beaten your stupid games," said Kali, looking up at the frog. "Now take us to Udonna."

"As you wish," said Hekatoid, snapping his fingers.

**~X~**

Kali shivered as she, Chip, and Maddie appeared inside a dark, dingy cave. There was very little light, and the light that was there seemed to be coming from a pale green stone in the wall.

"Return our friends," said Maddie, holding out the three dice.

Hekatoid grumbled and snapped his fingers. The three dice glowed and Vida, Xander, and Nick reappeared.

"Are you guys alright?" Kali asked, helping Vida back to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks," Vida nodded. "Where are we?"

Kali shook her head and stepped forward, her hand tightening around her lion staff as she looked up at Hekatoid. "We had a deal. Give us back Udonna," she yelled.

"You want to see your beloved?" Hekatoid asked, side-stepping and revealing a stone ledge behind him. On the shelf, unconscious and trapped inside a vine cage, like some strange prized item, was the white sorceress.

"Udonna!" the team cried.

Hekatoid laughed. "She's my prize!" he told them, stepping between them and the ledge again. "And you'll look wonderful by her side."

"We are not collector's items," said Kali.

"You'll pay for this, toad!" Chip yelled.

The others nodded and held their lion staffs up. "Code five!" they called. "Manticore Megazord!"

"Now give her back!" said Chip.

The team swung down with their staffs, slashing the Megazords' sabre against Hekatoid. He groaned and stumbled as the Megazord powered up for a second attack.

"Full power!" the rangers called. They held their hands over their console's, and the intricate symbols glowed as power surged throughout the whole cockpit.

Recovering, Hekatoid turned to the team and held up his hammer. He blew into the staff and a soundwave passed throughout the cave.

"Legend Striker, Spin Attack!" the team shouted, blasting Hekatoid with a torrent of flame.

With Hekatoid down the Manticore Megazord turned to Udonna and carefully lifted the cage into their hands.

"We got her," said Xander, sounding relieved.

"Be careful," Nick warned.

"Yeah - she shouldn't have gone off alone," said Chip.

Kali shook her head. "I knew something like this would happen," she said.

"We have her back now," said Maddie, soothing the tension. "That's what's important. I'm just glad she's okay."

The others murmured their agreement as Kali gasped, stiffened, and then whirled around. "No!" she yelled, raising her hand to block the blob of black tar that arched through the air, but her reaction time was off and the blob collided with Udonna's cage, causing it to disappear.

"Udonna!" the others cried, looking around to see the cage appear in Hekatoid's possession.

"You snooze, you lose," Hekatoid laughed, darkly. He spat more goop at the Megazord, knocking it off balance. "I'm out of here." He declared, opening a portal and stepping through.

"Stop!" the team yelled.

Forcing the Megazord to its feet, Kali lunged for Hekatoid, missing him by a second as he disappeared through the portal.

"She's mine again!" Hekatoid called, disappearing from view.

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Light Source, Part II

**Three chapters left until the end!**

* * *

The Manticore creaked as it struggled to maintain a firm grip on the closing portal. Kali could hear her friends panting with exertion. If this portal closed then they would be trapped in the Underworld and Hekatoid would be loose in the city with Udonna still as his captive.

They needed to do something.

She needed to do something.

She knew better than anyone what it was like to lose someone you loved, not knowing if the were alive or dead. But Udonna was alive, and many people were waiting for her to come home.

"I can't hold it much longer!" said Maddie, falling against her podium.

"Me too," said Chip.

Kali felt an unfamiliar burn deep inside her body, she felt it rise and spread down her arms and into her fingertips. She clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth, as a growl rumbled from the back of her throat and she forced the portal open wide.

"Woah," Xander and Vida murmured, each one stealing a glance at Kali.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't matter," Kali said, feeling a lot weaker than she had. "Let's just get out of here."

The others nodded and stepped through the portal, and looked around the area for any sign of Hekatoid. They had stepped through into the countryside, and the sea extended into the horizon behind them.

"Where'd he go?" Chip asked.

Hekatoid burst out of the sea and slammed his hammer down onto the Manticore. "Right here!" he laughed. He held up the cage that had Udonna inside, and taunting held her out to the Rangers. "I have Udonna!" he chanted.

Kali shook her head as she forced the Megazord back to its feet. "I hated it when Joe did that to me as a kid, and I still hate it now," she said, forming a fist and punching out. The Megazord copied her actions and smashed its fist into Hekatoid.

"You can't have her!" Hekatoid wailed as the Manticore forced his hand against a ledge, loosening his fingers around the cage.

"Let go!" Chip yelled.

"I won't give her up," Hekatoid yelled. "She's my prize!"

The cage dropped from his hands and the team gasped as it tumbled towards the floor.

"Grab it!" Vida called.

Maddie reached out to grab the cage with the Manticore's free hand but missed as Hekatoid's tongue got there first. The blue ranger recoiled in disgust and Hekatoid tossed the cage into the air.

"No!" Kali yelled, swinging her arm wildly and knocking the cage from Hekatoid's grasp. "Oh shit!" she added, as it arched through the air.

Releasing Hekatoid the Manticore dove for the cage but missed as a blob of black tar surrounded it, causing it to disappear. The Rangers groaned as they, instead, smashed into the side of a mountain.

"I've got her back!" Hekatoid laughed.

"He's working my last nerve," Kali grumbled.

"And I'll also take something else," Hekatoid added, disappearing.

Vida looked around as ripples crashed through the cockpit. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Energy levels are critical!" said Chip.

"We're being ejected!" said Kali. "Everyone hold on!"

As the last of the Manticore's energy fizzled out, the Rangers were thrown from their seats and hit the ground, demorphin' on impact. They panted and slowly got back to their feet, checking on the others and helping them if needed.

"I can't believe we let him get away with her," said Nick, running a hand over his face.

"Nick, as long as we're still breathing, we're not stopping," said Vida.

Chip nodded. "Even if I stop breathing, I'm not stopping," he said.

"That's not exactly comforting, Chip," Kali muttered. "If you stop breathing then we got to worry about you, too."

"Point taken," said Chip.

Kali smiled lightly and squeezed his shoulder. She then turned to Nick. "We'll get her back," she promised.

Nick took a deep breath and nodded.

"All right," said Xander. "Let's Ranger up."

The others reached for their morphers and snapped them open, punching in the familiar digits and flooding the Morpher with magic.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The Morpher chimed dimly and the team looked around at one another. This was new.

"He stole our powers," said Nick.

"Oh, come on! Not again!" Kali whined, pressing the digits on her Morpher'. Still, nothing happened.

"We're not Power Rangers anymore," Nick sighed. "I can't help Mom."

Instinctively, Kali reached for his hand and squeezed it. Despite everything that was going on in their personal lives, he was still her best friend and she felt obligated to offer comfort when it was needed.

**~X~**

"We got to find LeeLee and get her to help us," said Nick, jogging down the steps outside the Rock Porium. Behind him were Xander and Kali, both had volunteered to help him check the store, although he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea in the long run.

"If she's not here, the others - closed?" Xander asked, sharing a confused look with the other two. "At two in the afternoon?"

Reaching over Nick, Kali plucked a single piece of paper from the window, and read aloud. It was a note from Toby.

"All my employees disappeared. I went skating. Rock on in 30. Toby 'Exercise and eat healthy' Slambrook."

"What does he mean 'All my employees disappeared'?" Xander asked, taking the note and re-reading it.

"He probably means LeeLee's not here," said Kali, sighing heavily.

"I hope not," Nick muttered, using his key to unlock the front door. He swung it open and headed directly for the back office, calling out LeeLee's name.

Kali headed for the kitchen. "I'll check out back," she called, disappearing through the door into the alley. She checked everywhere that she could think of, even the street leading towards the part, but found nothing. With a sigh, Kali headed around to the front of the store, and back down the steps, stopping as she heard Nick's raised voice.

"You're Mr Personality, you're always surrounded by people," Nick said. "Even my best friend is charmed by you."

Kali lay her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear this but also found that she didn't want to interrupt. She'd had a feeling this talk was a long-time coming between these two, but she had also hoped she wouldn't have been around to witness it.

"I haven't always been Mr Personality," said Xander, "When I first came to this country, I didn't know anyone. No one wanted to know me. I was the new guy with the silly accent, picked last on the school teams. I was teased mercilessly. Takes time to find your place. I understand loneliness. I understand leaving your friends behind. But you're not alone, Nick. You got us. We're your friends. We're your mates, your family."

Kali smiled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Nick sighed. "You're right."

"'Course I am," Xander replied, and Kali didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking. She could hear it in his voice. "As for Kali, I may have her attention, but I don't have her heart." He sounded closer now and when Kali looked up she found him staring at her from the doorway. He didn't say, just stared at her. "Do I?"

Kali held his gaze for a split second and then looked away. The familiar feelings of guilt bubbled in her chest and she felt tears in her eyes; she squeezed them shut, willing them not to fall as she took a deep breath. She'd always prided herself on being able to hide her emotions, had she become that easy to read?

"Wait, what?" Nick asked, confused.

Kali sighed and pushed away from the wall. "LeeLee isn't outback," she said, jumping up onto the front counter. She refused to meet Nick's gaze or Xander's, for the matter. The idea of being caught eavesdropping was humiliating enough, to be called out on her feelings when she didn't fully understand them herself, was worse.

"Maybe the others have had a better chance?" Xander asked, firing off a text to Vida. It didn't long for her to reply, but the message was anything but uplifting. They hadn't found anything either and were returning to the Rock Porium to regroup.

Nick shook his head. "Now what are we going to do?" he asked.

Kali finally met Nick's gaze. "You know I don't make promises lightly," she said. "But I meant what I said at the park. We'll get her back. Whatever it takes."

Even though he knew she was right, Nick couldn't bring himself to smile or even nod.

No less than five minutes later, Vida, Chip, and Maddie entered the shop, closely followed by Toby. He was panting and sweating from his run, but that didn't stop him from jogging on the spot as he met them. "Oh. You're here," he said, surprised. "I was beginning to wonder if you worked here or not."

"Yeah, sorry, Toby, we've had a few things going on," said Kali, shifting aside to let Vida brace herself against the counter.

"Boy, this diet and exercise - it sure makes the world of difference," said Toby, jogging through the team, his skates on his hands. "I feel fantastic!"

"Glad you're feeling better, Toby," said Nick.

Toby stopped jogging and skated across the floor on his hands. He looked around at his employees, his brow furrowing deeper and deeper as he took in their appearances. "Why the long faces?" he asked. "You want some water? Maybe some fruit?"

"You know not all fruit is good for you, right?" Kali asked. "There's a lot of natural sugars in some fruits, and that's bad for you."

Toby cocked his head to the side and blinked. He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it at the last second and tried to fold his arms instead, almost hitting himself in the face with his blade skates in the process.

"Look, I know something's wrong," said Toby, shaking his blades from his hands. "You come, you go. You come back, you go away again. You might as well tell me. It will make you feel better."

The team shared rejected looks and then slowly nodded as they turned to Nick. They did owe Toby an explanation on all the times they had abandoned him during a shift.

Nick sighed and jumped down from the records table he had been sitting on. "You're right," he said. "It's time you knew the truth. Um..." he hesitated, glancing one last time at his friends, making sure that this was 100% a group decision. When they didn't argue, he turned back to Toby. "We're the Power Rangers."

"That's why we're always running off all the time," said Kali. "We were chosen to protect the world from evil."

Toby laughed, nervously. "Uh... no, you tried that one on me before," he said. "Now - now, what's the real truth?"

"That is the real truth!" the team said, simultaneously.

"Okay, uh, well, why don't you prove it to me?" Toby asked. "Let me see you, uh... morph!"

Kali looked down.

"We can't," said Chip. "We had our powers stole by an overweight, sloppy frog."

"Convenient. But the real Power Rangers would figure out a way to get their powers back," said Toby, thinking out loud. "The fate of the world rests in their hands."

Maddie nodded.

"See, the real Power Rangers would realise that the frog was overweight and use their agility," Toby jumped behind a record stand. He popped back up and leaned against it, falling sideways as it moved. "They're in such great shape. If he goes left, well, they'd tumble right. If he came forward, well, they'd flip over the top."

Kali glanced at Xander as he pushed away from the front counter.

"The real Power Rangers are as healthy as they come," Toby continued, spurring the team on with every word.

"You're right, Toby."

"Let's do it," said Maddie, heading for the door.

Kali grinned and hopped down from the counter. "Thanks, Tobs, see you later!" she called, chasing after her friends.

**~X~**

Reaching the scene, the team found Daggeron and Hekatoid facing off against one another. The knight was unmorphed, and Hekatoid looked pleasantly happy with himself.

"Fall, my babies! Take over this land!" Hekatoid shouted, waving his hands through the air as he looked towards the clouds. His tadpoles, despite Solaris Knight's interference, had grown into full-size frogs and were ready to fall.

"Not on our watch!" said Nick, catching Hekatoid's attention.

Hekatoid held up a jar that glittered vibrantly in the late afternoon sun. "I have your powers," he said. "You can't do anything."

"Don't count on it," said Kali, clenching her hands into fists. She raced forward and jumped over a blob of tar that Hekatoid fired at the team, as the others ducked aside.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hekatoid wailed, raising his arm to block a black energy ball that Kali threw at him. He may have taken her morphin' abilities, but just like when she'd lost her magic due to the Dark Wish, she still could conjure energy balls.

As Hekatoid recovered from her surprise attack, Kali ducked behind several stone steps and glanced at Daggeron and Jenji as they joined her. "We have to get that jar," she said.

"I can distract him," said Jenji, even though he did sound so enthusiastic.

"No," said Kali, shaking her head. "Stay here." She peered out from behind the wall and met Nick's gaze, glanced at Hekatoid and made an energy ball in her hand.

Nick nodded, catching her train of thought and then withdrew.

"Hey, frog face!" Kali called, racing out from behind the wall and throwing another energy ball at Hekatoid. He howled as it collided with his back.

"How do you still have powers?!" Hekatoid whined. "I stole them from you."

"Trust me, I'm wondering the same thing," said Kali. She jumped backwards as Hekatoid fired a blob of tar at her, and retaliated with an energy ball of her own. The two collided in mid-air causing the energy ball to disappear and the black tar to fizzle out.

Kali blinked and then shook her head. That was weird.

"You won't stop me," said Hekatoid. "When my babies fall -"

"Anyone ever told you that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep?" Kali asked. She indicated with her head to something behind Hekatoid, and he turned just in time for Nick to kick the jar with their powers from his grasp.

Nick plucked it from mid-air and landed beside his best friend. "Got it!" he announced as the others regrouped around him. Without waiting, Nick opened the lid and their powers returned, flooding them with the familiar warmth and energy.

"It doesn't matter!" Hekatoid yelled.

Maddie shrieked as a frog landed on her shoulder, and she hastily brushed it aside.

Looking up, the Rangers gasped as thousands of frogs rained down from the clouds.

"Fall, my children!" Hekatoid bellowed.

Suddenly, the frogs froze and shattered as they hit the ground.

"What?" Hekatoid yelled. "What happened?!"

"They froze," Daggeron murmured.

"That's right."

The team spun around and found the White Ranger standing behind them, her snow staff in hand. "I thought you could use some Snow power," she said.

"Aw shucks!" Hekatoid whined.

"Udonna!" Kali gasped.

Nick laughed and run to his mother's side. "You're back," he said, smiling.

Udonna merely nodded. "Ready?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" the team agreed.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

_**Galwit Mysto Neramax!**_

Despite his obvious fear, Hekatoid growled and glared at the team. "You won't stop me! I'm a terror!" he bellowed. He puffed out his cheeks and fired more blobs of tar at the team.

The rangers blocked them easily using their magic and Lion Staffs, while Udonna leapt into the air and fired her icicles at the Hekatoid.

"Rangers," Udonna said, landing and turning to her students. "We need to combine all our powers."

"Not a problem," the team agreed. They held up their staffs and spun the dial from code two, before joining them at the tips. "Legend Warrior, United Formation!"

Hekatoid howled as the combination of seven rangers powers hit him full in the chest, causing him to implode.

The team cheered at his defeat as Udonna snapped her fingers in victory.

"Mystic Force!"

**~X~**

Upon the return to Root core, Kali spotted a familiar face near the Dragon's head and broke away from the group as they grew closer. "Claire!" she called, pulling the young apprentice into a fierce hug. It was no secret that Kali had been worried about Claire since she had initially left to find Udonna, and the call that morning had only made things worse.

Claire pulled out of the hug. "I thought you'd be mad at me for leaving," she admitted.

"You scared me," said Kali. "But I'm also really proud of you. It takes courage to do what you did, and not many people would have done that."

Claire smiled and Kali hugged her again. When they parted a second time the others had finally arrived and took their chance to congratulate Claire and welcome her home. Meanwhile, Kali drifted over to Udonna, Daggeron, and Nick.

"Welcome back, Udonna," said Kali, hugging the white sorceress. "It's been tough without you."

"So I have heard," Udonna said. "But, you still managed to pull together and work as a team."

Kali nodded and cast a glance at Nick. "It's like my brother Joe used to say - 'what happens off the battlefield, stays off the battlefield. If you let it interfere with your teamwork then you deserve to lose'." she said.

"Wise words," said Udonna, smiling.

"What's she doing here?" Nick asked, causing Kali's attention to turn to him. He was staring over at Phineas as the Troblin laughed and joked with LeeLee.

A flicker of fear crossed LeeLee's face and she stepped back as Nick approached her.

"She's with me," said Phineas, grasping LeeLee's wrist.

"And me, too," Claire agreed, taking LeeLee's other hand.

"She's trustworthy now, Nick," said Udonna, calmly placing her hands on her son's shoulders. "She's one of us. It's because of her I was rescued."

"Don't worry," said LeeLee, sadly. "I understand."

Kali looked from Claire to Phineas and then finally settled her gaze on LeeLee. "That's why we couldn't find you today," she said. "Why Toby closed the store. Because while we were off losing our powers, you were out there saving Udonna."

LeeLee nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked.

Kali met his gaze and shrugged. "I'm thinking that she did a better job than we did in getting Udonna back," she said, making the others chuckle. She smiled and looked up, meeting LeeLee's gaze. "But, at the end of the day, I trust Claire, Phineas, and Udonna, and if they say that you're trustworthy then who am I to disagree?"

LeeLee smiled, but it faltered slightly as Nick looked back at her.

"Come here then," said Nick, sliding an arm around Kali and drawing her to him. "Can't have a group hug without the whole group."

Kali smiled and slipped her hand over Nick's shoulder, resting her head on it as the others joined them. She watched as LeeLee slipped her arms behind Phineas and Claire, and glanced up at Nick as he pressed a small kiss to her hairline.

There were still a few things they needed to get out in the open and discuss fully, but right now all that mattered was being with their friends.

_Their family._


	28. The Return

"So, you guys really are the Power Rangers?" Toby asked, looking around at his employees. They had come into the store early this morning so that they could help him wrap his head around the new secret he was being trusted to keep.

Chip grinned as Vida and Maddie nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, uh, Nick is the Red Ranger," said Toby.

"Right," Nick confirmed.

"And Xander is Green,"

Xander nodded.

"Madison - Blue."

Maddie winked.

"Chip - Yellow."

Chip grinned.

"Kali - Black."

Kali nodded.

"And, Vida - Pink."

Vida rolled her eyes, She was still disappointed in her choice of colour, it seemed.

"Okay, so, Nick is also the son of Udonna, the White Ranger," Toby continued. "And Leanbow, a powerful wizard who is also Koragg, the guy who's been trying to trash the city. But he's a good guy. It's just nobody knows what happened to him."

Maddie smirked as she nodded. "I'm impressed, Toby, that's quite -" she broke off as Toby held up his finger, silencing her.

Kali bit back a laugh.

"Now, Nick is also the light," Toby continued. "The power to stop evil from taking over. But the bad guys are looking for the light so that they can destroy him and the rest of the world."

"Exactly," Chip said.

"Silence," Toby interrupted. "Now, Kali, is also the daughter of Eithne, the former Black Ranger and Calindor, a good guy turned bad guy?"

Kali nodded.

"She's also known as the Hellhound," Toby added. "The keeper of souls and guardian of the Mystic Realm."

"Apparently," Kali muttered. The night after she had been rescued, Udonna had explained in great detail to Kali the role of being a Hellhound. She had explained that Kali hadn't just inherited her mother's abilities and control over darkness, she had been born for a specific role within the Mystic Realm. As it's guardian, she was responsible for its protection against outside forces, including the Masters.

Toby nodded and turned to LeeLee. She had been standing silently behind him, listening and waiting her turn in the story. "Now, LeeLee's mom is the Queen of the Vampires. Who did carry me off, so I guess I can stop seeking professional help now."

The team laughed.

"Sorry about that," LeeLee apologised.

"And - and - and now, the ten terrors are here," said Toby, returning to his earlier train of thought. "Trying to call forth the head honcho himself - you know, the Master of all evil. And you know what that means?"

Screams from outside drew everyone's attention to the door. Kali furrowed her brow and checked her Morpher, sharing a look with Maddie as it showed no indication of evil anywhere in the city.

"It means that you guys won't be working your regular hours for a while," said Toby. He paused and turned to LeeLee. "Looks like it might just be me and Lee-squared for a bit."

The screaming outside grew louder as the door to the store opened and Phineas walked inside. "Ahh! Ohh!" he yelled back. "You think you'd never seen a Troblin before." He slammed the door behind him.

LeeLee giggled and hurried over to Phineas.

"Hello," Phineas grinned, offering her a bouquet of turnips. "Thought I'd stop by and see you, my girl. Ooh, these are for you."

Kali laughed into her hand.

"Isn't he cute?" LeeLee asked, dragging Phineas back to the others. "He's my new boyfriend."

Toby cocked his head. "You're seeing, uh, Xander's uncle from the old country?" he asked.

"What?" LeeLee asked, her face dropping as she looked to Phineas.

Kali snorted and then looked around at the others. "I knew we were forgetting something," she said.

The team laughed.

**~X~**

After explaining Phineas to Toby, the team gathered the Troblin near the front counter and adjusted the new purple Rock Porium shirt to fit his abnormal frame.

"All righty," said Nick, adjusting the collar.

"My shirt," Phineas grinned, excitedly. He'd never had a proper paid job before and was eager to get started. "I'm telling you, I'll make a great employee. I have a way with people. I could see tree moss to a swamp monkey."

Kali grinned and shook her head. She was sitting on the front counter, watching the others fuss over the Troblin.

"Okay, okay, it's 10:00. Store's open," said Xander, interrupting the grooming. "Phineas, open the door and let the first customers in."

"Just remember, use your charm and your wit," Vida encouraged.

"Uh... okay," Phineas said, hesitantly. "Can I just use half my wit? Well, I don't want to use it all on day one."

Kali rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head. "Phineas, just open the door," she said.

Phineas stumbled as the others pushed him forward. He flipped the sign from closed to open, grasped the handle and pulled. "Welcome to the Rock Porium," he greeted.

The group of girls on the other side screamed and runoff.

"So, uh..." Phineas hesitated, turning to the team. "How did I do?"

The team smiled and offered thumbs up.

Kali gasped. Her whole body tensing as her gaze focused on the tiled floor. "Something's coming," she murmured, her voice low.

The others shared looks. They had got used to Kali's foreboding messages, by now, but it was still nerve-wracking to see. Her attention would drift, her eyes focusing on something close up or in the distance, and her whole body would tighten like a coil waiting to spring.

Outside, the sky darkened and thunder rumbled, causing the lights throughout the store to flicker and dim.

"Evil calls," said Nick. "Let's go."

**~X~**

"My name is Matoombo. I am gathering all of your electricity, When I have it all, I will return it with a vengeance. My justice will be swift."

A large, electrical ball surrounded the city and then disappeared.

"Not swift enough, cotton ball," Nick called.

"Who dares?" Matoombo asked, turning to face the two titan Megazords and Solar Streak.

"I'm pretty sure we do," said Kali.

"There is nothing you can do," Matoombo said. "It will soon be over."

The skies brightened again.

"Not while we're here!" said Nick.

"Let's stop him!" said Xander.

"Yeah!"

Using their magic to summon their titan sabres, the three Megazord's prepared for battle.

"Attack!"

"Not so fast!" Matoombo boomed, holding up his hand. A forcefield appeared between him and the three Megazords, knocking them back. He tightened his grip on his double-sided sword and slashed it through the three Megazords, ejecting each of their occupants.

Kali groaned as she landed beside the others.

"How can he be so strong?" Daggeron asked.

Matoombo looked down at them. "Stay out of my way," he warned. "And I will not hurt anyone. You have my word."

"That's strange," said Vida, furrowing her brow. "He said he won't hurt anyone."

"If we stay out of his way," said Kali. "If we do that then he has total control, V. He can't destroy the city without hurting anyone."

"She's right," said Xander.

"We'd better split up and find him," said Daggeron. "There's not much time before that energy ball comes back."

The others nodded and took off. Some splitting into pairs while others went off alone.

**~X~**

"You alright back there?" Nick asked. He was racing through the streets of downtown Briarwood on his Mystic Speeder, while Kali sat behind him. She had been silent for most of the journey, choosing to keep her thoughts to herself than voice them, and simply search the empty streets for a Terror that was too large to hide in a vacant back alley.

Kali didn't respond right away, but Nick felt her take a deep breath and pull herself closer to him. "I'm just thinking," she said.

"About?"

Kali shrugged. "I don't know," she answered.

"You're thinking about something you don't know?" Nick asked.

Kali squeezed him as he chuckled. "I'm still trying to make sense of what Udonna told me about the Hellhound," she answered. "About it being the guardian of the Mystic Realm. That's a huge responsibility, and I'm not sure if I'm the right person for it."

"She didn't say you had to do it alone," said Nick. "We're all guardians of the Mystic Realm and it's occupants."

Kali hesitated. "I didn't tell you everything," she said. "I'm not just the keeper of souls and a guardian of the Mystic Realm. I'm wanted by the Master because of these abilities. He doesn't just want to destroy you, Nick, he wants me, too. You can snuff out the darkness, but I can trap the Master and prevent him from escaping."

"Why is it always you and me?" Nick asked.

"Make you a deal. If I promise to keep you safe and alive..."

"We don't need to make this a deal. I'm not losing you. Period."

Kali smiled and tightened her hold around his middle.

"Guys, we found Matoombo," Xander called over the comms. "V and I need help! We're on the edge of town."

Nick swerved and sped through the streets.

**~X~**

Arriving on the edge of town, Kali dismounted as the others arrived and raced over to where Xander was helping Vida up.

"What happened?" Kali asked, noticing the two fighting terrors and Necrolai. "What's going on?"

"We can't let them do this!" said Vida. She gasped as Matoombo took a direct hit from Gekko and was tossed aside.

"It's over!" said Gekko, holding up his staff. "You will be the Master's body, like it or not!" The staff glowed green as it powered up for a final attack.

"I've got to do something," said Vida, scrambling to her feet and seizing Daggeron's Morpher and card. She punched a hole through the ticket, summoning the solar streak train and seized Jenji's lamp before hauling Matoombo to his feet and into one of the carriages.

"Vida!" Daggeron yelled, but Vida paid no attention.

The doors all along the train started to slam shut, and the Rangers shared unsure glances on what to do. Did they follow Vida? Or leave her alone to see this through?

"I can't believe she did that," said Nick, as the train pulled away from its platform and disappeared through a portal at the end of the street.

Chip shrugged. "Nothing V does surprises me anymore," he said.

"I could surprise you."

The team spun around and found Itassis standing a few feet away. She pushed her glasses up her nose. "I may have all the answers that you seek."

**~X~**

Vida panted as she led Matoombo through the carriage and sat him down in the centre seats. "Are you all right?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Yes, I'm much better now," said Matoombo.

"Good," said Vida. She gasped and looked around as the door crashed open and Gekko stepped inside.

"Matoombo, it's over!" Gekko growled, raising his staff. "You cannot escape me or your fate!"

"We'll see!" said Vida, gripping her Lion staff tightly.

"Yes, we will!" said Gekko, leaping at the pink ranger.

Vida raised her staff to block the hit and kicked Gekko in the stomach, knocking him back towards the door. Gekko caught his footing and ducked a second attack from Vida, blocking her staff and then dragging it down her armour.

"You can't defeat me!" Gekko said, locking staffs with Vida and struggling to throw her off as she tried to do the same. He eventually managed to overthrow her, and smashed his staff down onto her helmet.

Vida groaned and hit the cabin floor.

"For the last time, get out of my way!" Gekko ordered.

Vida struggled to her feet and gripped her staff tightly in both hands. "Never!" she snapped.

"Fine. Have it your -" Gekko cut off as he was propelled forward. He caught himself and whipped around, surprised to find the Black Ranger standing behind him.

"Kali!" Vida gasped.

"Code One!" Kali said, spinning the dial on her Lion Staff. She glanced behind Gekko and nodded at Vida.

Vida threw herself at Matoombo, knocking him back into the seats as Kali unleashed a burning fireball on Gekko. The flames filled the whole cabin, burning a hole in the floorboards beneath Gekko's feet.

The terror screeched as he was sucked out of the train carriage and lost somewhere in the divide between the worlds.

With Gekko gone, Vida straightened up and turned to Kali. "How did you -?"

"I'm a fast runner, remember?" Kali asked, demorphing. Vida followed suit.

"Do the others know?"

"They didn't see me get on. But they've probably figured it out by now."

"How much trouble am I in?"

Kali shrugged. "They may not understand why you've done this, trust me, I'm still trying to figure it out myself," she glanced past Vida at Matoombo, "but, I'm sure your reasonings are solid. Once you've explained it then they'll accept it. I mean, we don't do stupid shit without a good cause."

Vida smiled and turned to Matoombo. "He saved a kid from being run over," she said. "I saw it. Then he destroyed the energy ball that had collected all the electricity in the city. He's good, Kali."

"Okay," said Kali, nodding.

"That's it?" Vida asked, surprised. "You don't want him to prove it?"

Kali shrugged. "I trust you enough to trust him," she said.

Vida sighed and turned to Matoombo. "This is my friend Kali, she's the Black Ranger," she said.

"Hellhound," Matoombo said, staring at Kali. "I've heard stories about you. You can seal away great evil."

Kali pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, so I've been told," she said. "Still trying to wrap my head around it all, though."

"The Master wants you dead."

Vida laughed nervously.

"Tell me something I don't know, big guy," Kali said.

"In addition to having the power to lock away the Master," Matoombo added. "You also have the potential to surpass him. To be better."

"I had to ask," said Kali, exhaling heavily.

"Wait, you're saying that Kali could rule the Underworld?" Vida asked, looking from her friend to Matoombo.

Matoombo nodded, his gaze transfixed on Kali.

Kali stared at Matoombo whilst Vida stared at her.

**~X~**

Solar Streak soon reached its destination.

"I read about this place," said Kali. "The sleeping Lake is known throughout many dimensions. If you drink its waters then you could sleep for eternity."

Matoombo nodded.

"That's what you want to do, isn't it?" Kali asked. "To sleep. So the Master can't use you as his vessel?"

Again, Matoombo nodded.

Kali took a deep breath and looked around. The area was silent, serene and peaceful. It reminded her of the Tribunal of Magic's dimension. Untouched by darkness.

"What are you thinking?" Vida asked.

Kali looked back at her friend. "I'm thinking that we need to get there as soon as possible," she said. "Gekko wasn't destroyed. If he makes it back to the Underworld, and they find out where we are, they're going to come here in force. We don't stand a chance with just the two of us."

Vida nodded and looked to Matoombo. "Do you know the way to the Sleeping Lake?" she asked.

"Yes," Matoombo said.

"Good. Let's go," said Kali.

The trio walked in silence for the most part, but Kali kept a watchful eye on her surroundings. There was once a time where she would've welcomed the silence, but now it made her uneasy. It set her teeth on edge and it sent her senses into overdrive - both her human ones and her mystical ones.

"It's so beautiful here," said Vida, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it sets the mind at ease," Matoombo said.

Kali stopped walking. Her head cocked to the side and her eyes closed. "Wait, I hear something," she said. "Someone's coming... someone fast."

"What do you - whoa!" Vida yelped as Kali whipped around, caught hold of Xander's arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

Xander groaned and panted with exertion as he stared up at Kali. "Nice to see you, too," he teased.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on people," said Kali, straightening up and pulling Xander to his feet. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Are the others with you?"

"No. Itassis sent me, and I'm here to help you," Xander answered.

"Itassis?" Kali and Vida asked.

Kali shared a look with Vida. "Two terrors turning against the Master?" she questioned.

"I don't know," said Xander, shaking his head. "But, she sent me here as a gesture of goodwill, whatever that means. She said she would send the others after they've answered her questions."

Kali quirked an eyebrow and then shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said. "We need to get Matoombo to the sleeping lake before the other Terrors realise where we are. Come on, we're losing time."

The ground beneath Matoombo's feet exploded and he rolled down a hill.

"Matoombo!" Vida yelled, running after him.

Kali and Xander looked around and found Gekko land nearby.

"There's nowhere to run, traitor!" Gekko said as Vida and Matoombo returned. "Surrender to the Master or be destroyed." He fired several white arrows at them.

Kali stepped forward and took out her Morpher. "I got this!" she said, snapping it open and punching in the familiar morphin' digits. "Legend Warriors! Mystic Lion Staff, Code Six!" She spun the dial on her staff, absorbed the blasts, and unleashed them back on Gekko.

"Go, get Matoombo out of here!" Xander said to Vida. He snapped open his Morpher and rushed to cover Kali.

Vida turned to her new friend and tried to usher him away. But Matoombo pulled free of her clutches and dashed forward, taking an attack that was intended for Xander. The tall terror breathed heavily as he fell to his knees, whilst the black ranger rushed to cover him.

"You took the hit that was meant for me. Why?" Xander asked.

Vida rushed to Matoombo's side, wrapped her arm around his middle and supported him against her as he stood back up.

"Fools!" Gekko sneered. He powered up his staff and thrust it towards the Rangers.

Kali raised her staff and the energy beam bounced harmlessly off her shield. Behind her, Xander held his lion staff over the ground, causing puffs of dust to rise from the leaves.

When it cleared, Gekko noticed that the Rangers and Matoombo were gone. He growled and stormed off in search of them.

**~X~**

Kali looked up at Matoombo as they walked in silence. They were less than two kilcks from the edge of the sleeping lake, and they hadn't run into any trouble since leaving Vida and Xander. The plan had been simple - use an illusion charm on Vida, causing her to look like Matoombo to lead Gekko in the opposite direction. It had worked.

"Thank you for helping me, Black Ranger," Matoombo said as they reached the last stretch.

"You can call me Kali."

Matoombo nodded.

"I just wish there was another way we could help you," Kali said with a sigh. "It doesn't seem fair that you have to sleep for an eternity just to get out from underneath someone's control. You should be able to choose your destiny, your path in life. You shouldn't have to follow the Master if you don't want too."

Matoombo listened in silence. "That is what we Terrors were created for," he admitted. "We only had one purpose and that was to serve the ultimate power."

Kali shook her head.

They broke the last lot of trees and Kali spotted a glittering lake in the middle of a small clearing. It was surrounded by a grove of trees, and the water shimmered in the afternoon light from the sun. It looked beautiful, and she could see why it was called the sleeping lake. It looked calm and inviting, a perfect place to just lay down and sleep.

The pair stopped and turned to face one another.

"Our journey ends here," said Matoombo.

Kali forced a smile. In the beginning, she had been wary of Matoombo and with good reason. He had been a Terror, and every other Terror they had faced had wanted to destroy their world, their home, and their friends. But Matoombo har proved her judgement wrong. He had proved, without a doubt, that he was nothing more than a soft cotton ball, and she was going to miss him.

"I hate saying goodbye," said Kali, shaking her head. "Maybe... maybe once we've destroyed the other Terrors and the Master, we can find a way to wake you up? I know Vida would like that, and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like to see you again."

"That sounds... good," said Matoombo.

Kali nodded. "So, instead of goodbye, we'll say see you soon," she said.

Matoombo nodded and walked away. Kali leaned against the trunk of a tree and watched as he approached the lake's shore. She tensed as the hair on the back of her neck prickled, and her senses picked up the crunch of dry and dead leaves. She caught sight of movement near the edge of the tree grove, and her eyes widened as she spotted Sculpin lurking unseen.

"No, wait!" Kali yelled, pushing off of the tree and running towards the lake. Once she was close enough, she leapt into the air, caught hold of a low-hanging tree branch and swung herself over Matoombo's head. She landed between him and Sculpin. "Legend War -" she cut off with a scream as Sculpin hit her in the side with his trident, knocking into the shallows.

Matoombo gasped and looked around at Sculpin.

Sculpin didn't wait or hesitate, he raised his staff a second time and brought it down, hard, onto Matoombo, striking him from head to toe. Red energy rippled straight through him and he exploded as he hit the ground.

"NO!" Kali yelled, forcing herself to her feet.

"Yes," Sculpin laughed. He lowered his staff and turned to face Kali. "Well done, Black Ranger, in hopes of saving Matoombo, you brought him directly to me. The Master thanks you for your help."

Kali's grip tightened on her Morpher and she shook visibly as her eyes narrowed. "This isn't over," she swore.

Matoombo's body started to glow and his eyes opened to reveal the red glow of the masters.

Kali felt a shiver run down her spine and she swallowed hard. She watched as Matoombo stood, and then grew taller than she'd ever thought a monster to grow. He towered well over the grove, and she was sure her friends could see him from wherever they were. There was no way someone could miss him at this height.

Matoombo's body started to bulge and then several tentacles burst out until his body quickly dissolved away, leaving behind a hideous looking creature. His booming laughed echoed far and wide, and Kali felt her breath leave her body as she stared, wide-eyed up at the entity that wanted her and everything she stood for, dead.

"I'm here," said the Master.


	29. Mystic Fate, Part I

It had been almost a week since the Master had been resurrected through Matoombo's body, a whole week since Udonnna had saved Leanbow and Eithne from the Underworld, and a week since the Rangers had had any battles with the three Terrors that remained at large.

The silence on the Master's side was both a blessing and a curse. The Rangers knew better than to lower their guard, but they weren't going to pass on the opportunity to relax. They still had a job at the Rock Porium and lives outside of their duties as Power Rangers.

However, Nick and Kali had more responsibilities now than they ever had before.

Since being back, Leanbow had scheduled training exercise after training exercise with his son, to prepare him for the ultimate fight against the Master. It was coming, they just weren't sure when or in what form.

Eithne, on the other hand, wanted to as much time to catch up with her long-lost daughter and to teach her all she needed to know about being the Hellhound. Which was why Kali was sat at the round table, a book open in front of her, and her mother sitting alongside.

"There are several legends concerning the Hellhound," Eithne was saying, "and all of them talk about it being the Keeper of Souls. But only a few mention it's abilities as protector. Your abilities are not only to prevent souls from the escaping the Underworld but also to stop the Master from returning."

"Well, I did a great job there," said Kali. "He's here, and he took out a friend in the process."

"Matoombo new his fate was sealed the minute he decided to go against the Master."

"Doesn't make the sting of loss any less easier to deal with. Matoombo became a close friend in the short amount of time we knew him, it hurts."

"He tried to destroy myself and Leanbow."

"Just like Leanbow tried to destroy us."

Eithne sighed.

"Udonna told me that I couldn't hold Leanbow's actions as Koragg against him," said Kali, staring at her mother. "The same goes for Matoombo. He may have been created to serve the Master, but he proved himself a worthy alley in the end by turning against him. If we can forgive Leanbow, then you can forgive Matoombo."

Eithne looked down at the table. "Okay. I'll try," she said. "Now, back to the Hellhound. I'm sure you've figured out just how important you are to the Master, by now. You're wanted for both your abilities and your powers. If he gets his hands on you, he will have the ability to sense when an attack is coming, but he'll also be able to remain outside of his cage."

Kali nodded. "Nick and I have already discussed ways of protecting each other," she said.

"You must rely on your team, not just each other. Your team will protect you better than just one person."

"I trust Nick, more than anyone."

"Maybe so," said Eithne. "But I have noticed, when you're both together, you're so distracted by the other that everything else fades away. Your feelings could cost you everything if you let them cloud your judgement."

Kali rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table. "My feelings for Nick have never clouded my judgement before," she said. "Even when we were arguing, we still managed to put everything aside for the sake of a battle. Ask the others, they'll agree, even Xander and he was part of the reason we were fighting in the first place."

"Maeve -"

Kali shook her head. "I go by Kali, now," she reminded.

"Alright. Kali," said Eithne with a sigh. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I know, but I don't need you to," said Kali. "I've lasted this long without a mother hovering over my shoulder and worrying about my every move, I don't need someone to start doing it now. So, please, just trust me and my actions. I know what I'm doing."

Eithne hesitated and then sighed. She could understand why Kali was holding her at arms-length, but at the same time, she was disappointed. In the nineteen years, she had been trapped in the Underworld, the only thing that had kept her sane was one day being reunited with her daughter. She had dreamed of seeing Maeve again, holding her in her arms and doing all the things a mother and daughter should've done together, but the reality was a lot different.

Maeve was a grown woman now. She was hardened to many aspects of life, she had a shield around her heart, and only a select few were granted access. She was a stubborn and hard-headed individual, but also fiercely protective and loyal to her friends.

When Eithne had first been reintroduced to her daughter, Maeve had smiled and nothing more. She had stiffened when Eithne hugged her, and then awkwardly pulled away. To say Eithne had been disheartened would've been an understatement. It had taken her a long time to understand that things were different and that Maeve was not the person she would have been had Eithne raised her.

The human world had changed her daughter, and Eithne wasn't entirely sure if it was for the best.

**~X~**

"Rangers!" Itassis called as she strode through the warehouse quadrant of Briarwood. She stopped as the team crossed her path. "By order of the Master, I'm here to destroy your world."

"And we're here to stop you," said Chip. He gripped his lion staff and rushed forward, firing several lightning bolts at Itsassis.

"Do not interfere!" Itassis yelled, rebounding the bolts back at Chip.

Kali noticed Vida and Maddie break away from the group and rush Itassis from the left.

"Hey! Over here!" Maddie called, drawing the Terror's attention.

"You're going down for that!" Vida said, spinning her staff around in her hand.

The sisters leapt into the air and attacked Itassis with a tidal wave and a hurricane. But the terror merely batted aside the two attacks and knocked the pair out of the sky.

"Hey!" Xander yelled, running to cover the pair. He swung his staff at Itassis, but she ducked out of the way and blocked his punch by twisting his wrist towards the ground.

"Stop fighting and accept your fate," Itassis told him.

"Never!" Xander growled. He wrestled his arm from her grasp and flipped over, spinning around and thrusting his staff at the Itassis. "Vine power!" he commanded.

Itassis struggled as thick vines wrapped themselves around her, but she blasted through and leapt into the air. Blasting Xander off his feet.

"I am one of the ten terrors," Itassis said, landing and turning back to the team. "Your magic is nothing compared to mine."

"I'll show you magic!" said Nick, running forward to cover his team. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" He combined with Fireheart and leapt at Itassis.

While the terror was busy with Nick, Kali checked on the others.

"Impressive!" Itassis said, fending of Nick's batons.

"Always!"

Itassis kicked off from Nick's armour, flipped over and held up her club. "Try this on for size!" she yelled, blasting him back.

Nick groaned as he slid across the floor and then crashed into a pile of debris.

"Now will you admit your defeat?" Itassis asked.

Biting back a growl, Kali straightened up and stormed towards Itassis. She gripped her Lion Staff tightly in hand and pointed it at the Terror. "You Terror's are all the same. The only one of you that had any sense of what he wanted was Matoombo, and he gave his life to make sure the Master never had a chance to rise. Why can't you see that you're nothing but a puppet in his game!"

Itassis gasped at the sting of Kali's words.

"You're a smart creature, Itassis, you know in your heart that the Master doesn't care about you," Kali continued. "You don't have to serve him. You have a choice! You can say no."

Itassis sighed heavily and turned away, her head hung low. She then disappeared.

**~X~**

After the battle, Kali returned to Briarwood with the others while Nick headed back to Root core for another training exercise with Leanbow. As she entered the Rock Porium, Kali spotted LeeLee working in the kitchen and broke away from the others, heading in her direction.

"Hey," Kali said, gently.

LeeLee smiled in return. Despite Kali agreeing to trust her, things had still been a little rocky between them. They hadn't got off on the right foot, what with LeeLee telling Xander that Kali had stolen from the store, not to mention Kali threatening and scaring LeeLee every chance she had for upsetting her friends.

"I've been thinking about this for the last week, and I owe you an apology," said Kali.

"Why?" LeeLee asked, scrunching her brow together. "I mean..."

Kali held up her hand. "I'm not saying you're completely innocent in everything that has happened, you were a bully to my friends, and you tried to throw your weight around. But, I also know why you did that. It's hard trying to find a place, especially when you don't know how to go about it. You and I arrived in Briarwood at the same time, but I have an older brother and two younger sisters, and I have Nick and his family. So I know how to gel with people, and make friends. Being an only child makes it harder. You're used to having everything revolve around you. It's hard to make friends with that mentality."

LeeLee bit her lip.

"And then, after we learned the truth, I blamed you for your mother's mistakes," Kali added. "I blamed you for who your mother was. It took me a while to realise that I was being hypocritical. If I could blame you for your mother's actions, then you had every right to blame me for my fathers. You're not Necrolai, just like I'm not Imperious, and I'm sorry for treating you as if you were her. I do trust you, LeeLee. I hope in time you can come to trust me, too."

LeeLee met Kali's gaze and smiled. "I'm sorry for being a brat," she said.

"Apology accepted," Kali chuckled. She winked at LeeLee and returned to the front of the store.

Xander looked up from the til and met Kali's gaze. "I meant to ask, how's life with your biological mother?" he asked.

"You know, I spent so long searching for my real parents, imagining what they looked like and what it would be like when I found them. But the reality?" Kali shook her head. "I don't know whether I had my expectations too high, but I don't know whether I am disappointed or angry."

"Angry?"

Kali nodded. "Since finding out Eithne was my mother, I read everything about her," she said. "I thought if I knew everything about her that it would make things easier when I finally got to see her again, but I can't help but keep her at arm's length. I don't know, I guess I'm angry that she let me go in the first place."

"She didn't have a choice," said Xander. "You know that."

"I know," Kali said, nodding. "But... she still let me go."

Xander sighed and stepped out from behind the counter. He drew Kali into a hug and squeezed her. Since realising that her feelings for him weren't going to extend further than a close friendship, they had agreed that they would be better off as friends than anything more. Neither of them wanted to push a relationship only to end up resenting one another later.

"Have you told her everything that's happened to you since she gave you up?" Xander asked. "Have you told her about your life with your adopted parents? About your juvie record?"

Kali shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"She's a princess!" Kali said, drawing away from Xander. "She comes from royalty, which means, technically, I come from royalty. I don't know how the royal family of the woodland elves act, but I am pretty sure that having a royal member convicted of stealing isn't good for their image."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Kali, it was a long time ago," he said.

"It was two years ago!"

"You had suffered a trauma," Xander defended. "You'd just found out that your brother was MIA. You can't blame yourself for the past, isn't that what you said about Matoombo?"

Kali looked away and sighed.

Placing two fingers under her chin, Xander lifted Kali's head to meet his gaze. "You had no shame in opening up to us about your past," he said. "Eithne isn't going to be any different. She hasn't been a Princess for a long time, and besides, she left the royal family to become a Mystic defender. Like you said, you don't know how the royal family acts. It could work in your favour."

"When did you become wise?" Kali asked, shoving him playfully.

Xander grinned and released her.

As her Morpher jingled from her pocket, Kali pulled it out and snapped it open. "Something's happening in the mystic forest," she said. "We got to go." She snapped her Morpher closed and looked around for the others, whistling to catch their attention and heading out of the store.

The others followed.

**~X~**

Covering her mouth with her hand, Kali walked amongst the wreckage of the Woodland village. Fires, both big and small, continued to blaze as villagers tried to put them out using buckets of water. Spotting a pair of children near an open flame, Kali hurried to their side and held her palm out towards the flames, absorbing them into her body.

"Don't worry, folks. Everything's going to be okay," said Vida, hurrying over with the others in tow.

"How can we help?" Chip asked, looking around at the destruction. How could this have happened without them knowing? Why hadn't the Mystic Ball alerted them to evil in the forest?

"You can leave us!" said an elder elf. He had been picking at the debris with Leanbow and turned to glare at the team when they arrived. "You're not welcome here."

Kali frowned and backed away from an old elf. She had tried to help him put out the fire on his home, but the glare he had given her was enough to make her recoil. She retraced her steps and stopped as she backed into Xander.

"But we're the Mystic Force," said Maddie.

"Don't you remember us?" Xander asked. "We're the protector, who you love and adore."

The others rolled their eyes as Kali punched Xander's shoulder.

"I said go," the elf yelled, taking a hostile step towards the team. "Humans do not belong here."

Kali stepped forward, meeting the elf's stride with a defiant glare. "I'm not human," she said, "and they're with me."

"The Hellhound is supposed to protect us," the man said. "You're supposed to protect us. Where were you when this happened? Look around. Look what happened to our village - our homes destroyed, our crops ruined."

Kali's glare fell and she felt a pool of guilt bubble in her belly. She couldn't argue with him, he had a point. While the forest was being attacked, she was in Briarwood pretending to be human. She wanted to apologise, but an apology wasn't going to change what had happened. If anything, it would only anger him more.

The air shifted, and Kali looked up as a flicker of fear crossed the elf's face. She looked around, noticing the same changes in the other villagers. They were all looking at something behind her and whatever it was they were seeing, it scared them.

"You. He's back. The destroyer has returned!" the elf shouted, startling those around him and forcing them to find shelter. He pointed at something behind Kali, and she turned, her brow furrowing in confusion as she spotted Nick entering the village.

"Destroyer?" Leanbow repeated. "No, you've got it wrong. That's my son."

Kali watched as Nick grin broke into a snarl and his eyes burned blue. She felt the air around him ripple with dark magic and had to reach for Maddie and Chip as they both took a step forward, toward their leader. She shook her head as they glanced back at her, confusion in their eyes.

"Like father, like son," Nick rasped. "You guys missed the show."

"Bowen... is this true?" Udonna asked.

"Yeah," Nick confirmed, loudly. "And I'm just getting started." He clenched his hands into a fist, pulled back and unleashed a powerful blast at the team.

"Look out!" Kali yelled, shoving Maddie aside and landing beside her. She rolled back to her knees and saw that the blast had hit Leanbow, knocking him to the ground.

Screams of terrified villagers filled the air and Kali looked up at Nick, surprised to find him covered in Koragg's armour.

"The Master's dark magic has given me more power than I ever dreamed," said Nick. "I can't believe you gave it up."

Leanbow shook his head and straightened up. "Bowen, you have to fight this," he urged.

"I'm here to fight you," said Nick. He blasted Leanbow again, the blast was blocked by his shield as he morphed and defended himself against his son's attacks. "The Mystic Force will fall by my sword, starting with the mighty Leanbow."

A purple seal appeared beneath the pair and they disappeared through it.

"No!" Udonna cried as the seal disappeared.

Pushing herself to her feet, Kali turned to help Maddie as Eithne gathered Udonna in her arms and straightened.

"I don't understand what's happening," said Maddie, shaking her head. "Why Nick?"

"The Master thinks he can corrupt the Light then either Leanbow or you will destroy it," said Eithne. "It's always been his way of fighting - if he can't do it himself, he'll get someone else to do it for him."

"How do we snap Nick out of it?" Vida asked. "There has to be a way to get the Master to release him, right?"

Eithne shrugged. "If there is, I do not know it," she said.

A second seal appeared this time in the air the team, and Leanbow fell through, closely followed by Nick. Leanbow hit the ground and rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop near the base of an old water tank. He rolled to his knees and braced himself against his sword.

"There they are!" said Vida, rushing forward. She stopped as a forcefield cut her and the others off, forcing them to only watch as Nick stood over his father.

"I'll deal with you after," said Nick, shouldering his sword and turning back to Leanbow.

"Nick, please!" Maddie begged.

"Don't do it!" Xander pleaded.

"This is the end," said Nick, ignoring the others.

Taking a deep breath, Leanbow speared his sword into the ground and released it. "You're right," he agreed. "We've battled enough." He stood and demorphed, facing his son in his most vulnerable state.

"Pick up your sword," Nick ordered.

"I won't fight you anymore," said Leanbow, facing his son stubbornly as his old sword hovered closer.

"Then perish..." Nick growled, raising the sword above his head.

Kali held her breath.

"I know you're in there, son," said Leanbow, quietly. "I love you."

"Dad!" Nick called. He lurched forward, his body twisting as darkness gathered at his core and then ripped from him. Koragg's armour disappeared and Nick stumbled forward into Leanbow's arms. "I'm sorry, dad, I couldn't help what I was doing." He looked up at his father. "Now I know what you went through."

"I'm just glad your back," said Leanbow, drawing him for another hug.

**~X~**

Kali looked around Root core. It had been cleaned up to the best of the other's abilities, but she could still tell that a great battle had raged inside its walls. The podium where the Xenotome usually stood had been cut in half, and the crystal ball had been shattered. All debris had either been cleaned up or pushed aside, leaving a bare and empty feeling to the base.

Eithne watched her daughter from afar and then joined her where the round table had been that morning. "Kali, I'm sorry if you feel backed into a corner," she apologised. "I've had just imagined being with you for the last nineteen years, and I guess I came across a little too strong."

"There is much we don't know about each other," said Kali. "Maybe, when this is all over, we can start again? There is much about me that I am ashamed of, things that you'll find out about eventually, but I'm scared of how you'll react."

"I'm sure there are things I have done that you will find surprising, also," said Eithne. "We all go through a learning curve. But, I would like the chance to get to know you more as a person. So, yes, when this is all over, we'll talk."

Kali smiled. "I'll hold you to that," she said.

Eithne nodded and looked up as Leanbow rushed into the room. He was followed closely by Nick and Udonna, and Daggeron stepped in from Fireheart's cave.

"Is everything ready?" Leanbow asked.

"Yes," Daggeron said.

Eithne nodded.

Kali furrowed her brow and looked around at them. "Ready for what?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"The Mystic Mother was attacked earlier today," said Udonna. "The Snow Prince was badly injured. He's resting upstairs, Claire is taking care of him."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain why you three look like you're about to travel," said Kali, looking around at Leanbow, Eithne, and Daggeron. "Unless..."

"Someone has to make sure that the Mystic Mother made it out," said Leanbow.

"Let me go with you," said Nick.

"If he's going then so am I," Kali said, hurrying around to Nick's side.

Leanbow shook his head at the pair. "No, Daggeron, Eithne and I will handle this," he said.

Nick sighed. He glanced at Udonna as she squeezed his shoulder and then approached her husband. "It seems like we're always saying goodbye," she said, caressing his face.

"I promise. This time will be the last," Leanbow said. "Nick," he added, turning to his son. "I'm counting on you to take care of things while I'm gone."

"But I can help you!" Nick protested.

"You're needed more here, understood?"

Daggeron pushed Jenji's lamp into Nick's hands. "Keep an eye on Jenji," he said.

"Great. I'm a cat sitter," Nick said, glumly.

With one final look at his family, Leanbow turned away.

"Hang on a second," Kali interrupted. "Am I the only one thinking logically here? You're going to the Mystic Mother's dimension, but you have no idea what is waiting for you there. We've lost all of you once before, what if we lose you again?"

Leanbow, Daggeron and Eithne considered one another carefully as Udonna put both her hands on Nick and Kali's shoulders.

"Trust us to come back," said Eithne, smiling fondly at her daughter. She then turned and walked away as Daggeron summoned the Solar Streak.

Kali shook her head as the train disappeared. "That's not an answer," she muttered.

Their morphers chimed and Nick snapped his open.

"We've got big trouble in the city, guys," said Xander.

Nick glanced at Kali and she nodded. "We're on our way," he replied.

Udonna smiled wearily as the pair took off.

**~X~**

"I will defeat you this time!" Black Lance boomed as he thundered through the city on his chariot. His target was the Manticore Megazord that stood opposite him, its staff in hand and six annoying Rangers inside its cockpit that he was ready to eliminate.

"We're ready, Black Lance!" Nick called, taking the helm.

"Legend Striker, Spin attack!" the Rangers called, powering up their most powerful attack. They rolled their staff between their hands and then thrust it at the Terror, blasting a tunnel of fire at him. The fire tornado hit the chariot, but Black Lance leapt through the flames and slammed his lance down onto the Megazord.

Kali grit her teeth as the Megazord steadied itself.

"You're not nearly as strong as your parents," said Black Lance. It was obvious to the team that he was speaking to both Nick and Kali.

"You should never have made the mistake of thinking that we are them," said Kali. She raised her staff and swung it at the holographic screen in front of her. The Megazord followed her actions, slamming its staff against Black Lance's shoulder and sending him stumbling.

Black Lance growled and blocked the second attack, stabbing the tip of his lance into the Megazord and causing it to break apart. The team groaned as they hit the ground, unmorphed and aching.

Kali coughed and rolled onto her stomach, lifting her head in time to see Black Lance return to his normal height and approach Sculpin, the likes of whom had just delivered a fatal blow to Udonna, knocking her out of her morphed state, and into a pile of nearby rubble.

"Udonna!" Maddie cried.

Sculpin laughed and slammed his staff into the ground. "At last!" he boomed. "Oh, how the mighty Mystic Force has fallen. There's no one to help you now." He lifted his staff and thrust it at the team.

"No! Stop!" Jenji yelled, appearing out of thin air and taking the blast to the chest.

"Jenji!" Maddie yelled.

Kali gasped as Jenji disappeared before even hitting the floor, and her blood turned cold as Sculpin's continued laughter reached her ears. She looked around, forcing herself to her feet and launched herself across the courtyard. "I've had enough of you!" she said, firing an energy ball at the Terror.

"You're magic is no match for mine!" Sculpin said, cutting through the energy ball. He grasped Udonna under the arm and half-raised her from the floor. He opened a spell seat and turned to Black Lance. "Rid the surface world of these pesky rangers," he ordered, before returning his attention to Kali. "Follow me, if you dare."

He and Udonna disappeared through the spell seal. It lingered on the ground for a little longer than normal before it started to close.

Kali stared at the rapidly shrinking seal, then took a deep breath and turned to face her friends. She offered them a small smile, then stepped back and disappeared after Sculpin.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Mystic Fate, Part II

"Your sorceress is gone," said Black Lance, tightening his grasp on his lance. "You're also down a Ranger. What will you do now?"

Nick clenched his fist and glared up at Black Lance. "Now you've made me mad," he growled, pushing himself to his feet. He strode forward, morphing at will and rolling his sword over in his hands.

"Come on!" Black Lance taunted.

"You're going down!" Nick said, leaping into the air. He raised his sword above his head and smashed it down on Black Lance shield, shattering it to pieces.

Black Lance gasped in surprise.

"Fireheart!" Nick called. A shadow swept over him as the dragon landed and combined its powers to his own. Metal armour covered Nick's morphed body and two dragon batons appeared in his hands. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!"

Black Lance snarled and thrust his lance at Nick.

Nick deflected the blast and rushed forward. He gripped Black Lance's sides and hauled him into the air, then leapt up and kicked him back to the ground. Has he landed, Nick whirled around, smashing his batons into the terror's side and knocking him back.

"Bullseye!" Nick said, disengaging from Fireheart and turning to his friends. "You guys want in on this?" he asked.

"Gladly," Xander said, pushing himself up.

The others grinned.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Grasping their Magi Staff's, Maddie, Xander, Vida, and Chip rushed Black Lance. Leaping into the air and blasting him with their magic.

"Thanks for joining the party," said Nick, regrouping with them. "Let's finish it!"

The others nodded and the team leapt into the air. "Mystic Spell Seal!" they yelled, combining their magic and slamming into Black Lance.

Black Lance hissed as he exploded.

The victory, unfortunately, didn't last long. As Black Lance disappeared thunder crashed and the skies darkened.

"What's that?" Nick asked, looking around.

"It's him," said Vida, pointing at a large shadow dropping out of the clouds. His tentacles wrapped around buildings, crushing them into dust as he landed on the ground not that far away.

Nick clenched his fist tightly. "Where's Daggeron, Eithne, and my father?!" he yelled.

The master laughed and threw a shining ball of light at the Ranger's feet. "Right here!" he said.

The ball of light materialised into three bodies and the three fallen warriors landed on the debris of the destroyed city.

"Daggeron!" Maddie yelled, racing to her teacher's side.

Nick staggered over to his father as Xander, Vida and Chip gathered around Eithne. She had only just been reunited with her daughter, and now she was gone again. In a way, they were glad Kali wasn't around.

"This can't be happening," Nick muttered. "All we've done was in vain. All this time, finding my dad."

"Nothing can stop me from bringing darkness and despair to this world," the Master grinned, now hovering over the disheartened rangers.

Xander grit his teeth and turned to the Master. "What can you possibly gain by destroying our whole world?!" he yelled.

"Your world is now my world!" the Master bellowed.

Five tentacles wrapped themselves around the Rangers, hauling them into the air.

"You want to see what my world will look like?" the Master asked.

**~X~**

Kali grunted as she landed in the deepest, darkest pit of the Underworld. She could only venture a guess that she was down a lot further than she had been during her last visit with Imperious, and she'd only seen part of this place when she had followed Hekatoid here during his reign of terror.

Holding her breath, Kali turned in a full circle, trying to take in as much as she could as she walked through the blackened halls. It was like being in a large hall. Corridors split off from the main hall, where she could only guess was where the Choosing Ceremony had taken place, and the corridors probably led to different rooms that the Terrors inhabited or called their own.

Creeping along the wall, Kali strained her hearing. Hoping to pick up the faintest of sounds. Where had Sculpin taken Udonna? They'd only had a few seconds head start on her, so there was no way they could've got far. But then, Sculpin had lived down here for centuries. He knew this place better than she did and probably knew all the fastest routes out.

"Where are you?" Kali asked, stopping at a fork and looking both left and right. Great, she grumbled. Now, what was she to do? What if she chose to go one way and it turned out to either being a dead end, or something way worse than Sculpin? Also, on the flip side, if she did choose the wrong way then it gave Sculpin an even greater advantage of either getting way or destroying Udonna.

"You look lost, little Ranger."

Kali whirled around, her hand on her Morpher. "Legend -" she broke off as Necrolai grabbed her wrist, twisting it away from her hip.

"We wouldn't want to do anything stupid," said Necrolai.

"I'm surprised you're even still alive," Kali said, her eyes narrowing. "You're a total failure. When the Terrors lost Eithne and Leanbow, I thought for sure they'd destroy you, you know? Do us all a favour. Even LeeLee."

Necrolai's eyes widened. "LeeLee?" she gasped.

"She's better off without you," said Kali. "From what I can tell you never appreciated her. I was quick to judge her, but then, given who you are, as a person, much less a parent, who could blame me?"

Necrolai dropped Kali's wrist. "You don't know what you're talking about," she said. "I love my daughter. I just wanted what was best for her."

"Best for her?" Kali snorted. "By forcing a legacy that she didn't want onto her? By making it difficult for her to make friends? How is that loving her?"

"I only did what my mother did to me."

Kali rubbed her wrist and watched Necrolai closely. She didn't fully trust the Vampire bat, even if she did trust her daughter. "LeeLee's still alive if you're wondering," she said. "She's making a great life for herself on the surface world. If you cared about her, at all, then you'd do everything to make sure she's safe."

"Why do you think I am here?!" Necrolai snarled. "Sculpin wants to help the master destroy the surface world. He cares not for the humans or anyone else that stands in his way, including LeeLee. But, she is still my daughter, regardless of whether she wanted my future or not. I don't want her to be hurt."

Kali bit the inside of her cheek. Necrolai was her best bet of finding Sculpin and Udonna. "If you want to save LeeLee then help me," she said. "I followed Sculpin down here. He has taken Udonna. I intend to get her back and stop him once and for all, but I can't do that alone. You're the Queen of the Vampires and I'm a Hellhound. I'm sure our combined magic can stop him."

Necrolai shook her head. "Our combined ours could cause a lot of damage, yes" she confirmed. "But it won't keep him down forever. We need something more powerful. Something that matches his abilities."

"Like another Terror?" Kali asked. "But there are no other Terrors left. I'm sure the others have destroyed Black Lance by now, and no one has seen Itassis since this morning."

Necrolai glanced away. "Itassis was destroyed by Sculpin," she said. "He and Black Lance destroyed her for betraying the Master."

Kali curled her hands into fists. Sculpin had taken Itassis' life for the same reasons he had taken Matoombo's. "Wait," she gasped. "I'm the Hellhound, which means I have access to souls. If we can find Itassis, before she crosses over, maybe we can bring her back?"

"As the Queen of the Vampires," said Necrolai. "I can revive the dead. We'd have to work together." She stared at Kali, uncertainty in her eyes.

Kali stared back. Necrolai wasn't just any Underworld dwelling demon. She had done her fair share of trying to destroy them in the last year. She had kidnapped Vida, she had turned Maddie to stone, she had tried to steal the Fireheart, and had been a part of the Dark Wish. She had even fed herself, Maddie, Nick and Xander to a giant monster.

"Working together means we would need to trust each other," said Kali. "Especially if we're to enter the Spirit World. How do I know you won't leave me behind once you've found Itassis? How do I know you're even speaking the truth about her turning on the Master?"

"Why would they destroy her if she hadn't?" Necrolai snarled.

Kali swallowed and glared at the bat.

"Besides, as the Hellhound, only you can open and close the gate to the Spirit World," said Necrolai. "How can I trust that you won't leave me behind?"

"Because of LeeLee," Kali said, quickly. "She and I have an understanding now. I may not like you or like what you've done to her. But you're still her mother and she loves you, I won't take that away from her."

Necrolai nodded slowly.

Kali looked around the darkened halls. "How do we do this?" she asked. "I've never opened the gates to the Spirit world before."

"We should start in Itassis room," said Necrolai. "It's where she was destroyed. The place holds a strong connection to her, we should find her more easily if we open the gates in there."

Kali nodded and followed Necrolai down the right corridor. I hope I'm making the right choice, she thought.

**~X~**

Bent at the waist, Chip rested his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. He and the others had just lost their titan forms to the Master after a battle had gone sideways. "All right," he gasped, looking around at the others. "We're safe."

"Safe?" Nick repeated. "Are you kidding me? That thing just destroyed our Zord, not to mention, Daggeron, Eithne, and my dad."

Vida lifted her head. "So that's it?" she asked, staring accusingly at her friend. "The great Nick, the Red Ranger is calling it quits?"

Breathing heavily, Nick turned and started to walk away. He stopped as Xander cut across his path.

"Whoa, Whoa. No, don't walk away," Xander said, grasping Nick's shoulder. "Answer her. Are you giving up?"

"Get out of my way," said Nick.

"No, Nick," Chip interrupted. "You answer that."

Nick looked frustratingly around at his team. "Guys, wake up and smell the darkness," he said, his voice growing in loudness. "We've done our best, and we failed."

Xander scoffed. "Do you think Kali would agree?" he asked.

"Kali's not here," said Nick, shaking his head. "She had the sense to get out when she had the chance."

"Get out?" Vida asked. "She's in the Underworld! She went after Sculpin. She's not here because she's trying to stop him."

"Listen to me!" Nick yelled. "It doesn't matter. Even if she was here, we're no match for that thing." He took a deep breath and swallowed, turning back to the others. "Fine. Yes, I've given up."

Chip looked disheartened as he turned to Vida and Xander. Neither of them could understand why Nick was ready to give up. They could understand there were overwhelming factors, but to them, the factors were fuel enough to keep fighting.

"Don't you say that," piped a small voice in the corner. The team turned, surprised, at Maddie's outburst. Even now, after a year, she was still the timid little mouse that kept mostly to herself. But now there was fire in her eyes.

"Don't you say that," Maddie repeated, storming forward. "Not you. You have held us together through all of this! You will not give up!"

Nick turned away.

"Listen to me!" Maddie snapped. "Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team, and you are this team's leader, we go on no matter what."

_***BOOM!***_

The Master laughed as he hovered over the fallen Rangers. Each one groaning and clutching a part of them. He could sense their fear and despair, and it had been that hopelessness that had helped him seek them out in the dark caves of his future. "It is time to finish this meal," he said. "Welcome to your end..."

**~X~**

Udonna gasped as she spotted Kali running towards her. She grasped the Black Ranger's arms and stood up, cautiously. "What are you doing down here?" she asked. "Are the others with you?"

"No, I left them in Briarwood," said Kali. "I was serious when I said I'd had enough of Sculpin. He and Black Lance had worked my last nerve, and my desire to see them gone only burned hotter when Sculpin took you."

"Oh, child, you should not have come after me," said Udonna. "How did you find me? This is place is a maze."

"I had a little help," said Kali. She nodded towards a cluster of nearby shadows and Necrolai stepped into the light.

Udonna smiled at Necrolai. "Thank you," she said.

Necrolai merely nodded.

"That's not all," said Kali. "She helped me unlock the Spirit World. We have a new power to stop Sculpin, once and for all."

Udonna cocked her head to the side, intrigued.

A loud boom echoed around the cavern, and Kali looked up as Sculpin walked inside. His footfalls rebounded off the empty cavern walls and echoed like a thunderstorm inside a small space.

"You came," Sculpin laughed, spotting Kali. "To bad you are only one."

"Take her," said Kali, passing Udonna off to Necrola. She reached for her Morpher and snapped it open. "Unfortunately for you, the wrong one! Magical Source, Mystic Force! Mystic Titan, Hellhound!"

Sculpin stepped back in surprise as Kali's titan form took up half the pit. Its armour-plated body glistened in the dim light and her eyes flickered between black and purple as she glared down at him.

"No matter," said Sculpin, tightening the grasp on his trident. "This will be all over soon."

"Damn right it will!" said Kali.

**~X~**

The team groaned as they slammed into the ground. They were demorphed and aching, but completely unscratched from their adventure to the dark future.

"We're back!" Chip gasped, looking around.

"Yeah. But now our magic is gone for good," said Nick, picking himself up. He tensed as the Master approached from ahead.

The armour that had once protected the Master's skull was gone, smashed to pieces by the force of Nick's sword. He growled and glared at the team of five. "Look what you've done to me. You will pay for this."

He pulled back and unleashed several tentacles at the team, but they froze and shattered as an ice-cold spell seal appeared between him and the Rangers. The seal disappeared, leaving only Claire and Snow Prince behind.

"Claire!" Nick gasped, running over. "You have powers!"

"Yes! Mystic Mother made a full sorceress!" said Claire, excitedly.

"Liar!" the Master growled. "I destroyed the Mystic Mother."

"No," said Snow Prince. "Just before you attacked. The Mystic Mother cast a spell and turned herself into energy."

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" the Master roared. "I will return to the depths and gather my strength."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

The team gasped and looked around as Udonna appeared. She looked unharmed and determined as she faced the Master. "It seems your pit no longer exists."

"No longer exists?!" the Master repeated.

"What she means is that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness," Itassis said, appearing beside Udonna.

The Master gasped. "Itassis, you're alive?" he asked. "But how? The only you could be here is if -?"

"Someone had access to the Spirit World?" Kali asked, striding forward. She stopped beside Udonna and glared at the Master. "Maybe next time you should warn your second in command to not dare a Hellhound to come after them."

"It's still not possible!" the Master roared. "You may have saved her spirit, but you cannot revive the dead."

"I had help!" Kali said. "Unlike you, I'm willing to admit when I am wrong and accept help from the unlikely of places." She turned to Necrolai as the Vampire Queen appeared beside her.

The Master growled at the pair. "But I am your Master!" he bellowed.

"Well, this puppet as cut the strings!" Itassis levelled the Master with her club and fired. The blast hit the Master in the chest and he disappeared on impact.

The team cheered and regrouped.

Kali enveloped Claire in a fierce hug as the others clapped her on the shoulder and welcomed her back. She withdrew and accepted the group hug that Xander, Vida, Maddie and Chip were offering before turning to Nick. She smiled as she met his gaze, and then tensed and gasped as she spotted Leanbow, Daggeron and Eithne behind him.

"What happened?" Kali asked, taking a step towards her mother. She glanced at Nick, but he only managed to shake his head sadly.

Itassis cocked her head to the side as she looked between Kali, Udonna and Nick. "The Master is gone for now, but he will be back," she said. "Tell me, White Ranger, why do you shed tears?"

"The tears are for our sadness and our losses," said Udonna, her voice breaking. "I cry for my husband - Leanbow - and my friends, Daggeron and Eithne."

"That is something I cannot help you with," said Itassis.

Kali shook her head and turned to Necrolai. "I don't understand," she said. "We were there. We were in the Spirit World. If they are dead then they should have been there, we'd have seen them. Would we?"

Necrolai hesitated. "There is only one possible explanation," she said, mournfully. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Chip asked, his lower lip trembling.

"Unless they are not fully gone yet," said Necrolai. "It's not unknown for spirits to hold on to their physical hosts. If they aren't in the Spirit World already, they could be clinging on to the edge of life."

Vida looked hopeful. "How do we help them?" she asked. "Can we help them?"

Necrolai hesitated.

"You can do it, Mom," said LeeLee, appearing out of nowhere.

"LeeLee!" Necrolai gasped.

"You can do anything you want, Mom," said LeeLee. "Always could. Do it, Mom!"

Necrolai looked from her daughter to Kali and then to the trio of bodies behind her. The Hellhound had kept her word and not turned on her when they had travelled to the Spirit World together, she had even protected her against Sculpin when he had tried to stomp on her during their battle in the Underworld.

"I believe in you," LeeLee whispered.

"Mhm," said Necrolai, nodding. She stepped up and placed a hand on Kali's shoulder. "Alright. I'll try and revive them."

Kali watched as Necrolai stepped closer to the trio. She held her breath as Necrolai spread her arms and unleashed a blast of purple magic at the bodies. There was a spark of power and Necrolai screeched as she was knocked off her feet.

"Mom!" LeeLee gasped, rushing over. She fell to her knees beside her mother and looked up as Kali knelt, too.

"Look!" Udonna said.

Through the thin veil of smoke, Kali saw her mother straighten up and look around. She met Kali's gaze and smiled.

"Mom," Kali whispered, standing up and enveloping the Shadow Warrior in a tight hug.

Eithne breathed deeply and hugged her daughter back.

"Dad!" Nick exclaimed, hugging Leanbow.

Leanbow wound his arms around his son and wife as Udonna joined them.

"Daggeron!" Maddie said, hugging the Knight along with the others.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Jenji called, appearing behind his master. "Look at me! I'm back!"

The team laughed.

Kali withdrew from the hug with Eithne and turned to the sound of LeeLee's whimpers. She was still on her knees beside her mother's body, only now Necrolai was convulsing.

"Mom?" LeeLee asked, quietly.

Kali reached for LeeLee as a ripple of energy coursed through her mother's body. She held the blonde back as Necrolai's body erupted in spark. There was a flash of light, and when it cleared, Necrolai was human.

"Holy cow!" Kali breathed, her eyes wide.

"Mom?" LeeLee gasped, her eyes raking in her mother's new appearance.

Necrolai smiled and held her arms out to her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"LeeLee's mom is hot," said Xander.

Kali rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Everyone she loved and trusted were safe. She had managed to fulfil what she had set out to do when she first followed Sculpin to the Underworld. Now, all she had to contend with was the Master.

"Everyone get ready," Kali said, turning away from her friends as a shiver run down her spine. "It's not over yet."

"Quite the reunion!" the Master roared, appearing back in the skies. "Sorry I have to destroy it."

Udonna sighed and looked to her students. "Rangers, our magic is gone," she said, quietly.

"I've got an idea!" said Jenji, breaking through the group. "Let's all run and hide, okay?"

Kali scoffed and shook her head. "Sorry, Jenji, but I've never been one to just run and hide," she said. She looked to Nick. "This is all we've ever wanted. To know where we came from, to find our family. Our home. Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'm not ready to let that go."

Nick reached for her hand and squeezed, nodding. "Stay and fight," he said.

"Stay and fight," Kali echoed, grinning.

"Yeah!"

"We fight!"

"So be it!" the Master growled. "You are powerless now! My victory is already in hand!"

Nick scoffed. "We will show the Master what real courage is," he said, glancing at Kali. "With or without magic."

I underestimated you, Kali, I thought by now you would've realised.

Kali frowned and looked up, towards the skies. "Halwyn?" she asked, causing Eithne to look sharply in her direction.

You're a Mystic descendant, little one. You are never without magic.

"What is it?" Nick asked. "What's he saying?"

"He said we're never without Magic," Kali replied. She looked at her mother and shook her head. "I don't know what he means."

"Maybe he means us," Toby shouted, walking towards the team with a horde of people from the city. They looked scared but determined.

"Or maybe, he means us!" Phineas asked, striding out of the forest with a small army of woodland folk.

"Look, I spoke to some of the people from the city, and I told them that the forest and those that live there are not the ones for us to fear," said Toby.

"And I spoke the same truth to those in the forest," said Phineas. "Either we stay the way we are and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil!"

Kali smirked as she looked up at the Master. This is what he had intended to destroy but only managed to force two civilisations together.

"Power Rangers..." Toby said, addressing the team. "You have fought all year for us. Your magic is used up. Well, now let us give you some of our magic."

"That's right," Phineas agreed. "You're not the only ones. All of us believe in magic,"

As the people of the Briarwood and the Mystic Realm came together as one united force, Kali felt a surge of energy run through the entire length of her body. It started at the top of her head and quickly spread to the tips of her fingers, igniting them in a warm black glow.

"Wolf Warrior!"

"Shadow Warrior!"

"Solaris Knight!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

"Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic, together as one, united for all time! Power Rangers, Mystic Force!"

"Give me that magic!" the Master bellowed.

"You got it!"

Kali rolled her mystic staff over in her hand and thrust it up at the Master. A powerful blast of black energy merged with others, forming a single beam of pure golden light. The master opened his jaws, wide, sucking in the power, but it was too much. His skull bulged and grew bigger, looking like it would burst at any second.

"I devour it, yet still it comes!" the Master whined.

"There is no end to our magic!"

"Stop!" the Master pleaded.

Kali shook her head. "I thought this is what you wanted?!" she asked.

"It's too much!" the Master said.

"To bad!"

"Full power!" the team chanted.

The Master whined and struggled to contain the magic streaming into his mouth. He was supposed to be more powerful than this, able to withstand any forms of magic, but this was too much. "I cannot take any more!" he howled, before exploding under the pressure.

"YEAH!"

"Mystic Force!"

**~X~**

"Hey, I have a surprise for you," said Kali, jumping up onto the stage and grasping Vida's arm.

"For me?" Vida said, gasping in mock surprise. "You shouldn't have. We won't tell the others, they may think you're picking favourites."

Kali rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the smile. "Are you done?" she asked. "I wanted to tell you as soon as Itassis sent the Master packing the first time, but every snowballed out of control after that. But, now is the perfect time as any. Can you come outside?"

Vida cocked her head to the side and nodded. "Sure," she said. She set her turntables to auto and followed her friend towards the door, sharing a confused look with Maddie and Chip as they passed the front counter. Once outside in the warm air, Vida looked expectantly at Kali. "What's the big surprise?"

"You know how I went to the Spirit World to find Itassis so that Necrolai could revive her?" Kali asked.

Vida nodded.

"Well, Itassis was the only spirit that we managed to find and revived," said Kali. "Necrolai just explained to me how she's human again. She said that she used up most of her powers when she revived five spirits either from the dead or from the brink of death."

"Wait, five?" Vida asked. She tallied up the people that she knew to be saved by Necrolai and frowned. "Kali, you've miscounted - Itassis, Leanbow, Daggeron, and Eithne - that's only four."

Kali smiled and nodded at something over Vida's shoulder. "You forgot about him," she said.

Vida turned, gasped and turned back to Kali. "How did you -?" she asked, grinning.

"Necrolai explained that the way he was taken meant that his spirit went to the Spirit World," said Kali. "I know how much you've missed him. It's only fair that you get someone you cared about returned to you, too."

"Thank you, Kali, you're amazing!" said Vida, hugging her friend.

Kali squeezed Vida tightly and then released her.

Vida whirled around again and run up the steps towards the street. Matoombo laughed and enveloped her in a tight hug as Kali smiled from the door.

"What are you smiling at?" Nick asked, stepping out of the Rock Porium and slinging his arm around her shoulders. He looked up the steps and spotted Matoombo and Vida.

Kali wound her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. "Just making memories," she said, tilting her head back to look at him.

Nick met her gaze, smiled, and then pressed his lips to hers.

Kali smiled and returned it.

**The End of Book One**

* * *

**Finished!**

**Kali**** will return in Ninja Storm: The Hellhound's Secret.**

**Leave us your thoughts in the review box.**


End file.
